The Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel
by narusaku3394
Summary: Instead of giving the Curse Seal to Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru gives it to Uzumaki Naruto. Faced With his innerself, Naruto must choice whether he'll protect the village he was born in or crush it within his fists. NaruSaku. Strong Naruto. Character Death.
1. The Curse of A Snake

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' or past event_

"**Demon talking or Jutsu name"**

_**(Jutsu Description)**_

**Author's Note: So this is my new story and winner of the poll I had in my profile by 3 votes. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update my other story Uchiha Naruto, but I just recently finished Football. Football took up about 48% of my day (school taking up 50%) so I've had very, **_**very **_**little time to type. But luckily football is finally over and I can start typing again. So far the only thing I've done is put up a poll for what my next storied be. When I looked it turned out this one won by 3 so I'm going with this one. This doesn't mean I'm not going to do the other story; it'll just be after this one.**

**This is just the prologue so it's not as long as my stories usually are, but it will next chapter. This story is about Naruto getting the Curse Seal instead of Sasuke, nothing more and nothing less. Naruto will be **_**super **_**strong in later chapters, and when I say later I mean**_** later**_**. He's probably going to be even stronger then my other Naruto character in the story Uchiha Naruto.**

**Also I'll be able to get chapters out faster now that I'm done with football. I'm already half way done with the next chapter of Uchiha Naruto even though I started it yesterday. Yeah, it's good to be back.**

**I do not own Naruto, or anything else that doesn't belong to me. Please Review :)**

**Chapter 1: The Curse of a Snake**

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, watching the movements of the Grass-nin. He had just fought this giant ass snake, and right when he comes back to his squad he finds this Shinobi trying to attack his team.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled happily, glad her teammate was safe.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, turning around and facing Naruto on the same branch as him. It didn't matter though, not even Naruto – with his 'never give up' attitude – could defeat this 'Orochimaru'. If _he_ couldn't defeat this Grass-nin then there was no way in hell Naruto could.

Naruto slowly walked by the stunned Sasuke, looking over his shoulder as he past him. Naruto was slightly shocked himself that Sasuke was scared, but if he was scared then that meant trouble for the rest of his team, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Naruto stopped a couple feet past Sasuke as he slowly turned his vision from Sasuke to the Grass-nin on the same branch as them, but on the far side. Naruto may have not seemed like it all the time, but when he wanted to be smart and act serious he would. He could tell this wasn't any ordinary Genin ninja, for some reason he emitted this scarce dark Chakra. He knew even if all of them worked together they'd be no match for this guy. He was trying to think of a battle plan they could use, and sadly he found the only one.

"Psst, Sasuke." Naruto whispered behind his shoulder, drawing Sasuke's attention. "I got a plan…"

Orochimaru was watching the two Genin intertwine in conversation, knowing they were trying to find a way to battle him. But that didn't concern him, what did was the fact that the Kyuubi brat, that 'Naruto', was able to kill one of his servant snakes was just impractical. Even Chuunin can barely survive a one-on-one with one of his snakes, yet this mere Genin was able to. Maybe he should reconsider giving the Uchiha the Curse Seal. I mean so far he's been a disappointment; all the Uchiha's been doing thus far is dodging his attacks. Orochimaru really had to think of this new revelation.

Sakura, standing on a branch far from her companions, pondered on what her two teammates were discussing. She was getting kind of mad seeing as they kept her out of the conversation. Another thing to add to her long list of stuff she was useless at. She was glad her teammate, Naruto, was safe and all, but what could they do. Not even her 'Sasuke-kun' was able to stop this guy, so there was no way Naruto, the dead-last, could do anything. But part of her doubted that, because recently she's started to realize that Naruto isn't as weak as every portrays he is. She just hoped they could figure out something.

Sasuke could only be taken aback by Naruto's plan, he wanted to yell, but he knew he needed to be quite, "what are you nuts?!"

Naruto looked to the Grass-nin before looking back to Sasuke, "You have to. It's the only thing we can do, and it might as well be me. I do know the **Kage Bunshin **_**(Shadow Clone)**_after all."

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever say this about Naruto, seeing as he'd always pull out something stupid, however affective, but it seems this time he can't, "B-But this isn't a basic training session with Kakashi, this is real life, you'll die…"

"…Gaman shiro… _**(…Just deal with it…)**_" Naruto said calmly, not looking at Sasuke anymore, nor the Grass-nin, but at the girl he so loved, Haruno Sakura. He didn't know if she was looking at him when he mouthed something quietly to her, but it didn't matter, at least he was able to see _her _one last time.

Sasuke didn't seem to care about keeping quite anymore as he yelled out, "Don't tell me to just deal with it!"

Naruto looked behind him at the Uchiha's distraught face, "Sorry… but…you have to… NOW!"

And with a strong will to do as Naruto ordered him, Sasuke turned and jumped to Sakura, grabbing her around the waist, while throwing her over his right shoulder. Sakura would have been yelping happily if they were in any other situation, but not now. Because now she realized where Sasuke was going and where Naruto was staying. They were running from the predator, and Naruto was staying to distract it.

"You got guts gaki _**(brat)**_, thinking you could take me on" Orochimaru said, his disguise still up, talking to the backside of Naruto's head as he watched his teammates escape.

Naruto slowly turned his gaze to that of the vile snake. His fierce gaze doing little to that of a seasoned ninja, who's killed countless people. Naruto drew two kunai from the pouch on his right thigh, throwing one into his left hand so both knives were pointing down. And with one more stern look he charged the snake, "Nameru ja nai _**(Don't underestimate me)**_!"

Orochimaru, at first, thought it was funny the kid actually thought he might be able to fight him. But then it dawned on him, that Naruto knew he was no ordinary ninja, and was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice just to save his teammates; such loyalty and determination. This brought a devilish smirk to his maw, his tongue curling around his lips just thinking about how he'd make a great experiment, especially if he learned to control the Kyuubi no Yoko within him. He would be unstoppable. Now all he had to see was his skills, and maybe he'll forget about the Uchiha and focus upon this child.

Bringing his attention back to the charging Genin, Orochimaru jumped back avoiding a cross-chop from the two kunais Naruto was holding, landing on the side of an upright tree. Using his Chakra to hold his feet against the tree's bark. It was going to take more then some kunai to impress him. Then he heard something he didn't think a measly Genin would ever say.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**_!" A hundred clones that looked just like Naruto puffed into existence as they surrounded Orochimaru with the intent to kill. Naruto put on a fighting smirk, he and his clones taking battle stances. Adding a small pulse of Chakra to his feet, giving him an extra boost of speed, he and his clones charged Orochimaru ready to sacrifice themselves for their two teammates.

"Sasuke stop! What about Naruto." Sakura screamed looking over her right shoulder to the back of Sasuke head, "How can we just leave him!"

"It was his choice Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, not wanting to deal with her complaining. He knew Naruto was no match compared to that man, and he knew Naruto was going to most likely die. But Sasuke had promised Naruto he'd take care of Sakura for him no matter what. He could still remember the conversation between them just a moment ago.

_**Flash Back**_

"_I got a plan…" Naruto had said, turning around to face Sasuke. Giving him a stern look before turning back to the 'snake' they were plotting against, "Take Sakura-chan, and run as far away from this guy as you can."_

"_What? What are you going to do." Sasuke asked, not liking how this was going so far._

"_I'm going to stay behind and cause a distraction to give you time to runaway." Naruto said calmly. This was probably the first time Sasuke had ever seen Naruto so calm and serious. It was obvious to him, that Naruto knew how strong and dangerous this guy was, and shouldn't be taken lightly. He couldn't let Naruto stay behind, yeah he might be annoying all the time, but he was still his teammate._

"_No, you're going to come with us." Sasuke argued, not wanting to lose his teammate._

"_Sasuke, you promise me, you'll take care of Sakura-chan no matter what, got it!?" Naruto said not listening to his teammate anymore. "You better run fast, because I won't be able to hold him for too long. And once you get out of this area keep running, 'cause I'm going to use a new Jutsu that I've been trying to learn and it's very unstable. I don't know what could happen if I make a mistake."_

_Sasuke had a downed look, "What's the Jutsu?"_

_Naruto turned around, making it seem like it was a valuable bit of information, "It's called…"_

_**Flash Back End**_

Sasuke could still see his lips move as he spoke the technique, causing Sasuke to yell out quietly, _"What are you nuts?!"_ Not only was Naruto able to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but to learn_ that_ technique as well was just unimaginable, and he was only a Genin! Sasuke didn't know how Naruto was getting so strong all of a sudden, and it was starting to irritate him.

Sakura didn't care if it was his choice. He was their teammate and they were just leaving without trying to save him at the very least. But no, they were being cowards and ran. And now Sakura realized what Naruto had meant what he mouthed to her right before Sasuke took her away. He thought they were never going to see each other, and that's why he had said, _"Ja Ne __**(Goodbye)**__…"_

Sakura couldn't help but be silent as she looked out into the forest were Naruto was probably fighting that 'Orochimaru'. Her vision starting to go blurry, tears floating away from her face, as Sasuke picked up his pace.

'_To think a simple Genin could know an A-ranked Jutsu like Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It's just unattainable. Kabuto really needs to update those stupid _'Ninja Info Cards'_ he's always saying are so great.'_ Orochimaru, one of three legendary Sannin, thought looking at a drained Naruto. Naruto was on his knees; his fatigued arms barely able to hold him up from the ground as he gave Orochimaru another death stare.

Naruto had made hundreds of Kage Bunshins, one after the other. But nothing ever got to the guy. He kept pulling out different Jutsus, each destroying almost the whole lot of them. He also used this weird sword he would ever so often pulled out of his throat, whenever the real Naruto got close to him, maiming Naruto whenever he got to close, physically telling him to backup. Naruto had a long while ago deduced this guy was around high Jounin if not Kage level, I mean some of these Jutsus he was pulling out were just unreal. But he couldn't give up, he wouldn't! With a vicious grunt he pulled himself up.

With a quick cross shape of his hands, using his pointers and middle-fingers, Naruto screamed, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_!"

As he said this several clones came into existence, three of the clones jumping at Orochimaru, who eagerly cocked his right-arm back. Swinging it forward a giant snake elapsed out of his sleeve, "**Jagei Jubaku **_**(Snake Authority Spell)**_!" The three clones wrapped their arms around each other's back, creating some kind of small wall, as the snake rammed into them. The three grabbed the snake so it wasn't able to move as another clone jumped onto the head of the great snake, holding the real Naruto. Slinging the real Naruto at Orochimaru, the clone called out, "**Bunshin Taiatari **_**(Clone Ramming Suicide Attack)**_!"

The real Naruto saw Orochimaru open his mouth, most likely about to strike with that weird sword he's been using whenever he got too close, but before he could, Naruto created yet another clone. Jumping on the clone's back and flipping over Orochimaru, as a snake holding the ominous sword within its mouth extended from Orochimaru's maw and sliced into Naruto's clone. Naruto landed stiffly, on the small part of the branch, where Orochimaru was standing, and spinning on his heel Naruto twirled around, bringing out a kunai as he did so. With one swift and strong slice, he cut Orochimaru's head off, the thing flying through the air, landing off somewhere.

Naruto had a victorious smirk until he saw that the body was starting to turn into mud. "Tch…" Naruto said to himself, _'…__**Tsuchi Bunshin **_**(Earth Clone)**_!'_ Naruto knew he didn't have much time to hide, seeing as Orochimaru was probably watching him this very instant, but he had to think up something. Should he really use _that _Jutsu? What if Sasuke and Sakura were still in the vicinity? No that couldn't be, he's been fighting this guy for almost thirty minutes now. Wait what if one of his other friends, from his rookie years, are somehow close by. Well, it didn't really matter, they never actually thought him as a friend, so what does it matter?

Orochimaru looked at him closely, contemplating whether or not he should have the Curse Seal. He did show great stamina and Chakra creating so many Kage Bunshins. He showed he could make wise choices, sacrificing his life for his friends so they could get away. He showed he could come up with various battle strategies in difficult situations. He also showed great Taijutsu skills when using his Kage Bunshins. This kid is close to beginning low-Chuunin level and probably never had a good sensei, seeing as he's the Kyuubi brat. Orochimaru could just imagine how strong this boy could become if he had a good sensei. A strong sensei, yes, this boy was perfect for the Curse Seal. While being the jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko, _and_ living in Konoha, will better help him get the boy. Seeing as Konoha's ignorant population most likely scarred the boy through his life. It was perfect; all he needed to do was push the boy to leave the village.

"Boy…" Naruto heard in all directions, figuring out Orochimaru was projecting his voice everywhere, "… why stay in this village?"

Naruto didn't know what the man was doing, but at least it slightly delayed his inevitable end, "Because I have people here to protect."

"Oh, like who?"

"My friends…" Naruto said slightly lower in tone, this being a sensitive subject.

"What friends? You're the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto didn't pay any attention to the fact that he knew what was inside him, "I'm not the Kyuubi. I'm just the jailer!"

"That's right, you're not the Kyuubi. Then why does everyone see you as it?"

"B-Because…" Naruto wanted to say why, but he just couldn't, he couldn't talk about his village like that.

"Because what!"

"Because they're ignorant!" and there it was, Naruto had finally lowered his mask for once, showing the anger that lay underneath that fake rouge.

"That's right they are. So why not come with me, and I'll train you, so one day you and me can come back and destroy Konoha."

"…N-No!" Naruto screamed, his mask going back on, "I will protect this village in which my friends live!"

"Oh and what kind of companions just leave their friend to die? It might have been your choice to stay behind, but they were the ones that listened and left. If my friend ordered me to escape, knowing he would not survive, I'd stay and die beside him!" the snake said lying.

"S-So what, I still have other people." Naruto said. He could feel the sides of his eyes starting to water.

"Like who?!"

"Old Man Sarutobi!" Naruto called out.

"Oh, what has the old man ever done for you?"

"H-He's given me a place to live!" Naruto yelled out, defending the old Hokage.

"Has he given you a family?"

"T-The Hokage can only do so much." Naruto said, trying to come up with something to say.

"No, the Hokage is the leader of the village, he can do anything he wants, he could have easily just adopted you himself, but no he just gave you an apartment void of love and kindness."

"Y-You're wrong…" Naruto said through watery eyes.

"Am I? Or is it you just don't want to believe me, and listen to your inner self?"

"Just… shut-up!" Naruto screamed, not wanting to listen to this man anymore. _'I'm sorry my 'friends', but it looks like I'll have to use _it_."_

Orochimaru watched as Naruto started to smirk, while wiping away the tears that were once descending his cheeks. Naruto, with the same fierce look he'd been giving Orochimaru throughout their fight, raised his right hand, positioning it over his heart.

"I don't know or care where you are, you snake freak! But it doesn't matter. You see a couple months ago, I stole the Scroll of Sealing which contains many Forbidden Jutsus. I was fooled into thinking that if I learned one, I could become a Genin. So I took the scroll to a hidden place I once stumbled upon, and learned the first Jutsu in the scroll, which was the Kage Bunshin…" Orochimaru could see the smirk on the boy's face growing larger, "after learning the first technique I was about to return the scroll when I accidentally bumped it. Making it open, showing the second technique within. I never really got all the details on how to use it, but I've actually created a variation of it. This technique… was called… **Bunshin Bakuha **_**(Shadow Clone Explosion)**_... and my variation, which I'm about to show you…"

Naruto then clasped his right hand hard against the place over his heart, sending large quantities of Chakra to his heart, "…is called… **Daijigabakuha **_**(Great Self Explosion)**_!" and using all his might, he completely stopped the flow of Chakra from entering his heart, causing a mass eruption within. And with a final scream Naruto exploded, blasting away anything within a kilometer radius of their current position, leaving nothing but ash and the charred ground underneath.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked, finally starting to calm down about how they left Naruto behind. She was kind of worried seeing as the explosion was right in the vicinity of were Naruto was fighting the guy.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered, looking for some fish in the river they were near.

'_Please Naruto, be okay.'_ Sakura thought to herself, watching the smoke from the blast rising high into the sky, knowing it would rain cats and dogs soon as the clouds above started to turn pitch black.

Naruto's eyes blinked tiredly, trying to awaken from his unconscious state _'W-What?'_ he thought to himself, falling back onto his rump, looking at his right hand. He wasn't dead? That's impossible, that Jutsu should have killed him. Naruto looked around; yeah it was the same area he was in, only now the only thing he saw was charred earth and small piles of ash in which the trees used to lay. A pale looking thing then caught the side of his eyes, looking over he saw something with many folds. With much effort, Naruto pushed himself up and walked to the weird looking thing.

When close he saw that it was the skin of that Grass-nin, like he'd actually shed himself, like a snake? The entire right side of the skin was missing the edges, being charred, showing he was hit by the Jutsu.

"That was very impressive." Naruto heard behind him. Twisting in the air as he jumped forward, away from the voice, he laid his eyes on this 'new' version of Orochimaru.

This Orochimaru was very pale, his skin almost being complete white. He had the eyes of a dangerous snake, the irises being yellow with slit pupils. His eyelids were covered in a light purple color, were they ran down the sides of his nostril in a pointed fashion. His dark hair ran down to the top section of his back. He was wearing a tan shirt, with black around the collar. Under the tan shirt was a tight black long-sleeved shirt. Large purple rope wrapped around the man's waist being tied in the back, to look like a knot. From his waist down he wore normal ninja attire.

"How am I alive?" Naruto asked, taking a step back just missing the exoskeleton of Orochimaru's old skin.

"Lucky for you, I was fast enough to come in and use my **Fusokufuri no Jutsu _(Neutral Technique)_** to cancel the Jutsu at the same time you exploded. This effectively kept you alive, but did not stop your Jutsu's destructive power."

"Then how are you still alive?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, I used my **Taisha Atogama no Jutsu **_**(Regeneration Replacement Technique)**_" Orochimaru said, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "It let's me rejuvenate myself, or something like that."

"What a Jutsu…? Naruto said quietly, not believing there was such a strong technique on earth.

"Please, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Orochimaru said evilly, raising his right hand up high, looking at the palm of his hand, "there are much more Jutsus to learn in this world…"

Orochimaru's eyes slowly looked down to the boy who was still holding his battle position, Orochimaru's hand still holding high. With a devilish smile he lowered his hand to be even with the boy, "…and you could help me."

Naruto looked at the man's hand for a couple of seconds before slapping it away, "like I'd ever join someone like you!"

Orochimaru then chuckled lightly, using his left hand to hold his right elbow, so he could lay his chin on the back of his right hand. "You may deny me now, Uzumaki Naruto, but I can clearly see the inner you. I can see the person that's been sealed by this mask you wear. And soon it will come off, and you'll want revenge upon this village you once cared so much for. And when that happens, I'll take you as my student, and teach you everything I know. For now there's a _special _present I have to give you."

Orochimaru then punched Naruto in his solar plexus, completely knocking him unconscious. Grabbing Naruto by the shoulders so he wouldn't fall onto the ground, he heaved him over his shoulders and used **Shunshin** _**(Body Flicker)**_ to get away, knowing full well this was the best choice for the Curse Seal, _'to think this boy could have created such a technique like that. It's undoubtedly S-Rank do to its requirements. But to have created such a technique on top of knowing both Kage Bunshin and Tajuu Kage Bunshin, B- and A-Ranked Jutsus. This boy has more talent then even me, it's just so untouched. This village is just a hoard of imbeciles and fools…'_

Naruto faintly tried to open his eyes. His eyes taking slower then they usually do to adjust to the scenario around him. He must have been in a whole different area then where he last was, seeing as there was no place that was marked by burned or battle scorn land nearby. Looking to his left he saw a clear river quietly flowing by. He was very thirsty. Getting two feet under him, Naruto stood up only to fall back down on his butt. Naruto didn't know what just happened. All of a sudden his legs felt like rubber and he couldn't help but fall back down. Why was he so tired?

It then dawned on Naruto that he'd just been fighting that Orochimaru man and was knocked out. Using all the energy he had Naruto spun around, now standing up, but crouching on his legs and left hand. The right hovering over his kunai holster just incase Orochimaru was still near by. Sensing nothing for awhile off he calmed down. Naruto couldn't help but collapse at that instant, whatever energy he had from the short nap now gone. Looking back over to the river Naruto crawled closer. Once he was a foot away, Naruto reached forward receiving a massive about of pain shot throughout his entire body.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't able to move, the pain still constant within his body. Although most of the pain he was receiving seemed to originate from his left shoulder. Using anything he had within, to pull himself just a few inches further to the river, he looked in its reflection. Nothing out of the ordinary, seeing as there was nothing wrong he decided to take a look at his left shoulder. Pulling his white collar and the black shirt he had underneath the jacket down, he saw three black comma-like figures cycling each other. What on God's earth is that?

'_Oh what does it matter?'_ Naruto thought to himself, falling down onto his back. Forgetting about the Mark on his neck and the solemn need for water, _'I just need to sleep…'_

"Seems like were finally here…" Sasuke said quietly, still depressed about his friend/rival's diversion of death.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura agreed not caring about the fact that they had finally made it to the tower in the middle of the forest. Sakura still had the dry tear marks down her cheeks, as she had been cry for some while.

"Um, then I'll see you two inside?" Yakushi Kabuto asked looking over to the dejected group of ninja as his own teammates came into view.

"Yeah…" the two said in monotone unison.

Kabuto didn't want to hang around them anymore, do to their gloominess, as he walked through the doors with his companions. He had already helped them get an Earth and Heaven scroll, what more could he give?

Kabuto was about to open the scrolls when he noticed his snake master leaning against the wall. "Orochimaru-sama… the information regarding Uchiha Sasuke has decreased. He seemed to be very depressed for some reason, and I haven't really seen his skills that much, also I didn't detect the Curse Seal on him, Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake Sannin wasn't paying attention, his mind still wondering about the boy with the new Curse Seal. "Forget about the Uchiha…" Orochimaru ordered surprising Kabuto.

"What why?" the Sound spy asked not believing what he was hearing. After all the trouble dealing with Itachi down to his little brother Sasuke, always talking about holding the Sharingan within his grasp. Why would he change his mind all of a sudden?

"What of the Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru asked, not listening to his servant's question. He was hoping Kabuto could give him some information about the boy, not like before when he called the boy 'talent-less'. Although he wasn't quite sure whether or not Naruto had made it back to his team, he did try to place the boy as close as he could without being detected by the two disheartened Genin.

"Um… he wasn't with his group for some reason. I thought that's why the girl and Sasuke-kun seemed so down in the dumps. But what could you possibly gain from him?" the glass wearing man asked, not understanding his master's plan.

Orochimaru jadedly let out a sigh, knowing his subordinate had no more information on the Jinchuuriki, "… Nothing at all Kabuto… nothing whatsoever…"

Man was Naruto lucky. Well at first it didn't seem so, seeing as he had just woke up from his 30 minute nap and learned that the end of the second part of the Chuunin Exams were about to close in an hour, by that of a group of Mist Genin. Though the fact that he was close to the Tower that marked the end of the exam, and that the group of Genin had both a Heaven and Earth scroll, was just magnificent. So just incase his two teammates failed in getting one of the scrolls he could come in to save the day. The last good thing was the fact that that same group passing him was exceedingly gullible. Falling into a self-springing kunai trap quite easily, I guess one gets very careless when in a hurry.

Taking the two scrolls from the fallen corpses and using whatever he had within to push forward, Naruto walked closer to that of his destination.

Sasuke and Sakura had just entered an empty room, thinking it was the end of the Second Exam. All they saw was a scroll hanging against the wall. Sakura walked closer to the scroll, not getting what it meant she turned to her teammate – Sakura had to stop, chocking up a little, still not use to using the singular term –, "I don't get what this scroll is saying, something about Heaven and Earth. The scroll seems to be missing different parts of itself."

"We probably have to open the two scrolls…" Sasuke said nonchalantly, like he'd done this before, but in reality just didn't feel like going into great description.

"Oh…" she said, for the first time not caring that Sasuke had made another brilliant observation.

Unraveling the two scrolls a puff of smoke like a summoning happened, Umino Iruka, their old academy teacher came into existence. With a wide smile he greeted his former students, "Congratulations, you three pass the Second Exam!"

Sakura and Sasuke had stunned faces, not know what was going on, but soon looked downcast hearing him say '3'.

Iruka wondered why they looked so down when he had just blurted out that they had past, but he soon realized what was missing. Where was the outburst of how good he did? Where was the cry of how good he was? Where was the roar of how he was going to become Hokage? Where the hell was Naruto?

"Um, where's Naruto guys?" the man with a scar across his nose asked, dreading what their answer might be.

Sakura looked to the right, not wanting to look at her old teacher's expression as she told him what happened. Sakura couldn't help but hug herself as salty droplets of water cascaded down her cheeks, "N-Naruto sacrificed himself to let us escape from this powerful ninja…"

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Naruto could die, not before becoming Hokage. What about his dream, his ambition, and his way of the ninja. Looking to his right Iruka saw Sasuke looking at the ground, not wanting to look at his sensei's staggered face, and now he knew this no sick trick. The boy that was like his little brother was gone. Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

"Well, I might as well get you guys up to the Third Exam before the Hokage beings his instructions, come on…" Iruka said, suddenly feeling sad and depressed, waving for them to follow, not telling them the whole thing about how Earth symbolized the body and how Heaven symbolized mental strength.

"Hey Sakura, listen to me…" Sasuke said, coming up from behind Sakura, grabbing her wrist gently, "I know that because Naruto is gone it's going to be hard for us seeing as it's just the two of us. But I promised Naruto I would protect you with my life, and that's what I intend to do. So, instead of moping around, we need to keep pushing forward and become strong, got it."

Sakura nodded, a new resolve coming over her. A smile that seemed like it'd never returned came upon her face, "Right!"

Sasuke then did something that shocked her. He grabbed _her_ hand lightly, but tight enough that it wouldn't slip out. For the first time in her life she saw Sasuke truly smile. "Come on." He said softly following Iruka up the stairs, never once letting go of her hand.

Kabuto was slowly trying to find out why Orochimaru didn't give the Uchiha the Curse Seal and why he wanted to know so much about the Jinchuuriki boy know as 'Naruto'. At first he thought it was because Orochimaru gave the Uzumaki the Curse Seal, but that was impossible, well more like why would he? He went through the different stories of Team 7 with Orochimaru before the exam's start. Haruno Sakura was the only one in her family to be a ninja and had hardly, if any, ninja talent. Uzumaki Naruto had absolutely no talent either being dead-last in his class. The only thing he had working for him was the Kyuubi and he couldn't even control it. While Uchiha Sasuke had enough talent to fill out for his teammates, had the Sharingan, and graduated first in his class. Could he really have chosen Naruto over Sasuke?

"W-What?!" Kakashi asked, as Iruka told him what happened to Naruto. Iruka was right behind Kakashi, overlooking the remaining Genin of the Chuunin Exams as the Hokage continued his short speech about why the Chuunin Exams were taking place.

"I-It's true, they told me just a couple minutes ago." Iruka said, having a monotone look about him, not changing from the impassive face he was holding.

"I-I see, thank you…" Kakashi said quietly as Iruka walked behind the lined up Jonin back to his spot. Kakashi looked to his squad that was now one less, thinking about how their loss would affect them in the near future. He watched all the groups consisting of three Genin closely. Seeming to read each one of them and thinking how lucky they were that they haven't gone through the loss of one of their teammates like Team 7 has. The wheel of time seemed to slowdown as he viewed his lined up team. Now, without the energetic form of a little orange boy, it'll be very dull at practice for all of them.

Kakashi could feel Gai's Youthful eyes on him. He was very grateful that Gai was serious when he wanted to, and wasn't talking. Be it saying how Gai had told him his team wasn't ready, or be it encouraging words of consolation. This was a reason why Gai was his greatest rival and greatest friend even though Kakashi never acted like it.

On the other side of the rows of Jonin, one disguised Orochimaru was seething. How could they do such a thing? He jammed it into Anko's mind, in their quarrel just an hour ago, that if they even touched Naruto with the intent of taking him out of the Chuunin Exams he'd bring hell upon Konoha and destroy it. Maybe he wasn't clear enough when he referred to Naruto during their encounter, always saying how he 'holds something very important'. Although it was a bad idea to not give them a name, he didn't care, because he knew Anko would try and stop him from competing in the match.

Anko herself was silently biting on her fingernails lightly, still thinking on who Orochimaru could have given the Curse Seal. None of them seemed to be in pain, other then the soreness and tiredness they got through the exam itself. Damn it! Why didn't Orochimaru give them a name! This was so frustrating, first she feels her curse mark react confusing her as to why, then she learns Orochimaru is back and is taking part of the Chuunin Exams in some diabolical ploy to destroy Konoha. After that she actually encounters him in the Forest of Death and is ready to sacrifice herself in order to kill him. Turns out when she's about to sacrifice her life he turns into mud. Leaving her for dead, and if it wasn't for the Anbu, she would have.

Anko kept her mind off that, trying to find the one placed with that horrid curse. As if destiny slapped her in the face, everyone in the arena crooked their heads to the uproar coming from the entrance.

"Let go of me you jackasses!" A boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes complained, indefatigably dragging 5 Chuunin onward, wanting to advance in the Exam so he could compete against other strong opponents. "Come on already, I got the two damn scrolls what more do I need to pass!"

"We're sorry! But we've told you already! You're to late; the Second Exams are already over!" One of the Chuunin cried, still holding onto Naruto's right leg tightly, trying to stop him from going further, but too little avail. They had to stop anyone that entered without the requirements, but they were prohibited from using lethal means do the Hokage's orders.

"I probably would have made it up in time if you all didn't decide to spring on me, and make me drag all your asses up five stories!" Naruto howled back, dragging them even further into the small showground.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said, seeming to tremble in place. H-He was alive, all that worry and regret for nothing. It felt as if a ton of weight just came of her shoulders as she watched him do his usual rebellious thing as he bickered some more with the Chuunin clutching onto him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and was surprised by his reaction. This was the first time she saw him so shocked. His eyes were bugged out; not believing what was before him. His best friend and rival – who was thought to be dead – was standing in front of them.

"Ahem…" the Sandaime cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Mind explaining to me, what on earth is going on?"

All five Chuunin who were once compressed around Naruto jumped into a straight line, each one bowing their heads. "We're sorry Hokage-sama, but this kid entered without reaching the requirements you set for use." Said the Chuunin in the very middle of the line up

"The hell are you talking about, I have the two scrolls right fucking here!" Naruto roared pointing to the two scrolls in his left hand, not caring about his foul language, for these Chuunin were becoming _really_ irritating.

"Naruto!" the Uzumaki heard from a far. Turning to the voice's origin he saw a bustle of pink and black hair. Looking down a little he spotted Sasuke and Sakura, his teammates, waving to him. Putting a weary smile he walked over to his teammates. "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

Sakura then did something that shocked the entire Rookie Nine, she hugged him. Him, the dead-last in the academy and the one said to have no talent at all. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why his chest felt wet all of a sudden. But once Sakura pulled back he understood. She was crying tears of joy. She thought he, her teammate, was dead.

Naruto then felt someone's hand pat itself on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Sasuke smiling. "I'm glad you're okay" he said nicely glad that they were a whole team again.

The Sandaime watched Naruto as he reunited with his teammates. Sarutobi knew all along Naruto was not with his squad, and even though he wanted to, he wasn't aloud to find out what happened to Naruto do to him having to give the remaining Genin the speech about the Hidden Village's alliances. Looking at Naruto closely he noticed Naruto would occasionally grab the left side of his shoulder, flinching in pain as he did so. It then hit the old man as to who Orochimaru possibly gave the Curse Seal. He and Anko were trying to figure who it might have been, but could it really be Naruto of all people. What could Orochimaru possibly want Naruto fo- the Kyuubi!

Remembering the words Anko had told him Orochimaru said, _"He holds something of great importance."_

He wanted to stop the exams right there and put Naruto under great surveillance. But he couldn't do that, he had to think of Naruto's well being. Even if that was the right thing to do, he couldn't. He cared for the boy like a son. So doing what he had to, he dismissed the five Chuunin that were still standing in the same position as they were before.

A Jounin, wearing his headband like a hat so the top of his hair was patted down, appeared in front of the lined up Genin. Quieting down they looked at him questionably.

_Cough, Cough_

"Should we start the preliminaries now, Hokage-sama _cough, cough_" the ninja asked, turning to face the village's leader.

The Hokage nodded his head in reply, "yes Hayate."

"Um, excuse me…" Yamanaka Ino said raising her hand, to get Hayate's attention.

Looking at his small clipboard he replied, "Yes, um… _cough, cough_… Yamanaka Ino."

"What are these 'preliminaries'?"

"You see… _cough, cough_… this is the first time we've had so many competitors, so… _cough, cough_… we need to narrow down the numbers before we go to the Third Exam."

"Oh, okay…"

"_Cough, cough_ okay good, now that that's done I like for you all to forward your attention to the big monitor behind me…" turning around he pointed to the monitor that just appeared behind a hidden wall panel, "_cough, cough_ these matches will be one-on-one an will begin right away so if there is anyone that does not want to fight you can leave now _cough, cough_."

Some were shocked by what he had just said, why would any of them quit after coming so far? Hayate, seeing that no one wanted to quit turned back to the monitor. "…well lets begin_ cough_…"

Different names flew by, the monitor decided who will face who, until two names came up

_Yakushi Kabuto vs. Uzumaki Naruto_

'_Fuck me…' _Naruto thought. Why did he have to be the first to compete, he couldn't have a little time to rest.

'_I couldn't have asked for a better opponent.' _Kabuto thought to himself, Naruto being the only reason he had not quit.

"_Cough, cough _the two combatants please stay here, the rest make your way up the platforms" Hayate said, getting everyone to leave the lower arena so the two could have bigger room to fight.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi walked a bit slower as he came behind Naruto, "I'm glad you're alright." He whispered quietly

"Thanks" Naruto said, looking at the back of his sensei as he walked away.

"Now do either of you have anything to say_ cough, cough_" getting no answer it was apparent they didn't, so with an intake of air Hayate called out.

"Fight!"

**Taijutsu Definition**

**Bunshin Taiatari **_**(Clone Ramming Suicide Attack)**_**; A-Rank: Bunshin Taiatari is a Taijutsu technique used by Uzumaki Naruto as a way to get behind the enemy. Naruto first uses Kage Bunshin to create several clones. These clones launched themselves at their opponent. If the ninja tries to stop the oncoming clones they will stop the approaching attack, as another facsimile will land on the lined up clones. Using that momentum, the clone will sling the real Naruto at the enemy. This fast speed, at which he is thrown, allows Naruto to get in closer to the foe. While flying towards the ninja, the real Naruto forms another Bunshin, letting him maneuver over his adversary to get behind.**

**Ninjutsu Definition **

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_**; B-Rank: Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.**

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**_**; A-Rank: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is an advanced variation of the Kage Bunshin Ninjutsu technique which was banned by the First Hokage. This has not stopped many Jounin-level ninja from learning the technique however. Instead of creating several clones, several hundred clones are created. Like normal Kage Bunshin a ninja's chakra is split evenly among the clones when created. The clones themselves can utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clones finally disperse, any new knowledge they have gained is passed back to the original ninja and to any additional clones. This makes Tajuu Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. With the great number of clones in Tajuu Kage Bunshin, the ninja can effectively learn in a few weeks with a hundred clones what would take one ninja numerous years.**

**Jagei Jubaku **_**(Snake Authority Spell)**_**; C-Rank: Jagei Jubaku is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Orochimaru. Using his snake abilities, Orochimaru can extend large snakes from his sleeves, which will coil around the target and bind them. The further addition or the user's murderous intent can weaken their target's resolve.**

**Tsuchi Bunshin**_** (Earth Clone)**_**; B-Rank: Tsuchi Bunshin is a variation of the Kage Bunshin **_**(Shadow Clone)**_**. Like the other Hidden Villages Iwagakure wanted to create a technique like Kage Bunshin, so using their element, earth, they created the Tsuchi Bunshin. It served with the same abilities as the Kage Bunshin with the exception of anything the clone learns will not pass back to the original ninja.**

**Bunshin Bakuha **_**(Shadow Clone Explosion)**_**; A-Rank:** **Bunshin Bakuha is a secret Ninjutsu technique sealed within the **_**Scroll of Sealing**_**. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the ninja can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion. To do so the ninja will create a corrupted clone, which has no Chakra Coils, but a mass amount of Chakra stored up like an explosive charge. With the flick of a wrist the real ninja can setoff the charge, causing the clone to explode.**

**Daijigabakuha **_**(Great Self Explosion)**_**; S-Rank: Daijigabakuha is a Ninjutsu created and used by Uzumaki Naruto. This technique is a dissimilarity of the Bunshin Bakuha **_**(Shadow Clone Explosion)**_**. Unlike the Bunshin Bakuha, a clone is not used for this skill. Instead of a clone the user uses themselves. This Jutsu should only be used as a last resort. Also, unlike Bunshin Bakuha, the user will center all his Chakra around his heart, before completely shorting it out, causing a mass eruption.**

**Fusokufuri no Jutsu** **_(Neutral Technique)_; A-Rank: This technique is only used to stop other Jutsus. You must have both hands on the enemy as he uses the Jutsu in order to stop it. Pumping in the same amount of Chakra it requires to create the Jutsu your enemy is making, will utterly cancel said Jutsu.**

**Taisha Atogama no Jutsu **_**(Regeneration Replacement Technique)**_**; S-Rank: This technique allows Orochimaru to experience a near total rebirth of his physical form at the cost of a large amount of chakra. Should a significant portion of his body be damaged in battle, he can emerge from his mouth and cast off the skin of his former body. This new body will not bear the damage of the previous incarnation; however over-use of this technique will greatly weaken him. This jutsu can also be used as a form of Kawarimi **_**(Change of Body Stance)**_**, allowing Orochimaru to avoid an attack by leaving his previous skin behind.**

**Shunshin no Jutsu** _**(Body Flicker Technique)**_**; D-Rank: Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.**


	2. Inner Requiem

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon or Jutsu Talk"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes: *Takes in big breathe of air through nostrils* ah, nothing like the smell of a new chapter. Nothing to say right now; just got back from my Thanksgiving vacation to New Jersey. Pretty fun and entertaining, though, I didn't get to see my two favorite cousins that are as big Naruto fanatics as I am. Although one is a big Rock Lee fan and the other is an Uchiha Sasuke fan, we all manage to work disputes out. I'm always the one on top seeing as I've been watching the show a **_**lot**_** longer than they have. And here are some more replies to reviews:**

**Narilyte: Thank you for the information and I've fixed it.**

**Nuclear Peace: Thank you, and about the character death. I plan on taking out only a couple main characters (like one or two). Other then that they're mostly going to be, people that I think are, minor characters.**

**Ms-Fleur: Thank you and I don't think you'll be disappointed in Naruto's match.**

**And thank you Uchiha Kumiko, FamousFox89 aka the black Crow, samueltm2, and chm01 for your reviews, I very much appreciate them.**

**----**

**Chapter 2: Inner Requiem**

The silhouette of a short boy sauntered the corridors of an ominous and gloomy sewer system. He halted when faced with a choice of crossroads, one to the left, one to the right, and one forward. Other than the middle and left one, the right held a portentous crimson radiance. The boy, turning to the right, scaled the narrow hallway. Coming to an abrupt stop, he was faced with a large jail cell, holding none other than the Kyuubi no Yoko, fiercest of the Nine Great Demons. The young teen could easily taste the malicious blood-lust that was detained within rancid obscurity just behind those penitentiary bars.

Two slit, crimson, eyes lit up as the boy walked closer to the bars that held the greatest Biju. The Kyuubi's eyes held much confusion and bewilderment as to the boy's arrival.

"**How is it you're here before me?"** the beast asked through the darkness that would forever surround him.

"Well, it is my mind." The blonde boy said, aiming one of his most famous smiles to the Kyuubi, as he came to an immediate halt in the very middle of the sewage room.

The Kyuubi, not even caring about the puny boy's formality to smile, gave the boy a quick look-over watching his moves closely, **"Still, that's not even relevant to the fact you've never once before entered here. I'm the only one that can bring you here, so how is it you're standing before me?"**

"Easy, because I'm a sleep." Naruto countered, his smile never fading.

"**What? I don't sense the night, I perceive daytime outside these walls…" **the Kyuubi looked down into the murky sewage water below. The water started to ripple as his ferocious gaze pounced on its surface. Out of the water's facade came an image of Naruto sleeping soundly on his twin mattress. But that didn't convince him, Naruto could have easily created a fake image. So, being his prudent self, he moved the image around. Hoping to find even the slightest mistake in the boy's feeble projection. The boy was Naruto after all, the clumsiest specimen the Kyuubi had every seen. So if Naruto _really_ created this reflection, he'd find a mistake.

Looking around the apartment of the illustration Kyuubi spotted the boy's nightstand that was next to his bed. The nightstand held a lamp and the group photo of him and Team 7, right after completing the dreaded Bell Test that their mentor, Hatake Kakashi, had given them. Naruto was giving the Uchiha a grimace as he had his usual attire on; that god awful orange and blue jacket with orange pants, nothing odd there. Next was the Haruno who had her regular outfit on, nothing strange there. The Uchiha wore his usual garments as well; giving Naruto a taunting look to egg him on, nothing odd there either. Then their sensei who wore the standard Jounin clothing; there was absolutely nothing wrong with the picture.

Looking further around the room, he speckled the collection of trash scattered all over the room. Nothing odd with all the crap on the floor. Moving the image to the window he viewed the bright full moon basking in its warm glow. He looked through his Nine Thousand Years of Knowledge to learn if it was the day of full moon, and it was. Looking to the constellations around the moon, he found every star in place. There was _no_ way Naruto's reckless self knew where each and every star should be placed. This was no Illusion.

The Kyuubi gave a sigh of defeat behind his jail bars, looking down at the still smiling boy, **"I guess you're right, but why have you come? There's no point in talking, I want nothing to do with you."**

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously, not being fazed in the slightest with the Kyuubi's hostility.

"**I hold much abhorrence for you." **Kyuubi said, not in the least caring about what he says. **"Oh, and abhorrence means the act of hate or loath, stupid"**

Naruto's demeanor did not change in the slightest at the Kyuubi's remark, "I don't think you hate me."

"**Well then you're even more stupid then you look."** The Kyuubi stated, throwing another insult his way.

Naruto merely shrugged it off, his smile not fading, "I think you just hate this place in which you're enslaved. And you're fueling all your anger and hate at me."

"**Tch, think what you'd like. I still hate you."** the Kyuubi declared not letting the boy have the last say in it.

"Fine, hate me, but you'll still talk to me right?" the soon to be thirteen year old asked.

The Kyuubi bellowed out a sigh, giving into the boy's determination, **"**_**fine…**_** what do you want to know?"**

"I'd like to know what you did before you ever became sealed within me." Naruto asked, his smile seemingly lighting up the entire room.

"**Why do you want to know about that?"** the Kyuubi questioned.

"Why do I want to know about anything I ask?" he countered.

The Kyuubi gave another sigh, not wanting to deal with his little shenanigans, **"Very well… I was created by a mere merge of different types of Natural Chakra approximately 8,988 years before the first human **_**with**_** ninja powers, the Rikudou Sennin **_**(Six Realms Sage)**_**, was born. That's about two hundred years before you were born."**

"Wait, so your 9,188 years old?" the twelve year old asked.

"**9,200 to be precise."** The Kyuubi stated before going back to the matter at hand, **"Anyway, I was the first Biju to ever be born. So for 1,000 years I roamed the earth eating the helpless people born on it, looking for something to fight or befriend. Then, on my thousandth birthday, the Hachibi **_**(Eight-Tailed Demon)**_** was created. The Hachibi luckily was an herbivore, seeing as he was half bull half octopus, so he wasn't going to be taking any of my prey. We met once, a couple hundred years after he was born, he thought he could defeat me. He was proven wrong when I ripped his throat out. I was contemplating on whether or not I should eat him, seeing as I'm a carnivore. But lucky for him I had had my fill after an attack on a small village previous to his attack on me."**

"Hold up, how was he not already dead from you ripping his throat out" the young man asked looking interested in the Kyuubi's stories.

"**Fool, no Biju can be truly killed; we are just creations of mere Chakra." ** The Kyuubi said insulting the boy yet again,** "After that incident he went away for a while to heal his wounds. Couple hundred years later the Shichibi was created. I think the thing was a seven-tailed badger, but who the hell knows, I never met it. So over thousands of years the Biju started to be born, each one having one less tail as it went down the list, until finally the last Biju was born, the Shukaku. Over the many millennia a couple of them tried to defeat me, trying to show they were superior to me. I even remember when the Rokubi, Gobi, and the Nibi all teamed up to try and overpower me. But all failed in comparison to my power. I am the strongest being in the universe, and no one can deny me that right."**

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, but his features soon changed, showing much sympathy, "… but I bet you never had a friend during your travels."

If it hadn't been for the eternal shadows surrounding the Kyuubi Naruto would have noticed Kyuubi's eyes _slightly_ open in shock. The Kyuubi, getting hold of his features, shook the shock from his face. Looking down at the boy's sympathetic looks he frowned, **"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, I don't need such things as **_**friends**_**."**

"Still I feel sorry for all the loneliness you must have felt." Naruto said, turning around so he could head out of the Kyuubi's lair, having his fill of Kyuubi's history, "Next time we talk, maybe I'll tell you a little about myself."

"**Please, like I want to know anything about your pathetic and meaningless life…" **Kyuubi watched as Naruto continued to walk towards the corridor from which he entered, only shrugging at the Kyuubi's sentence, **"And I don't need any compassion from a boy like you."**

For some reason Naruto seemed to stop at that last sentence, turning with a smile, "Fine, but can I tell you something real quick?" the boy asked.

The Kyuubi gave one last sigh at the boy's quirkiness, **"**_**fine."**_

"…When I look at you, I see an auditorium of darkness filled with unlit candles, and for the longest time, it's been left alone untouched by the wondering eye. But for each time we talk, it feels like I'm lighting one of those sticks of wax. Soon the entire room that was abandoned will be filled with light, and you and I, will be friends. And when that happens, Kyuubi, I'll be smiling right there with you along side me."

Naruto continued his walk into the small passage he had used to get here, leaving a stunned Kyuubi behind. _**'When did he ever become so wise?'**_ the beast thought to himself, never once seeing Naruto talk in such a way. The Nine-Tailed Fox watched as Naruto disappeared within the corridor he was walking through. The Kyuubi didn't know if his face was going numb or what. Because the next thing he knew, a smile was spread across his face.

----

Naruto had quite a quarrel on his hands. First he had almost no Chakra or stamina left in his body. His whole anatomy was aching all over; the most straining area being his left shoulder. His left shoulder was holding that of the Curse Seal, a design that looked like three comma-like marks circling one another. Another factor to the boy's disappointment was he just carried five Chuunin up five flights of stairs, completely depleting whatever energy he had on his way here. But to top it off, he's the very first one to compete in a match for the preliminaries, facing someone who's took the exam seven times.

'_God… why must you hate me so?'_ the young blonde pondered, his wavering eyes closing by the second. He knew if he tried to fight he'd die. He had no Chakra or stamina whatsoever left within his feeble body. He didn't know how he was still awake let alone standing up. His eyes slowly closed as he watched the man named Kabuto charged Naruto, his hands glowing with strange blue Chakra. The last thing he saw was Kabuto's palm heading for his head, but for some reason it never hit as it went gliding over his head.

The entire audience watched as Kabuto hurtled toward Naruto, blue Chakra encasing his hands. Kabuto threw his right hand forward, aiming to grab Naruto's head, but was met with only air. Naruto had fallen to his knees, having no control over his body whatsoever. Kabuto stopped his attack; bringing his arms back to their standard position by his sides. Naruto fell forward, his limp shoulder barely keeping his upper body from falling to the ground as it settled against Kabuto's left thigh. Everyone could see the boy's eyes turn cloudy as they rolled to the back of his head, signifying his oncoming demise.

'_What!?'_ the snake Sannin thought looking down from the upper level, _'why is he dying!'_

Elsewhere Team 7 became very concerned about their young knuckle-head. _'Naruto…'_ a fretful Haruno thought, looking down to her teammate. She had lost him once, and she wasn't about to lose him again, _'please be okay, please.'_

Yamanaka Ino looked over to her longtime rival not in the least feeling for the boy that was almost dead down there, "You know this is to be expected seeing as it's Naruto. Losing before it even started." Ino seemed to be forwarding this statement to Sakura, but everyone on their side of the upper level heard her, even the Sandaime.

Sakura turned to her long time rival, disgust written all over her face. She opened her mouth about to burst in rage at her once _best_ friend's comment, but was beaten to it.

"What the _hell_ do you know, AH!?" Uchiha Sasuke yelled, shocking the rest of the rookie nine by his livid demeanor. "You perceive so much when you know nothing of him! Don't make such assumptions when you know so little!"

Ino could only be taken aback by Sasuke protest, "S-Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi slightly smirked under his masked face, _'seems he's really changed in a good way throughout this exam's ordeal.'_

"Well it is to be expected that Naruto'd lose this match." Said none other then Hatake Kakashi, shocking his own students along with the Sandaime as to his statement. "Look at all the cuts covering his body, he looks like he should have been dead long ago do to loss of blood."

At that point almost everyone, some had already known, noticed the physical features that covered the boy's young body. Naruto's body was literally coated with cuts of all shapes and sizes, some small and some large. His outer orange jacket was completely shredded and ripped, leaving large holes that revealed the black shirt he wore underneath. Even the shirt itself had cuts in it, showing the bare skin that had been maimed. Not only that but it seemed like there were scars left there from previous injuries. Leaving only little white lines as to where the cuts were once held. Naruto himself also seemed a little pale; probably from lack of water or food if not both.

Everyone watched as Kabuto leaned down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's white collar, pulling him off his feet to eye level. Naruto eyes were barely cracked open, the whites of his eyes being the only thing visible from the bottom of the eyelids. He wasn't dead seeing as he was still breathing, but barely, his breathing becoming slower every second signifying he was on the verge of death. Kabuto didn't know why Orochimaru wanted this boy so badly, he didn't seem that special. Kabuto looked to the examiner, Gekkou Hayate, before nodding to the unconscious boy to indicate that he was done.

"Well… _cough; cough_… seeing as Uzumaki Naruto cannot continue the winner is-"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, looking like he was about to jump over the very bars that protected him from falling below, "What the hell are you doing dope! You came all this way just to lose in the first match of the _preliminaries_! You defeated Haku the boy that I couldn't even compare to! You fought that Orochimaru man when I was just standing there shaking in fear by his mere presence!"

Most seasoned ninja that had known about the rogue Sannin, slightly gasped. Already knowing Orochimaru was there in Konoha, but the fact that Naruto had actually fought the man of such power and survived, "Naruto…" Sasuke seemed to hesitate at that point, apparently not wanting to say something, but said it anyway, "I'll admit it… Your stronger than me…"

Mostly everyone that had known anything about the two Genin and their records in the Ninja Academy went wide-eyed at his proclamation, "And I'll be _damned_ if your just going to go lose to some four-eyed freak like him. So wake up, and _fucking fight_!!"

Everyone seemed to fall silent after the boy's rant about Naruto's accomplishments. Everyone's eyes slowly turned toward the hung up youngster. His limp body not even moving to the Uchiha's outcry. Almost out of nowhere a small sizzling sound was heard throughout the arena. Flame-like red marks, coming from Naruto's left shoulder, started to cover the left side of the boy's face.

'_That can't be…'_ thought that of Kakashi and the Sandaime, not believing what they saw on the boy's face.

'_The… The Curse Seal!'_ Kabuto stammered, not believing what was in front of him.

The red-like marks seemed to vanish, leaving in their place black flame-like marks covering the left side of Naruto's upper body. Naruto's face was nonetheless still hanging back do to his unconscious form. But that's when it happened. His eyes shot open, the once cerulean blue, now crimson red accompanied by slit toothpick sized pupils. Naruto's blood red eyes rolled down, his motionless expression still facing the ceiling, as his eyes engaged Kabuto's.

Naruto's fingertips on both hands imbedded themselves into the two sides of Kabuto's forearm muscles causing a pulsing sensation through his entire right arm. But it didn't end there; Naruto took his right hand's fingertips out of the teen's skin and brought his index and middle-finger down into the top part of his forearm, just behind the wrist, cutting his Flexor Diqitorum Superficialis muscle. Kabuto was about to let go of Naruto seeing as his entire right arm was going limp, but unlucky for him, he wasn't fast enough. Naruto had taken his bloody fingertips out of Kabuto's forearm and did a mid-air spin kick to Kabuto's abdomen. Sending the older teen into the wall across the arena, an outline of rubble surrounding him, showing he had created an imprint in the wall behind him.

Naruto landed softly on the ground, the former black flame marks now red again as they stretched further around his body, coming to a stop once the marks were fully covering his entire anatomy. Naruto's hair then started to whip around violently as purple and red Chakra encircled him. Naruto's jacket was forcefully ripped out of his pants do to the mere velocity at which the Chakra was moving. The zipper holding his jacket together also couldn't help but rip open due to its pressure, revealing the already tattered black t-shirt he wore underneath. As the wind died down everyone noticed Naruto's features starting to change. Naruto bent down, feeling his canine teeth grow bigger and sharper due to the demonic red Chakra surrounding him. His three millimeter sized whisker marks on his cheeks becoming full and darkly defined. His trimmed fingernails growing out about an inch as they became sharper, changing into those of claws. And his hair that grew about two inches, the already lose Konoha headband protector unraveling from his head and falling to the ground with a _clang_.

All fell silent as Naruto's body straightened itself out, the chakra slightly dying down. Naruto stretched his arms out his clawed hands clasping into fists, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the changed boy laughed out loud, as the two different Chakras roared again in a blast of energy, blowing the rubble and anything around away.

"_I'm FREEEEE!!!_" the altered form of Naruto roared, his demonic features scaring some of the Genin on the upper levels. What scared most of them though was the fact that his voice had deepened by _miles_. None of them had thought a voice could get so low and raspy. (_N/A: if you watch the Naruto Japanese anime then please think of Kakuzu's voice, because that's what I'm aiming for.)_

The Hokage and some of his older Jounin were startled by what Naruto had said, not the fact that Naruto had gained such a low voice, but because he was a Jinchuuriki and held the Kyuubi no Yoko. Could that mean the beast had escaped. No, if it did, the thing wouldn't still be in the boy's body. They all had to just sit a watch.

'Naruto' seemed to calm down a little now that he was fully aware of his surroundings. The fierce red and purple Chakra that surrounded him dimmed down, leaving him with the Curse Seal raveled around him. Kabuto looked up from his position against the wall, still sticking into the cement surface. He looked to his bloody right arm spotting the four finger sized puncture marks that were on each side of his forearm and the two on the top of it.

'_He pierced my Flexor Carpi Ulnaris and Brachialis muscles, while cutting my Flexor Diqitorum Superficialis muscle in the same moment. He knew where and what he was hitting. Only a medical-nin of my caliber or a high-ranked Hunter-nin could know such things, so how is it he knows this.' _ The sound spy thought looking to his severely punctured arm, knowing he couldn't use it for quite a while even if he were to use his **Inyu Shometsu **_**(Secret Healing Injury Destruction)**_. Not only that, but that kick was like something he'd never felt before. If what Orochimaru had once described was true about his old teammate's strength, then that boy's was at least close to Tsunade's strength if not the same.

Kabuto turned his attention to said blonde, watching his movements closely as his outgrown hair cast a shadow over his eyes. Kabuto found it strange that Naruto smirked as he took a step forward, his foot planting itself on the boy's fallen headband. Like the very fact it was disgracing the name of Konoha made him happy. Naruto continued his walk, completely ignoring that his headband was still on the ground, as he stood in the middle of the arena. Naruto looked dead straight into Kabuto's eyes, his crimson eyes striking terror into his heart as he witnessed himself being slaughtered in front of this _monster_.

'_That little devil stole my technique…' _thought an impressed Orochimaru, watching as his number one assistant fall to this boy's might. _'I never would have thought his inner self would have such power… it's wonderful…'_

"And here I thought that kick killed you." the deep voiced Naruto said, awaking Kabuto from his panic-stricken trance. Kabuto shook his head back-and-forth, getting a hold of his surroundings and what was happening. Naruto raised his hands; making measly blurs at the immense speed he was doing hand seals. Putting his hands horizontally parallel to each other, the boy whispered something ominously, something only Kabuto and Hayate could hear, "Abayo _**(Goodbye)**_…" Out stretching his hands – almost looking like he was giving Kabuto a Kamehameha – Naruto yelled, "**Fuuton:** **Kami Oroshi **_**(Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains)**_!!" Sending a spiraling current of wind crashing his way. Do to the Jutsu's Wind natural affinity it couldn't help but pick up small pieces of the tile underneath.

Kabuto was about to flip to his right but remembered the fatal condition his limp arm was in. So, making a stop in the direction he was going to go, Kabuto turned and flipped to the left. The vortex of wind crashing into the body imprinted wall Kabuto had just been. Looking across the battle arena to the now calm arm-crossed Naruto, the Jutsu now gone, Kabuto couldn't help but contemplate his odds. Kabuto put on one of his infamous fake smiles as he raised his left hand.

"I give up…" Kabuto stated calmly, shocking some of the people of the upper level, _'there's no point in me to continue, this person is not the Naruto that everyone knew moments ago. This Naruto is someone dark and vile, someone I can't hope to beat.'_

"Very well… _cough, cough_…" Hayate raised his left hand, bringing it down so it was pointing at Naruto, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Not surprisingly there were no cheers; the only ones willing to cheer were still shocked by the boy's transformation. Naruto had not yet got rid of the Curse Seal as Kabuto walked towards Naruto. Kabuto extended his left hand, in an approach to show friendship as the Sandaime felt something menacing. _'Oh no…'_

Naruto wore a deep frown as he watched the boy's hand extend toward him. Looking up he saw right through the fake smile the glass-wearing man made. Naruto put on a smile, much to the relief of his old classmates but the Jounin however could see right through that wicked smile. Slapping the hand away Naruto crushed his hand wrist-deep into Kabuto's stomach, sending him flying back. Kabuto spat out a large quantity of blood at the boy's strike, this strength was without a doubt as strong as or even _stronger_ than that of the Slug Sannin, Tsunade.

Naruto charged Kabuto yet again, right arm cocked back for another monster blow, "We're not done until your dead!" Naruto would have continued but was stopped as the four Jounin senseis had him tightly secured. Gai had him in a headlock. Kurenai had her entire body crouched down right into front of him, telling him not to continue. Asuma held Naruto's left arm tightly, just in case he tried to use his left to get free. Last Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, held the fist that was headed straight for Kabuto's defenseless body. Kakashi was wondering why the fist he had just stopped was so powerful, but that played no role in what he was really thinking. Looking into his student's eyes he couldn't help but see the resemblance he held to that of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. His eyes held frightening and vile power, something that if controlled, could destroy everything.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Kakashi yelled, not believing this was the same happy and fun student he knew when they first met, "Why are you doing this?"

"…Because… I can…" Naruto looked right into his sensei's eyes as an even bigger depraved smile came to his face, "… and do you actually think that the likes of _you_ can stop me?"

Kakashi didn't know how but he felt as if Naruto was actually pushing him back. The four Jounin were shocked as they noticed Naruto's body start to inch forward, drawing even closer to the boy they were trying so hard to protect. Even when they used some force to restrain him, it only acted as a slight postponement in his trail.

"NARUTO!" the decrepit voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen called out, stopping the Genin in his tracks. "Stop this immediately!" Hiruzen now recognized where he had once heard this voice, remembering that day brought a vast weight of guilt into his stomach

This darker Naruto looked back, over the Jounin, to the old man. Giving him a sly smile, Naruto asked back, "Why should I you old bastard!" Naruto yelled back, shocking everyone that knew of the friendship he and the Sandaime held. What was this? This was no Naruto they all knew.

Sakura was looking down at her teammate, not believing what she was looking at. This was not the Naruto she knew. For the longest time Sakura had only thought of Naruto as a nuisance and an idiot that got in her way with 'Sasuke-kun'. But ever since they got back from the mission to the wave it's been different, especially since the start of the Chuunin Exams. When they were taking the first Exam with Ibiki and he told them the consequences if they were to get the tenth question wrong, she was about to raise her hand to protect Naruto from that dreadful consequence if he were to get it wrong. Then when she lost Naruto to that Orochimaru man she didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to die right there, wanting to meet him in the afterlife. Even when Sasuke tried to comfort her with that little pep talk, she just put on a fake smile when on the inside it hadn't changed one bit.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but her losing Naruto was even more painful when she lost Sasuke to that Haku boy. She didn't know why she was feeling these things for the blonde. She had never liked him in the Academy, so why is she starting to feel this way about him. When they had reunited just moments ago it took everything she had to let go of Naruto. She wanted to stay within his warm and comforting grasp. She slightly blushed when she remembered her hand accidently going into one of the open holes in Naruto's jacket and shirt in the back when she was hugging him as she felt his smooth bare skin underneath. Looking at this new Naruto she couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks at what he was doing. This was not the Naruto she new and she didn't like it.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, drawing the Uzumaki's attention, as she too jumped onto the railing like her other teammate, Sasuke, was doing. "Please stop, this isn't like you!"

Naruto eyes darted to Sakura's, crimson meeting emerald. Naruto saw the tears that cascaded down her cheeks but gave a smile; "Shut-up you wretched bit-" Naruto was cut off as he could literally hear the echo of his heartbeat throughout his body. Screaming in agony, Naruto thrashed around, getting out of the Jounins' grasps as they jumped away from him.

Naruto grabbed his head in distress as he felt the 'old' Naruto gaining control, "What are you doing, this wasn't part of the deal!" the boy yelled to himself. He swung his head up, almost in a ploy to get away from the pain, as he felt the presence of the Curse Seal recede back to normal. The immense power of violet and scarlet Chakra diminishing back into nothing, as the Curse Seal deactivated. His stern crimson eyes morphing into those all too familiar cerulean orbs.

Some of the more experienced ninja were in awe at the boy's determination. Anko herself couldn't believe what she was seeing, being so dumbfounded that she said what she was thinking, "H-He actually controlled the Curse Seal on plain willpower alone. T-That's got to be impossible."

His flapping jacket and hair soon settled down as his bangs covered his forehead softly, casting a dark shadow over his eyes. Everyone watched in what seemed horrifying slow motion as the old Uzumaki Naruto slowly fell to his knees, his mouth gaping open due to his unconscious state. Mostly everyone in the audience had their mouths wide open at the display before them. Even one Uchiha Sasuke could not help but be taken aback by his teammate's display of cruelty and careless affection for one's life. The only people that could smile at this display of heartlessness were Orochimaru, the man who couldn't be happier – even though the kid deactivated his Seal – at his 'soon-to-be-apprentice's' power and Sabaku no Gaara. The boy, who holds the one-tailed Biju – Shukaku the Ichibi –, looked onward with a sickening smile. Gaara slowly licked his lips as he watched the boy's lackadaisical act of killing one's life. If he was to kill this boy named 'Naruto' it would bring much pleasure to him and his existence.

"Hurry up and bring in some medical-nins already!" yelled the son of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Asuma, to the ninja standing in the doorway to the arena.

Kakashi walked over to his fallen student, his white hair casting a shadow over his sorrowful eye. Naruto's broken form, unconscious on the cold tile floor. Kakashi could only think about his most vigorous student and how much he had changed, _'Sasuke did change for the better, but it seems it came with a price.'_

----

Naruto woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat overtaking his entire body as he found himself in a bed at the hospital. He found it really odd that he had his T-shirt off and it was ice cold in the room yet he was sweating bullets. Looking to his right he quickly pulled his arms over his face, hiding it from the harmful sun rays. Naruto, slightly calming down, felt the presence of another in the room. Looking to his left he noticed the girl of his dreams, Haruno Sakura, sitting in a chair beside his bed. She had her arms folded on the bed as she laid her head down comfortably on them.

"She's been there for two days." Naruto heard from across the room. Looking to the corner of the room where it was shaded from the outside sun, he saw his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi. "She hasn't eaten anything; I've barely gotten her to drink either. All she did after her match was leave and ask what room you were staying in to check on you."

Naruto had been looking at Sakura the entire time, thinking about how grateful he was to her for doing such a kind thing for someone like him. It then hit him as to what he meant when he said _match_. "Wait the Chuunin Exams! What happened? Did Sasuke and Sakura win their matches? Was-"

"Relax, relax" Kakashi repeated, putting his hands up to calm him down, "Sasuke won his match… and as for Sakura…" Naruto watched as Kakashi looked over to his sleeping student, "She probably could have beat ino, but she was too worried about your condition. She did all she could to just end it in a draw."

Naruto let out a sigh, tenderly wiping a small bang that fell out of her perfect hairdo. "Sakura can be so great sometimes."

Hearing his sensei's voice yet again, Naruto forwarded all his attention back to Kakashi, "In a month the last part of the Chuunin Exams will begin. The doctors will be surprised you're awake; they said you'd be in a coma for the next several months and won't be able to compete in the final matches due to an extensive period of Chakra depletion and a multitude of other symptoms. But it's really no surprise seeing as what's inside you."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, knowing full well what was within him.

Kakashi walked over to the metal slide-door putting his hand on the cold handle, "Naruto…" Kakashi called.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed, looking from Sakura back to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked to his student, and for the first time Naruto saw Kakashi in an unusual demeanor then his regular mellow appearance. Kakashi was feeling mournful for what Naruto had to go through as a child, "Naruto… do you have anything to tell me, anything at all?"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened at what he was getting at. But he had to play his part and he was going to do so. Quirking his eyebrow up he gave Kakashi a wondering look, "what are you talking about sensei? There's nothing you don't already know about me."

Naruto could see Kakashi's eyes sadden once more before going back into that of his regular demeanor, "Yeah… I guess you're right… Seeya" and with that Kakashi left silently shutting the door behind him, so the noise didn't wake Sakura.

"See he's fine Kakashi. He hasn't changed at all" said the reassuring voice of Maito Gai as he slapped him on the back. Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma had all been waiting outside wanting to hear the result of the two's talk. The three Jounin couldn't find anything wrong with what the boy was saying; usually when someone lies – even if it's not by a lot – their voice will change in frequency. That boy's tune didn't even waiver.

"Yeah, my old man was probably just mistaken when he showed us that video. You heard the kid's voice it wasn't that deep at all" Asuma said, cigarette in his mouth, as he smiled to his longtime associate.

"No, he has changed…" Kakashi said that sorrowful look back in his eyes. This shocked the other three seeing as they hadn't noticed anything. All three seemed to look at him, calmly waiting for an explanation. Kakashi let out a sigh knowing that his most energetic student was changing drastically, "If you had listened carefully… you would have noticed that he dropped the 'chan' suffix off Sakura's name."

----

Kakashi was staring at the top of his bedroom's ceiling, lying only in his full body navy clothing. The only thing he could think about was the conversation he and his friends had had with the Sandaime after the Preliminaries.

_**Flashback**_

"_What was that before?!" questioned the worried Hatake, wondering if it was okay in just leaving his student at the Konoha Hospital. The four Jounin and two Special Jounin had just left the ending of the Preliminaries, getting dragged out by that of the Sandaime. They had all witnessed Naruto's transformation and the power he showed while influenced by the Curse Seal._

_Anko had brought it up to everyone's attention on their way the Hokage's Office that Naruto seemed to actually be in _control_ while having the Seal activated. That shocked some of them, knowing full well that Anko herself found it almost impossible to do, causing much agony and pain. But what shocked all the Jounin the most was the fact that he was able to control the Curse Seal well enough to disable it._

_The four Jounin watched silently as their Hokage quietly put his palm on a specific side of the wall surrounding the Hokage's officer. A small written incantation crawled out from under the Sarutobi's hand, starting to form a square shape. The square shaped seal turned red as the Hokage pushed down upon the wall triggering a panel, not even two feet away from where he was pushing, to open. Inside were a couple of old and dusty looking tapes that looked like they hadn't been used for quite some while. Grabbing the very bottom tape within the pile, making sure the ones above didn't tumble over, he expertly pulled it out. Lightly blowing on the tape, small particles of dust swept over the clean oxygen they were breathing. Walking over to the experienced Jounin the Hokage held the decrepit tape eyelevel with one hand, the other held firmly behind his back. _

_Looking into the different eyes of his Jounin, the Sandaime finally spoke, "What I hold in my hand is beyond Top Secret. In here lays the murder of one Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_Astonishment was written all over the Jounin's faces. How could that be? He was alive. So how was he murdered?_

"_You all are probably wondering how that can be seeing as he's alive." Sarutobi Hizuren said, almost as if he had read their minds. "Well you see when Naruto was three-years-old he had already been subdued by multiple beatings within the village. I decided to make all my Anbu wear small cameras on the side of their masks, so I could identify the civilians that broke the Fourth's law and bring them to justice. But you see one night a man by the name of Kohaku Chito, an Anbu captain, forgot to turn his camera off. You all know of the man I speak of right?"_

"_Yeah, isn't he the man said to be nicknamed the 'Jintekihenji' __**(Human Calamity)**__, for his ruthless way in killing the people he is assigned to assassinate?" Morino Ibiki asked getting a nod from the Sandaime, "But didn't he and his squad go M.I.A. seven years ago on a high-ranked mission with his?"_

"_He did…" the Sandaime nodded, "…well the mission part isn't true. I just didn't want this information I'm about to show you get out. You see Chito, being like all the other villagers that held hate for our young Naruto, called his team for a secret meeting and planned to strike Naruto when the time was right. So, when Naruto's fifth birthday came, they made their move."_

_The Sandaime walked over to a Television that he had pulled out of a closet near the window. The television was on a small roller so it was easy for the Sandaime to pull it out. Putting the tape into the V.C.R the old man clicked the 'Play' button, the screen showing its rain of white static before turning into moving rooftops. The moving rooftops stopped as everyone could here the ninja command his squad, 'Halt…'._

_The Chito stood atop the roof's edge, casting his gaze down upon a five-year –old Uzumaki Naruto leaving his one of his favorite places, Ichiraku Ramen. Chito turned around, three Anbu members each with their own animal designed masks coming into view of the camera._

"_I'm hoping the trap is already set?" asked the Kohaku._

_A man wearing a bear designed mask nodded, approving of his captain's question, "Yes, judging from past birthdays, a mob of villagers should be soon to approach the Kyuubi brat cornering him into an alleyway."_

"_Good…" Chito said as the camera turned back to the young boy walking calmly back to his frail home, hoping that nothing bad will happen on the day before his birthday. All could see the ominous red glow that gloomed in some of the streets in front of boy's road home. The one's watching the video couldn't see it, but Chito was wearing a very wicked smile under his lion mask, "… I can't _wait_ to get my hands around his scrawny little neck."_

_They all watched the rooftops start to move again as Chito and his squad started jumping from roof-to-roof again. His camera stopped moving as it spotted Naruto's frightened body pressed against the wall at the end of the alley. A mob of angry villagers standing, – pitchforks and torches in hand – at the very opening of the passageway, taking their slow time in entering._

"_Activate it." Chito's voice rang as they heard a small 'click' from behind the camera's view. A metal wall rocketed out of the ground right in front alleyway's entrance, the oncoming mob of villagers getting locked out from their source of odium. Taking a leap down into the alley with his squad, Chito landed right in front of the frightened Naruto._

"_Are you going to hurt me?" they heard, watching Naruto's body tremble before the Anbu's killing intent._

"_No my boy…" Chito said in a strangely kind voice, bring hope upon the boy's face. Sadly they all knew the lie that was being held within his voice, "… I'm going to _kill_ you."_

_Naruto's eye's widened in horror as he felt the cold steel of two swords enter through his shoulders, pinning his to the wall. Two of the other Anbu members behind Chito had driven their katanas into the boy's shoulder blades. Naruto let out a cry of pain, feeling his warm blood trickle slowly down the open crevasses that held two blades._

_Kurenai and Anko couldn't help but slightly flinch at the sight before them. Seeing this little five-year-old who can't even defend himself; getting stabbed in his shoulders by the ninja said to protect the village and anyone within it. The other Jounin, excluding Ibiki, didn't flinch but were stiff startled by the magnitude of cruelty that these Anbu members held. Ibiki and the Sandaime were the only two to not be fazed. The Sandaime having already seen the tape a couple times and Ibiki having much experience in the matter of disturbing things do to his integrating skills._

_Everyone watched as Naruto's eyes tried hard to stay awake, almost falling unconscious from the loss of blood. Chito was already a mere foot away from Naruto as his head bobbed up and down, falling in and out of sleep. The two Anbu members that had driven the rapiers through the blonde's shoulders moved back, giving their captain enough room for his jurisdiction._

_Chito cuffed his hand under the Jinchuuriki's chin, pulling his face up so they were eyelevel. "Any last words before I kill you, brat!"_

_A small droplet of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Spitting at Chito a mixture of saliva and blood slapped the Kohaku in the left cheek. Getting his message said Naruto smiling, "Bite m-" Naruto couldn't finish as he felt another sword pierce through his throat and cut straight through his esophagus. _

_Kurenai and Anko gasped at the sickening crunch the sword made as it collapsed the boy's throat. The other Jounin, even Ibiki, couldn't help but flinch at how loud the crunch sound it made was. The Sandaime himself, having seen the tape a couple times, had to flinch at it, still not used to hearing such a noise. _

_Naruto's eyes became white and cloudy, his vision blurry as he couldn't feel anything lower then his neck. Chito let go of his sword's handle, backing away from the kid's body, looking at the boy that had three swords imbedded into his delicate little body. A mad smirk was the only thing held on Chito's face under that of his lion mask. He'd done it. He had killed the demon spawn and was going to be rewarded by that of the villagers and mostly all the councilmen._

_Chito turned away from the boy, having his fill of the boy's innovative appearance. The three other Anbu members followed him to the mechanical steel wall, before one with a rat mask turned around, wanting to disgrace the already dead Uzumaki. The Anbu captain continued his walk, not minding what his subordinate was about to do. The lower Anbu walked to the departed boy, giving him a look over through the little slits that were carved into the masks._

"_Weakling…" was the only word that echoed through the camera as the former live Anbu was sent flying past the side of the camera's view and into the metal contraption they had set up to block the civilians. The now deceased Anbu was left in the large dent, the dent being so large he didn't even fall out of it. His Anbu chest armor was smashed in, a large opening left were there was once his chest. Large quantities of blood were spilling down the metal door that came from the man's open torso, streaming down slowly till it hit the ground. _

_The small camera whipped around catching Naruto's state in its lens. Naruto had his back hunched so they couldn't see his face, but they could still see the three blades stuck in the boy's body. Naruto's little cold hands grabbed the two shoulders in his shoulder, and with a quick vertical blur of his arms, the swords were out of his shoulders and out of the camera's view. Chito looked to his left as an Anbu with a sword impaled in his head slowly fell back, dead. Looking to his right he spotted a mirror image of what happened on the other side; his other subordinate falling dead, sword imbedded within his head. Chito looked to the Jinchuuriki, watching as he slowly wrapped both hands around the sword stuck in his throat's handle. _

_Little by little Naruto pulled the blade out of his neck. Once out, the sword left a large slit hole in the blonde's gullet. Naruto swung the sword at Chito, but unlike his inferiors he was much faster. Chito to one right step back the sword wising by his body before grabbing the handle so he was in repossession of his sword. Chito's head had never turned away from the boy's wounded boy as he twirled the sword around so it was pointing at Naruto._

_The last thing that everyone saw was the blood red slit eyes that were held by Naruto as he charged Chito, clawed hand raised back. And with one fowl sweep, the camera was destroyed._

_The old Hokage walked to the V.C.R., taking the tape out of the cartridge. Looking to his shocked Jounins he explained what they had just seen._

"_When I got to the seen I was welcome to Naruto's body lying right next to that of Chito's, or whatever was left of him. I took Naruto to the hospital, finding a small pulse in his body. When I got there they hooked him up and started working immediately. For _five_ hours, until three o'clock in the morning, I waited praying to god that he'd be okay. But it didn't seem fate was on his side, as if it ever was…" Hizuren said watching as his ninja listened closely, "They said they were only able to keep him stable for so long on the medical supplies they had. He died at three fifteen on October 10__th__, his birthday. If someone of Tsunade's level where there then they'd be able to just heal him in time." _

"_They let his body stay in the hospital bed so I could visit him in the morning. When I did, I looked over his body, all the plugs they had had on him were now off. His scars I had seen on our way to the infirmary had healed quite well, just leaving a small mark of discoloration. I thought it was the medical-nin that healed those, but it turned out I was wrong. You see a nurse had just come in a noticed the marks as well. We discussed it a little and it turned out that not even Medical Ninjutsu could he such scars to the point the boy had them. With more inspection we realized the heavy blankets he had over him were slightly moving up and down. Looking under the covers we watched as he breathed in and out." The ninja's eyes widened at what was coming out of their Hokage's mouth, "'What a miracle!' the nurse had cried, but I knew what had really happened. The Kyuubi had saved the boy, and even though he probably did it to save himself, I couldn't help but feel grateful."_

"_Yeah this is amazing…" Kakashi said, not believing that one of the students _he _passed in the bell test, actually died then came back, "… but what does that have to do with what we saw in the preliminaries?"_

"_Everything!" Sarutobi barked slightly starling the Jounin by the volume of his voice, "Naruto was never the same after that experience…"_

"_Well he shouldn't be. No one would." Kurenai, the Genjutsu specialist, said stating the obvious._

"_No… what I mean is he was never the same after _and_ before." Hizuren said, getting the Jounin confused at that, "The way he acted, was the _complete_ opposite of how I thought he'd react. Believe it or not Naruto, before the incident, was very quite and shy. He never once talked to somebody unless I pushed him into doing it. But the _day_ after that incident he became the Naruto we know and love."_

"_So what are you say?" Ibiki asked, asking the question everyone was wondering._

"_What I'm saying is that maybe he created an outer-shell, an outer-_ego_ if you will. I don't think this happened out of mental stress. I think Naruto intentionally made an outer-ego, to protect himself from the prejudice of our village." The Sandaime supposed, looking from each ninja to the other._

"_Can someone really do that?" Maito Gai asked, scratching his chin._

_Hizuren looked to Gai and gave a reply, "well… he's always been special."_

_**Flashback End**_

What if he'd really done that? What if he had really created a different personality? Was the old personality awakening? And was that so bad? Kakashi couldn't comprehend all the questions he had running through his head. He'd figure it out eventually, hard or not, he didn't care. If it concerned his student he'd find his answers, and protect Naruto no matter what.

----

Naruto was lying comfortably down in bed. He watched the ceiling tiredly as he thought of the different choices and challenges that were going to be coming in his life soon. Sakura was no longer in the room, visiting hours done. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, needing to talk to someone.

----

Naruto awoke in a long and narrow corridor. Walking forward Naruto was met with a choice of crossroads. To the right there was an ominous glow, to the middle and left held darkness. Forget about the red glow Naruto proceeded forward, plunging into the dark hall. Once at the end of the hall the silhouette of a boy stood in front of him. Darkness surrounded the boy from his waist up.

"What was that!" the deep voiced boy yelled, "we had a deal!!"

Naruto showed no change in demeanor at the boy's attitude. "I did it because it wasn't the right time. Trust me I'll do as you say. But you have to listen to me until then, understood?"

The dark figure just grumbled something under his breathe, "very well…"

"Good I'll see you till then." Was the very last thing Naruto said as he started to disintegrate from his mindscape.

"Hahaha…" laughed the boy as he walked out of the shaded area, sharp whisker marks, flowing blonde hair, and a small discoloration mark down his throat, "… and once your done giving orders, my _fake_ self, I will finally be _free_ to destroy Konoha!"

----

**Author's Notes: hope you guys enjoyed it and another chapter should be out in the next two weeks. Please review and tell be what you thought.**

**Jutsu Description**

**Inyu Shometsu**_**(Secret Healing Injury Destruction)**_**; A-Rank: Inyu Shometsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kabuto. Focusing his chakra to an area to be hit, he can begin the cell creation process the moment the area becomes injured.**

**Fuuton:****Kami Oroshi**_**(Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains)**_**; C-Rank: Fuuton: Kami Oroshi is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. Using the ninja's Wind affinity, he/she will generate a whirling vortex of wind which he/she can send snaking towards his/her target.**


	3. Becoming of a Snake

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes: Yet another chapter out, I like this one cause it's the longest of the three. I haven't really been able to post such long chapter, being I have barely anytime, and I'm most likely going to have even less time seeing as my school Christmas vacation is about to end. Really no new developments I can think of, once I get one more chapter out, I'll start working on **_**Uchiha Naruto**_**, I've just wanted to catch up with this one. That's all for now:**

**Narilyte: I would like to thank you very much for your long reviews, they have really helped me see what I need to improve. Now on to the reply. **

**Yes I get the 'Neutralization' and 'Neutral' thing when I get time I'll try and fix that thank you. About Orochimaru suffering extreme damage from Naruto's Jutsu, yes he did. He was his by it, but shed his skin in time to survive, if you remember it said the entire side of the shed skin was gone, the edges charred. Though that was bad details and description, which was my bad, sorry. **

**About Naruto being fooled with into stealing the 'Scroll of Sealing' yet showed great precision in his battle with Kabuto. It was because they were completely different personas. If you read, Orochimaru had thought, **_**'So this is the power of the Inner Naruto'**_**, meaning the 'inner' Naruto had broken free. **

**About the 'who really is the real Naruto' – first I'm very glad that someone actually caught that, well caught it and told me – you really did a good job of deducing it, but I'm not going to tell you much. Only that it will be explained in later chapters.**

**At the time, when Naruto was about to kill himself to save his friends, he had not yet **_**met **_**with his 'Inner' self, but don't worry all will be explained in later chapters.**

**I never said Naruto dropping the suffix '-chan' from the end of Sakura's name meant he didn't like her any more. Kakashi just stated that because he knew Naruto would **_**never **_**say her name without the '-chan'. But again that was bad description on my part.**

**One, 'Dark Naruto' does not call the shots. Two, the only reason he came out was because of the Curse Seal. And three, why the 'Inner' Naruto came out and what the 'deal' is will, once again, be explained in later chapters.**

**The thing with why the different Naruto personas aren't of different age is because they're all using the same body, even if one of them isn't using it, it doesn't mean they not growing like the one that's using it.**

**Again thank you very much for your review and I hope that I can read another one whenever you can. :D**

**FamousFox89 aka the Black Crow: Yeah that really is a long name now that you mention it lol. Anyway, as for your question. No, he did not use the second level Curse Seal, the seal was just covering a partial part of his body before fully extending to his entire body.**

**As for who will be dominant, well you'll just have to watch and see, but like I said in the summary. There will be character deaths and a dark Naruto story.**

**You just have to see if he and Kyuubi become like Killer Bee and the Hachibi.**

**Yes, I know their talk was short, but I meant to do that. The next time they meat with definitely be longer.**

**And again thank you very much for your kind words and I really hope to read whatever else you send me. :D**

**As for all the others who review thank you very much and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**----**

**Chapter 3: Becoming of a Snake**

Naruto awoke within the hospital room. His conversation with his 'other' going easier then he thought. Grabbing the hospital blanket and throwing it off him, he jumped off the bed, landing on the cold tile floor. Naruto walked across the room, wearing only a gown from the hospital. Naruto opened the window sash. Goosebumps crawled up his spine as he exposed himself to cold night air outside. He pushed the coldness aside as he put a foot on the windowsill and jumped out of the hospital building.

He needed to get home so he could get ready for his next fight. Even though it was only a month, he knew he had to get much stronger. He was also at a slight disadvantage, not knowing who he was going to fight in the next round. Nevertheless, whoever he was fighting was most likely strong, and he wasn't going to rely solely on the Nine Thousand Years of Knowledge his 'other' had gained from so many years of solitude.

Naruto tiptoed to the front door of his development, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly entered his apartment complex hoping to avoid the landlord of the building. Naruto had paid this month's rent, but knowing the property-owner, he was going to ask for another payment. It was always like this, pay, but getting told he didn't. But the man knew he could extort the boy as much as he wanted knowing full well no one cared for the boy. Slipping from one side of the base floor to the other he got closer to his destination, the stairs. Getting to the base of the stairs Naruto could only think that maybe fate was for once on his side. Heh, yeah right…

"Where do you think your going brat?" Turning around Naruto was faced with the landowner.

Naruto found it quite a sore trying not to look at the large bald spot on the man's cranium. It didn't help that the man wore three sizes in clothes smaller then what he really was, which was a _XXXL_. His stench was another noticeable feature, smelling like garbage and pizza. The man didn't get paid that much seeing that hardly anyone lived in the complex. So, most likely to his dismay, he got a second job as a pizza chef.

The proprietor extended his greasy hand, indicating that he should handover some money. Though the only thing Naruto could really think about was how many people succumbed to sickness after eating the pizza this putrid man made. Snapping his fingers the man got Naruto's attention, "Hurry the fuck up you little shit I ain't got all day."

Pushing aside the way he cursed so freely, Naruto scoffed, "yeah right, I already paid you a week ago before starting the Chuunin Exams."

"Read my lips," the husky man said pointing to his orifice, "I-don't-give-a-shit. Now…" the man extended his greasy and oily hand in a motion to give him more money.

Naruto sneered once again at the man's ridiculous ploy to gain more money. Naruto couldn't believe how incompetent this man was. "Look, you sorry excuse for a man, I'm not going to pay you."

The greasy man smirked revealing his rotted dark yellow teeth, "then you don't live here."

Naruto's eyes lit up for a sec in anger. The man did asked for more money once and awhile, but this wasn't the first time he'd heard Naruto say no. So what the hell was so different this time? "Tch, fine I'm out of here!"

Naruto aimed for the door, knowing full well that there was nothing for him to get within his room. He had already changed into his repaired orange jumpsuit that was neatly folded next to his hospital bed, so what more was there to get? Naruto opened the door about to leave before the greasy man put his paw on the exit and slammed it shut. Naruto turned around, wondering what on God's earth this guy wanted now. Turns out he was only holding a medium sized purple scroll, painted black flames coating the purple.

"Some strange pale looking ninja with a note shaped symbol on his forehead protector came in and requested I give it to you. I would have thrown it out, but he paid pretty handsomely for me to have it delivered to you." the man said handing the purple cylinder to the boy.

"Hmph…" Naruto grunted taking the flame engraved scroll from the balding man. The next thing Naruto knew he was out of the aging apartment and out on the cold streets at eight o'clock at night. Naruto looked back and forth through the streets, trying to remember where Ichiraku Ramen was from his current position. Crouching down Naruto pivoted to the right, jumping high from building to building to his destination.

----

"Well hello Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you for awhile!" Teuchi turned his head, the rest of his body still preoccupied with making more ramen for his other customers.

Naruto gave him a weary smile, not knowing where he was going to stay after his late night dinner, "Hey old man, I'll just have a large bowl of Spicy Miso Ramen with extra egg, pork, and soy please."

The Ichiraku owner nodded turning back to his cooking, "coming right up! Ayame can you grab me some vegetable oil, please…"

"Sure thing dad!" Naruto heard from the pantry as he sat down on one of the unoccupied stools. Reaching into his tan item pouch attached to the back of his left thigh, he took out the purple scroll. Scanning the scroll he found the small sliver opening of parchment. Wedging his finger under the scroll's opening he pulled, trying to open it, unfortunately it didn't budge. Taking his finger out he looked at the scroll curiously wondering why it wouldn't open. Putting three fingers in the fold this time he pulled with all his might; still didn't open. What, was the opening molded to the scroll, why won't it open?

Naruto looked around wondering if he had caught anyone's attention in his fruitless attempt to open the scroll. Luckily he was the only one left in the ramen stall. Going back to the scroll, Naruto traced his thumb across the opening crevice, trying to find anything strange with it. Reaching the middle of the flake Naruto felt the paper prick his thumb, leaving a small drop of blood right on the opening. Naruto put the scroll on the table; reaching for a napkin in the dispenser and wiping the blood from his finger. Naruto moved to wipe the coppery red dot from the scroll, but found it was gone. In fact the black flame designs were gone too, well they were there they just were now a different color; blood red.

The crimson flame design soon evaporated into the air, leaving only the purple scroll. Naruto then realized why he couldn't open it before, _'there was a blood seal placed on it, no wonder it wouldn't open.'_

Trying again Naruto finally got it open. Naruto wore a victorious smile, even though he only got it open on pure incompetence. Scanning the first couple of sentences he found it was giving him directions to a Myobobushi Mountain, said to be the home of the Snake Summonings. _'So, _he_, sent me this then… I guess I should get there as soon as possible so I can start training.'_

If he was to get this scroll any sooner then today, he would have thrown the scroll out in the trash can right then and there. But his landowner throwing him out of his apartment showed him why his 'other' had such a loathing for this village. And now he understood from their conversation during the preliminaries, why this village deserved to be obliterated, no. To have a leader that will make sure every one of his subordinates shows no prejudice towards those of different nature or being. Now he knew what he needed to do; it wasn't become Hokage and prove to those that looked down on him they were wrong. It was to gain power by leaving this village, destroy anyone that got in his way, and then come back and kill everyone in this village to start anew.

"Here you go my favorite customer!" Teuchi said energetically, handing Naruto his Spicy Miso Ramen as it knocked him out of his menacing plan of domination. Ayame was behind her father, watching the large smile of his face somehow grow wider. Every time her dad would serve Naruto it was like he was getting happier and happier. It's because he was, he'd been serving Naruto since he was four and Ayame was eight. Teuchi couldn't be happier with his favorite customer was in the vicinity, "and once you're done with that, I'm going to make you a new type of ramen I've been working on, on the house, to see what you think!"

Naruto might have been tired, but he couldn't help but smile at the old man's generosity. As Naruto watched Teuchi get back to his dishwashing he thought of his devious plans he was just plotting, _'no… I will not kill all of them; those that have never wronged me and are willing to convert to my side when the time comes will be spared. But other then those that give in, will perish.'_ Well, it was enough of that, he'd just enjoy his ramen and the new one Teuchi was going to make before thinking any further.

----

Naruto awoke with a sore back. Sleeping on a patch (of what he thought) was soft and comfy grass isn't what it's all made out to be. Naruto had decided to sleep in a small park just a couple miles away from the Hokage Mansion, seeing as he needed to tell Sarutobi where he was going so there was no concern about his whereabouts. Pushing on his lower back he heard an audible _crack_, signifying his discomfort. Stretching for a bit Naruto got loosened up, before jumping to the Hokage's Office.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in." ordered Sarutobi Hizuren, the Third Hokage.

Sarutobi looked up from his papers to be met with a smile from the boy he'd known all his life. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you that I was going out side of Konoha's walls to train at-" Naruto then realized _just_ how old the Hokage was, and knowing him, he probably knew exactly what Myobobushi was home of.

"Yes, Naruto? Train where?" the Sandaime asked curiously, putting his document papers down so he could get a better look at the boy. Was this the Naruto they all new, or was it the old Naruto trying to leave the village for good?

"Oh, sorry, I just remembered something important." Naruto lied scratching the back of his head, his usual geeky smile extending wide across his face. "Anyway I was going to stay at Moyoko Mountain for awhile; I hear it's a great place to train."

"Hmm…" the aging Hokage hummed to himself, contemplating on whether or not he should allow the boy clearance outside these walls. He did act exactly like Naruto, and he could merely send Anbu after him to make sure he didn't try to run away, "Okay Naruto. You have my permission to leave the village, but only for one month, got it?"

"Right!" Naruto was now happy that God gave him the only thing he was talented at; lying. Naruto wore another fake smile, turning to the door before looking back for a sec, "actually, can you get Kakashi-sensei and ask if he can train me a little before I go?"

The Sandaime's face lowered a little at the boy's question, "sorry my boy, but Kakashi is up in the mountains training Sasuke-kun."

This stopped Naruto in his tracks, "wait, so you mean to tell me he's only training _one _of his students when he has three!"

"Naruto-kun calm down." Hiruzen commanded, not understanding why he was so worked up, "Sakura-kun unfortunately didn't make it past the preliminaries so there's no point to train her right now, and you're going to Mt. Moyoko to train, so that only leaves Sasuk-"

"Okay, first, just because Sakura's match ended in a draw, doesn't mean he just leaves her in the dust so he could train someone who did pass! He could easily train her while training Sasuke!" Naruto, who wasn't in the slightest regretful that he'd just cut off the Sandaime Hokage, continued his rant, "and second, tell me what _I'd _do if I wasn't going to Moyoko Mountain. Who would I have to train with then, huh? While Sasuke got all the good training I would just be stuck at home training with some fossilized scrolls I've already read thousands of times."

Sarutobi was at a lost for words at the boy's tirade. And then he wondered if he should really tell the boy who he was fighting in the upcoming match, it would probably just fan the flames. "I see… I'll try and talk to him."

Naruto then realized how mean he'd just been to the old man even though it wasn't his fault, "I-I'm sorry Oyaji _**(Old Man)**_. I'll see you when I get back from my training trip…"

With that Naruto was out the door, leaving a quiet Sandaime to his thoughts. _'Naruto-kun, you really have changed, and for some really strange reason… I feel as if it was for the better.'_

----

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, noticing it was already reaching dawn. He needed to get out of here already! He wanted to get to Myobobushi Mountain so he could train already, but he kept thinking he forgot something in his conversation with the Sandaime. It then clicked in his head as to what he forgot to ask. Who was his opponent? He knew who had passed the preliminaries but not who he was fighting. Though he didn't mind, in fact he was ambitious at this idea. This idea that he was at a handicap and that he'd just have to train so he was stronger then _any _of the opponents he might have to fight. A sleek smile scratched its way across his face as he picked up his walk pace, excitement washing over his body. Soon Naruto was in a full blown sprint, just thinking about the different stuff he could learn.

Naruto ran past the Chuunin gatekeepers, leaving a small document in front of them stating his ongoing absence for a month on their small desk. Looking out past the gates and at the back of Naruto, Kotetsu and Izumo wondered why he was in such a rush. Looking at the document together they shook their heads, not believing he was getting so hyped on training. I mean there was _no _chance he was going to defeat his opponent in the final exam. There was just too big of a power difference between the two. There was also rumors as to who he was getting special training from, and if they were correct, then Naruto should just forfeit right now.

"You never know…" Izumo said out of the blue, gaining his companion's attention, "…he could win."

Kotetsu looked at his longtime friend as if he were insane, "you nuts! He's got no chance!"

"Well… yeah I guess you're right." Izumo agreed putting the document within their desk's drawer. "He's got no chance at all."

-----

The Sandaime calmly laid his chin on his finger locked hands, thinking of the small boy that he's just been speaking to. Hiruzen then felt the cool flow of air brush across his face as a squad of his top-notch Anbu **Shunshin**-_**(Body Flicker)**_-**ed** into his office. The Squad consisted of five, the leader standing in front of his lined up subordinates, awaiting his order.

"You summoned us Hokage-sama?" the captain questioned, his posture steadfast, his red striped bird mask hiding some of his black hair.

"Yes, your mission is simple," the Hokage said looking up to his Anbu, "Follow Naruto to Mt. Moyoko and make sure he doesn't try anything funny. This mission will take a month time for Naruto will be training. If he takes anymore time then you are allowed to use force in bringing him back, other then that do not be discovered. You'll report hourly on where his location is and what he is doing. You're dismissed!"

"Hai!" the five said in unison as they Shunshined back out of the room.

'_Be careful Naruto-kun…' _Hiruzen thought solemnly going back to his paperwork.

----

Sakura walked silently home. It was getting late and she'd been strolling around Konoha for quite sometime. She had intended to visit Naruto one last time before going to her usual routine but it seemed he'd already left. Sakura didn't really know why she was thinking about him so much lately, possibly because he did such a noble act in willingly sacrificing himself for their safety. She envied him somewhat. He always had that never-give-up attitude and fiery determination to get things done no matter what. Though he was sochildish at times, it was _so_ irritating. Well it's to be expected seeing as he had no parents his whole life. Then at that minute in time Sakura stopped in her tracks, grasping the concept of no parents. For thirteen years, for 156 months, for 676 weeks, for 4,745 days, for 113,880 hours he lived lacking the guidance and love of parents. She then tried to imagine her life with no parents, to say the least, she couldn't. She didn't know what it was like, being devoid of family – she'd just been taught that way.

Noticing she was finally at the doorstep of her house she walked in, noting her younger sister on the couch as she studied for her upcoming academy test. Other then Sakura, Bara, her younger sister, was the only ninja in the Haruno family. Bara was still an academy recruit, trying to pass first in rank, two higher then when her sister graduated. Bara was ten years of age and looked like Sakura's identical twin. The only thing different was their clothes and even those weren't far from looking alike.

Bara had the same bright emerald eyes and pink hair as Sakura; she even had the same sized forehead. She sported the traditional Haruno clothing, ones indistinguishable to that of Sakura's usual attire. Though the entire stomach section was gone, making the usual one-piece into two separate portions. Other then that it was the same, a pink tank top (she didn't like the sleeves), with black spandex short-shorts under a pink dress that was cut in the sides, giving them more flexibly. The Haruno crest is adorned on the lower part of the dress in the front.

Looking up from her prone position over her books, Bara spotted her older sister. A naughty smile then ran across her face "So how's your _boyfriend_ doing Oneesan _**(Older Sister)**_?"

A small vein then popped onto Sakura's forehead, but she heard her sister say this plenty of times, "For the last time, Naruto _is not_ my boyfriend!"

The younger Haruno put on an innocent smile, "then why do you visit him all the time?"

"Because he's one of my teammates and was hurt, so I wanted to make sure he was alright." Sakura said walking over to their living room couch.

"Well if that's true mind I go out with him?" Bara asked, her guiltless smile still holding firm.

"W-What?" a deep blush came upon Sakura's face as she stammered, "W-Why do you want to go out with him?"

Sakura noticed Bara had a gleam in her eyes as she started to talk, "Why wouldn't I, he looked so cute when you brought me to the hospital. He was just lying in the bed calmly, his soft yet firm hair cascading his gentle face. Those marks on his cheeks just gave him more of an adorable look. I might just be an academy student, but even _I _could feel the small yet powerful aura that surrounded him. It kind of felt like that Uchiha's aura, the one you're always blabbing about, but _much_ _stronger_!" Bara knew this was taboo in front of Sakura, to say someone was stronger then Sasuke, but she _loved_ annoying her sister.

"Pfft, yeah and a dog could defeat a Jounin. That makes loads of sense." Sakura chuckled, not getting the full understanding of what she'd just said.

Sakura noticed Bara's shoulder length hair shadow her face, her features unreadable, "Did you just compare my Naruto-kun to a dog…?"

Sakura then scanned Bara, becoming aware of the growing anger surrounding her, Sakura then realized how mean she'd just been by calling Naruto a _dog_. She couldn't believe it. She'd just called her teammate a mongrel. He almost died to protect his teammates from harm, and what does one of them have to show for it, she called him a dog. Sakura then felt the sword of guilt stab into her stomach as brisk tears streamed down her cheeks. "Bara, I-I'm so sorry I-I don't know what came over me. P-Please forgive me."

"I'll kill you!" Bara screeched playfully, hands-out ready to claw at anything she sees fit. Jumping up from her position she speared Sakura in the stomach. The couch Sakura was sitting on tipping backward and landing on the wooden floor, sending an echo throughout the three-story house.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" Haruno Yuki complained, trying to separate her two daughters. It was quite easy once she wedged her DD-sized breasts between the two, acting as a buffer between the two. Yuki wore a one-piece pink house dress that held the Haruno emblem on the back, right between the shoulder blades. She looked just like her daughters, other then the fact that her hair was a darker pink but not yet red. After unscrambling the two Yuki gave them a look that could kill, awaiting their explanation. She watched as the two, on their knees, stabbed each other in the cheek with their fingers each one pouting.

"Bara hit me for no reason!"

"Sakura called my Naruto-kun a _dog_!"

They had both said it in the exact same time, but the only thing Yuki could hear was the resonance of _that_ boy's name; Uzumaki Naruto. How dare her daughter even utter the demon's name, "Haruno Bara! Go to your room now!" Yuki yelled starting the two that were on their knees.

"W-What, why? What'd I do?" Bara protested, stammering a little at her mom's demeanor.

The next thing the two sisters knew Bara was slapped across the face, "Don't you dare talk back to me young lady! Now get moving!"

Bara went over to her books on the floor, trying to not let loose the tears she was holding back. As she exited the room she bumped shoulders with her mom before whispering, "I hate you…"

When the two on the bottom floor heard the thunderous _slam_ when Bara shut her bedroom door on the third floor Yuki gave a sigh. "I can't believe she'd even say _his_ name in my house." She whispered.

Sakura shook herself out of shock from her mom and sister's act just now, thinking about what her mom just said. She didn't know if she was suppose to hear it or not, but why was her mom being so mean to Naruto, "Mom, what's so bad about saying Naruto's name?'

"Watch your mouth Sakura-chan. You'll be the next in your room." Her mom warned, eyeing her cautiously.

"Mom, why is Naru- I mean _him _so bad?" questioned Sakura.

"Sorry, honey but it's against the third's law." Yuki replied, heading for the stairs. "Oh, and one last thing…"

Sakura looked up from her thinking position. What law had the third made that dealt with him? Knowing Naruto it was probably something stupid.

"… I know you've been going to see him at the hospital because he's your teammate, but remember this. He's dangerous and is probably trying to get every bit of guilt out of you that he can being who he is, so be careful. You never know when he'll turn around and bite you till your dead." Yuki finished as she walked up the stairs to their second living room.

'_What? Naruto dangerous? Haha yeah and Kakashi's very punctual, hahaha.' _Sakura laughed in side, knowing Naruto's wouldn't hurt any of his friends. Though somewhere in the back of her mind Sakura was deeply worried if what her mom said was true. What if Naruto was not who he played out to be?

----

"Damn it! Where the fuck am IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?!?!?" Naruto cried, sending an echo throughout the sea of endless foliage. Naruto was standing atop a sixty-foot tree, surrounded by more greens. "I've followed the scroll specifically to this spot. Yet there's nothing here! I don't see a mountain anywhere!"

"Excuse me my boy, but could you be talking about Mount Myobobushi!" howled a man at the base of the tree.

The next thing the man knew Naruto had jumped down beside him. The man was wearing a brown cloth that covered his entire body and was hooded over his head, the only visible part of his features was his pale maw. The man was pushing what looked like a small novelty shop cart.

Naruto gave the man a peculiar look wondering how the guy knew where he was going, "Um, yeah, but how'd you know?"

"Because you said _mountain_ and the only mountain near here is Myobobushi." The man said looking through the small cart he had with him.

"Oh so it's close by!" Naruto said, happy that he didn't have much more to go.

"Pfft, not so likely, you still have about a months worth of traveling ahead of you." the man said, crushing any hopes Naruto had of training.

Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy, "but you just said that was the closest mountain near here."

"What are you going senile, I never said that!" The man countered finally spotting the thing he was looking for within the pushcart. "Ah, here it is!"

Naruto spotted the item. Another purple scroll like that of the one Orochimaru had sent me. The only difference was this new one was at least three times bigger. The guy heaved it out of the cart and laid it on the ground with an audible _thud_, it seemed awfully heavy. The man was on his knees now as he unraveled the scroll; different seal designs plastered the inside of the paper scroll. In a row were different names, until the very end when there was blank spot for someone to put their name in. Naruto looked to the left of the empty block that held no name and found the signature of whoever signed it last; Hebisoshaku.

"Draw some blood and sign here." The man ordered pointing to the vacant slot on the scroll gesturing for him to write.

Naruto looked at the man strangely, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I've been to Myobobushi before, just recently might I add, and this is the fast way to get there. It'll probably only take about five seconds" The guy explained, Naruto's hope of training rising insanely as he only caught the words _"five seconds"_.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Naruto yelled, not wanting to waste anytime as he left the kunai in his pocket and just bit on his right thumb. A small yet supplement amount of blood drawn. Naruto shot his right hand at the parchment, but was stopped short as the guy grabbed his wrist.

Naruto then noted just how pale the man looked when up close. "Just your last name please." the man smiled at his last word.

Letting go of the boy's wrist Naruto continued his course, starting to write '_Uzumaki'_ in blood. Naruto looked up without moving his head, making sure the man didn't notice, as he continued to write his name. Something about this guy gave him the creeps, well not so much creeps, but the feelings that he's seen the guy before. His voice also rang a bell, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. Looking back down so he didn't mess up on his signature, he finished.

"Aaaaaalright, done." Naruto said sliding the scroll back over to hooded guy. For some reason the moment he said that he found his throat a bit sore, but he waved it off.

"Good." The man said heaving the enlarged scroll back into his cart. The same smile that the guy wore before came back as he snapped his fingers, "Bye-bye now…"

As he snapped his fingers Naruto _'puffed'_ into smoke.

----

"What the hell?!" the Anbu captain said. His teammates not knowing what just happened either. One minute they were watching him sign that weird sized scroll then the next second he was gone. _'What a minute… That was a Summoning Contract, shit!'_ if it really was what he thought it was, then Naruto could be at the home of any Summoning creatures due to the scroll's

Reverse Summon ability.

The Anbu captain Shunshined from his spot where the hooded man was, his associates following suit. "Sir, please tell us where that boy just went."

The cart pushing man was facing away from them, staring off in the distance as if he was facing the direction of the boy, "it's a beautiful day today, is it not?"

This question slightly freaked out the shinobi, what kind of answer was that? Though their captain didn't think it was that funny, "Sir, I will only ask you one more time. Where did that boy just go?!"

The man looked over his shoulder, a menacing smile spreading across his face as he slung his brown disguise off, "Kukuku, like I'd tell you Konoha fools!"

If it hadn't been for his mask, his subordinates would have seen his eyes go wide, "W-What?! Why are you here?!?!?!"

----

"Damn, my head's killing me." Naruto complained, sitting up from his uncomfortable position on the solid rock ground. Looking around at his bearings Naruto found he couldn't see anything do to the thick mist surrounding him. Even squinting didn't help. Getting up, Naruto staggered a bit, adjusting to how fast he moved. Naruto didn't know if it was because of the mist or not, but every time he took a breathe he felt more dizzy. His vision was starting to get somewhat blurry as he continued his walk through the deep mist. Then Naruto didn't know what happened next, one second he was standing and the next he fell to the side, colliding hard with the stone ground. His vision was still blurry but he could make out the two pairs of legs that were walking towards him.

One pair was covered by tight purple pants with a white snake design crawling up both sides of the slacks, black boots on the feet. The second pair of legs was completely bare; Naruto could only make out the thin linen trim of the very light purple spandex the person was wearing. Other than that and the dark purple high heels the _woman_ (he thought it'd be pretty weird if it was a male) was wearing, she had smooth and trim legs.

The woman – now he _knew_ this person was a female because of how her voice sounded – crouched down, her petite hands lying nicely on her knees, "Is this the one Orochimaru-sama told all of us about?"

Naruto didn't know if the other one made a face or gesture showing his thoughts, but the next thing he heard was the woman once again, "Well, then we should get him to Manda-sama already. He's pretty cute…" he heard with a squeal at the end.

The next thing he knew he passed out, only feeling the strong and rough hands of the girl's companion wrap around and sling him up over the man's shoulders.

----

"H-Hokage-s-sama…" the Sandaime could hear the faint voice of his Anbu Captain. Looking to the open windowsill he spotted the Anbu Captain he had sent after Naruto fall onto his office floor; body battle-worn and bleeding profusely.

"What happened to you my boy!?" the Sandaime questioned, putting down his smoke pipe he ran to the Shinobi's side.

"W-We were following Naruto as you ordered, but it seems he misleadingly signed a summoning contract. H-He signed the Teiketsu no Hebi _**(Contract of Snakes)**_ H-Hokage-sama." Warned the mortally wounded Anbu.

Sarutobi's eyes shoot open at his ninja's proclamation. If what he said was true then the person behind this attack was none other then his former student Orochimaru. The Sandaime then realized how injured the man below him was. Grabbing the man's arm, he attempted to help the Shinobi up, "Come, we need to get you to a medical center right away!"

"No H-Hokage-sama. I-It is too late for me…" the ninja complained pulling away from his leader, trying to lie back down on the wooden floor, "O-Orochimaru, the one who attacked me, only let me survive to come and tell you Naruto will be back for the Chuunin Exams, and if you try to send anyone after Naruto, Orochimaru himself will kill them."

Hiruzen understood his ninja's words, pulling off his Anbu mask that was suppose to help hide that person's emotions. The man might have been an Anbu – the organization said to hold no emotions –, but the Sandaime could see the sadness within his eyes; he didn't want to die yet. He looked to only be twenty-three maybe twenty-four, a very young age to die. But thus is the life of ninja, they must sacrifice their lives to protect that of the village.

"You and your team shall have their names inscribed into the Memorial Stone for your valiant service to your village." Hiruzen reassured. A small smile came upon his face as he spotted the side of the fallen ninja's face curve up.

"T-Thank you… H-Hokage-s-sama……" the ninja thanked taking in one last breathe of air as he fell limp, signifying his death.

The grandfather let out a heavy sigh, he's seen much death throughout his old life, and he had still not been able to get used to it. Watching someone die in your hands – even if you do not know them – is very hard. Making his was out of his office, heading to the hospital so he could get some help, he thought of what was to come of Naruto's alliance with the Snakes.

----

_Slit Crimson eyes met that of grey eyes with concentric circles around the pupil. The two men were standing atop a river within a dark ravine. Behind them was highly elevated ground pouring a waterfall over its rough exterior. At the sides of the overflowing drop were two Giant statues, standing from the very bottom of the gully, and stretching high above the falls. One was that of the Shodai Hokage; also know as Senju Hashirama, one of the founding fathers of Konoha. On the other side was Uchiha Madara, the former leader of the Uchiha Clan, and one of the other founding fathers of Konoha. Each were in their battle uniforms, holding up a simple half-Tora __**(Tiger)**__ seal__signify their growing Chakras. A dark light shined down upon the occupants in the gorge, the only visible aspect of their features was the gleam of power within their eyes. _

"_**Do you actually believe you will beat me?"**__ The man with blood-red hair asked. His Rin'negan __**(Transmigration Eye)**__ eyes never flickering at the emotionless view of his counterpart._

_The man with devil eyes merely smirked, his sharp demonic canines appearing. "I've already taken your demonic powers. All that is left is the power of the greatest Doujutsu __**(Eye Techniques)**__, the Rin'negan. And seeing as Pein is of no difficulty to me and you are of no comparison to Pein, then this will be like taking candy from a baby."_

"_**You were, are, and always will be a fool if you make such an assumption as me being weaker then that imprudent fool of a man. I am the closet thing to a God on this pathetic world. He thinks himself of a God when the mortal doesn't even know the **_**taste**_** of true power. He thinks of himself so highly yet he holds such a **_**low**_** form of the Rin'negan."**__ The man smiled at his remark, knowing full well that Pein served under his soon-to-be opponent._

_The other man chuckled darkly, his low voice sending echoes throughout the valley, and now that the Rin'negan user didn't have his demonic powers he couldn't help but feel compared to a feeble mortal as chills were sent down his back. "You may have the strongest form of the Rin'negan, but that does not mean you are the strongest in the world. For if you are a God then I am a Titan…" The man said, referring to that of the Greek Gods and Titans. He watched his adversary, a former demon; reach for the handle of his sword on the left side of his back. _

_The delicate sword was sheathed within black leather. A green dragon design wrapping around the black sheath ran from the bottom to the guard. The guard looked like slim bull horns aimed at the sword, in the middle was three red sphere shaped diamonds. The one in the middle was the largest while the two next to it were somewhat smaller. The handle was a lot different than most. Instead of the usual cloth that wrapped around it were the scales of a black dragon, each one getting smaller as it reached the middle that bigger when it got to the hilt. The hilt held a metal loop that had two red strips of cloth tied around it. Once the Rin'negan user unsheathed the sword, the crimson-eyed man could see the irregular shape of the blade. The only thing different about this swords was the fact that near the guard it indented in and then back on both sides. The blade itself was quite long, being five feet long. It was without a doubt a blade able to keep the distance between two combatants._

_The demonic-eyed man watched stoically as his old 'tenant' used only his right to hold the sword, as he pointed the long blade his way. Smirking menacingly – his canines showing once again – he laid his hand loosely on that of his Kusanagi sword he had tucked in the back, between the giant black ropes that tied around his waist. Even though he didn't unsheathe his sword like the other man, he was fully prepared for battle. Being a master of all arts was going to help him greatly in this fight. Having Nine Thousand Years of Knowledge as well within his head would help him greatly against this man. Even with all the powers of the Kyuubi he still didn't stand a chance against the terrifying power of the _real_ Rin'negan. _

_He mentally chuckled, thinking about how it could be possible that the snake that seemed so easy to beat gave him all this power. For if Orochimaru had decided to not give him those experiments then he'd most likely not be fighting this Rin'negan user. But seeing as he _did_ go through those hellish experiments he was fully prepared to deal with this guy. The power of the Kaguya and Senju were behind him after all. Though he only really needed the Sage Techniques of both Hermit and Snake and seeing as he already had them, there was no point in using his black Mokuton __**(Wood Release)**__ and black Shikotsu Myaku __**(Corpse Bone Pathways)**__._

_The same man let out a heavy sigh, confusing the Rin'negan warrior across the river at his antics. The only thing he could think about was why he needed all these powers to defeat the man that stood between him and the title of 'Strongest Ninja in the World'. He may almost be at the same power as Uchiha Madara, but it wasn't enough to win. Though once he got his hands on the true power of the Rin'negan, Madara would be no match. Smiling at that he turned his attention back to the Rikudou Sennin __**(Six Realms Sage)**__ across from him._

_Noticing the man's attention to the battle that was about to start, Kyuubi pulled his sword back to his side, right next to his head, his left hand coming to the handle so he was holding the sword with two hands now. His Rin'negan flaring, the human shaped Kyuubi charged the past Jinchuuriki with the intent to kill his former jailer._

----

Naruto jolted up from his bedridden position overtaken within a cold sweat. The images of those two men rapidly flashing though his mind as they intertwined in battle. Looking back and forth to get a hold on his surroundings he found he was in a plain old room. Aside from him and the mattress was the small nightstand right by his bedside, a small lamp accompanying it. Rubbing his eyes lightly he bent to his right, reaching for the lamp's 'on' button. Flicking the switch Naruto couldn't help but recoil at the light that radiated from the object. Chafing his eyes a bit more they finally adjusted to that of the bright light that now emitted throughout the room. Using his arms to turn, Naruto planted his feet on the tile floor below before recoiling at how cold it was. This time knowing of how cold it was Naruto made sure that his feet would get accustomed to the cold instead of just throwing at on them.

Standing up Naruto stretched out his back before doing a couple small arm flexes, getting his body heated up from the cold atmosphere that surrounded him. Naruto hadn't noticed till recently that it must have been forty degrees in the room seeing as it was so cold. Not only that but Naruto found his clothes were gone, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of purple boxers with small white chibi snake designs on it; and those weren't even his! Rubbing both arms in what looked like a small self-hug to try and stay warm Naruto made his way to the door. Reaching for the doorknob Naruto stopped, noticing the small creaking it made as it turned from the outside. Taking a couple steps back Naruto watched as a woman with a large doctor coat came in, clipboard plastered in front of her face. Other then the fact she was wearing what every doctor wears, there was not much to tell about her.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Naruto slightly stammered, not knowing where the hell he was.

The woman had long brown hair (or whatever color he saw from over the rim of the clipboard) that traveled to just below her shoulders. Hearing the voice the doctor lowered the health-chart but an inch. The only thing new that was visible was her eyes. Yellow irises with a slit pupil, eyes of a snake. "It's good to see you're finally awake." the woman said as she went back to writing on her clipboard, her partial feature disappearing behind the board of health.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, finally getting a good grasp of where he was. If his assumptions were true then he should be…

"You're in Myobobushi dear." The doctor walked over to her desk that Naruto strangely hadn't realized was their during his walk across the room. "Please sit back down I need to give you a quick shot and you'll be able to walk around."

"Alright…" Naruto watched closely as he felt the prick on the inside of his elbow as she skewed the needle and punctured it into his skin. Soon, once the needle was in place, she lightly placed her thumb at the top of the plunger and injected Naruto with the serum.

Looking to the doctor he was slightly taken aback by her features, well the ones on her cheeks. But, being at Myobobushi, it didn't quite surprise him. For on the sides of each of her cheeks were purple scales that traveled down her neck. This was without a doubt the home of the Snake Summons. Noticing that she pulled the needle out and placed a small cotton ball on the minuscule puncture wound Naruto couldn't help but feel somewhat dizzy as the room started to twist and turn. Feeling his innards churn and grind against his intestines as they raced up internal body, sent his straight for the nearest bucket in the room, a small garbage can in the corner. Throwing-up everything he'd eaten on his quest to the mountain.

"Don't hold back, the mixture I just injected is supposed to make you throw-up." Naruto heard from across the medical room as he slowly got up from his crouched position over the bucket.

"W-What, but wh-" Naruto didn't get to finish as he went back to his throw-up container.

"You fell unconscious because you inhaled a large quantity of toxins that are implanted into the mist outside of the village center. The antidote eats at that pollutant but it must chuck out anything out." The doctor said, never once stopping to look at him as she continued to write on her clipboard.

"V-Village center?" Naruto asked, finally getting up as he knew he didn't need to throw-up anymore.

Naruto noticed the doctor give a him a quick glace, "Yes, as I said before we're on Mt. Myobobushi, home of the Snake Summons. We use the mist as a defense mechanism against intruders. Unless you have a contract with us or have the ability to withstand all types of poisons, like everyone on this mountain, then you're most likely going to die in an instant.

Naruto corked his eyebrow up in a questioning manor, "but then why didn't I die in an instant?"

"Well did you sign anything of lately?" she asked, throwing him another glance.

"N- wait, now that you mention it, yeah, yeah I did sign something." Naruto said, remembering the hooded man with the giant scroll.

"Well did you feel anything different after you signed it?"

"No… well my throat was a bit soar for a sec but nothing else." Naruto scratched the back of his, not knowing how he survived.

The doctor then turned to Naruto, finally looking at him for more then two seconds, "Well there you go. That was probably the Teiketsu no Hebi you signed, it's making you start to develop glands in your throat that will protect you for a short period of time from any poisons that you inhale. Eventually it'll develop so it can protect you against any poison, inhaled or injected, forever. Short version, you'll be completely immune to any type of poison."

"Are you serious? That's awesome!!" Naruto said, just imaging someone trying to poison him only for them to find he was fine. Though he then realized he could have really used this during the nights of assassination attempts on him. Naruto then noticed his comment had earned him a smile from the doctor. It was the first time he'd seen her smile, and even though the woman had scales on the side of her cheek – which gave her a weird look –, it still was a cute smile. And so what if she looked a little different, that never matter to him if someone was different.

"I know! Orochimaru-sama has had many nations throw assassination attempts at him, and thanks to being a Hebi _**(Snake)**_ Sage, he was immune to them." She said, her smile fading as she remembered her other duty. Grabbing Naruto wrist lightly, but tight enough so he didn't fall out, she ran out of the small wooden room, "Come on, we got to go see Manda-sama!"

Naruto just let her drag him along, just thinking about the one thing she had said that caught his attention, _'Hebi Sage?'_

Naruto noted the unique village he and the doctor had been running through, well, more like her dragging him. It was filled with different people, who for some reason gave him weird looks, but he just shoved it off as not having scales like they did. Because he couldn't find one person that _didn't _have scales and slit pupils, and man was there some weird colors he saw on them. Other then the people and the small wooden huts – for shelter, food, weapons, supplies and other necessary appliances –, there wasn't much to talk about. Though he found he could barely breathe at the high altitudes of the rural community, but the doctor must have spotted his breathing dismay for she told him he'd get used to the air. The only fancy thing he saw was when they stopped in front of the cave, that they're now standing in, and noticed the wooden carved snakes that seemed to crawl around the edges of the grotto.

Naruto didn't know what he was looking at, he noticed the doctor was walking to the exit as if he was the only one suppose to be there. Forgetting about the woman he forwarded his attention to the dark cavern, he sensed something big not too far off. It almost felt like it was right in front of him, but literally, he could _barely_ see in front of him. He probably won't even be able to see his hands if it wasn't for the slight gleam of light he got from outside. Raising his arms up and searching with his hands to make surethere _was_ nothing in front of him, he took a couple steps forward. He kept up this pace until he was completely engulfed within the dark obscurity.

"Anybody here!? Hello, Anybody home!?" Naruto yelled with his hands cuffed around his mouth to add volume. The words didn't really echo, so the end of the cave must have been near. Naruto was about to say something else but was beaten to it as the entire cave started to shake and rumble, small crumbs of rock and dust falling from the ceiling.

"Would you shut the hell up!!!!!!" a low voice echoed through the cave, dark-yellow slit pupil eyes awakening within the darkness. Rows and rows of candles seemingly sparked on as the rumbling cave leveled out. At the very end of the grotto laid a giant purple scale colored snake. The thing had a flat head with two trimmed shaped horns on each side in the back that, too, was covered by scales. Under the dark-yellow eyes it had was a large coat of black scales that almost completely surrounded the orbs.

"Are you Manda?" Naruto asked remembering the name the doctor had been talking about before.

"That's Manda-sama to you brat…" the large reptile said lowering his head forward, coming only a couple of feet away from Naruto. Naruto then noticed Manda's eyes lower but an inch, "Nice underwear, I like the snakes."

"Underwear…? Snakes…?" Naruto asked, spacing each word as he didn't know what the snake was talking about. All of a sudden Naruto realized just how cold it was as he looked down to see, well more like _not_ see, his missing clothes. The only thing he was wearing was the purple snake underwear that seemed to let the freezing breeze just ride right up his skin to a certain area that wants to avoid coldness at all costs. But he didn't pay the slightest attention to that fact. No, he was profusely blushing with his arms stuck to his sides, remembering his _forced_ stroll throw the snake village. Now he knew why everybody was giving him those weird looks, and to think he passed it off as having no scales. "OH MY GOD I JUST WENT THROUGH THE ENTIRE VILLAGE IN MY UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sucks to be you." the reptile said making a smart reply as he raised his head back to the position it was previously in, "Anyway, on to more serious matters. Yamata!"

"Yes Manda-sama?" Naruto heard from the opening of the cavern. Looking behind himself, but making sure the high altitude cold air didn't hit him, he spotted a figure using his back to lean against the wall.

At closer inspection he had long spiky white hair that came down to his shoulders. His eyes were like Manda's but the irises, instead of being dark-yellow, were a bright gold. All around his eyes was the slight black pigmentation that covered his top and bottom eyelids and stretched but a mere half inch out on both sides to give them a pointed look. For some strange reason he seemed to be wearing a purple Konoha Jounin vest. Underneath the vest was a fish net shirt, Naruto knew that was under there because the fish net came out of the vest's sleeve wholes and it stretched to the end of his biceps. He had baggy purple ninja pants that were a color close to the Jounin vest he was wearing but darker. At his feet where a pair of black ninja shoes, not the usual sandals, but shoes that covered the toes.

"This is that fool's, Orochimaru, soon-to-be apprentice." Manda said as he lowered his head back in the sleeping position he was recently in before his _intruder's _appearance.

"So are we going to follow Orochimaru's orders?" Naruto noticed Yamata throw him a quick glance. It was all he could do to not blush in embarrassment, not knowing if the guy was just seeing what he looked like or if he was looking at the boxers.

"Yeah, but only 'cause I don't have to do anything. Now take him." Manda ordered as he closed his eyes, ready to fall back into his deep slumber.

"Come one Naruto." Yamata then ordered, turning to the exit, but sensed that Naruto had not moved an inch. Turning around he saw Naruto's vibrating body noticing he was vigorously rubbing his arms to try and keep warm. "I know you might be cold, but that's why were going to go get some clothes."

"I-It's not that." Naruto shivered as he pushed pass the coldness and walked up next to the Snake ninja, "I-I just don't want the whole v-village to see me naked."

"But they already did." The white haired man said his facial expression staying stoic, not getting why he couldn't do it again.

"C-Cant you just get me the clothes and bring them here?" Naruto asked, now feeling the full force of the chilling wind against his body as he reached the opening. Naruto was very hopeful for Yamata had not said a word for a couple seconds, maybe he would get the clothes.

"No." was the shortest word that shattered his hope as Yamata grabbed Naruto's wrist, and unlike the doctor, Yamata didn't hold back. So, through a painful wrist wrenching, Naruto went through the whole village – once again – naked. It was _way_ worse now, because instead of having his mind off on something else like in his previous stroll, he had to suffer from the embarrassing stares of the human shaped snakes he passed. Naruto was happy when he heard Yamata's proclamation, knowing his suffering was at an end, "We're here."

The building was like all the others – an old decrepit hut – though the one difference was the large sigh in green lettering that read _'Metal's Armory and Supplies'_. Going in he was surprised to see just how big it was, it looked so small from the outside. There were aisles of ninja supplies, while the walls were decorated with different custom weapons; like swords, staffs, and other specifically designed weaponry. Yamata noticed the man behind the cashier cleaning a sword. Yamata walked to the man, Naruto close behind as they were greeted.

"Well hello! How may I help you?" the man asked, putting down his sword as he addressed the pair.

"We're here to pick of the customized items Orochimaru ordered earlier." Yamata said, remembering when Orochimaru said he'd ordered the boy stuff during their council meeting earlier that day.

"Oh! So this is Orochimaru-sama's apprentice huh, you're pretty luckily my boy." The man said, looking over his counter to the boy that stood next to the other snake-man. "I'll be right back."

Naruto noticed the man had dark patches of black ash over his body, he must of bin a blacksmith. Like all the other snakes he had scales, but was black, and eyes, that were purple, with slits in them. Though the one thing different about this guy was the fact of his body size compared to the others. He was a bit chubby, yes, but the amount of all the muscle he had really made up for it. Not only his size but his height, he toppled over Yamata by three feet at least, and Yamata was like 6'1".

Naruto and Yamata waited a couple minutes before the large man came back out, a large red box under his arm, "Here you go kid. There's a dressing room in over there." The man said as he pointed to the corner of the cabin, a small sign hung over the door opening _'Dress Room'_. Walking over the door, Naruto entered and put on his new attire.

Looking at his reflection within the mirror in the dressing room, Naruto couldn't help but think that Orochimaru had a somewhat good view on fashion. He saw the small note that Orochimaru had planted in the box which read, _"I think the colors suit you."_. On his feet were toe-covered night black shoes like the ones Yamata wore, but this one was a bit different, because there was a shaft – making them look a little like boots – made of a stretched cloth the pulled tight whatever it wrapped. The shoes seemed to blend right into the baggy-black ninja pants as the tight shaft constricted to the bottom of them, making it look like the entire lower body was a one-piece. Around his waist was a large piece of red cloth that stretched down to the bottom of his thighs. Naruto found it kind of hard trying to keep the large fabric from falling as he tried to tie the somewhat, bigger then usual, black rope that was supposed to hold it up. Though, after some difficult maneuvering, he got the black rope to hold up the red cloth firmly. The big loop that connected the two ends of the rope stayed tight, right in the front. Although, most of all, he favored his upper body. His upper body was adored with a long-sleeved, high collar jacket – just like the old one he had – though the sleeves on this one were about an inch or two longer, making the down to his knuckles if he held his arms to the sides. From the bottom of his chest and up, everything was black on the jacket, even the collar that came up to the bottom of his ears. While everything lower was coated blood-red, other then the inch thick black lines that stretched down the sides of the zipper. Naruto also felt that the cloth that was used to make this jacket was different, it was thick so even though he had no shirt under it he won't be cold, but it was breathable so if it was hot out he'd be cool.

All was right about this costume was what Naruto thought, but then he noticed he couldn't see his mouth. Noting that the zipper even came up the collar – unlike his last one – he slightly unzipped it, going down a bit farther then he used to. A 'V' shape was made in the jacket's collar as the zipper came down to the bottom of his chest. Taking another look at the mirror he nodded his head, "Now that's more like it!" taking the box he exited the room.

"Hopefully now you won't be embarrassed to walk outside?" Yamata asked, getting a happy reply from Naruto. Yamata looked from Naruto's new clothing to the backside of the blacksmith as he exited the room once again. "Are you getting Orochimaru's other gift?"

"Yep." Was the bellowing reply.

'_Other gift?'_ Naruto asked himself, pulling at the end of his right sleeve to get a better feel of it.

The man came back out with another box, this one was a bit bigger then the last one, as he put it on the counter that was between them. The man moved to the right of the box as he opened it. Naruto couldn't really see in to it because the counter was higher than average. The man opened the box, taking out two small black square pouches with a small seal on the opposite side of the buttoned opening. He bent down so Naruto could see the items clearly.

"This, my boy, is two custom shuriken holders. These seals you see on the back connect to whatever you place them on, and only you can take them off, if someone else tries to take them they won't budge." The blacksmith said as he handed Naruto the pouches. "Inside the two pockets are three seals. In each seal is a different type of shuriken. There's the double-edged three-pronged shuriken, the double-edged four-pronged shuriken, and the double-edged five-pronged shuriken. The double-edged three-pronged shuriken is more used for speed then power. The double-edged four-pronged shuriken is mostly used because it's evenly balanced in speed and power. While the double-edged five-pronged shuriken is the slowest but the most powerful. And _do not by any means_ be conservative, there are countless numbers of shuriken within the incantations. Alright next!" he yelled as he went back to the box while Naruto attached the pouches right above both sides of his rear and right under that of the black rope.

The next thing he pulled out was a rectangle shaped pouch that had seams to hold three six inch spikes instead of pockets to hold shuriken. "These are special made black Chakra metal. Pour Chakra into them and they could pierce through anything and everything. This gets strapped right over your calf muscles and should only be used when you're _certain_ they will connect _and_ be fatal." The man described handing over the ever so popular assassination tools that have been all the rage. Naruto took the weapons with delight, crouching on one knee as he clipped the strap around the top of his calf muscle. He found it cool that the top of his calf was right where the hem of his shoe's shaft and his pants met, so now it looked like it really was a one piece.

Getting back up Naruto saw the man's hands out, "Pull your sleeves up and place your arms on the here." He said as he motioned to the counter. Naruto did as ordered, scrunching his sleeves all the way up to his shoulders before placing his arms on the counter. The blacksmith put his giant hands back in the box before taking out two black arm braces. Naruto watched as he opened the brace and attached the small faux leather fabric that was under the brace itself. After slapping both fabric and brace on both arms Naruto noticed the three edge bent spikes that protruded from the outer side of the forearm. "These too can be filled with Chakra, but these really shouldn't be used to attack, they're more for defense. And last but _definitely _not least…"

Naruto didn't need to know that the large man was going back into the box as he pushed against his new arm braces, making sure they were tightly secured around his arm. Taking note to how good the blacksmith had attached them, Naruto forwarded his attention back to the man, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. "Your own Kusanagi sword!" the man said glad that his workmanship made the boy happy as Naruto held it in his hands steadily. The entire thing was a long narrow rectangle that was grayish-white. On both sides of the sword was a indent in the middle that ran the length of the sheath and handle. The color in the indent was black. Pulling the sword out of the sheath he spotted the pitch black metal that that sword was made of. Also he noted just how light the sword was. (N/A: to see an image of his weapons go to my profile page.)

The blacksmith noticed Naruto's demeanor towards the fact that it was so light, "It might be light, but I personally made that sword with the finest metal I have. The sword could cut through a tree like _butter_ and that's without adding Chakra." The man said noticing the sparkling gleam in Naruto's eyes. The man then looked to the box next to him and put on a smile as he grabbed it, "here!" he yelled as he threw the box up in the air.

Naruto, getting what he was doing twirled forward, bringing the sword down diagonally, completely slicing the box into two. Once the box hit the ground, Naruto sheathed his new sword. Naruto watched as Yamata started to pay the man, and Naruto then wondered where the strap was that connect to the sword so he could put it against his back. Then Naruto got an idea as he nicely slid the sword between the black layers of rope – that was wrapped around his waist – in the back.

"That was very resourceful Naruto." Yamata, staying stoic, commented as he was the first to notice the 'no-strap' situation Naruto had just a second ago. They were now on their way to the place Yamata had told Naruto they were going.

"Thank you Yamata-san." Naruto replied happily, feeling really good for once getting complemented.

"It's either sensei or Yamata-sensei kid." Yamata said, making sure that Naruto show respective manors when with one of superior abilities. Yamata stopped, putting a hand in front of Naruto so he'd stop, "we're here."

Naruto looked around, they must have been in a remote area cause he didn't see anybody or anything other the gravel and rock. Looking at the large elevation change in front of him Naruto couldn't help but think there was another mountain on this one. _'Haha mountain-on-mountain.'_ Naruto thought mentally chuckling at his stupid joke as he literally had to bend back just to try and see the top of the high elevated land. The high landmass seemed to stab into the clouds as it got higher up. Looking to his right he was going to ask Yamata something, but found he had moved. Looking in front of him, Naruto spotted Yamata a couple yards away facing him.

"Your first incentive-" Yamata began as he threw his right thumb over his shoulder and at the large wall of rock behind him, "-is to climb to the top."

Naruto corked his eyebrow up, "and why am I doing that?"

"Because in one month's time…" Yamata started as he lowered his right hand some and pointed straight at Naruto, "… I'm going to make you into a Hebi Sage!"

----

**Author's After Notes: Don't usually do this but just wanted to tell y'all that Yamata is the true experimental form of Orochimaru in the real mange. Although in my story I made him one of the summonings, Manda's right-hand man in fact. So, please tell me what you thought so far and thank you!**

**Jutsu Definition**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**_**(Body Flicker Technique)**_**; D-Rank: Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.**


	4. Makeshift Deal

"Talking'

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**These are extended Author's Notes, but PLEASE READ ALL OF IT: Hurray, It's finally out!! I'm very sorry it took **_**so so so so so**_** long for me to get this out. Two weeks after I got finished with making chapter 3 (Yes I know, I've been moving really slow lately) I was working on this and I got up to around 5,000 words. But unfortunately then at school that next day I got into a fight with my friend and we we're both suspended for five days. My mom got mad at me and grounded me with no technology for two **_**months**_** (even though I was only suspended **_**five days**_**) so I just started typing a couple days ago and now it's out. I was able to read a couple good Fanfictions while I was away from my computer (my mom let me **_**print**_** out stories to read but didn't let me just sit and read them on the computer, what a waist of trees…) anyway alls good now. This chapter is really just for an overview of what to expect next chapter, as in; many things will happen. And seeing I finally caught up to my other story **_**'Uchiha Naruto'**_** in chapters I can now work on it – to the relief of some of my other fans who have been beginning me to continue it.**

**Anyway here are some replies to some reviews, then what you've all been waiting for. The Story! **

**Gara Kyosuke: Okay, first off, if it's too unbearable to read because I translate the Japanese words, then don't! I **_**couldn't**__**care less**_** whether you found it bearable or not. I'm going to keep translating them, because I want **_**everyone **_**to enjoy it. Because you see, a **_**true**_** Naruto fan would just skip over the translations, wanting to enjoy the pleasure of reading one's ideas on Naruto. I mean, **_**you **_**obviously bore through it because it said you were reviewing on chapter two. Not everyone understands the Japanese words a lot of writers use on this website. I remember when I first got on this website – and I've been a **_**big **_**Naruto fan for almost five years now – and I read the word **_**'Niichan'**_** in one of the first stories I was reading. I sat there, literally, for five minutes trying to figure out what the **_**fuck**_** that meant. But after a couple more stories I finally figured out it meant one's older brother.**

_**THIS GOES TO EVERYONE, PLEASE READ**_**: Now listen, you can flame me again if you want, but **_**do not**_** flame me on doing something for someone else's benefit. If you do that, I will flame back; flame back **_**hard**_**. You can flame me all you like, and I'll take it, but when you flame me because I'm doing it on someone else's behalf, that ticks me the **_**fuck **_**off. So please, next time you – or anybody – flames me, **_**flame me**_**, and not for something stupid like making translations for someone that doesn't know some Japanese words. **

**Mrbiggs132: Thank you very much :) **

**Colin: Thank you, and the Snake Sage thing was just because, well if they got a Hermit Sage for summonings, why can't there be a Snake Sage?**

**Will there be Rin'negan for Naruto in the future? Well you'll just have to watch and find out.**

**Criticfan: Thank you and no I don't have a beta (I'd liked one) but I don't have enough time to look for one. I have barely anytime as it is writing chapters. I usually just read over the chapter then reread it again out loud, I usually find all the errors, but if not then I'll probably try to fix it later.**

**Samueltm2: Thank you very much; I'm glad you enjoy it :) **

**Famousfox89 aka the Black Crow: Thank you, and I do think your right, cause now that you've brought it up, I can faintly remember Anko summoning something that was close to Yamata. I don't know. I'll have to look that up, thanks for telling me.**

**Sessholove4lyf: hehe, thank you :)**

**Digisovereign: Thank you very much :)**

**Akatsuki the Sharingan Naruto: Thank you and you'll have to wait one more chapter I'm afraid, though there will be some insight as to what a Hebi **_**(Snake)**_** Sage can do.**

**WayDrifter: Thank you very much :)**

**.Insanity: Haha, I'm glad you're so into it, I'll try to update faster but please don't hold you're breath.**

**Kuragari Rya: Thank You :D**

----

**Chapter 4: Makeshift Deal**

----

Walking through the corridors once more, the dark silhouette of a short boy not even thirteen yet, made his way through ankle high sewer water that draped the decrepit floor. Yet again met with three different directions he turned right; towards the beast of malicious crimson Chakra. A small yet astute smile was held on the boy's face as he continued with his pace down the narrow corridor. All was going according to plan, and if his assumptions were correct, his plan would go off without a hitch. The only thing left; sway a dimwitted red fox into letting his guard down for a mere second. What an easy thing, the boy thought as he made his way out of the sewer passage.

"Yo…" his voice rang throughout the giant prison room, seemingly waving to no one in particular.

"**Oh great, you're back."** The nine-tailed fox joked not really in the mood to talk to his irresponsible tenant, **"must you indulge me with your ever ignorant presence."**

"What?" The blonde said as he scratched the back of his blonde locks, smile wide and eyes shut.

The Kyuubi then realized who he was talking to as he mumbled, **"Never mind. What do you want?"**

"Thought we could talk some more." Naruto said happily, his new smile extending farther then the Kyuubi thought a smile could reach, "or do you have something better to do." He ended, knowing he'd caught Kyuubi in a bind.

"**Shut up and talk." **Kyuubi jolted, not likening the fact that he'd just been outwitted by this little twerp. **"Though first, what's with the new duds?" **just by a glance Kyuubi could tell that the sword he had strapped at the back of his waist and the other objects, which he could sense held Chakra molding abilities, were no ordinary tools. Those were without a doubt custom made Shinobi Weapons, not found in any commonplace weapon store. Only top ranked blacksmiths could craft such exceptional weapons made out of pure black metal; a material that is three times stronger than any ordinary metal.

"These?" Naruto asked innocently grabbing the hem of his slightly unzipped red and black jacket; pulling it out like he'd just noticed the new changes, "Oh there nothing special just thought they'd give me a slight advantage."

"**Where'd you get them?" **the Kyuubi questioned, making sure he wasn't being used.

Naruto's posture; upright and smiling wide, his eyes shut to make it look like his smile was somehow bigger, "They were a gift."

The Kyuubi looked through the obscurity that was held within his cage, his eyes piecing into the features of Naruto, making sure he wasn't lying. **"…From who?"**

Naruto slit his eyes open, making sure as he did so he was going unnoticed by the giant demon fox in front of him. The beast was asking too many questions, Naruto _hated_ getting asked too many questions. Closing his eyes yet again so his smile could extend wider, Naruto replied, "They're from Old Man Sarutobi! You satisfied?"

His heartbeat was steady and didn't waver, he was telling the truth,** "Somewhat, now to the real question; why are you here?"** Kyuubi demanded indifferently showing he wanted answers from the smiling boy.

Naruto tilted his head to the side like the Kyuubi should have already understood, his eyes shut and smile wide, "Well you told me some stuff about yourself last time I was here, so I just thought it was my turn to share!"

Kyuubi laid his head down onto his folded arms, knowing it was futile to refuse, **"don't really have a choice, do I?"**

"Nope." He said quick and sweet, his head going back into its customary upright position. "To start off, I don't really remember anything before I was five…"

"**Big surprise…" **the Kyuubi grumbled jadedly looking out into the distance, trying to insult Naruto once again, but was thinking something far different, _**'it's probably 'cause of the trauma after those Anbu attacked, though it was fun gaining control of his body for the first time; even if it was for but a minute."**_

"Hey, almost everybody doesn't remember their early childhood!" Naruto countered, his cheeks puffing up playfully.

"**Don't get your panties in a bunch, half-pint…" **Kyuubi insulted, as if it was a second nature to him.

"Anyway…" Naruto said trying to get back on track, "…after that nothing really inspiring or surprising happened. I got the usual beatings and humiliation handed to me everyday, like all the other times. Luckily I'm a _really_ _good_ _liar_ and had learned the **Henge **_**(Transformation)**_ technique when I was young so it was easy to fool desperate and horny guys into buying me food. That's what actually drove me into making the **Oiroke no Jutsu** _**(Sexy Technique)**_, but with clothes."

"**How riveting…" **Kyuubi mumbled tiredly, not caring about Naruto's story.

"What?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head again, not getting what the word 'riveting' meant.

Kyuubi quietly grumbled something about 'dumb blondes' to himself, knowing he'd never have an intellectual talk with said blonde, **"nothing…"**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi with a questioning look through the caged darkness for a moment, before returning to his original topic, "Oh, okay… well after my food problem was solved, I started playing pranks on people, some of it was a way at getting back for all my beatings but most of it was all for fun."

The Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh, the gust of tainted air flying through the giant bars and blasting past Naruto, his new clothing and blonde hair waving around wildly – he was able to stay motionless – before settling down as the warm breeze vanished. **"Kit, do I really have to listen to this dreadful story of yours?"**

"Ohhhhh…" Naruto whined dejectedly before giving a sad yet, what looked to the Kyuubi, scheming smile this time, "All I'm trying to do is light one of those unlit candles."

Kyuubi's malicious eyes for the _second_ time in one day widened – even though it was not by much – as he remembered what the blonde had said at the end of their last conversation. The Chakra formed beast eyed the neon blonde Jinchuuriki curiously, Naruto's sad grin being replaced by his ever-so goofy smile. Giving a hefty sigh – not as big as his last – the Kyuubi gave to the boy's persuasive abilities, **"**_**Fine**_**, continue yet **_**again**_**…"**

Naruto nodded his head happily, "'Kay… after awhile the pranks started to get old and I asked Sarutobi-jiji if he had any idea of what I could. You know what he said-?" Whatever it was, Naruto looked really hyped about it.

The Kyuubi lightly growled through his teeth, **"Yeah, he asked if you wanted to join the Shinobi Academy…"**

"-He asked if I wanted to join the Shinob- Hey! How do you know about that?!?!?" Naruto yelled, pretending to be dumbfounded.

The Kyuubi continued his routine of letting out low growls, **"Anything you learn outside these walls, I learn them as well."**

"Oh…" Kyuubi wondered why – even when he wasn't smiling – Naruto was keeping his eyes shut. He just looked at the Kyuubi with a questioning look, eyes _still_ shut, "…Okay, I get it…" His smile returning, "Anyway I eventually accepted and a mouth or so later I was in the Academy. At first I thought they'd treat me differently there, not looking at me like I was your demon spawn, but after a couple of weeks I realized it was no different._ All_ the Chuunin instructors would give me failing grades even when I _knew_ I had passed, they would sabotage my tests – giving _only_ _me_ Jounin level assignments when we weren't even _Genin _yet. I had to learn everything on my own, with _no ones_ help whatsoever!!"

Kyuubi for the _third _time slightly opened its eyes, watching silently as a silhouette of rippling killer intent surrounded that of the young blonde. For the first time in the Kyuubi's long-ass life, he saw Naruto radiate with killing intent. All of it directed to those of who he would swear to forever protect as Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato one day. No. This feeling was not like that _dobe_ of a blonde Kyuubi knew. This being – or _thing_ – was no Naruto, that _had_ to be the answer, for if it wasn't he was not the Kyuubi no Yoko.

There are three groups of people that run this world – the Kyuubi had found out one day after so many years of roaming the earth. One was the _'Peace Holders'_, those who abided by justice and kept to the truth, helping those in need and protecting the weak. Then there was the _'Avengers'_, those that went against the _Peace Holders_ and would do anything to get those that wronged them in their past. Now you'd think it was just these two groups, seeing as they balance each other out well, good vs. evil, Ying and Yang. But no, there is one other group. This group you do not see often for they are rare, but this, _this_ child in front of the Kyuubi, was without a doubt in his mind one of that group. The final group, the _'Catastrophists'_ those who believe in only killing, only slaughtering all obstacles in their way to get what they aim for, no matter who or what they kill; be it children or women or old people. They'll kill, kill, kill, and kill some more, until there was nothing left to kill.

Just looking at this boy the Kyuubi saw a '_Catastrophist_' within him. Kyuubi noticed Naruto slightly relax after calming down; his shoulders slightly slumping down. Kyuubi raised a questioning brow as Naruto's aurora changed from '_Catastrophist_' to that of a '_Peace Holder_' – the same aurora that always surrounded that same old Naruto he'd always known –, but that's impossible! One could not just change the nature they were born with; what the hell was this kid?

"Hehe, sorry about that…" Naruto shyly rubbed the back of his head knowing he almost blew his cover just then. He had to be _very _careful with his next words, "it's just every time I think about them, I just wanted to go all Kyuubi on their asses, but I could never bring myself to do that. I love everyone in this village too much."

Kyuubi looked at the young Jinchuuriki cautiously, maybe he was making a mistake in thinking Naruto was a '_Catastrophist_'. He was probably just seeing himself within the boy, the Kyuubi being a '_Catastrophist_' himself after all. The Kyuubi then realized what he was truly saying, _**'Damn it!! That brat's exonerate attitude is rubbing off on me,**_ _**fuck!!'**_ Looking down at the whisker marked boy, Kyuubi felt it was time for Naruto to leave.

"**Kit…" **the demon king said getting the boy's attention, **"We've talked enough, and I think you should leave now."**

Naruto smiled, eyes still closed, hands resting on the back of his head, and his right leg crossed over the other, focusing all his weight on the left, "Okay, you do seem tired, I'll leave." Naruto turned to the dark corridor he had entered from, "…Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi turned and walk to the end of his cage to rest, but was stopped when he heard Naruto's voice, **"Hmm…?"**

"A candle was just lit…"

The Kyuubi didn't have to know that Naruto had just left. The Kyuubi was tired, he laid down, and for the second time in his entire life, he smiled.

----

"Come again?" Naruto asked, making sure he had just heard his substitute sensei right.

Yamata raised his eyebrow, "I-am-going-to-teach-you-to-be-a-Hebi _**(Snake)**_-Seijin _**(Sage)**_…" He said loudly and clearly as he spaced each word so Naruto would surely understand.

"Look, I know what you're saying." Naruto said, now getting a good feel as to how little commonsense Yamata held, "It's just I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Yamata didn't really know what was so hard for him to grasp, "why…?"

"Well, I take it being a Hebi Sage is something only a select few can do, from what I've been told-" Naruto got a nod from Yamata signifying for him to continue, "-it just surprises me 'cause nobodies ever taken time out of their day to try and train me personally."

"Yeah well, these are changing times…" Yamata quoted as he turned around, heading towards the mountain, "Now, get climbing…"

Naruto didn't know if it was the anxiousness of becoming stronger, the fact that the finals of the Chuunin Exams where around the corner and he was getting specialized training for it, or the belief that he was finally meeting someone that would train and befriend him. Whatever the reason, Naruto didn't care, he ran. Ran past Yamata, throwing whatever problems he had before away, knowing if he wanted to become stronger he'd have to concentrate only on training.

Yamata watched Naruto jump onto the side of the wall as he scurried up the mountain to his next destination. For the first time in what seemed an eternity, a small smirk played on Yamata's maw; he knew this was going to be fun, "I forgot to mention, if you fall, you'll have to start _all_ over… Oh, and you only get to use your left hand!"

Naruto stopped in mid-climb,_ 'Aww, Fuck me…'_

----

"HOW MUCH LONGER DAMN IT!!!!!!!" it wasn't really a question, but a scream of annoyance as Naruto pulled his body up, coming level to that of his hand as he climbed higher to the mountain's highest peak. Planting his foot into a little nick in the mountain side, getting a sturdy hold in it so he didn't fall, he looked up angrily at the standing form of Yamata; the Chakra held steadily in Yamata's feet glued him to the rough rock, "I've been climbing for almost _three fucking days_!!!!!!!!"

Naruto wasn't joking; he'd only get a thirty minute break every three hours before he'd have to continue his climb to success, and he's been doing it for approximately three days straight. Yamata would just continually walk backwards – feet attached to the side of the mountain – staring calmly at the climbing Uzumaki day in and day out. Yamata thought he was being lenient with the half-hour rest he gave Naruto. The only reason there _was _a resting period at all was because Yamata needed that time to rest his Chakra Reserves; even _he_ had his limits, especially when concentrating your Chakra to your feet for several hours.

"You're almost there…" Yamata answered, not wavering in the least as a blast of cold, chilling wind swept over the mountainside hitting both occupants with full force. Naruto's sweaty and tired out body was slightly thrown off balance at the moving air's abrupt force.

Once the wind died down – and Naruto regained a steady position against the mountain – the words that Yamata had just said registered within Naruto's mind, "…You said that yesterday!!!"

"…and I'll say it again today and even tomorrow if I have to, until you've reached the top… Saying it will give you hope and hope will give you exhilaration… Exhilaration will help you reach the top faster…" Yamata answered wisely, his eyes watching Naruto like a hawk.

Naruto's right eye slightly twitched at his new sensei's reply, "Well now that you've _told_ me that, every time you say, _'You're almost there…'_ I'll know you're _lying_ and won't get _any hope whatsoever, dumbass_!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yamata kept his cool, his face never changing from its stoic expression, "Please reframe from name-calling, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto opened his mouth to yell once again, but was met with an abrupt stop as an unsuspecting blast of wind hit Naruto yet again. This blast seemed to have more power behind its punch as Naruto was completely knocked off the side of the mountain. If it wasn't for Yamata appearing in a flash and grabbing Naruto's arm firmly, Naruto would have fallen to his death.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he looked down. Being so far up he couldn't even see the bottom, just the dark mist that surrounded the mountain. Looking up he saw Yamata standing against the mountain, his one hand out and grasped around Naruto's wrist, making sure he didn't fall. A sheepish smile made it way to his face, eyes closed and slightly blushing, using his free hand to scratch the back of his blonde locks.

"Thanks, hehe…"

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Yamata throw him up before changing his grip the black collar around Naruto's neck. The next second Naruto saw nothing but a white light that as soon as it appeared, left, somehow dropping him onto solid ground. Shaking his head of the big migraine that had just rammed into his cranium, Naruto tried to find where he was. Looking left, looking right; he used Iruka-sensei's old _'Head Enlarge Jutsu'_ and shouted to the sky, realizing he was back at the bottom of the cliff, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto sensed a familiar Chakra signature behind him, so with a small twist, he stood up. Yamata was standing a couple feet away from him, giving him the same mellow look. Not even thinking, Naruto hammered his feet forward until he was in front of Yamata, before his right hand came grabbing, clutching Yamata's purple Jounin collar as he was pulled down to Naruto's eyelevel.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled right in Yamata's face, small balls of saliva hitting Yamata in the head do to their close proximity.

More focused on wiping the spit from his face using his hands, Yamata didn't bother removing Naruto's hand from his neckline, staying bent so he was still eyelevel to Naruto. For some strange reason Naruto could've sworn he sensed a small amount of killer intent build in Yamata's features, but disregarded it as his eyes still held the calm and collected look, "…I told you before, if you fall or use more than one hand to climb, you'll have to start over… You fell… now you have to start over…"

Naruto's eye twitched again, "But I didn't fall!!!!!!! You grabbed me before I could!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto had somewhat lowered his voice, but nothing below a scream.

Finally done wiping all the saliva off his face, Yamata continued to let Naruto hold his collar, his arms returning to their stationary position by his sides, "The moment the wind hit you and you let go of the mountainside… you fell… I said at the beginning, _"if you fall, you'll have to start over…"_ I was serious about that. So now, because you fell, you have to start _all_ over…"

"_I hate you!!!"_ Naruto screamed, more spit hitting Yamata's face.

This time Yamata didn't even try to wipe the saliva off his face as Naruto turned and headed back for the mountainside, "…Yes, well, you'll love me when you reach the top…"

"Oh, _shut-up_!" Naruto yelled back as he jumped up, grabbing a small piece of rock on the mountain's side with his left hand as he continued to mumble angrily to himself.

---- _(Back in Konoha)_

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in…!" Sarutobi Hiruzen commanded not even paying the slightest attention as he continued to fold and organize his documental paperwork. _'I hate paperwork.'_

As soon as they got the go-ahead to come in, three Genin emerged from outside his office door. One was a purple haired Hyuuga. Another had a dog on his head and from the marks on his face was clearly an Inuzuka. The last one had flowing pink hair, emerald like eyes, and wore the colorings signifying she was a Haruno.

"Thank you for coming you three." The Sandaime thanked, rearranging his attention to that of the three Genin across the room.

Sakura was the first to speak, "Ano, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Sakura-kun?" the aging man replied, turning to the young Haruno.

Hinata and Kiba watched as Sakura look at them curiously, "I'm pretty sure we're going on a mission, but, why am I not with my original team?"

A soft smile came to the old man's face, but as he opened his mouth, he was beaten to it, "I can answer that!"

All occupants turned towards the open window that was to the left of the sitting Sandaime. The three Genins' eyes widened as they realized who had just jumped in through the window; the great Gama Sennin, Jiraiya no Sannin. A large and goofy smile – that to Sakura, made her think about the blonde haired idiot on their team, Naruto – spread across his face.

"Seems my reputation precedes me!" the Sannin said happily, noting the looks the three Genin were giving him. "Anyway, about the reason you're all here. From what Sarutobi-sensei told me, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata are 2/3 of the best Genin tracking team, their last teammate is in the final round of the Chuunin Exams so he needs to train. While pinkie here…" Jiraiya seemed to stop and look at the Sandaime Hokage a little annoyed, "-You never told me why she was going to be on the team."

Hiruzen coughed into his fist softly, trying to come up with an answer. He didn't really want to hurt the girl's feelings by saying, _'She was the only Genin left to fill the third seat of the team.'_ So he came up with something else, "Don't worry, her talents will be quite useful in your mission."

Sakura herself, looked at the third Hokage strangely, even she knew she didn't have any specific traits that stood out more than others. Well, except for her great Chakra control, but it's not something that really stands out in a crowd.

"Okay. As for the mission…" Jiraiya began to describe what their mission was. They were to take a month long mission looking for Senju Tsunade, the Slug Sannin. Word has it she has been hanging around Crater City, some 20 miles from Konoha. It's the time of year when they hold festivals and the casinos will be having convincing deals, so of course Tsunade will be there. The Genin weren't that much briefed on the mission other then, when they find the Slug Sannin, they were to bring her back to Konoha; force if needed. "We'll be meeting at the gates tomorrow at noon sharp, so be ready, and pack light. It's going to be a long trip."

The Genin nodded in response, heading out the door and getting ready for their mission tomorrow. The Sandaime noticed Jiraiya's presence still in the room, "Yes Jiraiya-chan?"

"Do you really think it's smart to bring Tsunade-hime back to the village?" the toad Sannin asked, leaning against the window he'd used to jump in, "She did lose Nawaki and Dan in battle here, the two she loved the most…"

"True…" the Sarutobi slouched his shoulders, remembering those foreboding memories. "… I just keep getting this strange feeling that something very bad is about to go down during the final part of the Chuunin Exams. We've just received word that _all _Kages from the five hidden villages will be coming to view this year's Exam."

"Are you serious?" the shock in the Sannin's voice was clear, "This would be the first time in Shinobi history! Why would they leave all their villages so unprotected just to see the final matches of the Chuunin Exam?"

Jiraiya noticed the small smirk on his sensei's face, "It seems they all wish to see the _Infamous_ survivor Uchiha in action." A hint of odium resonated in his voice when talking about Uchiha Sasuke. Hiruzen might have felt bad for the Sharingan wielder's losses, but Sasuke was known for thinking he was better than others, that really irritated Sarutobis.

"I see your point, maybe we should attack their villages to teach them a lesson." the same goofy smile Jiraiya wore before came to his face.

His teacher just shook his head, "Hush Jiraiya-chan, you know saying that could very well bring a war upon us all." The Sandaime then noticed the setting sun off in the distance, "You really should get some sleep. You know as well as I do, it will be quite hard to persuade Tsunade to come back, you'll have your work cut out for you."

Jiraiya chuckled lightly; "You're telling me…" he then seemed to do some stretches, "… Next time you see me, I'll have Tsunade at my side." And with that said, Jiraiya jumped back out the window.

"Let's hope so…" the old Kage looked back down at his paperwork, "… Let's hope so."

----

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"What is it Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru sat up from his lying down position on his bed. Kabuto was standing at the end of his bed.

"Our informants within Konoha have just come into contact with knowledge regarding your long lost teammate Jiraiya." Kabuto answered watching as his master's eyebrow moved up somewhat.

"What does the information reveal to us?"

"It seems he and three Genin left Konoha yesterday to find and bring Tsunade no Sannin back to Konoha." A bead of sweat traveled down Kabuto's cheek, clutching the clipboard that he had curled around his left arm under his armpit, as Orochimaru's killer intent rose by the second.

It soon stopped as Orochimaru smirked; Kabuto knew his master had just come up with a plan, "Take Kimimaro-kun off his life support system. You two will confront Tsunade before that old fool and persuade her to join _our_ side. Tell her if she does, I'll resurrect her little brother and lover with my Forbidden Jutsu."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with shock, he was fine about the Tsunade part, but not about the Kimimaro part, "A-Are you sure Orochimaru-sama, that could greatly reduce Kimimaro-kun's life span here on earth."

"Are you questioning me Kabuto-kun?" the same killer intent that resonated around Orochimaru came back with full force.

Kabuto shook his head, "N-No Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto turned, heading for Kimimaro's rehabilitation room. He was stopped by his master's voice when he reached the door.

"By the way Kabuto-kun… How's your right arm?"

Kabuto looked to his right as he brought his bandaged arm up to eyelevel, remembering his fight with the Uzumaki. The light outside Orochimaru's room reflected off his glasses so it was nearly impossible to see his eyes, "It'll be healed within a couple days, but do not worry – Orochimaru-sama – this will not hinder my abilities during the mission. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki will be a great asset to our cause and from my research on him, he will without a doubt pass the experiments we're going to give him when he arrives." With that Orochimaru's second-hand man left.

Orochimaru watched his subordinate leave before mentally chuckling; he could clearly see that that wound still hurt Kabuto even though it's been nearly a week since their fight, _'Kukuku, Naruto-kun, you will be the _greatest_ vessel I ever get my hands on, and that's _before_ we even inject you with the Kaguya and Senju Kekkai Genkais _**(Bloodline Limits)**_…'_

----

The clicking of a computer was all that Kimimaro heard as he awoke from his slumber, the complex seal that was placed on him by his master – Orochimaru – covering his face so he couldn't see. His higher than normal senses – thanks to being a Kaguya – picking up the small yet sufficient smell of medicine, indicating Kabuto was in the vicinity.

"K-Kabuto-san…?" asked the weak voice of the teen Kaguya.

"Yes Kimimaro-kun?" Kabuto asked back, not even glancing to the lying down boy as he continued his work on the computer.

"What are you doing?" his voice was now fully awake.

Kabuto glanced to the boy's position, still typing (being there so often, he was able to memorize where each key was), "Orochimaru-sama has a mission for you and me, so I'm taking all the machinery off you."

It took a couple of seconds before Kimimaro had registered those words. Kabuto thought he was just thinking about how that would shorten his life span, "If Orochimaru-sama commands, I will follow…"

Kabuto sighed at the boy's obedient answer as he finished his job on the computer. Walking over to the Kaguya, Kabuto unhooked all the wires attached to Kimimaro before finally ripping the cloth with the seal on it off his face. Kimimaro slowly sat up – with some help from Kabuto – before turning to the other Sound-nin. "What is our mission?"

"We must find Tsunade of the Sannin, and persuade her to join our side. She has two loved ones that died in the past. Orochimaru-sama told me we're aloud to tell her about the **Edo Tensei**_** (Resurrection to the Impure World)**_ he created and that he'll bring her two beloved back, if necessary."

"How many hindrances will be in this mission?" Kabuto knew exactly what Kimimaro meant.

"Four…" Kabuto pushed the bridge of his glasses up, noticing they were slowly falling down his nose, a gleam from the light in the room shining off them as he did so, "Three are mere Konoha Genin while the leader is the last Sannin, Jiraiya. If it comes down to it, I'll fight Jiraiya while you take care of the Genin."

Kimimaro nodded in understanding as Kabuto turned and walked to the table with multiple medical appliances. The only things he grabbed was a syringe – the needle was somewhat bigger than usual –, a square shaped piece of cotton, and a light tan, long piece of elastic. Walking back to Kimimaro's bedside Kabuto placed the piece of cotton and syringe next to Kimimaro's leg on the bed.

Kimimaro already knew what the medic-nin was doing so he rolled his left sleeve up to his shoulder, watching as Kabuto wrapped the elastic around the middle section of his bicep. Grabbing the needle with his left hand, Kabuto felt for a good pulsing area around the inner side of Kimimaro's elbow with his other. Finding the right vain, Kabuto slowly and cautiously stabbed the pointer into his skin, filling the tube to the brink with Kaguya blood. Pulling the end of the prickle out, Kabuto placed the square cotton on the small spec of blood that dripped out the measly wound.

"Hold that." Kabuto ordered as Kimimaro held the cotton to his skin, waiting for his Kaguya abilities to heal it. It wasn't super healing like Kabuto could do, but cuts and bruises pretty much faded within seconds.

Kimimaro wouldn't really ask what that was for – he had checkups every month – but Kabuto never took _that_ much blood. He barely ever took a _quarter_ of the tube's length, but he completely filled the thing this time. Deciding to voice his curiosity Kimimaro asked, "Why'd you take so much?"

"I'm running a couple different tests than usual, so I needed more blood." Kabuto lied, giving the teen a sufficient answer. Though he could still remember what Orochimaru had told him to do a couple weeks ago – only a day after he'd given the Uzumaki the Curse Seal –, _"When the time comes, take a large sample of Kimimaro-kun's blood. We'll need it when our little Jinchuuriki arrives, that, and the Senju's blood. He will be the _Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel_."_ Kabuto didn't really believe what his master was saying at first; all test subjects that were infused with the Senju and Kaguya either had their bones eroded – due to the Kaguya – or had theirs cells turn to wood – due to the Senju.

"Oh…" Kimimaro mumbled quietly as he tried to stand, but needed to be caught by Kabuto as he almost fell. "…Thanks."

"No problem." Once Kimimaro got firmly situated on the ground, Kabuto walked back to the computer, "In five minutes you need to get all your supplies and whatever else you need and meet me outside the base. We need to get to Crater City in an hour tops, it seems the Konoha-nin were in a hurry to get there."

Kabuto didn't have to look back to know that Kimimaro was already out of sight, heading for the room he used before acquiring that deadly disease; Tuberculosis (making his stay in Orochimaru's Medical Bay 24/7).

Kabuto inserted Kimimaro's blood into his medical computer, making sure it stayed safe for when the day came that they would insert it into Naruto. Though Kabuto would have to think of a surefire way in getting rid of the tuberculosis that was held within Kimimaro's blood, otherwise the disease would just travel to Naruto. Kabuto slightly smiled, thinking of the young blonde 'snake-in-training', as he looked to his bandaged arm. He sure is something…

---- _(Myobobushi Mountain)_

Naruto rolled exhaustedly on to his back, not caring that his right leg was still handing over the mountain peak's edge. The quantity of sweat that Naruto could feel cascading his body was uncountable. Four days, FOUR _FUCKING_ DAYS, It took him to get to the highest point on the mountain. He had even cut his 'rest stops' by five minutes to make up for lost time. YET IT TOOK FOUR DAYS!! Though what really ticked Naruto off was the fact Yamata had continued to say, _"Your almost there..."_. He even had the audacity to say it when Naruto was only _five minutes_ into climbing. Naruto gave up his plea to stop it, not even a quarter of the way to the top of the mountain.

Now, he lay on the edge of the mountain, the small victory he held after climbing that rigorous terrain doing wonders for his self-esteem. Noticing something nudge his foot, Naruto looked down to see Yamata standing over him. Watching Yamata's stoic face, for some reason, reminded him that he only had a small amount of time to train in the Snake arts now. He'd spent an entire week total in making his way up the mountain, it'd probably take a couple days to get back down, and since he didn't have the scroll that hooded man – Orochimaru – used to summon him here, it'd probably take a week of constant running to get back to Konoha. Looking at Yamata's emotionless mug just made him angrier.

"Why the hell did you have to make me start over!? Now I don't have much time to train, probably a week and a half at most!!" Naruto tried to yell loud, but in his feeble state, it didn't go so fruitful.

Yamata looked at his apprentice curiously, not getting how he came to that conclusion, "How do you figure that?"

"Well it took nearly a week to get up here in total and it'll probably take half of one to get back down. Then it's going take a little more than a week of restless traveling to get back to Konoha, so what does that leave me, a week and a half, _two_ weeks if I'm lucky; which I'm hardly _ever_?" Naruto asked, adding a little at the end, though so exhausted he couldn't even move a muscle.

"What are you talking about? One) this entire mountain is home to _summonings_, we can summon ourselves anywhere on his mountain; it'll take all of two seconds to get down the mountain. And two) we can just re-summon you wherever you want in Konoha, seeing as you signed the contract with us." Yamata deadpanned, noticing Naruto's eyes going completely white as the right one started to twitch uncontrollably.

Naruto registered all that was said, but could only think about, _"we can summon ourselves anywhere."_ All of a sudden Naruto felt unknown energy hit his voice box, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU COULD HAVE JUST _SUMMONED_ ME TO THE TOP OF THIS DREADFUL MOUNTAIN!!!!!"

"Yes…" Yamata answered blankly, before continuing, "…but this was for the beginning of your training…"

"Oh?!" Naruto looked at his 'part-time' sensei suspiciously, somewhat calming down, "How so?"

"Unzip your jacket…" Yamata commanded, earning him an ear shattering yell.

"HELL NO YOU PEDOPHILE!!" Naruto screamed, trying with all his might to worm himself away from the so called 'Pedophile'.

If Yamata was offended, he didn't show it, "I'm no pedophile… I'm just trying to prove a point… Now unzip…"

"Alright, but I'm watching you!" Naruto warned threateningly, watching Yamata as he slowly unzipped his own red/black jacket. Looking down at what Yamata was trying to prove, Naruto couldn't find anything different then it usually was. A regular chest – yeah maybe a little harder looking thanks to the week long climb –, the Kyuubi's seal – appearing do to his extreme exhaustion –, and a six-pa- WHAT THE HELL!! When did he ever get a six-pack?

Yamata seemed to notice that Naruto found what he was trying to ratify, "Mountain climbing uses all physical muscles. Your anatomy, after straining with the weight of your body, adjusted itself so it'd become easier for you to climb; subconsciously giving you the body you see now… Though any ordinary ninja probably would have caved from loss of stamina and energy after four day, you're a 'Special' case, do to you tenant; the Kyuubi."

Naruto was too in awe to speak as he looked at his new muscles, which looked twice as big as they used too.

"And tell me… what arm of yours is stronger…?"

Naruto seemed to register Yamata's voice, looking at him like he was dumb or something, "My right of cour-" Naruto seemed to catch himself as he realized he couldn't feel the difference in power anymore. He used to always know his right was stronger even when he was just sitting because, well, he always used his right. But now, for some reason, he felt no difference between the two. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Yamata once more.

"Now you see why I made you use your left arm. It can come quite in handy if your ambidextrous, or in your case, Penwald ambidextrous; seeing as you weren't born with ambidexterity." Yamata commented, noticing Naruto giving him a curious look. "You don't know what 'Ambidexterity' is, do you?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"To sum-it-up, it's when one is able to use both his arms and hands in equal power. It's only really referred to when one is able to use both hands in a certain activity, mostly when writing."

Naruto seemed to zone out for a sec as the information processed through his head (He was tired, it was no exception to his brain either!); a smile soon followed, "Aweso- OWW!!" Naruto's back seemed to crack at the little movement he made in the excitement.

Yamata looked at him silently, "Your muscles are cramping up now that they're getting a longer rest than their used to… It'll be a day or two before you can walk easily again…"

"THEY WOULDN'T BE CRAMPING IF YOU'D JUST _SUMMONED_ ME TO THE TOP!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, not caring that he was aggravating his cramping even more. Not even paying attention to the pain he felt zapping through his body, Naruto felt a heat of rage hit him as he swung his right leg off the mountain's edge and brought it up, ramming right up between Yamata's legs, hitting him in no man's land.

Yamata's face looked unfazed.

"H-HOLY SHIT!!!!" Naruto, let me repeat, Naruto – not Yamata – yelled in pain, forgetting about his cramping body yet again as he pulled his right leg up to his chest, rubbing it numbingly, hoping the pain would go away. It felt like he'd just kicked a metal bar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _MADE_ OF!!!!!" it was more of a scream than a question.

"I'll answer that later… you need your rest…" Yamata answered calmly, walking in a straight line, as if he hadn't even _felt _the kick that just hit his 'snake' _(N/A: haha)_.

Naruto stopped rubbing his leg – not knowing if the pain he felt now was from the kick or the cramping that continued to occur wherever he had a muscle – and rested a little as he was lifted bridal-style by that monster of a Snake _(N/A: and _no_ that's not another penis joke, I just made one last paragraph, it gets old)_.

Now that Naruto was somewhat calm he took hold of his surroundings, noticing how fertile the top of the mountain was even though the air was so condensed while everywhere on this mountain elsewhere has had nearly _no_ foliage. One could say it was a _paradise_ from what Naruto could see. Heavy amounts of trees and foliage surrounded the two Shinobi as they entered a large grass-filled plain. Naruto could see in the distance, within the deep foliage as if it was protecting them, exotic and colorful flowers of all different shapes and sizes flowing slowly as a light breeze swept over them; some of them even looked like they were waving at Naruto.

Naruto felt Yamata suddenly stop, looking to the direction Yamata was facing. He was met with a long _bright_ (if that was the right word to use) river that traveled through the middle of the entire plain. It was bright because it seemed to give off a peaceful glow, but it was nothing more than a hue within the river.

Naruto soon found himself descending as he was placed vertically in the river, Yamata making sure to place him where the water would only reach up to his neck so he could breathe. As soon as Naruto entered the water all his muscles from his neck down seemed to stop cramping, a tranquil and pleasuring feeling washing over him in the most satisfying way. Turning his head to the right, hearing that Yamata was walking over there, Naruto watched as Yamata turned to face him and leaned against a large boulder that protruded from the river's side.

"The water you're laying in contains special nutrients that will relax your muscles even though you're not drinking it… So rest, with your extra 'tenant' and the help of that water, you'll be healed by tomorrow… _that's_ when we'll begin your training…" Yamata said, and from what Naruto could tell, some authority in his voice; if that even was possible when dealing with Yamata.

Naruto watched silently as Yamata closed his eyes, arms crossed, as he fell into a light slumber, waiting for the next morning to hit. Naruto couldn't really understand how Yamata was able to sleep standing up, but he didn't really _care_ either. Turning his head to the sky, Naruto's eyes slightly opened in shook, seeing that that ominous mist that surrounded the sides of the mountain was even overhead. Blocking (what Naruto thought) was the night sky, if his time was right.

Though he only had stones for pillows Naruto soon found himself overtaken by weariness, falling into a deep slumber. A small smile playing on his face as he anxiously slept for the training he'd receive tomorrow.

----

Naruto walked those long sewer pipes once again, the shin high cesspit water doing little to slow his pace. Coming to a halt, Naruto looked at the three crossroads he came to. Looking to his left, then looking to his right, Naruto walked forward, going straight into the corridor that was in front of him. Eventually getting to the end, Naruto was met with what looked like a mirror image of himself, aside from the fact that this one had a small toothpick sized discolored scar on the middle of his neck.

"What do you want!?" another difference was this one had a _much_ deeper and raspier voice, though for some reason it sounded more hoarse than usual.

"I've come to discuss some more of this _'deal'_ we've made." The presumed 'Outer' Naruto said watching as 'Inner' Naruto looked at him intriguingly.

"What's there to discuss? _We_ made a deal; don't tell me _you're_ backing out now!"

"_You_ shouldn't be one to talk about 'backing out of deals' with the stunt you pulled at the Preliminaries!" the Naruto without the scar on his neck countered, anger showing all over his features.

"The stunt _I_ pulled!" the said 'Inner' Naruto almost yelled, his deep voice sounding quite weird when risen and his temper doing no better than that of his counterpart's, "If it wasn't for that_ 'stunt'_ – as you put it – we wouldn't even be in the _finals_!!!"

"Look! I know we made a deal that I will release you when the time comes, but that _was not _the right time. You had numerous Jounin and a _Kage_ in there!! Even _you_, with this so called 'Nine Thousand Years of Knowledge'-" 'Outer' Naruto seemed to have been reduced to using air quotes, "-couldn't have _hoped _to defeat them all!!!!!!!"

"Do you even _hear_ what you're saying?! With 'Nine Thousand Years of Knowledge' I'd _wipe_ the floor with them!!" 'Inner' Naruto swiped his arm in front of him when talking about the other ninja, physically showing they were nothing compared to him, "That 'Kabuto' or whoever the hell he was, was at _least_ as strong as Kakashi, and I _crushed_ him!!"

"That's still beside the fact that yo-"

"ENOUGH!!" 'Inner' Naruto screamed, having his fill of arguing already, "We've made a deal; you will release me when the time comes and I will destroy Konoha aside from those that never saw me as the _'Demon'_ the village made me out to be."

'Outer' Naruto looked at his inner-self with some hate, knowing he wouldn't change the deal no matter what, "_Fine!!_" with that the scar-less Naruto seemed to turn transparent before disappearing all together.

Once 'Outer' Naruto vanished, the scarred Naruto started rubbing his neck – right over where his scar was – and coughed lightly. With that argument just now 'Inner' Naruto's voice felt like it was about to break. He'd already been hoarse from changing his voice to that of his outer-self in order to trick the Kyuubi into believing it was really him, and _then_ he had that little prick – his 'Fake' self – screaming his head off. Though all was still good, as long as he kept the whole 'Kyuubi Conversations' on the down low from his other personality, he'd be fine. The supposed 'Real' Naruto could soon be seen with a sadistic smile; all was going according to plan.

----

Two figures stood on the edge of drop-off, looking over the small city that resonated within the crater sized indent on the earth. It was festival season and the people of Crater City where thriving with life, venders selling their foods, goods, and other necessities. Casinos were booming with people, trying to get in on all the gambling. It was the prefect place to find information on the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki's location – well with the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya, it was.

"What do we do when we find them?" asked the taller figure, what seemed like laughter lacing throughout his voice.

The shorter one made no movements as he spoke with no emotion, "we're to find any information dealing with the Kyuubi's host, force if need be…"

"Odorokubeki _**(Wonderful)**_!!" the taller figure laughed somewhat, getting excited at the 'force if need be' part.

A rough wind seemed to sweep over their high altitude positions, their bodies not wavering in the least at the wind pressure, though their large, high-collared, cloaks – painted with red clouds all over – thrashed around widely.

And if one was to look closely, they could see the three tomoe marked Sharingan that blazed within the shorter one's eyes.

----

**Author's Notes:**** Again I just want to say this was more of an informative chapter, giving you ideas for what will happen next chapter. Now, to the relief of some of you, I will start working on my other story; **_**Uchiha Naruto**_**. Also, if some of you think I've given up on my other story **_**Nine-Tailed Shinigami**_**, your wrong, I plan on rewriting that when I'm done with one of the two stories I'm working on now. Oh, and one last thing, if you haven't noticed by now I'm giving Yamata a spaced-out character – as you can see from the way he talks. For those of you that have seen the manga **_**History's Strongest Disicple Kenichi**_**, it's kind of the way Shigure speaks.**

**Jutsu Description**

**Henge no Jutsu** (hen-gā no jūt-sū) _**(Transformation Technique)**_**; E-Rank: Henge no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. Henge allows the ninja to transform themselves into any person or object. This allows the ninja to move with stealth or to trick their opponents.**

**Oiroke no Jutsu** (uh-rō-kē no jūt-sū)_**(Sexy Technique)**_**; E-Rank: Oiroke no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Uzumaki Naruto. This technique is a variation of the Henge technique. Naruto changes his form into that of a nude, sexually appealing young woman. This technique is normally used to titillate and knock conscious perverted adults out.**

**Edo Tensei** (ed-ō-ten-sā)_** (Resurrection to the Impure World)**_**; S-Rank: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique which had been forbidden because of its dark nature. The technique involves the summoning of dead souls from the afterlife back into the real world. Normally Kuchiyose **_(summoning)_** involves the use of the caster's blood as compensation for summoning, Edo Tensei is different though. The ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit. The dead body will then be incased in ash and dirt to resemble the soul of the person that was resurrected. When the ninja wishes to recall the souls, a portal will open in the ground and the caskets holding the bodies will appear. When the caskets open the bodies will be grey and in a state of minor decay. At this point the dead souls are able to remember their past life, but they are at the command of the one who summoned them. One final act will fully wipe out their conscious and make them under the command of the one who summoned them. The ninja will place a fuda **_(charm/tag)_** of some form into the head of the body. This will then give vitality back to the body and make it a pure killing machine. When a portion of the dead body is damaged, the ash and dust will merely return and fix the damaged body part.**


	5. The Way of the Hebi Seijin

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes: Okay, glad to have another chapter out and hope you all enjoy. Nothing really special has happened lately. I would have had the chapter out **_**maybe**_** a week earlier 'cause I was working on a short prologue to another story I'm going to do **_**after**_** I finished this one, and to tell you the truth, this ones got a good ten or twenty more chapters to go. So I hope you enjoy, and here are some replied reviews.**

**Whirlpool-Maelstrom: Thank you and I intend to :).**

**Kuragari Rya: Haha thanks :D.**

**Tyrell05: Thanks, you'll be answered how in this chapter :).**

**UchihaKumiko: Hehe, I know. And about the '-kun' thing. That's actually not true, believe it or not. Heck, I didn't know about it until I was scanning Google and came up Wikipedia's Japanese suffix section. One of the last sentences dealing with '-kun' said "Although **_**kun**_** is generally used for boys, that isn't a hard rule. For example, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as **_**kun**_** by older males of senior status. The Ninja system is a business. Sakura is a Genin and the Sandaime is Hokage – a rank **_**much **_**higher than Sakura's. So you can see where I'm coming from. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I can't wait for the next one :D.**

**Demonkid: Thanks, and as for the Hebi Sage, I know it wasn't that original, but it had to be something. And dealing with the Kyuubi, well, I'm not going to be telling you anything, what's the fun in that? :D**

**KMT: Thanks, Haha, I still laugh at that too :).**

**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it :).**

**deathmastas5000000000000000000: Thanks, you don't have to wait anymore :).**

**senichio-san24: I will, and I'm lad you found my story then :D.**

**smartguy876: thanks, and now no more waiting :D.**

**HarajukuSushi: 0_0, haha just kidding, I'm glad your so into it :D.**

**The Legendary Dragons: Haha, dude did you even read the other two stories, if you did you would have realized I'm **_**not**_** going to be working on them until I'm done with this one (Although I'm sorry Uchiha Naruto wasn't that clear on it). And I haven't lost **_**any**_** interest whatsoever; I'm just lazy, even though my days are filled with work (I work for my grandpa). Anyway, thanks for comment – I'm still not clear if this is a flame or not – but I don't care! I'd rather have a flame than no comment at all :D.**

**greywizard-dumblemort: Thanks, just because Kabuto said he'd fight Jiraiya did not mean he was going to win, or even get close at that. To me, Kabuto is stronger then Tsunade in essence. Yes he only nearly beat Tsunade because he used her greatest fear against her, which was pretty underhanded. But their ninja, they do stuff like that. And I all think he's a bit arrogant, so I made it seem like he actually thought he could go toe-to-toe with Jiraiya. Personally, Jiraiya is my second favorite character (behind Naruto) and it's been pretty clear that Jiraiya is stronger than Orochimaru, as you stated, but Kabuto doesn't think so, he's had no physical Intel dealing with Jiraiya other then he lost to Orochimaru when they were younger. But now Jiraiya is stronger. Hope that satisfied you :) and I hope to read any other reviews you send. :D**

----

**Chapter 5: Way of the Hebi Seijin**

_A man with the eyes of the devil looked down to that of the Rokudaime Hokage, the Jounin vest he wore under his thrown away robes tattered and ripped. A long and grueling battle between these two master strategists was taxing on the Hokage's body. Not to mention the horror in watching your teammates' lose their lives while you can do nothing. How he wished he'd done more physical workouts to extend his stamina supply; the situation he's in would probably be switched if he had. Though, those workouts were just _too_ damn troublesome back then. Then after becoming the Sixth Hokage all his troublesome problems doubled, he had to deal with the destruction of Konoha that Pein made two years prior, and rebuild it, then he had to deal with the Akatsuki who succeeded in capturing all nine bijou, and now he had to deal with Konoha's second destruction as it slowly fell to the new leader of Akatsuki._

_The nineteen year old Hokage chuckled, trying his hardest not to cough up blood. Finally showing some emotion, the man standing over the Hokage became slightly confused. Quirking his eyebrow up, he looked at the Kage with question. The slit crimson-eyed man's voice echoed throughout the hollow, battle-worn ground that once was the great village of Konoha; all the carnage from fallen bodies, kunai, shuriken, and other necessities of war seemingly adding to his already deep voice, "Why is it you laugh and smile while your village lay in ruin?"_

"_Do you really h-hate this village to the point you will no longer call it h…home?" the dying Hokage asked, getting no emotion whatsoever from the man standing above him._

_He had had enough of the Hokage's mind games during their battle, but he guessed he'd indulge his former friend one last time before his inevitable demise. "This place has never been my home. I may have lived here, I may have learned to be a ninja here, and I may have become a full-fledged Shinobi because of this place, but I will _never_ think of this place as; _home_." He seemed to spit at the words the Sixth Hokage had used when refereeing to Konoha._

"_T-True, but you cannot deny that you once lived here a-and that will always stay with you in memory." The Rokudaime choked out, a trickle of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth._

_If the man standing over the Hokage was getting irritated by his persistence, he didn't show it, "Your are right, in a sense. I will never forget those suicidal memories, for I shall use them to fuel my anger and hatred for this ignorant village."_

"_H-Ha-ha…" laughed the Kage, doing nothing to waver the other man's emotionless state. He could feel himself slipping away to death's hands so he decided to change the subject and figure out something, "I-I take it, U-Uchiha Madara will be the next target on your 'To-Do' l-list." _

_This time the demonic powered man looked down to the Hokage with surprise, "How is it you know that name?"_

_The Rokudaime held another bittersweet chuckle, "A couple days b-before my inauguration as Rokudaime Hokage, the Godaime told me I had to take over Jiraiya's spy network since he was gone. It seems if he was to d-die, it would be given to the Rokudaime Hokage, not you. He made p-preparations just in case a scenario where you defect happened – like now – I can hardly i-imagine what would have happened had his will said _you_ were to take it over. A-Anyway, that's going off point. As I was saying, I came in control of his s-spy network – as you now know – and I u-used all the information I could get from it to use a-against you when the time came. I did have the whole village of Konoha to rebuild t-thanks to Pein's destructive Rin'negan powers as you should know; s-seeing he follows you like you're God."_

_The Rokudaime Hokage didn't really know if the man standing over him was annoyed at that or not because he seemed to blink at the exact moment he started talking about Pein's abnormal dedication to the defected 'Demon'._

"_Anyway, e-eventually – two years later might I mind you – s-some of my informants sent me c-classified information dealing with a certain Uchiha that j… _(wheezing intake of air)_…just _happened_ to reveal himself." The Kage watched as the man over him nodded, understanding who he meant._

"_I see, but I'm still stumped as to how you know he's my next target?" the red-eyed man asked, showing no emotion._

"_Well, the w-whole 'stabbing him in the left s-shoulder right before this invasion' r-really convinced me." the Rokudaime could feel the string holding up his ponytail slowly rip, it too, feeble from their exhausting battle._

"_You saw that?" the half-demon didn't show any surprise like he did a minute ago._

"_Nearly the whole village s-saw, well, the only one that r-really saw it was Ino – s-she used her _**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Change Technique) **_on a h-hawk near the Konoha walls – and then t-told us what hap-."_

"_Shouldn't you be dead already?" the individual standing over the pony-tailed man was starting to get fed up with their conversation, not caring about the Sixth's explanation. He had other matters to deal with and the rest of a village to conquer._

"_R-Relax… do a dieing man's last words mean nothing?"_

"_No… they don't…" the leader of Akatsuki then grabbed the hilt of his Kusanagi sword that was lodged right in the middle of the Rokudaime's chest, which pinned him to the ground, before abruptly jerking it out. The Sixth let out a blood-filled cough as the sword was ripped from his chest, most of the lower part of his jaw and portions of his neck getting coated with the crimson liquid. Do to the force of his cough the Hokage could feel his ponytail-holder rip, his formerly pineapple-shaped hairdo extending in an unruly manner on the war stained ground._

"_Any last words?" the Kusanagi-holder raised the sword over his head in a reversed fashion, ready to strike with his final blow to the loser's heart._

_The last Hokage that will ever be, made no motion as more blood seeped from his mouth and multiple wounds; "w-would it e-even m-matter…?" his eyes soon turned pale and grayish clouds overtook the usual hazelnut color._

"_No, it wouldn't… now goodbye…" the blonde Jinchuuriki brought his sword down, aiming straight for the Hokage's heart._

_The Nara's eyes slowly closed feeling the warm, already blood-coated, steal of his opponent's sword pierce through his heart, _'…Goodbye… Naruto…'

----

_Splash!!!_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he jolted up, the water from the lake he was sleeping in splashed everywhere, creating ripples around him at his sudden movement. Naruto couldn't really tell if it was the water from the lake or his own sweat that cloaked him, but he could feel the coldness that came with being so wet. It took little time for his eyes to adjust, the ominous fog that slowly floated high above him blocking any sunrays that dared cross its path. He then wondered how the majestic flowers and other plant life around him were able to sustain a healthily living with their dim lifestyle.

"You alright…?" now that his senses were fully awakened, Naruto could hear a faint crackling noise and what felt like a small heat source coming from his right. Looking that way, and noticing he couldn't feel any pain coming from his previously sore muscles, he saw Yamata poking a small fire with a twig so it stayed alit. "… Have a… nightmare?"

Naruto's shocked expression soon turned sour as he looked at Yamata with annoyance. Aside from the fact he had awoke screaming – which was a surefire way of knowing he was having a nightmare – Yamata's voice held something that told Naruto Yamata _knew_ he was _going_ to have a nightmare even before he fell asleep the previous night.

"Now I wonder how you knew that?" Hearing the sarcastic-ness that traced Naruto's voice, Yamata looked up from his handmade fire.

Yamata stared for a mere second before going back to poking the fire, "Well of course… I knew. It _was_ your second trail… after all…" Naruto could feel his eye twitch as Yamata continued his routine of prodding the bonfire. The way he just said that made it seem like it was completely obvious that it was his second test.

For once in his life Naruto decided to not let his anger get the best of him as he asked, "Can you just tell me what the second test was already!?" more like yelled.

Yamata let a sigh out through his nose, throwing the stick he was just previously using into the fire. Standing up he went around the fire and started walking towards Naruto's sitting up position. "I hope by now you've realized… the mist high above us… is the same as the mist that you were… summoned into…"

Naruto nodded his head.

"This mist has been here… more than a century before the first Snake Summoning… came to this mountain. The mist you first entered from… before coming to the peak of this mountain… is a very, let's say… diluted version of the one over head." Yamata watched Naruto look up a couple times as if eyeing the mist for anymore answers, "…Though the two mists have the same… side effects… this one will immediately kill any of those… that it does not deem worthy… while the other… as you know… will slowly kill the inhaler… unless given an antidote…"

"So you're saying the mist I was summoned into didn't kill me because that doctor woman gave me an antidote?" Naruto received a nod, "And now you're saying _this_ one didn't kill me 'cause it deemed me worthy?" he received another nod.

"………SO I COULD HAVE DIED?!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed at Yamata's face, his white hair taking a new fashion as it bent to the opposite direction of the blast of air.

Molding his hair back into its spiked form, Yamata countered, "I did say… It was you're second trail…"

Naruto felt his eye twitch once more at his sensei's emotionless wittiness. Remembering a small comment Yamata had made in his short lecture about the two mists, Naruto brought it up, "What were the 'side effects' you said came along with the mist?"

"The 'side-effects' you speak of… are the past events… of your most hated moments…" Yamata answered, earring him a raised eyebrow from the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki.

"But…" Naruto thought hard about the dream he had during his slumber, cuffing his chin with his thumb and pointer in a thinking position, "But my dream, I was standing over my friend Shikamaru, well, I think it was him. He seemed different, older, and he was the Sixth Hokage."

Yamata raised his hand and pointed to Naruto's abdomen, "Do not forget… you are _'Special'_, in a way… you have the Kyuubi sealed within you… that is probably what caused you to see into the future… not the past."

"S-So what you're saying is, that _will_ eventually happen…" Naruto got a nod in return, "_NO_!! I-I can't kill Shikamaru, we may not have known each other that well, but we still had a lot of fun in the academy. That's gotta count for something!!!"

Yamata sighed, "Relax Naruto … maybe it won't happen…" Yamata didn't really know why he was trying to lighten the boy up, but frankly, he couldn't care why.

"Really?" Naruto asked, hoping Yamata wasn't kidding. Naruto hated everything that dealt with Fate. That 'your life was already written in stone' and all that just mad him angrier. To be told you will never be anything you want to be because of heritage or what clan you were born, is just a load of bullshit in front of the young Jinchuuriki's eyes. You could be and do whatever you want; Fate had _no_ say in the matter.

'_Don't get your hopes up kid…'_ Yamata's cheek started to twitch, trying to form some kind of smirk (what, ha hadn't shown any emotion to Naruto yet, the first times always the hardest), completely shocking the blonde, "Yeah…"

"Okay…" Naruto was quiet for a minute _'I won't do it; I'll never resort to killing them. I may destroy the village, but I _will not_be forced to kill them just because Fate said I would. Anyway…'_ Naruto soon perked up, a smile wide across his face, "So now what?"

"Now…" another small smirk crossed Yamata's face, again slightly starting the Uzumaki, "…begins your third and Final Trial…"

----

"For the last damn time, SHE'S NOT _HERE_!!!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled with full force, his dog companion atop his head barking in agreement.

Scratching the inside of his ear with his pinky-finger, Jiraiya of the Sannin looked down to one of his Genin subordinates, and the loudest at that, "You sure your nose isn't just broken, pup?"

For the past two days the four had scaled Crater City high-and-low for the infamous Tsunade and her cohort Shizune. And through their search… they found nothing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! What's more likely!?" At first Kiba was quite ecstatic when he learned he'd be traveling with one of the Sannin, but now, now he just really wanted to be back home with his mom and sis, "Her actually not bein' here 'cause she decided to go to a different city, OR MY NOSE JUST OUT-OF-THE-BLUE STOPS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright…" hands up in a defense manner, Jiraiya tried to calm the boy down. "Maybe Tsunade really did leave the city?"

"Excuse me…?" the voice was frail and old, but at least it interrupted the two's quarreling. Looking to the hotel that they _were_ going to stay at yesterday – but decided against it because it looked like it was more for older people – they saw a old hunched over woman that was sweeping the rug in front of the hotel's doorway.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jiraiya asked politely. "What is it you need?"

"Oh nothing, dear-y." The old woman waved him off. "I was just wondering if this 'Tsunade' you're talking about wears a green coat and has a rather plump chest for someone so young."

"She is!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, over to the Genin, he found known of them realized the old woman had just said 'someone so young', "Ma'am, did Tsunade happen to mention where she was going next."

Turning back to Jiraiya, the elderly scrunched her face in a thinking manner, "Uh… yes, yes she did. Some place called, um, Tanzo, Tanzu, Oh! That's right, it was Tanzaku Town."

"Tanzaku Town, huh? Well that's not far from here, we could probably catch her if we leave now." Jiraiya stated, going from his thinking position to the old woman, "Thank you very much for the information, you've been a very big help ma'am."

"No problem sonny." Turning, the decrepit lady went pack to her sweeping.

"Come on, we might be able to find her today." Pointing to the direction Tanzaku Town, Jiraiya watched as the lower ranked ninja jumped off in that direction with no more questions.

Turning his sights to one of the taller buildings of Crater City, Jiraiya squinted, scanning the roof for any possible hostiles. That's strange. He could have sworn he felt a menacing Chakra signa- no, maybe not. Jiraiya soon let out a sigh, turning to the direction the Genin left in. _'What a senior moment…'_ letting out another sigh at his old age, Jiraiya raced to where his temporary subordinates were.

----

"You really need to learn better control of your Chakra, Kisame…" Uchiha Itachi, member of the organization Akatsuki, stated calmly. The Sharingan wielder continued to look down at the position the legendary Jiraiya had just moments ago been occupying, slowly blinking as his fishy partner laughed out loud.

"Hahaha, sorry 'bout that. I'm just eager to fight s'all." Hoshigaki Kisame, sole survivor and slaughterer of the Hoshigaki clan, exclaimed laughing. Tipping his bamboo hat down with his purple nailed hands, Kisame slowly turned around. "hehe, so we gonna' follow them or what?"

"Yes…" Itachi mellowed out as the two Akatsuki members Shunshin-ed off the roof.

----

"I..._fucking_…hate you…" Naruto cursed through panting breathe. Trying to push himself off the ground Naruto had little success, falling face first into the spider-web cracked ground that was lying underneath him. Falling to the earth from one-hundred feet in the air is something that Naruto would advice you to _never _do. Not that he had a chose in the matter. Naruto scoffed into the dirt his face was lying in; and Yamata said he was going to _'hold back'_, what _bullshit_. Naruto started to wonder if his teacher even knew what 'holding back' meant.

Naruto's red and black jacket had gotten quite dirty during his descent into the earth, while Naruto himself had a couple of dirt marks, some sweat, and blood trickling down the right side of his mouth.

Hearing footsteps coming closer to him, Naruto shifted his head so it was lying on his chin. Looking up, as Yamata squatted so they could be eye-to-eye, Naruto watched as Yamata tilted his head, "For someone who's going to be Orochimaru's apprentice, you're pretty weak."

Yamata had so far not even been trying. _'Though it's to be expected… from what Manda-sama told me of the boy… he's had barely… if any… advanced training in a certain area…'_ Yamata let out a mental sigh, _'…We have a lot of work to do…'_

Naruto watched silently as Yamata opened his mouth, his tongue stretching out as it slowly wrapped around Naruto's neck. Standing back up, Yamata pulled Naruto up off the ground with his tongue – lightly enough that he could breathe. "Do you want to… give up now?" Naruto found it weird Yamata's voice didn't sound any different then is usually did, even though his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Naruto grimaced at the question he just realized he was asked. "Like hell!!! I already told you at the beginning, _I'm won't be giving up!!!!!!!_" Grabbing the handle of his Kusanagi _**(Grass Cutter)**_ sword, Naruto unsheathed it and tried to slice at Yamata's tongue poorly. Retracting his tongue to his mouth Yamata didn't even let Naruto touch the ground as he swung his leg into Naruto's stomach.

Time seemed to slow down for a second as Naruto's eyes turned white and blood came flying out of his throat before he was rocketed across the plain, a large line of upturned rocks following him as he skimmed by the ground. Blasting through all the foliage that was _supposedly _there to protect him from the mountain's drop-off, Naruto slowly turned in horror, time seeming to slow down yet again, as he realized he'd been thrown all the way off the mountain's edge. Feeling gravity take over Naruto didn't make any notion to move, just too scared.

Though his short decent was abruptly stopped as Naruto's shocked, and slightly scared, look slowly turned to that of Yamata's stoic one. It reminded Naruto of the moment he was scaling the mountain side and he _almost_ – though Yamata would beg to differ – _fell_, and Yamata had grabbed his wrist. It was almost identical to that time, though now Yamata was standing on the ground, not the side it.

Naruto's face had fallen from its previous façade, now worn-out and tattered. Few cuts and bruises from the trees he collided with during his flying session, shades of dirt covering his whiskered cheeks and brow – even his hair –, while blood seeped from both sides of his mouth now. His jacket, too, was dirty and had a couple wholes in it.

"…Will you… give up now?" Yamata insisted, drawing an annoyed reaction from the boy.

Furrowing his brow at Yamata's persistence, Naruto countered, "For the last time! NO DAMN IT!!" reaching for his Kusanagi again Naruto's eyes widen in shock, _'SHIT!! I dropped my sword when he kicked me!!!'_

Pulling Naruto forward, turning, and slinging him over his shoulder, Yamata muttered, "…Bad choice…" soon after, Naruto was thrown back into the foliage at the speeds he exited them with.

Shunshin-ing back into the middle of the plain, Yamata watched as Naruto's thrown form crashed through some of the very stones that were uprooted on his way out of the area. Raising his hands and clasping them together, Yamata readied for when Naruto got closer. Within a couple seconds Yamata let out a small grunt, crashing his hands down on Naruto, creating a small crater with a circumference of twenty feet.

Wedging his foot under Naruto's right shoulder, Yamata flipped him on his back. Not much changed on Naruto other then no headband – probably lost on his way back into the field.

"…Give up…?" Yamata persisted.

Glaring at Yamata, Naruto didn't do anything but cross his hands, using his pointer and middle fingers as the seals, "NAMERU JA NAI, **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **_**(Don't underestimate me, Shadow Clone Technique)**_**!!!!!!**"

Yamata had to jump back from the explosion of smoke that was created from Naruto's technique. Watching with an eagle's eye as the smoke cleared and some fifty or so carbon copies of Naruto were born, though none wearing headbands or having their Kusanagi.

Naruto was now standing in the middle of the group of Narutos, glaring hatefully at Yamata.

'_Now… let's see if you can pass this test… Uzumaki Naruto…'_ Yamata thought to himself, releasing as much killer intent as he possibly could, watching as Naruto and his copies stared at him terrified at how powerful he was. "I lied before… when I said I was going to hold back... if you don't hit me… I really _will_ kill you…!!

'_I-I can't beat that!' _Naruto told himself. This, this guy! His killer intent was unreal!! Zabuza was like an ant compared to this _thing_ in front of him. He could really _die_ fighting this person.Naruto didn't know it, but subconsciously, he was starting to back away, _'How could I hope to beat someone like that?! I can't! That's the answe-'_ for some reason Naruto stopped mid-thought, a vision of Sakura's smiling face coming into view. He'd promised himself, he promised that he'd destroy Konoha with the exception of certain people. Like he was going to die here!!! Holding his ground, Naruto pushed through the killer intent, yelling with a grunt, "ATTACK!!!"

Begrudgingly, his clones followed orders, charging Yamata. Yamata copied, heading straight for the clones.

Naruto watched in dull shock as his clones were obliterated one after another. Yamata punched them, kicked them, threw them at each other, all the while not letting a single clone even touch him with the intention to hurt. Noticing something black in the corners of his eyes, Naruto looked to see his Kusanagi sword stabbed a quarter of its length into the ground. Naruto then saw his chance of winning, if he could only get to his blade.

Running as fast as his legs could take him, Naruto ran for his last hope in this battle. Though unfortunately, his movements had already been predicted by a certain snake.

Throwing a clone into its counterpart, the two dispelling on impact, Yamata turned to see Naruto running at his sword. "…Not good… enough…" Yamata put his hands together in a triangle shape, concentrating on it with his Chakra. His hands were soon enveloped within blue like electricity that coursed through them, "…**Raiton:**… **Sankakusou**… _**(Lightning Release: Triangular Stream)**_" Yamata voiced quietly, a small blue triangle shot out of his hands, growing into the size of a large armoire as it plowed through the thirty some shadow clones that were left to give Naruto's run more time. Starting to spin, the hollow bodied triangle charred the earth that it flowed over.

Turning to see the electrical triangle heading his way, Naruto dove for his sword, the technique zooming past him with great force. Grabbing the sword from the earth while he rolled, Naruto turned to see that the technique he just dodged stopped, and came for Naruto once again. Naruto cursed under his breathe, trying to figure out a plan within seconds before he was fried by the Lightning attack. He saw his chance as he stabbed his Kusanagi half way up its blade. Jumping on the sword's hilt, Naruto aimed to jump _through_ the empty bodied triangle. Pivoting on the sword, Naruto leaped like a bullet.

Sadly, half way through the Lightning made triangle, Naruto heard Yamata mutter, "…fool…" followed by a clap sound. Naruto's life flashed before his eyes as the triangle enclosed on him, sending a high voltage shock throughout his body as he fell to the ground, twitching.

Walking over to the boy's fried form, Yamata noticed Naruto had very dark marks on the places his jacket had wholes. The jacket itself was very dark and charred. The blood was now gone from his face, probably evaporated when it was hit by the high voltage attack. The two most noticeable features were Naruto's smoking hair that stuck straight up now that it had electricity in it and the nonstop twitching that would cause a small spark of electricity to crawl along his body.

'…_Strange… I subdued the technique's power so it would only hit him with fifty-thousand volts…'_ Nudging Naruto's unconscious body with his foot, Yamata asked, "…Hey… are you dead?"

----

"Where the hell am I?"_ Naruto asked himself, looking around the bathroom he just appeared in. First he was fighting Yamata, then he was electrocuted, and now… well now he was in some bathroom. Watching in horror as the doorknob that led outside started to turn, Naruto wiped his head back and forth, looking for somewhere to hide. Spotting a shower curtain Naruto dived into the tub, pulling the curtain shut so it blocked off all view._

_What Naruto heard next almost made him sick because whoever just entered the bathroom pulled the lid up and hurled into the toilet bowl. Peaking his head around the curtain Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. There sitting, hunched over the toilet, was none other then Haruno Sakura. But wait, that couldn't be Sakura. Yeah she had short pink hair, but she looked to be at least three years older than the Sakura he knew. Looking her over – trying to see if there were any other traits he could relate to Sakura – Naruto almost revealed his presence by coughing at the shock he just received. Until just now did he notice what the supposed 'Sakura' was wearing._

_A see-through pink nightgown with spaghetti-straps over a pink bra and panties that was pretty much as see-through as the nightgown. Now he knew that wasn't Sakura, she'd never wear something so provocative._

"_Sakura?" or maybe not, "You in there?" Now that the voice was closer to the door then before, Naruto could hear just how deep it was, and when he did, he stopped cold. That voice, i-it was the same as his 'inner' side._

"_Y-Yeah." The quiet and trembling voice of Sakura replied. Naruto wondered why it seemed like she was hiding her face._

_Opening the door slowly, Naruto was stunned to see an older version of himself walk in. Though this one had a black clothed Konoha headband tied around his head and a thin cut that ran through the leaf symbol. What scared Naruto a little was the fact the older Naruto had slit crimson eyes like that of the Kyuubi's, and his whisker marks were bigger and more defined. Though what shook Naruto to the bone was that dreaded toothpick shaped pigmentation mark that ran down the middle part of his throat. That explained the deep voice. Other then that, this 'older' Naruto wore the same clothes as 'younger' Naruto, just a lot bigger._

_Seeing his older self, Naruto realized he was in another one of those dreams that let him see into the future._

_Slowly walking over then kneeling down next to Sakura, the older version of Naruto put his hand on her back. "You okay?"_

_Naruto found it weird that his older self seemed so emotionless, yeah he asked Sakura a caring question, but it didn't sound or look like he cared._

_From what Naruto could see Sakura looked to be crying, trying her best to not let 'older' Naruto see her face, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto, I-I'm so sorry…"_

"_You need not apologize when you've done nothing to ask for forgivene-"_

"_I'm pregnant!!" Sakura screamed, not being able to hold it in anymore._

_Naruto couldn't hold back his multiple surprised coughs for the shock was too great, luckily it was just an illusion so they didn't hear anything._

_Slowly Sakura turned, finally looking to see what Naruto's reaction was, even the younger version was quiet now – wanting to see what his older persona would do. The two watched the demonic looking man blink expressionlessly, before muttering, "…Idiot…"_

_Sakura wiped her head around, tears flying from her face, as she could no longer look at Naruto. She had tried so hard for so long to make Naruto love her, and then she had to go and mess everything up by forgetting to take her birth control medicine. Little Naruto however was seething, glaring at his elder for being so cruel, _"How could he be such a jerk!!"_ he yelled, knowing they didn't hear him. Though the two stopped their incompetent acts of anger and dread as the kneeling Naruto continued._

"_To think you believe the birth of a new life is something to fear…" to the complete shock of Sakura – while doing nothing for the still wholly human Naruto seeing it was a everyday thing for him – Naruto smiled, his sharp demonic canines making themselves known at they poked out of his upper lips. "… silly girl." With that said, Naruto captured Sakura's lips, forcing her to let out a small moan at the abrupt kiss. _

_The Naruto hiding behind the shower curtain found is slightly disgusting that his older self would French-kiss the girl even though moments ago she was throwing-up. Though Sakura had a different opinion. It felt like a great pressure of guilt and anxiety left her, and a giant hand that seemed to be crushing her insides stopped as she relaxed her shoulder, letting Naruto's warmth take over. Though it was short-lived as she felt Naruto remove his tongue and standup._

_Letting out a small whine at the loss of contact, Sakura asked, "Where are you going sweetie?"_

"_I need to find Sasuke, I'll inform him to spread the word that our invasion will be postponed two years." That got an immediate reaction from Sakura._

"_What?! No! You've waited so long for this to happen, we're only a couple weeks away from it, why would-" Sakura stopped, shocked to see Naruto had turned and was smiling again. Man, this must have been the most expressional she'd ever seen him, well, the most she'd seen from him _after_ he'd combined with his other_ two_ personalities._

"_Because I will not have my child born into a world filled with disorder and chaos." During is speech Naruto had walked back over to Sakura's sitting position, kneeled, and began rubbing her stomach as he stared intently into Sakura's emerald eyes, "I've waited eleven years for my revenge, I can wait another two." Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Naruto got up and left, looking for his lieutenant so he could inform him of the changes._

_Pushing the shower curtain open, Naruto stepped out of the tub, watching as Sakura exited with a content smile, rubbing her stomach ever so softly. Naruto soon did a fist-pump, excited that his dream came true, _"I can't believe me and Sakura-chan really-"_ Naruto was the last of the three to have stopped in mid-sentence, realizing he'd just admitted his greatest enemy is real. If what he just saw was true, and he prayed to _God_ it was, then he was admitting Fate could not be changed and everyone's life was decided the moment they were born. And if he was admitting Fate was real, then he really _will_ kill Shikamaru. Could he really kill his friends just for the love of his life? No… he couldn't, he _wouldn't_! In that moment, Naruto had a revelation dealing with Fate. It might break his heart, but if it came down to whether or not he was able to sacrifice his love for Sakura just to prove Fate was not real and save his friends, he'd do it in a heartbeat._

----

Eyes snapping open, Naruto grabbed a handful of dirt, throwing it at Yamata's face as he still stood over Naruto's body. Not expecting the sudden awaking of the boy, Yamata had barely any time to block his eyes. Slightly grunting as he wiped his eyes clean, Yamata was caught with another blinding artifact as Naruto's jacket came flying into his face.

Using the time it took for Yamata to rip the punctured jacket of his face, Naruto had rolled back – grabbing the sword he previously used as a device to jump –, and hurdled forward, slashing at Yamata's face horizontally. On instinct alone did Yamata manage to dodge that attack, his head bending back as only a couple strands of white hair were cut, not going unnoticed by the two combatants.

A victorious smile grew over Naruto's tired and sweating face, "I win…" Naruto chocked out as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, letting exhaustion take over as he slowly fell into a slumber. Naruto dropped the Kusanagi sword so it once again punctured the earth as he slowly fell backwards, only for Yamata to catch him.

"You've done very well…" Yamata commented, noticing just how bad his Jutsu had hurt the young Jinchuuriki. Without the jacket covering his skin Yamata saw the multiple burn marks and cuts he got when traveling through the forest. For the third time today, Yamata smirked, "…You will be strong… Uzumaki Naruto…" noticing Naruto had somehow smiled in his dream, like he'd heard him talking, only made Yamata's smirk grow, "…very strong…"

---- _(Flashback)_

"_Now…" another small smirk crossed Yamata's face, again slightly starting the Uzumaki, "…begins your third and Final Trial…"_

"_Um, okay. So what's this 'Trial'?" Naruto asked, wanting his Hebi Sage training to start._

"_It's very…simple…" Yamata said, back to his stoic demeanor. "…all you have to do… is hit me…"_

"_WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Aren't you a Jounin? I can't hit you?! Trust me, I know from experience…" Naruto remembered that dreadful bell test and how no one was able to even _hit _Kakashi, and there were three of them at the time!_

"…_Relax…" Yamata droned, "…I'll be holding back…"_

_Naruto merely crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breathe, complying nonetheless, "_fine_, let me just get rea-" Naruto wasn't able to finish as he was met with a powerful uppercut that sent him soaring up over a hundred feet in the air._

_Noticing Yamata had somehow been able to jump all the way past Naruto by at least four yards, Naruto watched in slight shock as Yamata started to spin, aiming to axe kick the boy down to earth. Though in his current aired state, he had nothing to grab and no time to think of a plan as Yamata's heel rammed into Naruto's face, sending him down to earth like meteor with a loud _BOOM_!!!_

----_(Flashback End)_

"Damn it, why can't we find her?" Jiraiya asked desperately. They had arrived in Tanzaku town no later then an hour from when they left Crater City. They'd heard there was some commotion around the Tanzaku Castles, but when they arrived they found nothing but a destroyed wall that looked to have been punched. Jiraiya told the Genin that Tsunade had been here, but so far they couldn't find her.

So, retiring for the day, they headed for a pub, to the great dislike of his temporary team. Though they gave in when he said they could just get some food.

Though when Jiraiya entered the pub he was met with someone he hadn't planned on seeing that day. There sitting in one of the back tables of the bar was none other then Tsunade of the Sannin, who just so happened to notice him as he entered

"Jiraiya/Tsunade!!" the two said in unison, one in shock and one in delight.

----

"This is bad." Kabuto told Kimimaro as the two stood next to each other, standing atop the border walls of Tanzaku Town. Across from the two sound-nin were the clocked forms of Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, radiating with killer intent. Damn, they had no hope of coming out of this unscathed. _'Fuck, and here I was saving up energy for Jiraiya.'_ Kabuto thought to himself, but for some reason heard Itachi scoff across the wall.

"How arrogant, you'd have no chance at beating Jiraiya, and that's if you were at full health… which your not." Itachi said, looking at Kabuto emotionlessly.

Kabuto stared at Itachi with shock and terror, _'W-What the hell, did he just read my mind?!'_

"No, I'm just readying your body language…" Itachi stared coldly back, his red Sharingan spinning.

"_Damn you_…" Kabuto cursed under his breathe, ordering Kimimaro to attack and pretty much having him sign his own death warrant.

In the blink of an eye the larger of the two Akatsuki members flashed in front of Kimimaro, his Bamboo hat flying off his head as he did so. The moment Kimimaro saw his fishy features he stopped in pure terror, letting Kisame slam him with a powerful backhand that sent him twirling back to Kabuto. Catching Kimimaro, Kabuto wondered what had the boy so scared. He got his answer soon enough.

"T-That's Hoshigaki Kisame!!" Kimimaro's eyes trembled with fright.

Kabuto didn't really know what Kimimaro was going on about, yeah it was Kisame and he was an S-class criminal, but so was Itachi and Kimimaro didn't seemed fazed by him in the least. "Yeah s-"

"You don't under stand!!" Kimimaro shouted, cutting Kabuto off for the first time in his life, "H-He's an insane serial killer! None of you know anything about that man!!"

"Tch…" Kabuto looked to Kisame – who was smiling pleasantly, while his Samahada _**(Shark Skin)**_ rest lazily on his shoulder –, then looking at Itachi as he stared dully back, Kabuto decided retreat was their best tactic. Holding onto Kimimaro, Kabuto tried to get them as far away as possible with one Shunshin.

"Let I'd let you escape." Kisame laughed, about to Shunshin after the two, but was stop as he heard his partner's voice.

"Don't Kisame, there's no point in wasting your energy on those vermin. You'll need all your strength for when we commence our plan." Itachi ordered sternly as Kisame placed his Samahada on his back.

"Ooooh? And when's that plan starting again?" Kisame questioned, knowing it would annoy his partner.

"Kabuto-san said he'd give Tsunade-hime one week, so our plan will start in one week." Itachi said indefinitely, Shunshin-ing off the wall.

Kisame slightly scoffed as his plan of annoying Itachi failed. Though he wasn't glum for long as another toothy smile grew across his face, "I really need to go kill something…" Kisame said happily, using his own Shunshin so he could catch up with Itachi.

----

"Urgh!" Naruto grunted, leaning back on his arms as he looked around, having just awoken. After realizing he was back in the (as Naruto put it) 'mystical' river that sped up his healing, Naruto saw Yamata lying on his back in the soft looking grass a couple yards over. Getting out of the river and grabbing his jacket that was folded up several feet away, which was somehow completely fixed and clean now, Naruto made his way over to Yamata.

Eying Naruto as he walked over, Yamata sat up, "…Sit down…" he ordered. Naruto did as he was told and sat cross-legged on the grass two feet away from his teacher.

"…I'd like to congratulate you… on passing the final trial… that's a very impressive feet…" Yamata remarked, earning a slight blush from Naruto as he scratched his cheek with his finger bashfully.

"Aw, go on." Naruto said playfully chuckling, earning another smile from Yamata.

Naruto liked the relaxed and quiet atmosphere that surrounded the two now. It was a lot better the previous rigid and threatening mood.

"…Though I must ask…" Yamata's sudden question gained Naruto's attention, "…after I hit you with my Sankakusou… you awoke with a different spark of determination… before you were fighting just to become stronger… but now…"

A comfortable smile slid around Naruto's face, his cerulean eyes staring off into space as he remembered Haku's words a day before he was killed.

"_When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly_ strong_"_

"When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly _strong_" Naruto answeredhappily. Naruto noticed the same content and dazed look that he had moments ago was now on Yamata's.

"When person has something important… huh?" Yamata asked himself. Naruto wondered why Yamata showed so much emotion, completely contradicting his usual stoic attitude. Maybe he was more open to those that he knew better.

"You have someone precious to you?" Naruto asked nicely, earning him a nod, "who is it, your girlfriend, wife?"

Yamata then looked at him strangely, "No… what would make you think that… it's Manda-sama dummy…"

Naruto's stunned expression was priceless, "Wait, you mean that big purple snake that was lying in the cave?"

"Yes… there is no one else…"

"Oooooohhhh." Naruto then realized what was going on, "So you're…" Naruto leaned in whispering the last part as if it was taboo, "…gay?"

"No." Yamata said firmly, giving Naruto an annoyed look.

"Wait, I'm lost." Naruto told Yamata, "Manda's a dude, right?"

"…If you mean, male… yes he is…" Yamata answered.

"And you're a guy." Naruto stated, pointing at Yamata.

"…No, I'm not…" Yamata said, finding weird that Naruto had thought _she_ was a guy, "what made you think that…?"

Naruto shoulders slouched so low that the left side of his jacket's collar fell a little, while his hair looked messed up and his face looked dead at the knowledge his sense just told him he was a girl. "BUT YOU SOUND LIKE A GUY!!!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms out wildly.

"…Oh, sorry about that…" Yamata apologized, rubbing her throat tenderly, "Manda-sama can be so big sometimes, if you know what I mean. So it takes a week or two before my throat can fully heal." As if on cue, as she was saying her last sentence, her voice changed, sounding more feminine and womanly

Naruto looked at her puzzlingly, "What are you talking about?"

Yamata leaned back on her arms, like Naruto had done in the water, and flung her hair back so it wasn't in her face, "… never mind… your still in your youth… you wouldn't understand…"

Naruto thought he heard that voice once before, but he pushed it aside, "Oh, so that's why when I kicked you in 'you know where' yesterday, it didn't hurt!"

"Nope" Yamata answered happily.

"Though, I have a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You sound like a woman, but, – sorry if this offends you – you don't look like a woman."

Naruto noticed Yamata was slowly unzipping her purple Jounin vest, "Um, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm showing you I'm a girl…" Yamata answered plainly, through her vest away as she finished unzipping it.

Naruto's hands shot up to his face, blocking his view of Yamata's stripping. "STOP! You don't need to do that!!"

Hearing that she took off her fishnet, Naruto blushed profusely, knowing her enter upper body was now naked, "Relax… you can look, it's not like I'm going to bite you… unless you want me to…" Naruto could feel the smile that appeared on Yamata's face.

"Iya _**(No)**_!!" Naruto yelled, feeling Yamata's slender hands pulling on his forearms. Over strengthening him, Yamata pulled his arms from his eyes, but realized he was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just look already." Yamata ordered, getting tired of the boy's disobedient behavior.

Slowly opening his right eye Naruto was met with great relief, and some disappointment. Yamata had bandages wrapped around her bust. Naruto at first didn't understand why she did that, but then realized how big they were from the way they tightly pressed against the bindings.

"Almost every Kunoichi does this… summonings are no different…" Yamata told Naruto, knowing he was probably wondering why they did that, "heh… you try running around and fighting while your breasts are just jiggling in all directions… it's quite difficult, trust me."

After a while of talking Naruto realized where he'd heard Yamata's voice before. So through a flustered face, Naruto exclaimed, "You're the woman that brought me to the hospital when I was summoned at the outskirts of the village!"

"Well not really, it was Manda-sama who carried you, but yes I was there along side him as we walked to the clinic." Yamata smiled happily, while Naruto wondered if that was the most he'd heard from Yamata without her breaking the sentence apart.

"But wait, you said we should bring him to 'Manda-sama', when he was right next to you."

"No, I said let's get him to _Mandsam_, that's the doctor's name." Yamata answered.

"Oh…" Naruto then started to laugh, remembering what Manda was wearing when in his human form.

"What's so funny?" Yamata asked, wanting to be part of laughed.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry, hahaha, it's just I keep remembering those weird purple snake pants he was wearing, HAHAHAHA!!" Naruto then imagined the two white snakes that were imprinted in the purple cloth just stood on their tails and started dancing and wiggling.

"Aaaahhh, but I love those pants, and as I remember, weren't you wearing _boxers_ with the same pattern, chibi snakes nonetheless?" Yamata's words stopped him in his laughter. Chuckling into the back of her hand, Yamata squealed, "Oh relax, I think those boxers are just so _cute_, why do you think I couldn't take my eyes off you when we first met?"

"I wish I had my old teacher back…" Naruto mumbled to himself, wishing the quiet and stoic Yamata was back.

Softly bopping Naruto on the head, Yamata smiled warmly, "I am your old

sensei stupid, I just didn't know or trust you that much before, but now…" Yamata sat up and squeezed Naruto's cheeks to his displeasure, "…I can show you who I really am!"

"Damn, your exactly like that crazy Second Exam proctor, Anko or whatever the hell her name was." Naruto noticed how Yamata's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of Anko.

Naruto soon found himself buried in Yamata's bandaged chest as she hugged him, "You must mean Anko-chan!! I used to train her when Orochimaru wasn't around!!"

Prying himself away from Yamata, Naruto turned his head with a dazed look, mumbling, "I can see where she gets her craziness from."

Unfortunately for him, Yamata her that, causing her to shove his head back in her chest so he couldn't breathe, "You know Naru-chan, it's not smart to a woman crazy!"

Barely able to pry himself off her again, Naruto yelled with a face as red as a tomato, "WOULD YOU STOP!!!!!"

Letting go, Yamata whined, lip trembling, "But I was having fun…"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Naruto shouted, "I came to train, not play games!!"

Yamata leaned back again, knowing there was always a time for seriousness, "I guess your right?" Yamata yawned. "Though first, I must tell you the purpose of the three trials you undertook."

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You see, this test has a name." Yamata said seriously, "it's Zetsubou _**(Hopelessness)**_…"

"Z-Zetsubou?"

"Hai _**(Yes)**_… This test is to makes you want to give up. This test is desired to destroy you. The first test is endurance, to test your very limits and see how far you can go. To tell you the truth, you're the very first person that's past this test."

"I-I am?" Naruto asked, his self-confidence skyrocketing higher than it already was.

"Yep, all others that have been on the peak of this mountain either summoned here by their summonings, or just took the easy way up and used Chakra to get up here."

"Cool!" Naruto yelled happily, he was never the first in _anything_.

"Alright, Alright, calm down and let me finish."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine. Now, the second trial makes you relive a moment in the past that you hated and hoped to never remember, but in your case you somehow saw into the future. As your reliving your hated moment you are being tested. Every ninja has had bad past, but all the Mist wants to see is _how_ bad. Seems you pasted even though the requirements probably changed."

Naruto nodded his understanding. He decided not to tell Yamata about the second vision he had while knocked out, pushing it aside as he was still in the entire test so he just had another apparition.

"The Third and Final trial, from my viewpoint – the hardest out of the three –, pits you against someone you _know_ you can't beat, and, if you don't go all out, you fail and I'm to kill you…" Yamata told Naruto dangerously, but soon smiled happily, "Though you passed, so no worries!!"

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled nervously, "…yeah. So, now what?"

"Now we begin your real training silly!" Yamata exclaimed gleefully clapping her hands together.

A large grin spread across the young Jinchuuriki's face, "Awesome!"

----

It had been a week since Jiraiya and his team found Tsunade, their reunion not going as he really hoped it would. They all sat down, the Genin each ordering some food, while he and Tsunade entered his discussion. Eventually the question came up and Jiraiya asked Tsunade if she would return to Konoha, all other commotion halting. Unsurprisingly, Tsunade refused, but what made Jiraiya slightly mad was how she started to disrespect the title of Hokage. First starting with her grandfather of all things then descended down the line till she got to the fourth. Jiraiya was about to say something but was beat to it by, astonishingly, Sakura of all people. She even went so far as to jump over the table and try and hit Tsunade, though Jiraiya held her from doing so by grabbing the back of her red one-piece dress.

Tsunade was a bit taken aback at the unladylike fashion the Genin had just displayed, so having her curiosity take over, she had asked what she did that for. Sakura stamped her foot on the dinner table and replied that she had a teammate that dreamed of being Hokage and she wasn't about to sit idly by and let someone smash the title that he so dreamed about. From Jiraiya's view, Sakura looked a little surprised at what she said too.

When he looked back to Tsunade he saw she hung her head, her long blonde hair hiding her face from view. Tsunade then proceeded to tell Shizune to get up and that they were leaving.

Of course Jiraiya and the others had followed the two back to the hotel, requesting a room for themselves when they got there. And the moment the four got to their room, Jiraiya was bombarded with questions left and right. So, after a long discussion of Tsunade's tragic life with her green necklace and the loss of Dan (her lover) and Nawaki (her little brother), the Genin finally settled down and went to bed.

Though unbeknownst to him, out of the three Genin, Sakura had found a new sensei to train her, and from that day on she'd ask Tsunade to be her teacher, until she'd _have_ to say yes.

_BANG, BANG_

Hearing the loud thumps at his door, Jiraiya stopped his writing and walked to the door, the Genin doing their own thing as they looked to see who that could be.

Opening the door, Jiraiya noticed the bent over, panting Shizune, "Yes? What's a matter?"

"A-A week ago a subordinate of Orochimaru… f-found us and said if she joined him, h-he'd resurrect her beloved!!" Shizune screamed through her panting.

Jiraiya's eyes bugged out in shock before darting down the hall, running to where Tsunade's Chakra signature was. Following suit his team and Shizune soon followed behind, jumping over rooftops and running at a fast pace.

----

"So? What is your answer?" Kabuto asked snidely, pushing his glass back up his nose.

The two sound-nin and Tsunade were all in a large plain. Tsunade seemed to hug herself as she looked up to Kabuto lifelessly "…fine… I agree, I'll join you…"

----

**Author's Notes: NNNNNNNOOOOOOooooooo, Tsunade is joining Orochimaru, what a twist! Yamata turns out to be a girl and Naruto pasts the Hebi Sage Test and sees into the future, **_**twice**_**! Also prepare for a history lesson of Kisame next chapter and a couple flashbacks! So much shit going on, so little time! Well, that's not really true, but it's still fun to exaggerate! Like this, "Someone will **_**die**_** next chapter" dum-dum-DUM. Is he kidding? Or is someone really going to die next chapter? Who knows? But I do! Muwahahahaha!!!!! R&R plz and goodbye.**

**Ninjutsu Definition**

**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_**(Mind Body Change Technique)**_; **C-Rank: Shintenshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique originally used for spying. The ninja forms the needed handseals and then projects their spirit out of their body into their target. This can be another ninja or an animal. Unfortunately the spirit flies in a straight line at a slow speed. If the target moves and avoids the incoming spirit, the ninjas body falls lifeless until the spirit can find its way back to the body several minutes later. Because of the risk involved, the ninja must be very careful. When used in conjunction with a binding technique the chance of success greatly increases. While inhabiting the body of their opponent, the target still remains in their mind but their mental processes are forced aside as the ninja takes control. However if the target has strong mental fortitude, they can overpower the intruder and force them out of their body. Also while in the body of their target, if the ninja takes sudden physical damage, their original body will be hurt as well.**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**_**(Body Flicker Technique)**_; **D-Rank:** **Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_; **B-Rank: Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.**

**Raiton:****Sankakusou**_**(Lightning Release: Triangular Stream)**_; **A-Rank: A Ninjutsu that utilizes the Lightning Affinity. The user will create a triangle shape with their hands as a centre for their Chakra. Then, adding elemental energy, he will shoot a blue triangle shaped force of Chakra overflowing with electricity. Once fired, the user will have full control over where the triangle will move. Though powerful, its true purpose is to capture its target and then send electrical volts equal to that of lightning through the body.**


	6. That Which Is Ninja

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi Talk or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes – PLEASE READ: First off, let me formally apologize to everyone that have been waiting for me to update, "I'm very sorry". A week ago I was bored and didn't really have anything to do so I decided to read over my stories to see where I was at (I haven't touched my computer for awhile because of football training). It was then that I noticed that I haven't updated this story for nearly a **_**whole year**_**. When I saw that I was like, "HOLY FUCK!" and swore to myself that I wouldn't let that happen. So for the last week I've been working on this story only, not going to weightlifting or football training. I would not let one of my ongoing stories reach a whole year before I updated. To me, time flew by. With working on Eyes of the Hurricane and everything else in my life, I didn't even realize it's been so long and I am truly sorry. I know what it's like waiting for a story to update already, but when you're on the opposite side, it's like an instant. I promise all of you that I will try my best and not make another long gap of time between an update again. Aside from Hitsugaya no Hougyoku, which is on hiatus till I'm done with one of the Naruto stories, I will not let something like this to happen again. **

**Lastly, I've finally started to understand the way this website works and as such, will from this point on, start PM people back instead of waiting for a whole chapter to pass before you get a reply. I will mention this in my other stories when I update them, but I'm just informing you now so you know for the next chapter. **

**Now onto replied reviews for the last time in this story:**

**Death Incarnate: Thank you, and it can mean either one. :3**

**Kuragari Rya: Thanks once again! XD**

**Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi: I'm glad, and sorry it took so long.**

**FamousFox89 aka the black Crow (this name never gets old for me, it's frickin great): Thank you once again and I did feel a little wrong for changing the personalities, but I just thought it'd be funny. XD**

**Zarcade: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. When I was trying to think of a reason for her voice being low, that thought just came into mind and I was like, no, I shouldn't do that. Then a couple minutes later I just burst out laughing and was like, hell yeah I'm putting that in their! Again, I'm glad you liked it. :D**

**sangkun: I'm glad your trying to figure it out, I'd like to know what you think. Of course I won't be able to tell you anything, but I still want to know. :3**

**Elder DeathBlaze: Thank you, and I'll try my best. :3**

**Harteramo: I'm glad, thank you, and you'll have to wait and see. :3**

**HarajukuSushi: OMG PLEASE DON'T STAB ME… I'm just kidding, and am sorry it took so long. I hope the fight scenes make up for it. :3 And thanks for the information. :D**

**daniel 29: Haha, sorry if it's a bit confusing. It wasn't my intention in making it look like women rule the snake summonings, sorry if it did. :3**

**dbtiger63: I'm happy you like it so much. Of course, I can't tell you anything dealing with Orochimaru and Naruto's circumstances. But I'm sure you can expect what will happen. XD**

**kdunc15: thank you, glad you like it. I don't really know yet, I thought there would be, but know that I've thought more about what'll happen more it seems to become less and less more likely. I'm not for certain whether there will be one or not. If I can fit one in, I'll try to, you can believe that! XD**

**naruto namikaze dmn: I didn't quite, it just took awhile to update, and I'm sorry it took so long. :3**

**UVlite: Can't thank you enough for catching me on that. It was supposed to be Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura, but when I was writing it and I though Shino had been their instead of Hinata. I have already changed it and all is good. Thanks once again for telling me. :D**

**L: Haha, I'll try. :3**

**B9K: right now, sorry for the long wait. :)**

**Peter Kim: I know he did, but she's not going there to heal Orochimaru seeing as that hasn't happened. Naruto is not with them, so Tsunade has different views right now. Thanks for the review. :)**

**Juniperlei: I did, sorry for the long wait. :3**

**Fighterzer: I did, sorry for the long wait. :3**

**L: I'M GLAD YOU DO! And I'm sorry it took so long to update. Just know, I'm not going to quit on this story. XD**

**gamarasengan16: thank you, and I intend to. :D**

**doremishine itsuko: I'm happy you like it and I'll try my best to work faster.**

**NaruChouii: I'm glad your liking it so much; I hope the battle scenes are to your liking as well. XD**

**evanjk111: Hahaha, your wishes were answered my friend. XD**

**Now the story, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6: That Which Is Ninja**

"Wise choice." Kabuto told Tsunade snidely as she agreed to join them. A conniving smile etched onto to the male medic-nin's face. "Now, come along before Jiraiya, or anyone else, intervenes."

Tsunade slightly wondered who he meant when he said 'anyone else' (no one other than Shizune knew they were there), though she brushed it off as nothing but insecurity on the Kaguya's part; he seemed to be fidgeting.

Unfortunately for the three, there were two Nuke-nin that just so _happened_ to be strolling by.

Kabuto's blood turned cold as he heard the calm and collected voice of Uchiha Itachi ring throughout the pasture, "This was not a prudent move for the two of you; showing yourselves here even after we warned you not to come."

Kabuto looked out of the corner of his eye; standing across the meadow were two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds painted on them. With their bamboo hats thrown away; the two Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, watched cautiously.

"Fuck" Kabuto mumbled under his breathe.

Kabuto's eyes widened in fear as the voice of Uchiha Itachi suddenly appeared behind him, "Such foul language…"

The back of Itachi's left arm smashed into the side of Kabuto's face, sending him flying away from Kimimaro and Tsunade.

Flipping off the grass below him, Kabuto regained his balance in a low crouch. Kimimaro had used a Shunshin to appear next to the male Medical-nin.

"What are you waiting for? Attack them already!" Kabuto turned to Kimimaro, frustrated that the boy wasn't doing what he was supposed to do. He was not surprised to find Kimimaro was frozen with fear, eyes shaking. If what Kimimaro had told him after their confrontation with the two Akatsuki members was true; they had more to worry about than just Uchiha Itachi.

- _(Flashback)_

"_What the hell was that!" Now Kabuto knew Kimimaro was a strong, stoic, and calm person, but that performance in front of the two Akatsuki members, on the wall of Crater City, completely contradicted his entire personality. Never had Kabuto seen Kimimaro act in such a way._

"_T-That man, H-Hoshigaki K-Kisame… h-he's a demon." Kimimaro stared down at the floor, holding his arms so as to try and stop their shivering._

"_Pssh, I've seen _plenty_ of them. Who really worries me is that damn Uchiha. Even Orochimaru-sama could do little against that man's power." Kabuto turned from the younger Shinobi, planning out battle tactics in his head for when the two encounter the Akatsuki once more._

"_You just don't get it!" Kimimaro yelled up at Kabuto, sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. "Fuck Uchiha Itachi! From what I've heard of Itachi from Orochimaru-sama, he's _nothing_ next to that shark demon!"_

_Kabuto was startled by that last statement. Could that really be true? Could Hoshigaki Kisame really be stronger than _the_ Uchiha prodigy? Or was Kimimaro just overestimating the Hoshigaki._

"_I've heard all there is to know about him…" Kabuto heard as he watched Kimimaro stand up. "That demon is from the Hoshigaki clan. At one time it was one of the biggest clans in Kirigakure. Their Kekkai Genkai ability was to be able to fuse with one thing; it could be anything at all, a regular household appliance, an animal or summoning, even another human. But they could only do this once, and it was irreversible after completion. This clan produced some of Kirigakure's finest, but the best of all, was Hoshigaki Ranma, who now goes by the name Kisame. He was the only man to have fused with more than one thing. It happened when he was attacked by the Wanizame clan, who specialized in shark summonings."_

_Kabuto remembered reading something about that clan. The Wanizame were a powerful band of rogue ninja from Kirigakure that one day up and disappeared after an unsuccessful attack on their own village. _

"_As one of the strongest members of the __Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū_ **(****Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) **_he'd been ordered by the reigning Mizukage, along with two other mist swordsmen, to destroy the Wanizame for their numerous attacks of Kirigakure. But they proved to much for the Hoshigaki and his partners. Ranma survived the longest, but he soon fell to his emenemies. But he did not want to die, and it was that intentisty to survive that saved him in the end. At that moment was when he activavted his Kekkai Genkai. He probably only intended to swollow one shark, but noone has foundout just how he was about to suck up every summoning that the Wanizame had used. After fusing with so many different shark species, he went on a blood-filled rampage. His bloodlust is said to have come from all the ravinous sharks he comsumed that day. He wanted so much blood, that he didn't stop after slaughtering the Wanizame Clan. Afterward, he came back to the village and hunted down his own clan, claiming them to be inferior. The reighing Mizukage was a very visious and powerhungry man, so he saw Kisame's act as a new step for the Mist Village to make. This is what started Kirigakure on the path to be the Chigiri no Sato _**(Village of the Bloody Mist)**_…"_

_-(Flashback End)_

"Damin it Kimimaro!" Kabuto yelled, shaking the Kaguya by the shoulder. "Fine, if I take Kisame, then you'll be fine with fighting Itachi, right?"

Kimimaro slowly unzipped his shirt and pulled his arms from his sleeves, letting the shirt fall over his sides. His cusre seal on the base of his collarbone expanded over his chest, giving him a boost in abilities.

The Kaguya dashed forward, brining a knee up as his first strike.

The Uchiha easily saw it coming and blocked the knee with both hands, expecting the followup punch aimed to his left temple. He grabbed the fist with this right hand.

Itachi pushed the Kaguya away from him, causing Kimiamro to spin and land gracefully several feet back. They eyed each other for several seconds before Kimimaro made the first move once again.

Raising the four fingers to both his hands at Itachi, Kimimaro said, "**Tenshi Sendan **_**(Drilling Finger Bullets)**_."

A barrage of small white bullets fired from his fingers at the Akatsuki member. Itachi dodged the bullets left and right, moving so fast that he left aferimages in the places he momentarily stood. When the shots ceased, a path of small craters trailed behind Itachi.

Once Itachi stopped dodging, Kimimaro Shunshined in front him with a long sharp bone protruding from either one of his palms.

Kimimaro tried to stab Itachi in the shoulder with a swift a fluid motion but had it easily dodged as the Uchiha turned his shoulder. The two then became a blur as Kimimaro went on a path of unfruitfull attempts at stabbing the Uchiha, while Itachi dodged with little effort on his part. Itachi could easily read the teen's movements five strikes before he made them.

XOXOXOXO

Kabuto ducked under Kisame's half-way unwrapped Samehada as the blast of air from its heavy density whipped the medic-nin's hair around. Kabuto glanced over at Kimimaro, noticing how bad he was doing fairing against the Uchiha. _'Even if Kimimaro is a Taijutsu expert, against the Sharingan, even he falls in comparison. He'll need to use more Ninjutsu moves involving his bones than Taijutsu ones. And even that won't matter unless I activate the barrier Orochimaru gives me. But I can't use it until Jiraiya gets here or we're done for and it will all be for naught.'_

"I hope that staring into space your doing isn't for anything else but our fight!" Kisame laughed out, smiling as he swung Samehada over his head with little effort.

Kabuto pushed back off the ground so he wasn't shredded to pieces by the sword as it landed onto the ground, leaving an indent in it. Kisame pulled the sword back, shreeding the broken pieces of rock that Samehaha had smashed up.

'_We'll just have to survive until the others appear.'_ Kabuto thought to himself before noticing how Tsunade was just standing away from their fight, giving them all a blank, yet cold, look, "Why are you just standing there? If your really going to join Orochimaru-sama then help us!"

"If you're Orochimaru's underlings than you should be more than capable enough to handle a couple of rogue ninja." Tsunade coldly said back.

"Tch, blasted woman." Kabuto mumbled to himself before going back to his fight.

XOXOXOXO

'_Enough is enough.'_ Itachi told himself, grabbing Kimimaro's right wrist as he made another failed attempt at striking Itachi's right shoulder.

In one swift movement Itachi was behind Kimimaro, locking his arms in a full-nelson. Before Itachi could execute his move, however, he noticed the small smirk that played on the Kaguya's face from his view. Taking precautions, Itachi let go of the teen and jumped back, just barely dodging the spikes the ripped out from multiple places on the Kaguya's body.

"**Karamatsu no Mai** _**(Dance of the Larch)**_." Kimimaro breathed out, getting the Akatsuki member off him.

Itachi didn't let up though, taking several more jumps back before completing a sequence of handseals. Once completed, he brought his hand up to his mouth and formed a ring around it with his fingers, saying "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_!"

Itachi spewed a large fireball from his mouth, charring the ground under it as it sizzled through the air.

Kimimaro concentrated Chakra into his feet and started to spin rapidly as the fireball connected with him. Kimimaro's spiky spin cut down the fireball until it was nothing but embers. He stopped, crouched low as the embers fell to the ground; the ends of his spikes were red hot and smoking from the blazing heat the fireball had.

'_This child reminds me of myself, when I was his age.'_ Itachi told himself, _'Unfortunately for him – unlike mine – he will die at this age.'_

Kimimaro watched his opponent cautiously, wondering why Kabuto hadn't activated the barrier Jutsu yet, _'He's probably waiting for Orochimaru-sama's other teammate to show up. I guess I'll just have to stall for more time.'_ Immediately after thinking that, Kimimaro started to cough up blood, which caught Itachi's attention. _'Damn it! I've pushed my body too far. I don't have much time left, but I'll make the most out of it.'_

Itachi was wondering if Kimimaro had the same illness as him, but forgot about it when he noticed the fluctuation in the Kaguya's Chakra, _'So this is the curse seal's true power.'_

Kimimaro's curse seal expanded even more until it covered his entire body. Slowly the symbols were faded, making Kimimaro's skin tone several shades darker and giving him a more dinosaur-like look. Six large bone spines protruded down his back with a long bone-spiked tail where the end of his tailbone was.

Kimimaro gave the Uchiha a sharp glare before dashing at him with his head down, going at speeds Itachi hadn't expected. The bone obtruding Kimimaro's right shoulder easily pieced the middle of Itachi's chest, a look of complete shock across his face as blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Kimimaro looked up as far as he could, smirking at his achievement as Itachi looked down at him with wide eyes. However, Kimimaro's smile faded when he noticed the sudden increase of Chakra coming from Itachi's body. Kimimaro crossed his arms in front of his face, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha **_**(Clone Great Explosion)**_!" The clone Kimimaro impaled exploded, consuming the Kaguya in the explosion.

Kimimaro pushed himself out of the smoke; his body being covered by dirt and bruises. As Kimimaro regained his bearings, he was too late in sensing Itachi behind him.

Itachi kicked the back of both of Kimimaro's knees, causing him to buckle and fall onto his knees. Feeling the affects of the explosion, Kimimaro wasn't fast enough to stop Itachi from grabbing his head and forcing it up, pressing a sharp kunai against his neck as he did so.

Kimimaro gathered his strength and was about to attack with bones spikes he'd create out his back, but stopped when he felt Itachi's breath brush against his ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You may be faster than me at your current state, but I'm closer to my target."

Itachi reinforced what he was saying by putting further pressure on the kunai, pricking Kimimaro's neck as a drop of blood trialed down his neck. "From the way you were able to withstand my Bunshin Daibakuha and come out of it with nothing but bruises tells me that in your current form, you're body is much more durable. That is impressive, for _borrowed _power. Now answer me; why were you just coughing up blood just now?"

Kimimaro tried not to gulp, not wanting the kunai to dig deeper. Kimimaro knew he was going to die anyway, so he just said, "Tuberculosis."

'_So he does have what I have.'_ Itachi thought to himself, "Well then, I shall end your suffering-"

Itachi was about to shove the kunai into his throat but jumped away when he sensed then heard, "**Tsūga** _**(Piercing Fang)**_!"

Kimimaro jumped out of the way immediately after Itachi, dodging a razor vortex that spun into the ground. The vortex dissipated, leaving Inuzuka Kiba in its place as he stood over the crushed and severally scratched up ground.

'_About time they got here…'_ Kabuto thought to himself, sweeping at Kisame's feet. Kisame merely jumped back over the legs.

"Seems we weren't too late to the party, ay, team?" Jiraiya's smile took up half his face. He and Shizune landed next to Tsunade, who wasn't too surprised to see them. The three Genin beside him regarded him in exhaustion, panting and sweating while hunched over.

"A-Are you insane! Do you know how hard we had to run to keep up with you two!" Kiba yelled, even more exhausted than the others, having just used his Tsūga. His dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement as he jumped atop his owner's head.

"Wahahaha! Yeah, sorry about that, but what can I say we were all in a rush." Jiraiya apologized before realizing how serious their position was in. "So the Akatsuki has finally made their move, huh?"

The two Akatsuki members made their way to each other, disregarding the other two ninja as they did their own regrouping.

As Shizune to make sure everything was alright with Tsunade, Sakura asked, "Who're the Akatsuki?"

"They're a powerful terrorist organization that I have been watching for quite sometime now. This is actually the first time I've seen them active." Jiraiya scanned the two cloaking wearing missing-nin, "The shorter one is Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother and the man who was behind the Uchiha Massacre five years ago."

'_So this is Sasuke-kun's older brother. He sure does look scary. I can't even image how strong he is if he was able to kill the entire Uchiha clan'_ Sakura worried herself, _'But I'm sure Jiraiya-sama can take care of him, I hope.'_

"Tsunade, before I attack them, I need to know. Were you really going to join Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked, stepping in front of the rest of them.

Tsunade looked away from her past teammate's back, ignoring Shizune's worried attempts at comforting her, "Yes…"

Jiraiya lowered his head and closed his eye, saddened by her actions. However, he soon opened them with a light of determination as he walked forward, ready to face his opponent, "Then I'll deal with you when I'm done with these two."

"Kisame, there is no more playing around. If we even make one mistake, were done for." Itachi told his comrade, which gave the shark-man a smile.

"I can't wait!" Kisame replied.

"Before I kill you two, I want some questions answered." Jiraiya stopped, standing several feet in front of the two missing-nin. "Why now? Why has Akatsuki started making its move?"

Itachi decided it best to answer his questions. If he could, Itachi wished to have no confrontation at all with the Sannin. He just needed to know something, and they'd take their leave, even though he highly doubted Jiraiya would give them what they wanted, "Leader-sama has decided we have enough funds and can now start our true purpose; to capture all of the Jinchuuriki."

"I figured, but it's only safe to be sure. And if it's the Jinchuuriki you're after, then why are you here? Naruto is obviously not with me, so what do you want?"

"We wish to know his whereabouts. We discovered from one of our agents that Naruto-kun left the village and found this to be the opening we needed in order to catch him."

Jiraiya scoffed, "First off, I knew nothing of his venture out of the village, but secondly, did you really think that I would tell you?"

"Of course we did not expect you to tell. We're going to force you, because we know you're lying." Itachi jumped back when he was finished, letting Kisame do his thing as he swung his Samehada around, aiming to rip the side of the Sannin.

Jiraiya's hair expanded over his body, covering everything but his face. The spiky and hardened hair took the full impact of the shark-man's sword. Jiraiya then noticed that the giant sword was starting to cutting through his hair, making him jump away.

'_That's right, this guy's sword eats Chakra, I almost forgot.'_ Jiraiya came to a stop and looked to his left as Itachi appeared with speeds that Jiraiya matched, blocking the incoming knee to his temple with the back of his hand.

Jiraiya's cheeks puffed up, "**Katon: Endan**_**(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**_!" A stream of fire shot from Jiraiya mouth, incinerating Itachi's shocked expression, along with body.

Jiraiya looked back to the front as the real Itachi appeared, finishing his set of handseals, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The fireball shot from Itachi's mouth at a temperature and size two times bigger than his last one.

Jiraiya concentrated Chakra into his right hand, forming a **Rasengan** _**(Spiraling Sphere)**_, and thrust it into the fireball. Jiraiya pushed harder and increased the velocity at which the Rasengan spun. The next thing that happened shocked everyone but Jiraiya.

The fireball was slowly sucked into the Rasengan, turning the ball of Chakra a deep shade of red and sending embers of Chakra off its body. The corrosion of Chakras joining sent a shockwave back at Itachi, knocking him off balance.

Jiraiya took advantage of this, dashing forward with what looked like a mini-sized sun in hand, "With this, you're dead! **Katon: Gōen Rasengan**_**(Fire Release: Strong Flame Spiraling Sphere)**_!"

Itachi knew if that hit him, he'd be dead, and was grateful that his partner intervened.

Kisame was hovering over the two ninja and held up the last seal of his Jutsu, his Samehada on his back, "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha **_(__**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)**_!"

Water spewed out from Kisame's mouth as gallons of the fell down at the Sannin.

"Do you think that'll stop me?" Jiraiya asked, stopping right in front of the Uchiha as he held the flame Rasengan up, evaporating the water the instant the Jutsus collided. The conclusion of their collision led to a strong mist that covered the plain.

"Did I get him?" Kisame asked to himself, smiling as he slowly fell down towards the center of the mist cloud.

Kisame was halfway down when Jiraiya popped out of the mist, heading directly for the missing-nin with his fire Jutsu still in hand.

"Wha-?" Kisame couldn't finish as he collided with the Jutsu.

The explosion lit up the sky in a red veil and sent a shockwave down to earth; blowing away the mist that was previously obscuring the other participants' view.

"Kisame!" Itachi called out for his teammate, dashing after the meteor of smoke that was Kisame as it plummeted down to earth, several hundred yards away. He needed Kisame's help if they were to defeat Jiraiya.

XOXOXOXO

"This battle is unreal! I feel like I should expect this from people as strong as them. Yet I can't help but feel so inferior to them." Sakura said, not believing what she was seeing.

Her two substitute teammates could do nothing but nod in agreement, too awestruck by what they, too, were seeing.

"It is a lot to take in, is it not?" Kabuto asked, laughing as he pushed the glasses on his face back up his nose, walking up behind Tsunade with the fully transformed Kimimaro in toe.

Shizune and the Genin spun, entering into their own fighting stances. Tsunade stood with her arms crossed under her chest, a black stare adorning her face.

"Now come with us, Tsunade-sama, before Jiraiya-sama returns." Kabuto turned and waited for Tsunade to walk past him.

To the surprise of the four other, Tsunade walked toward him.

"T-Tsunade-sama! What are you doing?" Shizune asked, keeping her ground with the three Genin as she hugged Tonton closely to her chest.

Tsunade stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Shizune, if you want to ever see your uncle again, then you'll come with me."

Shizune was startled by that and then remember what Orochimaru had offered Tsunade if she was to comply with his demands, "I do want to see my Uncle Dan, but I know he's _dead_, and no Jutsu will ever replace him! Why is it that only _you_ can't see that?"

Tsunade was surprised at Shizune's sudden outburst. She had thought Shizune would have agreed with her decision. It seems she was wrong.

Tsunade sighed, turning back to Kabuto as she continued her way past him, "It seems I was wrong about you Shizune."

"Tsunade-sama, why are you doing this? Please, we should return to Konoha! There we can see our old friends and think things over. There are so many more possibilities we'll have if we just go back to Konoha!" Shizune pleaded with her teacher, but to know avail.

"I am not stopping you from returning to Konoha, Shizune. Go if you must, but I shall be going to Orochimaru."

"So you're just going to throw me away like nothing? Is that really all you think of me? You'd forget about me just for a delusional love life with people who're _dead_, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune couldn't bare the thought of Tsunade going to someone like Orochimaru.

Tsunade looked down at the ground with a sad expression, which greatly worried Kabuto.

"You should listen to her, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya appeared in front of Tsunade and the other two, much to their surprise. "Because if you really are about to make this decision, then I will have no other choice, but to kill you."

Tsunade gave a Jiraiya a glare, deciding to vent her anger out on him like she did in the olden days, "What do you know Jiraiya? What gives you the right to say that I should return to the place that has caused me so much pain? What do _you_ know about losing ones' loved ones?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a solemn expression, remembering words very similar to those from when he went after Orochimaru and lost, "It's true, I've lived quite a sheltered life as a child and growing-up. While you and Orochimaru's parents were ninja and lost their lives in the war, mine were civilians who were protected and are still alive too this very day. But that's where our differences end! To say that I have never lost anyone is beyond me Tsunade! I lost Orochimaru, didn't I? I pleaded to him, I _begged_ him to stay in Konoha! Yet he left, leaving me to die, and had it not been for Sarutobi-sensei, I would have."

Jiraiya's head fell slightly, casting a shadow over his eyes, "And then I lost you, Tsunade…"

Tsunade was surprised by the amount of hurt in his voice, "-When you left, I had no one else to turn too in my time of need. Sarutobi-sensei had officially taken up the title of Hokage, so I got hardly, if any, time with him. Aside from you and Orochimaru, you were the only ones I really cared about. So, please, listen to your student and return to Konoha. There are still people there that care deeply about you. The hospital wants you back, and so does Sarutobi-sensei. And so do I, Tsunade-hime…"

Tsunade looked away from Jiraiya, not able to look into those eyes; the same pleading eyes he used when asking Orochimaru back. She then wondered if Orochimaru had the same troubles as her when seeing him like that.

"Jiraiya, I-I just can't! I have to see Dan and Nawaki! I don't even care if it's only one more time! I just have to see them, no matter what!" Tsunade yelled at her old teammate, holding back the tears she felt coming. She didn't want to break his heart, not again, not like last time. But she would do as she said; she would see her loved ones no matter what.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya's eyes turned cold after saying that, much to Tsunade's dismay, "Then this is the end."

"Hmhm, HAHAHAHAHA!" Kabuto burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the others, "It is the end, Jiraiya-sama. THE END FOR _YOU_, THAT IS!"

Jiraiya could only get out a, "Wha-" as Kabuto slammed both his palms into the ground. The ground beneath all of them started to light up, before the entire field was blinded by a bright light.

"_**KEKKAI**_**: **_**TŌMŌIKKI**__**DOUKA**__**(Barrier: All Spirit Assimilation)**__!_" Kabuto screamed to the heavens, activating their trump card.

_-(Flashback)_

"_Kabuto-kun, come here." The snake Sannin ordered his subordinate._

_The man easily complied, walking over to beside the pale man's bed, "Yes, Orochimaru?"_

"_You are no match for Jiraiya, so I want you to use what I'm about to give you as an advantage." Orochimaru grabbed the man's right arm and pulled the glove off. The tip of the Sannin's finger glowed blue as he started burning symbols down the medic-nin's forearm, which caused Kabuto to flinch every time he started a new kanji._

_Once finished, Orochimaru handed the sound-ninja his purple glove back, "Put those symbols in five corners around a large area. When making the symbol have both you and Kimimaro-kun put your Chakra into it, so it knows not to affect you. But make sure you do this several days in advance, this Jutsu takes a lot of Chakra. Then, should you encounter any trouble from my old partner or perhaps someone else, bring them within the barrier and activate it. They will be useless once the barrier is activated."_

"_What will it do, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, interested in this new Jutsu._

_Orochimaru licked his lips with the gleam of perfection in his yellow, slit, eyes, "It…"_

_-(Flashback End)_

Slowly but surely, the light died down, leaving everything as it once was, although Kabuto continued to smile like a mad man.

"HAHAHA! So what do you think of Orochimaru-sama's very own Jutsu?" Kabuto asked, watching in great pleasure as Jiraiya looked to his hand in serious thought, "Do you feel that? You should."

'_What is this? It feels like a part of me is missing'_ Jiraiya continued to stare at his hand.

"I've just activated a barrier with the ability to take away the spirit part of someone's body, making them unable to use Jutsu of any sort!" Kabuto laughed when seeing the expressions on the different faces. "Of course, this only works for when a person is within the barrier. Once out, you're free to use as many Jutsu as you want. The only sad thing is, only the person that cast the Jutsu may leave it."

"B-But why are you two and Tsunade-sama not affected?" Hinata asked hesitantly, Byakugan activated.

"Because we put our Chakra into the barrier, letting it know not to target us. As for Tsunade, I just shifted the seal a little so it also wouldn't affect blondes."

"I guess I should be grateful." Tsunade said, but didn't really sound it.

"Yes you should." Kabuto then turned to Jiraiya with a smile, "Now, you can either move, or be killed."

Jiraiya's confused expression turned into a smirk, "Ha! Don't think just because you've taken my Jutsu away from me, it means I'm about to loss to someone like you."

The three Konoha Genin and Shizune jumped over to beside Jiraiya.

"This will be so much fun. Kimimaro-kun, you take the woman and the three kids; I'll get Jiraiya-sama by myself." Kabuto told the Kaguya before looking over his shoulder, "Seeing as _she_ doesn't feel she should."

Tsunade just looked away, clearing ignoring his taunts.

"Well, let's get started!" Kabuto and Kimimaro charged toward their respective opponents.

XOXOXOXO

"It seems Kabuto has finally activated the barrier." Itachi said, looking at a hill that was blocking his view of the other combatants' fighting. The Uchiha looked back over to his sizzling partner who was sitting, hunched over with his arms on his knees and his head down, "This is the opportune time for us to take advantage. Are you almost done resting?"

Kisame's cloak and arm-warmers had been complete incinerated; leaving his blue body that had different degrees of burns in various places, exposed. Kisame sat within the very crater he had created, sizzling, and strangely enough, laughing, "Ehehe, man, you don't give a guy a break. Do you Itachi? It's not like I wasn't just hit by some freak mutation Jutsu that used two highly dangerous techniques, one being your own, might I had. Heh, if it wasn't for Samehada here-" Kisame bent to his right and patted his fully unwrapped sword that was lying flat on the ground. It was radiating with a red light as it sucked up all the air around it, trying to cool itself off. "-I would be dead for sure."

Itachi watched Kisame's show of affection toward his sword before looking back to the hill, "Very well, we'll wait a little longer. Just try and recuperate as fast as you can, they won't last for long before Orochimaru's subordinates are able to overwhelm them."

XOXOXOXO

Kimimaro charged at the four ninja, head down and aiming to jam one of the horns in his shoulders through them.

Each one dodged in separate directions, making Kimimaro run into a boulder that was behind them. He easily smashed the boulder to pieces, doing nothing to faze him.

"If all you're going to do is dodge, then this will get us no where." Kimimaro told them before crouching down and bringing his hand over the back of his neck. A whole above his spinal cord appeared as the white handle of something was pushed out. Kimimaro gripped the handle and whipped his own spinal cord out, much to the shock and disgust of the others, "**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru **_**(Dance of the Clematis: Vine)**_!"

"Did he really just do what I think he did?" Kiba asked frantically, his dog, Akamaru, whimpering atop his head.

"Please, everyone, you must be very careful around him. He is from an extinct clan known as the Kaguya. They have a powerful Kekkai Genkai known as Shikotsumyaku _**(Dead Bone Pulse)**_. This gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing their bone marrow with chakra, they can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their likings. It's very dangerous, so be on your toes." Shizune warned them, pulling back her right sleeve as she pulled the strings from her senbon shooter.

A small barrage of senbon was shot from her arm brace. Kimimaro watched them as they got closer before swinging his spinal cord forward. It extended into a more whip-like weapon as it knocked all of the needles away with one swipe. The attack continued to the others shock, whipping Shizune in that face faster than she could react, effectively knocking her out.

Kimimaro made another motion with the whip and lashed it toward Hinata as it wrapped around her ankle, cutting into it.

"Epee!" Hinata squealed in pain as Kimimaro pulled the whip back, dragging the Hyuuga until she was in front of him; faster than the others could have reacted.

"Hinata!" Kiba and Sakura called for their teammate running as fast as they could for Kimimaro.

Kimimaro raised his free hand back as Hinata watched him in complete terror, "**Tessenka no Mai: Hana **_**(Dance of the Clematis: Flower)**_!"

Kimimaro's entire forearm was encased by drill shaped bones. Kimimaro brought his arm down, aiming to kill the Hyuuga, "With this, your done!"

Hinata squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for her end to come. Yet when she heard the piercing of skin and bones, she didn't feel anything, except for the warm liquid that was dripping onto her face.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked in horror at the back of her teammate's back.

Kiba was standing over her, his hood knocked off his head and Akamaru no where in sight. And through his chest and part of his stomach was the giant, now blood covered, bone drill that was meant for her.

Kiba's vision of Kimimaro became blurry and his mind hazy. He felt his body getting weak, but, he wasn't going to go down without getting something across.

Kimimaro was surprised when Kiba's hands grabbed onto his **Hana**, somehow stopping him from pulling it out of his body. He was even more startled when the Genin started speaking, even though his eyes were white and blood was falling from his mouth.

"Hinata… tell the rest of the team… I'm sorry for being so weak." Kiba told her, his hands turning numb and his head falling as his entire body went limp.

Kimimaro looked at the body dully before whipping his arm to the left, Kiba's dead body flying off the drill and rolling a couple feet across the grass. Kimimaro looked from the dead body to Hinata and Sakura, who was only a couple feet behind the Hyuuga – telling Kimimaro she wasn't as fast as the dog boy.

The two kunoichi looked at him in horror and shock at what he just did.

Kimimaro almost scoffed at their expressions, "Is this really the first time you've seen a comrade fall in battle? If it is, then you have much to learn. This is the ninja world; it is ruled by death and power. If you don't want people you love to die then become stronger and stronger. You should have all been taught this, yet it does not seem like it. For whoever's errors it is, you shall now pay the price!"

Kimimaro reeled his blood covered drill back once again, aiming to kill the Hyuuga once more, but stopped, and looked up to the pinkette with a stern expression. "Will you try and protect this girl like that boy just did. Or are you a coward and will just stand there and watch as I kill another one of your friend's."

Sakura just stood where she was, too scared to do anything. She was still horrified by the death of her temporary teammate and couldn't even speak. It was all she could just to not wet herself. She felt so weak, and she hated it. She wanted someone to help her, anyone, anyone strong enough. _'W-What do I do! Even Sasuke-kun couldn't beat this guy! Please someone, help me!'_ Sakura felt tears running down her cheek.

"A coward it is." Kimimaro told himself, looking back down to the Hyuuga who, unlike Sakura, had wet herself. "As are you. So I'll end this pitiful life of yours."

Kimimaro went to kill the Hyuuga once again, but was blind sided by a knee to the face that made him drop the whip and sent him flying off the girl.

Itachi slowly lowered his leg to his side, looking down to the Hyuuga as she looked at him in horror, "Rest at ease child, I have to quarry with you." He whispered to her as he walked past her, going after the Kaguya who just blasted through a bolder.

Itachi really didn't want to have to hurt Konoha-nin if he didn't have too, so he figured he should calm her down without drawing much attention from his partner, Kisame.

Kimimaro got up, wiping the blood off his mouth with his right hand. The Kaguya turned to the Uchiha, watching him cautiously.

Itachi watched Kimimaro with a dull expression, "Shall we continue?"

XOXOXOXO

Jiraiya dodged another one of Kabuto's **Chakura no Mesu **_**(Chakra Scalpels)**_ attacks. Dodging was all the Gama Sannin could really do as anytime he got close there was the chance of getting hit by Kabuto's hands, and one hit from those and Jiraiya would be done. Frustratingly, Jiraiya was finding it much harder to dodge as time pasted.

Jiraiya's back hit a boulder, slightly startling him as he just barely dodged a Chakra strike to the head. Kabuto recoiled his hand in pain when he smashed it into the rock. Jiraiya took this to his advantage, putting a hand on the ground and kicking the medic-nin in the stomach.

The force made Kabuto slide across the grass several feet away.

Kabuto rubbed his stomach softly and smiled when Jiraiya fell to his hands and knees, panting. "I see you're finally feeling the full effects of Tōmōikki Douka. Because it takes away your spirit energy, you not only loose the capacity to use Jutsu, but are more septic to Chakra exhaustion. If you keep using energy, even dodging, you'll loose too much Chakra and die; so you better be careful."

Kabuto gave him a crazed look, greatly enjoying the fact that he could do such a thing to someone like a Sannin. "Now what will you do, Jiraiya-_sama_?"

Jiraiya gave Kabuto a gruff look, _'Damn this brat. He's right though, if this keeps up I'll undoubtedly die. This damn barrier has taken away most of my powers! Orochimaru must have been expecting my arrival… damn it, I really don't know what to do.'_

"Mind if I join in?" the voice shocked the two, especially because it was directly behind Kabuto.

Kabuto flipped forward and chucked a couple of kunai back at the voice. The kunai stuck into a shirtless Kisame that fell to the ground as water once hit.

'_**Mizu Bunshin **_**(Water Clone)**_! But how?' _Kabuto thought as he landed back on the ground.

Kisame soon appeared from the ground that the water clone just was, smiling with his shark teeth.

"What's going on? How are you able to use Ninjutsu?" Kabuto asked, worried that their plan was going down the drain.

Kisame laughed and put Samehada on his shoulder, somehow not hurting himself with the spikes, before saying, "Don't take us for fools. Itachi and I didn't even have to guess that you were going to use some underhanded trick to gain an advantage over anyone in your way. So we just used Itachi's Sharingan to scan over the area you'd be meeting and wouldn't ya' know it! We found barrier seals! So we just planted our Chakra into the seal and wa-la! We're safe to enter the barrier without any troubles."

'_Damn them, this could get really bad.'_ Kabuto thought to himself, looking over to Kimimaro, who was having trouble dealing with Itachi. _'If it comes down to it, I might have to call Manda here. But I might not have to. If I can take down this guy, then me and Kimimaro-kun might have a chance against Itachi.'_

Taking that as his initiative, Kabuto charged the Akatsuki member, disregarding Jiraiya for now.

XOXOXOXO

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked hesitantly, sitting Hinata up against her chest, making sure to be careful with the whip that was still cutting into the girl's legs.

"K-Kiba-kun… he… he…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as she was on the verge of crying.

"I know Hinata." Sakura wiped her teary eyes, looking down to Hinata's legs as she realized Akamaru was there, trying to pull the whip off using his mouth.

The two kunoichi watched in silent shock as Kiba's dog continued to pull at the spiked whip, cutting and making his mouth bleed.

When the two realized how hard Akamaru was trying to help Hinata, they became worried for its wellbeing, "Akamaru-kun stop it, you're only hurting yourself!" Hinata cried out, but Akamaru didn't stop, even going so far as to growl at her after she said that.

"He's trying to help you because that's what his master wanted." Tsunade made her presence known, which startled the two kunoichi. "He saw that kid sacrifice himself for you, so he figures he should do the same. How dumb."

Sakura admired Tsunade, but what she just said _really_ pissed the Haruno off, "How can you say that? What's wrong with doing something that your master wanted?"

Tsunade dismissed the girl's rude demeanor, "Because he's dead and there's no bringing him back. So what's the point?"

"How can _you_ say that? Aren't you trying to get your loved ones back no matter what?" Sakura's outburst shocked Tsunade, "You're not one to say such things when you yourself, are throwing everything you've worked for away like it was nothing! Like you said before, the dead are _dead_, so why the hell are you trying so hard in bringing them back?"

Tsunade watched the girl with wide eyes as she panted from her yelling. Was she really willing to give up everything, just for her two dead loves?

Tsunade felt like she had just woken up from a dream, looking around she noticed her assistant Shizune lying face down in the grass. Looking to her other side, she saw her old teammate who was doing everything to no get caught up and the other two's battle. Then she looked down to the two girls in front of her, watching as they all tried to pry the whip from the Hyuuga's legs.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade didn't know who she was talking to, but said it nonetheless, walking forward toward the girls and the dog.

She pushed past her fear of blood and grabbed the spiked whip like it was nothing before ripping it off the girl's legs, freeing her. Much to the shock of the girls, Tsunade's hands started to glow green as she soothingly place them atop Hinata's bloodied ankles, healing them.

When they were fully healed, Tsunade, for the first time in god knows how long, smiled up to the three, "Now, shall we go see how Shizune is doing?"

XOXOXOXO

"I've had enough!" Kimimaro growled out through gritted teeth. After finding out that Itachi could still use Jutsus, everything turned sour for the Kaguya. Kimimaro raised his right arm to up, parallel to his shoulder, "**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuin Hana **_**(Dance of the Clematis: Twin Flower)**_!"

A large bone drill identical to the one on his left forearm grew onto his right.

"Do you really think you can kill me with such a barbaric Jutsu?" Itachi asked patiently, kunai in hand.

"Would you just shut-up, argh!" Kimimaro immediately starting coughing blood up, spitting it onto the ground as he had no hand to wipe it away, _'I need to end this now, or I'm done.'_

"I'm going to kill you!" Kimimaro yelled, dashing at speeds Itachi hadn't been expecting. Kimimaro rammed both of the ends of his bone drills into either side of Itachi's chest, making him cough up blood.

Kimimaro smiled with his victory, "I got you."

"No…" Kimimaro was startled when he heard Itachi's voice behind him. The Itachi in front of him started to turn into multiple crows as they flew away, "…It is the other way around."

Kimimaro fell forward and landed onto the ground face first with a thud. A puddle of blood started to pool around his body from the cut across his neck.

"Rest easy, knowing I will forever remember you as formidable opponent." Itachi told the teen, turning toward his comrade who was fighting Kabuto.

Kabuto looked over to Kimimaro, "Tch, damn that Uchiha."

Kabuto dodged another strike from Kisame and kicked him away, doing several back flips to back away from the shark-man as his partner, Itachi, appeared next to him.

'_I've used too much Chakra and won't be able to summon Manda, although…'_ Kabuto looked to his hand, _'…I could summon _her_… Right now, it doesn't seem like I have any other choices.'_

Kabuto bit his thumb and swiped it across the palm of his opposite hand, much to the surprise of the others.

"We have to stop him." Itachi told his partner as the two dashed forward.

However, they were to slow as Kabuto smiled, slamming his hand onto the ground, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** _**(Summoning Technique)**_!"

XOXOXOXO

"That's it; you're getting better Naruto-kun!" Yamata congratulated the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as she dodged another one of his strikes with his katana.

Suddenly, she felt a pulling sensation and saw Naruto coming for her once more. Realizing what was about to happen, she held her hand out as to stop him, "No Naruto! Don't come over here!"

It was too late, however, as the two collided and popped into smoke, disappearing from the mountain.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto opened his eyes to a new scenario. He was now standing atop a giant, white, snake head that he could only guess to be Yamata's snake form. They were in a wide open plain and Naruto spotted several figure on the ground around them.

Naruto didn't get what was going on and could only say, "Uh, Yamata… I don't think were on Mount. Myobobushi anymore…"

XOXOXOXO

**Author's Notes: Whelp, I was able to finish a little less than two hours away from a full **_**one year**_** without updating. I'll make sure this never happens again.**

**Now, if you thought someone was being OOC then please tell me because I fell like it didn't capture some peoples' personalities too well. **

**Also, please don't get mad about the Hinata thing. If you thought I was bashing her, that was not my intention at all. I may be a narusaku fan, but I have nothing against Hinata. In fact, if you didn't already know, I was previously a **_**naruhina**_** fan several years back. Though only reason Hinata was more scared than Sakura was because of the positions they were in. If it was the other way around, I would have made Sakura wet herself as well.**

**Lastly, for those who're mad about Kiba's death, I did warn you that there is going to be character deaths. I also said at the end of the last chapter that someone would die this one, although two people really died, but whatever.**

**I hoped you enjoyed everything and I'm about to go to bed because my fingers are about to fall off. Read and review and I'll talk to y'all later. :D**

**Jutsu Description:**

**Tenshi Sendan** **_(Drilling Finger Bullets)_****; B-Rank: When using Shikotsumyaku, the Kekkai Genkai user shoots hardened bones from the fingertips at the enemy, with a spinning motion added to the skeletal bullets. A hit from these bullets will pierce skin, flesh, and bone. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless.**

**Karamatsu no Mai** _**(Dance of the Larch)**_**; B-Rank:** **Kimimaro uses this jutsu to create a mass of razor-sharp bone spikes all over his body. Kimimaro is able to grow these bones at an extremely rapid rate so they can stab an opponent even as they are growing. He can even use them to block or trap an opponent's strikes.**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_**; C-Rank: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface.**

**Bunshin Daibakuha**_**(Clone Great Explosion)**_**; A-Rank: At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the ninja can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion.**

**Tsūga** _**(Piercing Fang)**_**; D-Rank: Tsūga is a variation of Gatsuuga, a Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. This version will just involve one individual clan member utilizing the spinning attack. The fast rotation will cause a damaging impact on their opponent or a nearby object when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, the ninja can rotate and strike from multiple angles.**

**Katon: Endan**_**(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**_**; C-Rank: This Jutsu is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spits it out, and ignites it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced.**

**Rasengan** _**(Spiraling Sphere)**_**; A-Rank: The technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any handseals; it just relied on the ninja's ability to mold chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand which can cause much destructive impact.**

**Katon: Gōen Rasengan**_**(Fire Release: Strong Flame Spiraling Sphere)**_**; S-Rank: Jiraiya's variation of the Rasengan added with his fire nature or by other means. Jiraiya creates a normal Rasengan and ignites it with a fire Jutsu by himself or another's. He then hits the opponent, causing a blazing maelstrom of fire strong enough to reduce the victim to ashes.**

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**_(__**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)**_**; B-Rank: After spitting out a great volume of water from the user's mouth, the enemy is swallowed up by this advancing surge and crushed. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks, the amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used.**

**Kekkai: Tōmōikki Douka**_**(Barrier: All Spirit Assimilation)**_**; S-Rank: A barrier Ninjutsu that was created from the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. The user puts Chakra into symbols that he/her marks around a certain area. Once prepared, the user can activate it either in or outside the barrier. Once activated, anyone with in it will be stripped of their spiritual powers, preventing them from using Chakra and therefore Jutsus. Because the Jutsu registers his/her Chakra when creating the symbols, the barrier's powers do not affect the user. The barrier can even be changed at anytime; one must just find one of the symbols and change it to their liking.**

**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru**_**(Dance of the Clematis: Vine)**_**; B-Rank: Using his/her Kekkei Genkai, the Shikotsumyaku user can modify and pull out his/her own spinal column to use as a flexible chain staff, re-growing a new spine to replace the removed one. The protrusions on the vertebrae are modified to make them stronger and sharper.**

**Tessenka no Mai: Hana**_**(Dance of the Clematis: Flower)**_**; B-Rank: the Kekkai Genkai user's entire forearm is encased in a giant drill made of bone to attack its victim. The bone is strengthened, through compression and its plaited spiral shape, to become the hardest type of bone the Shikotsumyaku user can produce.**

**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuin Hana**** _(Dance of the Clematis: Twin Flower)_; B-Rank: a variant to the Tessenka no Mai: Hana, where instead of one Hana on one are is made, there are two Hana on either arm.**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** _**(Summoning Technique)**_**; C-Rank: Before a summon can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo. The summoner then signs the contract with their own blood. After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood, and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. It should be noted that anyone can summon the animal as long as they have the blood from someone who has made a contract, along with sufficient chakra of their own.**


	7. The Cursed Jinchuuriki

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Note: It's good to have another chapter out. Took awhile but much shorter than last time, so don't kill me. The chapter is basically gonna be a battle royal, or, at least that's what I'm calling it because of all the fighting. I don't really have much more to say, except football is overall so that means more time to type. YEAH! Although we do have weightlifting Monday through Thursday every week now. My coach wants us to be **_**really**_** ready for next year, I guess. Anyway, that's all, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D**

XOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 7: The Cursed Jinchuuriki…**

"Um, Yamata… I don't think we're on Mount. Myobobushi anymore…" Naruto looked around suspiciously as he sheathed his katana. Afterward, he took a more leisurely position by leaning back with his arms, hanging them behind the katana tied to his lower back.

"**Yeah, I heard you the first time."** Yamata growled, annoyed that her student just said the same thing twice. Although she was horsing around with him, she continued to check her surroundings. She could easily feel the presence of several strong individuals who would even be hard for her to handle.

A vein bulged from Naruto's forehead as he started stomping on his sensei's white, scaly, head. It was around the size of four full grown men put together, "Well maybe if you answered me in the first place then I wouldn't have had to say it _again_!"

After stomping his foot a few more times, Naruto came to realize the form his teacher had taken, "What the…? You're a snake?"

"…**Were you always this stupid?"**

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto yelled, now jumping up and down to strengthen his stomping. However, it didn't seem to make any difference for Yamata. "I meant _why_ are you in your snake form!"

"**I was summoned, and you're here too because you were in contact with me when I was summoned. That's why I was trying to warn you before attacking me while we were back on the mountain."**

Naruto nodded, "Well then, who summoned us? Orochimaru?"

"**No, it's one of his henchmen. He'll be coming soon."**

Naruto walked to end of Yamata's head, right over her eyes, and looked down to the figures below. He had to squint, but Naruto could make out the bright pink hair of his teammate.

"Hey! That's Sakura-chan, what's she doing here?"

"**Probably in the middle of a fight, seeing we had to be summoned. Hell, if it comes down to it, we might have to fight her-"**

"-We're not fighting Sakura-chan…" Naruto's smile was gone, and only a frown remained.

"**Sorry, but if we were summoned to fight her group, that's what we'll have to-"**

"-I DON'T CARE IF OROCHIMARU SUMMONED US, WE'RE _NOT_ FIGHTING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Yamata was inwardly shocked Naruto would burst out like that but left it alone with only a sigh, **"Fine, but I won't be promising anything."** Yamata's large snake eyes blinked, **"The one who summoned us is here."**

Naruto turned with a frown, slightly irked that he hadn't sensed the presence behind him; and the fact that the new guy was so close didn't help either.

What he saw was a man dressed in purple with large, circular, glasses that slowly walked toward him. The man was smiling as he pushed his glasses further up his nose with his middle finger. Doing so caused the sun overhead to reflect off the glasses, hiding his eyes behind light. Once Naruto realized who it was, he clenched his teeth in anger.

"You… and here I was thinking it'd be someone important, like Orochimaru."

"It is nice to see you too, Naruto-kun. Although I must insist that when you go to Orochimaru, you make it a necessity to address him properly. Anything less could result in death." Kabuto warned, looking at the Jinchuuriki through his glasses. He smiled when the boy's frown grew deeper.

Naruto snarled and growled, "I don't like you."

"Be that as it may, we have bigger problems to deal with. We'll all need to combine our strengths if we wish to defeat our enemies." Kabuto motioned his head to the side, informing Naruto of where he should be looking.

Naruto walked over to the side of Yamata's head and looked down, seeing in the distance two men; one was dressed in a high-collared black cloak with some sort of red designs from what Naruto could see, while the other appeared to be shirtless but had blue skin and a large shoulder on his shoulder. Naruto didn't have to try hard to sense the two's immense presence.

Naruto squinted and could see that the one wearing the cloak was a brunette with flat hair that fell to the sides of his face. Two creases curved down either of his cheeks, and from Naruto's position, he couldn't tell if they were scars or perhaps a sign of old age. The man's hair was casting a shadow over the upper half of his face so Naruto couldn't see all of his face, but something about the guy reminded him of Sasuke.

"Those two are part of an organization by the name of Akatsuki. The group's sole purpose is to capture Jinchuuriki like you and remove the Biju from within." Kabuto looked over to the two with an annoyed look, "The shorter one is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke-kun's older brother, and the man that killed his entire clan."

Naruto didn't seem too interested in that last bit of information as he looked down to his stomach, rubbing the clothing covering it with his hand in circles.

Something then snapped within Naruto. All he thought about was rage. He didn't know what it was, or how it was happening. Maybe because he was fed up with being a Jinchuuriki, and the consequences that came with being one, or maybe it was the curse seal, or his darker half, acting up. But all Naruto knew; he was angry, and he wanted to get those making him suffer.

Naruto's eyes looked back up to the two Akatsuki members, now a crimson red with slit pupils. His body felt like it was on fire and all he saw was red.

_Sizzzzzzz…_

Kabuto's ears perked up to the sound of something cooking. The medic-nin looked back at Naruto and was surprised to see reddish/orange and purple chakra encircling the space surrounding his feet. Naruto was shaking with what Kabuto could only guess was anger as the Jinchuuriki clenched his hands tightly. When Kabuto got a good look at his face, it somewhat scared the sadistic ninja. His face was scrunched in anger, teeth bared and crunched tight while glaring murder with his demon eyes. His hair grew out about half an inch in an unruly and feline way. His whisker marks grew darker and thinker in width as his clenched teeth became sharp. To Kabuto, the most startling change was the black flame design tattoo that stretched fully across his face; signifying the power of the curse mark.

The multicolored Chakra that was once spinning around his feet irrupted with a ferocity matching a typhoon as it encased Naruto in a torrent of purple and orange chakra. His red and black jacket was forcefully pulled from his pants and stripped of its zipper as it whipped about, flapping up and down with vigor from the raw chakra surrounding him.

Naruto's clawed hand latched onto his katana's handle as he crouched down, holding his other hand in front of his face in a Tora _**(Tiger)**_ seal. The erratic chakra thrashing about him seemed to simmer down into a continuously color changing barrier that encased the Jinchuuriki's entire body.

Yamata, who had been the first to feel what was about to happen, tried to stop him, **"Naruto don-!"**

Naruto jumped from the side of Yamata's head like a rocket, pushing the giant snake's head in the opposite direction and effectively making Kabuto stumble as he tried keeping balance on the gigantic wobbling snake.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kisame …" Itachi droned, gaining his partner's attention, "We should take a few steps back."

The two actually took several _jumps_ back, successfully dodging the incoming meteor that was their target.

Once the dust from the impact cleared, in its place was Naruto; still crouched and hand firmly grasped on the handle of his sword as the chakra around him acted as a defendant to any adversary. His head was hanging, sporadic blonde hair covering any chance one had at seeing his face.

He held the position until Kisame said, "Let me get this one, Itachi."

Naruto exploded from the crater and plowed into Kisame with his shoulder, sending the shark man flipping back before coming to a halt as he crashed into a hill.

Itachi was in a ready stance as he took a slow look over to his partner, showing no outwardly shock at the thrown about man that was sent past him.

The moment he looked back to his target, the Uchiha found himself dodging clawed hands with vigorous speeds. Itachi read the Jinchuuriki's moves smoothly, allowing the Uchiha to plant a clean kick squarely between the blonde's chest. Naruto's enraged form was sent sliding back on his feet before shaking the attack off with several whips of his head.

Naruto immediately charged the Uchiha once again, this time, with his Katana drawn.

"I-Is that really Naruto?" Sakura asked to no one in particular as she continued to hold Shizune's head in her lap as Tsunade worked on her apprentice's status.

Hinata sat several feet from them, holding Kiba's entire upper body to her chest, hugging him lightly as she and Akamaru watched Naruto's display of rage. _'Naruto-kun…'_

"Naruto?" Tsunade turned her head to see a small boy encircled by orange and purple attacking the two Akatsuki members. _'That's the Nine-Tails brat. What's he doing here?'_

"W-Why is he acting like that?" Sakura asked quietly, already in a frightened state from seeing someone she knew murdered. She really didn't need this too. "He's never acted like this before, a-and what's with those weird colored Chakras and tattoos?"

Tsunade took a closer look at the Jinchuuriki as best she could. She noticed the unique purple Chakra thrashing around him. The Slug Sannin knew the orange Chakra most likely came from the Kyuubi. But the purple Chakra and tattoos… she had only seen those symptoms once before; from one of Orochimaru's former students. That student however, soon afterward, died. It was the first time she'd ever seen a curse seal user before.

'_But that couldn't be, why would Orochimaru want this child? Could it be for the Kyuubi? Impossible, even Orochimaru couldn't control something as powerful as a Bijū… so why-?"_

Her thought was interrupted as a blast of hot air from one of Naruto's roars blew past the small group; the force was even strong enough to knock back the two Akatsuki members.

The three entered battle once again.

"Please, stop…" Tsunade looked over to Sakura, sensing her erratic feelings as the Haruno trembled, head hanging and hair shadowing her face. Several tears fell from her face as she tried to calm herself, but couldn't. She abruptly got up, trembling with questioned feelings and yelled, "PLEASE STOP! NARRRUUUUTTOOOOOOO!"

At the sound of his name, Naruto took a quick, questioned, glace over to Sakura, and their eyes met; green hitting red.

It was Naruto's mistake.

"Naïve…" A large shadow loomed behind Naruto.

Naruto's turn only got half way as a tremendous force smashed into his side, sending him flying, half of his body covered with cut wounds and half his jacket shredded to pieces, revealing his forearm guard. Naruto regained composure in mid-air, flipping off the ground with his left hand and landing several feet further back; not concerned about his sword which had fallen from his hand and was imbedded into the ground several feet away from him.

His right arm stayed limp to his side, covered in blood from the Akatsuki member's sword attack.

Kisame heaved his large sword onto his shoulder with a victorious smile, Samehada holding onto some tattered pieces of Naruto's jacket and blood.

Naruto didn't seem too fazed by the attack and looked back over to Sakura, who was crying at her teammate's features. Naruto's view moved around his teammate, noticing the people around his partner. The last person he saw was Kiba, lying in Hinata's arms with a huge whole through his chest.

Naruto's next heartbeat echoed through him like a gong and anger boiled out from every pore on his body. Blood red Chakra erupted from the Jinchuuriki's body, sending a blast of hard to breathe air through the surrounding area. All those around could only see a silhouette of Naruto's body and his light red eyes that pierced through the mass of crimson Chakra enveloping him.

"Kisame, now. Attack with your Samehada." Itachi ordered, covering part of his face with the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak.

Kisame charged the thrashing Chakra, "Roger."

Kisame stopped a foot in front of the dark quantity of Chakra and swung Samehada from the side, aiming to maul through the Chakra and its creator. Instead, the strangest thing happened. The sword stopped once in contact with the Chakra.

"What the-!" Kisame's surprise was cut short as an inhuman amount of force slammed into his stomach, sending him and his sword back with tremendous speed. This time, when sent flying past Itachi, the Uchiha was forced to grab onto anything he could as the speed Kisame was traveling at blew a gust of air on whoever he past.

An elongated, fist shaped, mass of Chakra stretched from the spiking about Chakra covering Naruto. The fist receded to its original source as the bundle of crashing about Chakra seemed to slowly calm, taking the shape of a human with staggering features.

Naruto's new form distressed many around as he hung his head, his new colored hair hanging over his face.

The Jinchuuriki's skin was now a light grey color with a tinge of purple; whatever remained of his ripped up jacket had been incinerated by his intense Chakra. His toned and somewhat muscular body no longer had any cuts from the sword attack he previously took.

Naruto's hair had changed tremendously. It came a little further past his shoulder in length and his bangs were now covering half of his Konoha headband, while the hair's once neon yellow color had changed to that of a snow white one. His hands and feet were now clawed with sharp nails; the feet now visible as his shoes were also incinerated in the Chakra, leaving him barefoot.

"W-What's happening to him?" Sakura's tears fell on silent soil.

Naruto jerked back, releasing a blood curdling roar that echoed through the plain, **"GGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR!"**

The scream sent a shockwave over the field, causing all to hold onto whatever they could.

Naruto stood straight with an emotionless face as all around saw his new features. His face was the same color as the rest of his body while his eyes were the same red color with slit pupils. However, the whites of his eyes had turned solid black, illuminating his crimson irises even more. His whisker marks had made the most drastic changes. They became thicker in stature and were now a pitch black color, but, unlike his old whiskers; these curved at the peak of their design. The new whiskers greatly resembled tails. Lastly, all his teeth had become fangs, his canines being bigger and sharper than the others. So big, that the four canines slightly protruded from his mouth.

The Jinchuuriki's loose headband came undone, falling to the ground and revealing three more curved whisker designs on his forehead that pointed down.

The boy's eyes widened as he hunched over with a jerk. Two things were trying to escape from the Jinchuuriki's shoulder blades as his skin twisted and churned on his upper back. After one swift push, two pointed protrusions from his upper back. The two objects opened, revealing to be two webbed hands; each the size of Naruto's body. These hands as well, had sharpened nails like his other appendages. The wings were covered with single clawed fingers; several on the actual hands and multiple ones between the webbed fingers.

"…" Sakura and the two Kunoichi beside her were watching in complete silence.

"Damn, his attacks just keep getting stronger." Kisame said walking up beside Itachi with his Samehada on his shoulder once again. There was a slight, purple, discoloration on his blue stomach from where he'd been punched.

Itachi disregarded his partner's statement, keeping his eyes and thoughts on the changed Jinchuuriki in front of him, _'What's going on? His Chakra just keeps growing at a rapid rate. As well, what's with this new form? No Jinchuuriki I've seen has ever taken such a drastic change while still looking human. Could my assumption of him receiving the curse mark be true? That would explain the black markings that were previously all over his body.'_

Several stories above, was Kabuto. He looked hysterical. _'W-What's going on? How is this even possible? There's no way he could've already achieved level two of the curse seal! He's only had the curse mark for several weeks and hasn't taken the Seishingan _**(Mind Awakening Pill)**_, so why?' _Kabuto then remembered the Kyuubi's influence that looked to be intertwined with the curse seal's influence, _'Could it really have been the Kyuubi's doing?'_

"Itachi, if you're just gonna stand there I'm gonna attack again." Kisame smiled to himself as he charged forward, not letting his partner protest.

Kisame once again charged the Jinchuuriki, he and his Samehada both hungry for whatever Chakra was in the teen.

Naruto looked ever so passive.

"**This is very bad."** Yamata said, worried for her student as she watched on.

Kabuto was slightly sweating when he looked over to meet the Snake's enormous eyes, "Really? Because the power that Naruto-kun just displayed makes the Akatsuki member's power seem trivial."

"No, that's not what I'm worried about. As you know the curse mark enhances all physical and mental proprieties of it's holder from strength to smarts. No, what I'm worried about… is that that's not Naruto."

"What?" Kabuto looked back down to Naruto, trying to sense for any irregular patterns, but there was nothing wrong. In fact, Kabuto didn't sense anything from the Jinchuuriki. Except from the immense power radiating off the boy, Naruto seemed to be holding no emotions whatsoever. No hate, no anger, no sadness, nothing.

Even with all his knowledge, Kabuto could only come to one conclusion, "What the hell is going on?"

As Kisame approached the Jinchuuriki's new form, several of Naruto's fingers on his right hand twitched. A split second later his katana that'd been sticking out of the ground a several feet away appeared in his hand.

Itachi's eyes actually widened as a bead of sweat cascaded down his face, _'What was that? He went and grabbed his sword, but… that speed. I've never seen anything like it. Even with the Sharingan, all I saw just now was a blur. Is this really the product of the Kyuubi's and curse seal's power entwined?'_

"Kisame, STOP!" Itachi yelled to his comrade, but to no avail as the bloodthirsty mist-nin charged forward.

Kisame took one last step forward and swung his Samehada with all his might, aiming for the Jinchuuriki's side once more. The attack collided with Naruto, or, more like his hand-wing. The wing caught Samehada like it was nothing, even withstanding the immense force that came behind it.

However, Kisame wasn't fazed this time. Instead, he smiled, displaying his shark teeth. "Sorry kid, but my Samehada doesn't cut… it shreds!"

Kisame pulled the handle of his massive sword with all his might, intending to rip up the entire wing. Kisame's face instantly changed to that of shock when his yank back didn't budge the sword from the gigantic hand's grip.

"Wha-"

Naruto's crimson eyes slowly looked up at the man two times his size, meeting the shark man's beady eyes. It was the first time in ten years that Kisame felt scared.

There was a quick burst of red and purple Chakra from Naruto before it vanished instantly.

A long cut ran across Kisame, from the front of his hip up to his left shoulder. The cut started to bleed down his body, and then it burst, spraying the Jinchuuriki with the iron liquid. He looked ever so impassive with blood covering different parts of his grey skin.

"GAH-!" Blood shot from the Akatsuki's mouth as his eyes rolled up and fell back, letting go of his sword.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **_**(Great Fireball Technique)**_!" Itachi came running from behind his partner, firing the Jutsu directly at the changed Jinchuuriki.

Naruto didn't show any hesitation as his wing let go of Samehada and clasped the other hand-wing, completely covering his body. The Fire Jutsu collided with the sphere, forcing it back but doing no damage as the fire merely streaked in all directions around the hands.

Itachi kept up the intensity until he was sure the Jinchuuriki was a good distance away. He canceled his Jutsu when he finally made it over his colleague.

The balled hands whipped open, blowing away any lingering heat or embers that floated around the small crater of charcoaled ground that surrounded Naruto as he hovered over it, hand-wings flapping slowly.

Itachi kneeled down, putting two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. He didn't feel anything at first, but concentrating, he felt a small pulse. Making sure it wasn't his imagination he put his ear to the man's blue chest, listening to a heartbeat. It was faint, but there was one there.

Kisame's chest wasn't as bloody thanks to the heat that came from Itachi's Jutsu as it passed over his body, evaporating the crimson liquid.

Itachi pulled his arm from his sleeve and used one hand to unlatch his cloak, being cautious to watch the Jinchuuriki eyeing them with unemotional eyes. Once fully opened, Itachi removed his cloak and laid it on Kisame's larger body.

The Uchiha only had a light black t-shirt that matched his pants. Under that was a fishnet t-shirt and a three beaded necklace tied securely around his neck. He wore the standard Akatsuki sandals and purple nail polish on his hands and toes.

Itachi waited to see if Naruto would be making the first move, _'All of these powers were unexpected, but I'm being to understand what's going on. It seems Orochimaru gave Naruto-kun the curse seal instead of Sasuke, which surprises me. The curse seal seems to be infusing itself with the Yondaime's seal from the design on his stomach. That corrosion of mixed Chakras would explain why Kisame's Samehada couldn't eat it; either it was too much or too dark… it's most likely the latter. But to make such a change in ability, I've never seen such a big leap. He's just a Genin, yet he's able to move fast enough were it strains me to follow, even with thirteen years of Sharingan use under my belt. I must capture him here. If I don't, he'll become stronger than I could possibly imagine, maybe even stronger than Madara.'_

Itachi picked up on the spike of Chakra in front of him as small balls of Chakra started to form around Naruto's still position. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but if it comes down to it, I'll kill you if I must. I can't have you rampaging in the future and possibly put my little brother at risk.'_

The small spheres of Chakra were made of two different colors; the Kyuubi's red and the curse seal's purple. Naruto was once again on land as the small orbs started clumping together several feet in front of him. Soon, all of them were collectively held in a basketball sized sphere that was black in color. The orb soon condensed, becoming the size of a baseball.

Pebbles from the ground beneath the orb started to lift up from the ground as the concentrated mass of Chakra slowly created its own gravitational field.

Everybody watched in awe as to what Naruto would do next.

He answered when he swung his sword in one swift horizontal motion behind the sphere. As soon as he did so, the Chakra followed, creating one long but very thing slice of energy that flew through the air, parallel to the ground.

Itachi was first to realize what was coming for him as he went down, just barely ducking under the slice of Chakra that cut the ponytail holding his hair together

Tsunade had to yell at the Genin to get a reaction, "Get down!"

They didn't hesitate to listen as they laid on the ground, the blast of Chakra zipping by them, leaving only its gust of wind to follow.

Yamata and Kabuto were luckily behind Naruto when this happened.

Itachi, from his downed position on top Kisame, looked over his shoulder. He was startled to see several hills that had there tops cut clean off while the trees past them were all toppled over as far as the eye could see. They were all severed by the Chakra's immense power.

It was even more startling for the Uchiha, because his Sharingan saw just how devastating that curved slice of Chakra was.

Some of Itachi's long hair fell over his face in strands as he slowly turned back to Naruto, _'I must stop hi-'_

Itachi's thoughts stopped when he same the sharp nailed toe-nails of two grey skinned feet standing on the ground in front of him. Itachi slowly looked up, meeting Naruto's demonic red eyes looking down to him.

Itachi was smart to jump away, narrowly dodging the attack from Naruto's sword that left a long incision in the earth beside Kisame.

Itachi was in the air now, _'Damn, why'd I leave Kisame!'_

But Naruto didn't even give the Mist-nin a glance as he stepped over him. The Jinchuuriki jumped into the air and let his wings take him to his prey with vigorous speeds.

Itachi crosses his fingers into a seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_." A clone appeared behind Itachi only to be used as a stepping stool as the Uchiha pushed off the doppelganger's stomach and went flying for Naruto.

Itachi made a seal, then another.

Naruto's katana stabbed through Itachi's left chest easily in mid-air, canceling each other's momentum.

Blood seeped from the corner of Itachi's mouth as he smiled, "**Bunshin **_**Dai**_**bakuha **_**(Great Clone Explosion)**_."

The clone exploded right in Naruto's face as the Bunshin Itachi had previously kicked landed on the ground elegantly.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura screamed, worried for her teammate even with the horrific changes to his being.

Kabuto watched on, now calmed, while thinking of different occurrences, _'It's strange my barrier isn't affecting Naruto-kun. Even with all the Chakra he was amassing, he should still be affected.'_ When the Yakushi turned to Tsunade's group he remembered the change he'd made to Orochimaru's barrier, _'That's right, I added the natural blonde factor, so that's why. Well, even with his new power upgrades it still seems like Naruto-kun will lose. I'm nearly out of Chakra from summoning Yamata-san, so I won't be of help. Tsunade may be acting tough for the Genin around her, but her hemaphobia is keeping her from entering the fight. That only leaves Yamata as our last defense should Naruto-kun lose. Even that might not be enough. She's three times smaller than Manda.'_

When Kabuto saw Jiraiya lying with his back to a rock, unconscious, he knew what he had to do, "Yamata."

Yamata grunted as she continued to wait and see if Naruto was okay.

"I need to go fix something; I'll be back soon enough. Make sure they don't capture Naruto-kun no matter what."

"I know."

Kabuto walked down the snake and made his way to the edge of the barrier.

Itachi eyed the dark cloud in the air from which his clone had erupted, _'That should do it. Even with his new physical abilities, he couldn't have withstood Daibakuha.'_

Itachi watched with mild interest as the smoke cloud slowly folded into itself. The cloud became smaller and smaller as Naruto sucked in the smoke like a vacuum. Naruto was physically tattered from the attack; dirt smudges to bleeding cuts peppered his skin while his pants were covered with rips.

When all the smoke was gone, Naruto was bent back and ready to unleash his attack while hanging in the air.

Itachi was already doing handseals.

Naruto brought his head forward and blew out all the smoke; however, it came out his mouth in the form of an intense fire stream heading straight for Itachi.

"**Katon: Endan**_**(Fire Release: Fireball)**_!" Itachi blew a torrent of fire at the incoming flames.

The two fire surges connected, spreading flames about as the two fought for dominance.

Itachi took a step forward and concentrated hard on his Jutsu, creating a more intense flame that cut through some of Naruto's flame.

Itachi could see Naruto's face just above the flames raging between them. He was slightly disturbed as to why the kid looked on with no interest at what was happening.

However, he didn't have more time to wonder as the flame's coming from Naruto increased in size, pushing Itachi's back to the middle by sheer size.

Itachi channeled his Chakra even more, his flame turning more bright and yellowish from the heat that was put into it.

Yet, it still wasn't enough as Naruto's fire grew even larger, now three times bigger than Itachi's.

By the time Itachi realized Naruto's fire would overpower his, the flame was already surrounding him, only held back by his Jutsu.

Itachi was now sweating from the heat that surrounded him like a dome, _'Such immense Chakra!'_

Itachi's Jutsu was fading and the Uchiha new what he had to do. He shut his eyes and the right one started to bleed.

His right eye shot open, bloodshot with a new Sharingan design.

"_**Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun)**__!_" The fire coming from the Uchiha's mouth turned black as it consumed the flames around him, pushing it back with unmatched speed.

Naruto tried to dodge the incoming attack but was nicked on his wing's finger. The black inferno immediately started to spread and would've hit his body had he not cut the wing off at its base with his katana.

Naruto crashed onto the ground and used his bounce to flip around so he could stand; the marks of his battle showing over his body. The stub that was once a wing was squirting blood, but stopped once it receded into Naruto's back.

Itachi wiped the blood from his closed eye, deactivating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi was a bit dirty and was sweating but was suffering from no injuries so far.

'_I should end this soon… the way Naruto-kun's Chakra just continues to rise will eventually be my downfall.'_ Itachi assumed it was the Kyuubi's influence that was behind the steady growth of its Jinchuuriki's Chakra. Because the more Itachi fought and weakened do to fatigue, the stronger Naruto got.

Itachi looked to his unconscious partner out of the corner of his eye, _'As well, Kisame needs to be treated or his health will only worsen.'_

When Itachi looked back to Naruto, he was worried as to why the blonde had his head turned to the defeated Akatsuki member who the Uchiha had just been looking at.

Once Naruto looked to Itachi out of the corner of his eye, and the two crimson orbs met; even with an unreadable expression, the Uchiha could tell what the Jinchuuriki was thinking.

The two dashed to the fallen Akatsuki member instantaneously.

Naruto was faster than Itachi but chose to throw his katana for good measure.

Itachi analyzed the sword's movements with his Sharingan and grabbed a kunai from his kunai holder. Itachi flicked his wrist and the kunai zipped through the air.

The two projectiles were several feet from Kisame when they collided, ricocheting in different directions away from the ex-Mist-nin.

Itachi was inwardly glad he saved his colleague, and just for an instance, let his guard down.

By the time the Uchiha realized Naruto was right behind him, four long slash marks cut into the man's back.

"ARGH!" Itachi grunted and flipped forward so he was upside-down while completing several handseals, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **_**(Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**_!" The Uchiha fired several small fireballs at the retreating Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's lone wing tried to cover his body but failed as the first fireball burst on impact. The force of the hit knocked the wing back, leaving the Uzumaki unprotected as he took the blazing attack of three more fireballs. First to his stomach, then to the right side of his face, and lastly to his left shoulder.

Itachi landed on his back then used his momentum to roll into a crouch while Naruto flipped off the ground, landing on his feet once more.

The three places where the fireballs had hit were a darker shade of skin and were smoking. The Jinchuuriki didn't seem affected in the least as he stared robotically.

Itachi cringed as the air stung the wounds on his back. _'While the Kyuubi's influence increases his Chakra, it seems the curse seal's influence increases his physical prowess. He took three direct hits of my Housenka and only came out with some bruises. Any other ninja would've been dead, or on the verge of.'_

Itachi's thoughts stopped when he saw the red and purple orbs starting to form around Naruto.

'_Damn, not again!'_ This time, Itachi charged the blonde, knowing full well what the out come of that technique would be.

However, he didn't expect all the orbs to condense into the size of a baseball so quickly. It was much faster than last time, but there were far less individual spheres that Naruto created this time.

Although this didn't bode well for Itachi, he continued his charge, to close for Naruto to even try and get his sword. Thus, the attack was useless.

The Uchiha pulled out another kunai, thinking, _'It's over.'_

However, all color left Itachi's face when he saw the Jinchuuriki's mouth break open so he could eat the black orb.

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and gulped down the sphere, then it reopened; the back of it radiated white as Itachi saw the immense Chakra coming back up.

The Chakra blast was point black, washing away Itachi's figure in a torrent of twirling red and purple colors that stretched as far as the eye could see.

When the energy died down, smoke was coming from the sides of Naruto's mouth as he slowly closed it. A long trench scarred the earth, cutting through the plain and several hills as smoke covered its appearance for several seconds.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a light red barrier of Chakra enclosing Itachi. Once it was clearer, the Chakra turned out to be in the shape of a large, flaming, shield with a spiral design that protected him from Naruto's blast. The shield was held by a large arm that came out of the ground.

Itachi stood within the Chakra, untouched and unharmed. Except for his eyes, which were bloodshot and bleeding; the Mangekyou Sharingan spinning.

Itachi whipped his arm away, and the shield followed, swatting Naruto like a fly. The Jinchuuriki was a blur through the air as he smashed into the side of a hill. Naruto's body fell limp as his head hung, long white hair cover his face and part of his chest.

The Chakra shield around Itachi slowly retreated to the earth as he deactivated is Jutsu. Once it was gone Itachi fell to his hands and knees coughing blood.

'_Damn it. How could he push me so far? To think I'd have to use Su'sanoo's Yata Mirror on such an adversary. But, I had to; I would've been done if that actually hit me.'_ Itachi was now standing, only dry blood remained of what he hadn't whipped away from his face as he slowly made his way over to Naruto.

"Naruto, no!" Sakura stood up and ran to her unconscious teammate, much to the protests of Tsunade.

Itachi was several feet from Naruto when he took out one more kunai, _'He's still in this form, and his Chakra's still growing. It won't be long now before he awakens, I need to make sure that doesn't happen.'_

Itachi stood in front of Naruto and eyed the seal on his abdomen, "That'd be a good place."

The Uchiha raised his arm, kunai reversed in his hand.

He brought it down with force but stopped when someone with pink hair and a Konoha headband stood between him and his target.

Sakura had her hands crossed over her head, eyes shut, and shaking with fear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi held his kunai several inches over her head.

Sakura barely opened one of her eyes to see what was going on, "I'm protecting my _friend_!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, wake the _fuck_ up already!" Inner Naruto slapped his counterpart several more times.

When Naiteki _**(Inner)**_ got no reaction from Uwa _**(Outer)**_ he dropped his other self's collar and stood back up, looking around.

The two were in the hallway the divided into three different directions.

Naiteki Naruto looked around; knowing to the right was that fool Kyuubi and straight was to his site of lodging, but to the right. Naiteki had never been that way before. There was just something about it that made him uneasy.

"Ugh…" Uwa Naruto sat up; rubbing the red cheek Naiteki had created from slapping, in essence, himself. Uwa looked up to Naiteki, "What's going on?"

Naiteki sneered, his deep voice echoing down the corridors, "Tch, hell if I know. I was trying to take over when you found the dead mutt lying in the Hyuuga's arms, bu-"

Uwa grabbed the hem of Naiteki's shirt and pulled him close so they were face-to-face, "Don't you ever talk about Kiba like that!"

His outburst only brought a smile to Naiteki, "Ha! What do you care if he's dead? You only knew him at the academy and even then you two hardly talked. Hell, he made fun of you at times."

Uwa's grip loosened though Naiteki's explanation.

When it was loose enough, Naiteki swatted the hand from his face. "Anyway, as I was saying. Just as I was about to take over something came up and overstepped my power. I know it wasn't the Kyuubi and if you've been here then it couldn't have been you…"

"So then, who do you think it was?" Naruto asked his darker, yet for some reason 'True', self.

"I don't know, but I'm almost a hundred percent certain that our answer is down that corridor." Naiteki turned to the hallway going left.

"I wouldn't do that." Uwa's expression turned gravely serious.

Naiteki turned his head back to Uwa, scoffing, "Oh… and why is that?"

"Because you don't need to know what's down there."

"You bastard, you know what's down there, don't you?"

"I never said that."

"No, but you certainly implied it." Naiteki turned back to the corridor and started walking, not listening to Uwa's weak protests.

He came to a halt when he walked into a solid, transparent, barrier.

"What the hell?" Naiteki slammed his hands against the invincible barrier, making the obstruction ripple like water as it transferred all his energy to the walls around it.

"I told you not to go there." Uwa said, the smallest of smirks forming at the corner of his mouth.

Naiteki looked over to Uwa out of the corner of his eye, "Tch, there may be a barrier, but you know what's down there! Now, explain!"

"Sorry, but I don't have to tell you anything. It's not your place to know… yet."

"What the _fuck_ are you going on about? This is _my_ body, this is _my_ mind. Why don't I already know what's down that corridor?"

"You have Nine-Thousand Years of Knowledge, don't you? You tell me." Uwa went into a full-blown grin.

Naiteki growled deeply, "Why you little shit…"

"Oh, what was that?"

Naiteki pointed an accusing finger at Uwa, "Don't you even _think_ about trying to back out of our deal now!"

"Relax, I have no such intentions. I'm more worried about your take on this deal. Didn't I already tell you to stop taking over? You're the one who's making the deal harder than it should be."

It was Naiteki's turn to smile, "Hmgh! I was simply doing it to keep you alive and hell, so what if I get restless in here. It's no fun being here. Besides, what do you care? I don't even know why part of the deal was to let you keep control until we leave for Orochimaru. It's not like you'll have any friends to say goodbye to."

The word 'friend' resonated through Uwa's head, and then the two heard something unexpected.

"_I'm protecting my _friend_!"_

'_That voice!'_ Uwa looked around, "Sakura-chan?"

Outer Naruto knew he wasn't just hearing things when he saw that Naiteki was looking around, bewildered, as well.

The two then saw an image appearing on the wall before the three dividing hallways. It showed a morphed Naruto who was planted in the ground on a hill, unconscious. Sakura stood between him and Uchiha Itachi who had a kunai posed to take her out.

"NO, SAKURA-CHAN!" Uwa put his hands on the image and it blinded all around with white light.

XOXOXOXOXO

Itachi stared at the small girl in front of him before hunching over, dropping his kunai, and grabbing his stomach and mouth as he coughed up more blood.

'_Shit, not now_' Itachi started to waver, feeling lightheaded and weak because of his tuberculosis acting up.

Sakura lowered her guard and opened her eyes, _'What's happening to him?'_

"Sa…Sakura…-chan." Goosebumps ran over the Haruno's entire body as she heard her teammate's small voice call out.

When she turned with a smile she was slightly taken aback that he was back to normal, well, slightly. His skin and hair had changed back to its normal color and length, but the flame-like tattoos that were on him earlier were back. Naruto's last wing was gone, back to rightful place in his shoulder. However, his overall appearance was even worse than before. The three shots of fire he took from Itachi were now a deep shade of red and looked like they hurt like hell. Blood was seeping out both ends of his mouth. His eyes were still crimson with slit pupils but were barely open and lifeless. The seal that was once on his six-pack was gone, in its place, bruised muscles.

Itachi wobbled back but was stopped when his back hit something hard and muscular. When the Uchiha looked up he was surprised to see the man, "What, but you…"

Sakura fell to her knees, cuffing Naruto's cheeks with her hands so she could force him to look her in the eyes. He was surprised when she was crying, "What do you think you're doing? Charging at such strong enemies without thinking! Do you have any idea how stupid you are? I thought you were going to die! I don't want to experience that ever again! You hear? Never again!"

Her whole body shook as she let her tears fall to the ground, head hung and hair clinging to her sweating face. She thought she'd lost him once before and hoped to never feel that again, sadly, she felt that a lot sooner than she wanted.

Naruto used all his energy to place his hand atop hers that was still on his cheek.

She looked up and saw him smiling, "I won't let that ever happen again, I pro-"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw a large looming shadow behind Sakura swing something at them.

Naruto used whatever he could muster up to shove Sakura far enough away from the incoming attack.

Sakura landed several feet to the side with a, "Eep!", and then watched with horror as a bulky, spiked, sword slammed Naruto into the hill even further.

Kisame wrenched his Samehada from the Jinchuuriki's chest, swinging it onto his shoulder as blood trailed off a lot of its scales.

As Naruto's body fell forward to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth and chest ripped to shreds, Kisame's shark tooth grin grew bigger, "Kekekeke, you aren't the only one who heals faster than normal humans, brat."

Naruto's body hit the earth with a thud, eyes clouded over and curse seal deactivating.

Sakura's scream reached everyone's ears, "_NNNOOOOOOOO_!"

Kisame looked over to the pinkette with a sadistic smile, "Oops, almost forgot about you."

He brought Samehada to his side, preparing to attack the defenseless Kunoichi. He was about to walk forward but was stopped as something grabbed his pant leg. The Akatsuki member was actually happy to see that it was a still unconscious Naruto lying there on the ground.

"So you have more fight in you huh? I like it!" Kisame raised Samehada over his head with one hand, aiming to take off and arm or two.

However, he hesitated when a large shadow blocked out the sun over him. He jumped away, just barely dodging a car sized snake head that munched into the earth beside Naruto's body.

Kisame was airborne when Yamata's tail came from behind him and swatted the shark man like a fly. Kisame slammed into the ground but was still able to flip and land on the ground, but used Samehada on the ground to come to a full stop.

Kisame started to drool, his scar from the Jinchuuriki's earlier attack visible by all.

Yamata pried her large fangs from the ground and used them to pick Naruto up and lay him next to his presumed teammate, **"Please, take care of him. I'll handle this."**

Sakura nodded, dumbfounded, and pulled Naruto close, trying to find anything she could use to cover his wounds.

Yamata looked over to Kisame just as he finished his handseals, Samehada somehow attached to his back even though there were no attachments around, "**Suiton: ****Baku Suishouha **_**(Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves)**_!"

Water gushed from Kisame's mouth, spreading throughout the plain. Soon enough, it was a small lake with several hills dotting past the water surface. The water was even high enough to make Yamata float.

Itachi had made it to a hill prior, knowing what was to expect when it came to his partner.

Tsunade was quick to react, grabbing Shizune and Hinata, who was holding Akamaru and Kiba; sadly, she had to let go of the Inuzuka as she couldn't hold on strong enough. His body washed away in the waves of the water. Tsunade had then just narrowly saved Jiraiya, who was still unconscious over near a large boulder.

Sakura wasn't strong enough to pull Naruto anywhere so she held onto him for dear life getting washed away by the water crashing past them. It was by the grace of god that they happened to hit into a boulder. There, Sakura used all her Chakra control to climb the rock with her lifeless teammate in hand. When they made it to the top, Sakura fell beside her friend, exhausted from the sudden change in environment. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, just enjoying the quiet peace that the two were sharing.

'_Damn it, now that I'm moving, I'm finally feeling the full effects of this stupid barrier. No wonder Jiraiya-sama passed out, and to think he was actually able to fight for so long before going down.'_

Sakura looked over to Naruto and studied his features. He was soaking wet with hair matted down and the Haruno didn't know why she couldn't stop staring at the slow breathing Jinchuuriki. He just looked so peaceful, so… cute.

'_What?'_ Sakura shook the idea of Naruto being cute out of her head and continued to look over his body.

His chest wounds were fully exposed to the air. The cuts on his front side still pumped blood, making a strange mixture of blood and water as if fell off his body.

'_I've got to cover his wounds with something, but what?'_ Sakura thought and thought, then decided on what to do.

She used the rest of her energy to push herself closer to Naruto, then, when close enough, she pulled herself up and on top of him. She laid her head on his chest as she felt her clothing soak up the water and blood that was coming from his wounds.

'_It's not the best thing, but it's better than nothing.'_ Sakura had the smallest of blushes as she slowly fell into a slumber, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Kisame rode his waves, rushing the white scaled snake with great speeds.

Yamata coiled her long body then sprung forward, jaw dislocated so she'd be able to eat him whole.

The wave Kisame rode on shifted last minute, letting him duck under the attacking snake. Kisame brought his sword up and the water followed, smashing a torrent of water into Yamata body that sent her nowhere because of her enormous weight.

Yamata's pointed tail came after Kisame piercing through waves as her head turned back around to face him.

Just as she wanted, Kisame jumped into the air to avoid her tail. That's when she struck.

Kisame turned in the air to see a large snake mouth about to consume him.

He parried the snake's maw with his Samehada. To bad for him, that's what Yamata wanted.

"Gagagagaga!"

"What the?" Kisame kicked the bottom of Yamata's mouth off his sword when he heard Samehada's cries.

Kisame landed back on the water the same time Yamata coiled back up, hissing at him with what looked like a small smirk.

When the former Kiri-nin looked down to his Samehada he was surprised to see a purple slim that was eroding the bandages wrapped around it and was dissolving some of its scales.

Kisame stabbed the substance covered sword into the water, which seemed to help it. As he pulled it back out, he saw that some of its scales had fully dissolved, leaving some parts just flesh.

"This bastard!" Kisame poured Chakra into Samehada, fully unraveling the bandages and revealing its true form as a sharp-toothed mouth formed at the top of it.

Kisame scooped up water from under him into Samehada's mouth. Then he aimed it at Yamata and Samehada spewed a high-powered stream of water at the snake.

Yamata brought her tail up from under the water to block it, but when she moved it away to see, Kisame had already made it to in front of her. He was mid-air with an elongated Samehada the length of a bus coming down on her.

Yamata dove underwater just as Kisame came down with his sword.

Kisame wondered where the snake would appear next and was answered as something was coming up from right under him. Kisame sidestepped as Yamata came out of the water right where he was previously standing, mouth open so she could snatch him right up.

All the water that pilled into her mouth from her swim back to the surface shot from her maw, blasting Kisame down into the water as he blocked it with Samehada.

Using this to his advantage, the shark man swam to the bottom of his manmade lake and let Samehada float as he did several hand seals, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **_**(Summoning Technique)**_!"

Eight great white sharks formed a line in front of Kisame as he growled animal like, "Kill the snake!"

Five of them swam through the water with unmatched speeds.

Two of the five took the lead as they dove from the water like missiles. Yamata swatted them back into the water with her tail.

Three more sharks came immediately afterward. She caught one in her maw, digging her teeth all the way through the fish. She concentrated Chakra to her tail, hardening its pointed end as she skewered another summoning. The two sharks burst into smoke following their deaths.

The third shark crunched down on a part of Yamata's long body. It was at times like this that she wished she had arms.

She let out a crying hiss before stabbing the wiggling shark attached to her skin. The bite mark left multiple puncture wounds across her scaly skin.

Yamata shook her head as to get rid of her pain. Looking around and realizing the attack stopped, Yamata came to realize the water around her was slowly shrinking. She could feel herself lowering as she swam around.

When she spotted Kisame at the bottom of the lake, she dove right at him.

The five remaining sharks floated in the water, forming a horizontal line in front of Kisame.

As Yamata got closer, the sharks made their move, separating in five different directions.

Yamata paid no head to the sharks as they made irregular swimming patterns, trying to confuse her. She could see Kisame was holding Samehada overhead with one hand. The gigantic mouth of Samehada's was sucking up all the water a thousand gallons a second.

'_He must be preparing an attack. I'll just deal with him before that happens.'_ Yamata put on her boosters just as the sharks were closing in. She swam past them through the middle, just barely dodging the couple of summonings that made a bite for her.

Kisame saw the snake coming, _'This bitch must be part water snake with the way she's able to move so well underwater.'_

Kisame stabbed the hilt of his Samehada into the bottom of his lake as it continued to suck up water.

Kisame took off, away from Yamata. He swam like a dolphin as his body stroked up and down at an accelerated pace.

She followed, aiming to take him out before he can get back to his sword.

As Yamata started to gain on Kisame, the Missing-nin spun in mid-swim. Extending his hands out, the water around them shifted and compressed as Chakra was released.

"**Suiton: Senjikizame **_**(Water Release: Thousand Sharks Eating)**_!" a thousand sharks made of condensed water and Chakra burst from his hands.

Yamata's maw snapped open, thousands upon thousands of white snakes spread out from the reptile's gullet.

The two forces of snake and shark collided, nullifying one another in an array of thrashing about Justus.

Kisame drifted in the water, waiting to see what the out come of their forces had been.

He was unprepared for Yamata as she came slithering through the middle of the calming water.

Yamata bit into Kisame the best she could as she picked up her speed, having lost space between the summoning sharks and herself.

However, Kisame would not let himself get eaten as he held used his hands and feet to keep her mouth pried open, keeping her long fangs from cutting into him like a knife through butter.

The trapped Akatsuki member thought fast, using one of his hands to reach down and grab one of her fangs. He proceeded to use all he had in his arm to try and bend the bone.

Yamata hissed underwater, releasing a furious storm of bubbles from her mouth. Yamata whipped her head back and forth to confuse Kisame, but to no avail as he continued his wrenching.

Finally, Yamata concentrated Chakra to her fangs and they began to turn green.

With all the bubbles from the snake's hissing, Kisame failed to see the change in the fangs' color. When he did, his hand felt like it caught on fire. He screamed hoarsely and kicked away from Yamata as her grip was loose from the pain of having her tooth being wiggled viciously.

The moment Yamata stopped and turned to go after the shark man, she was pilled into by the five sharks that'd been following her this entire time.

Strangely, Yamata was knocked out of the water along with the Great Whites that clung onto her with their teeth. With all the long fish attached to her, she found it hard to move and watched as the lake that the two had previously been fighting in grew smaller and smaller. It went from the size of a football field to the size of a small condo in no time.

As the rest of the water was sucked up, Kisame stood with Samehada in his left hand, a hundred feet away. Samehada was radiating a light blue color off its body.

Kisame's right arm was lying on the wet grass at his feet as it had turned sea green and was slowly corroding. The elbow from whence the arm had once been attached was shredded. Yamata assumed it was his own sword's doing.

Kisame looked at Yamata with much hate. He pointed the mouth of his light blue Samehada at the white snake.

"**Suiton: Daiarashi **_**(Water Release: Great Tempest)**_!" A large torrent of high velocity water sprung from Samehada's mouth like a fire hose.

Yamata watched with wide eyes, trying her best to get freed. It didn't work.

The summonings vanished into clouds of smoke the moment Yamata was hit with the stream of condensed water and Chakra.

The force of the attack was so great it was able to lift Yamata off the ground and send her crashing through several hills. It didn't end until Yamata was about a couple hundred yards back, a long path of dead grass and crushed boulders and hills scorched her path.

Finally, there was complete silence across the plain.

Itachi appeared beside Kisame, slightly rested and Akatsuki cloak in hand.

"Here, this will stop the bleeding." Itachi ripped a sleeve off the cloak and tied it to Kisame's severed arm. "We'll get Kakuzu to attach another one when we get back to the base."

Kisame never understood by the most stoic Uchiha he'd ever met was so nice to him. But, he didn't really care. As long as they were able to work together, he wouldn't pry info from his partner. The fish man smirked down to Itachi, "Thanks"

Once Itachi pulled the final wrap around, the two looked over to a boulder housing two Genin, "Now, we get what we came here for."

Yamata's large head slowly rose, gravel and dirt she piled through falling from her face. All she could do was look over to the Akatsuki and her student, _**'I-I have to get Naruto and return us to Myobobushi before they get him.'**_

When she tried to move her body, pain shot through her entire being, causing her head to fall back down to the ground, _**'DAMN IT! MOVE BODY, MOVE!... I-I can't, I just can't… I-I'm so sorry, Naruto, but I… I just… can't…'**_

Yamata fell into darkness as she went unconscious on the ground.

Hinata saw the two Akatsuki members making their way to where Naruto and Sakura were. She turned to the Sannin next to her pulling her sleeve.

"Come on, you have to go stop them! You're the only one that can!" Hinata pleaded.

Tsunade was kneeling and pumping some of her Chakra into Jiraiya to keep his vitals stable when she felt the Genin pulling at her jacket.

Tsunade heard the pleading Hyuuga and looked over to the two Akatsuki members. Seeing the blood from the Uchiha's back and the cut off arm of the fish man, the Slug Sannin knew she couldn't do anything. Not with all that blood. Like Dan, and Nawaki.

'_No, never again!'_ Tsunade stood her ground as the Hyuuga continued to pull and tug, pleading.

The two Akatsuki members stood over the sleeping Genin, blocking the sun's rays.

"Aw, how cute." Kisame's grinned with his shark teeth.

"Enough; just grab the Jinchuuriki and let's be on our way." Itachi commanded, faced away from the lying Genin with his eyes closed. He felt bad that Naruto had to be the one to carry the Kyuubi, having known the boy as a child. _'But, it's for my little brother.'_

Kisame nudged his foot in between the two Genin and flipped the pinkette off the blonde, laughing at himself, "Well, at least he got some action at the end"

The one armed Akatsuki picked up the Jinchuuriki with the head of his Samehada in its normal form. Kisame threw the boy into the air as he leaned his sword back on his shoulder. The limp Jinchuuriki fell onto the sword and stayed there.

Kisame walked up behind his partner, his grin ever growing.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, "The Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki… has been captured."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note: I have to be honest; this was very fun to type. You have no idea, just typing a big ass battle. This is what I've been waiting for, for like, I don't even know how long. Yes I've created another battle with two Akatsuki members before but this was just like a war for me. WAR SON! Sorry, was watching a Bill Burr comedy special recently and was funny as hell.**

**Anyway, onto more pressing matters. Where'd Kabuto go? What's Kabuto doing? How can Naruto survive now? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Until next time everybody! R&R**

**Jutsu Definition**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**(Great Fireball Technique)**_**; Rank-C: Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_**; Rank-B: Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added.**

**Bunshin Daibakuha**_**(Great Clone Explosion)**_**; Rank-S: Ninjutsu technique stronger than its originator, Bunshin Bakuha. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but the ninja can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion.**

**Katon: Endan**_**(Fire Release: Fireball)**_**; Rank-C: Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. This jutsu allows a ninja to emit a jet of fire from his/her mouth. The Jutsu's strength can very with the amount of Chakra and/or Chakra control put into it.**

**Amaterasu**_** (Goddess of the Sun)**_**; Rank-S: Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. Though it is regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks, usage of the ability will degrade the eye further and lead the user to blindness.**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**_**(Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**_**; Rank-C: Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls.**

**Suiton: ****Baku Suishouha**_**(Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves)**_**; Rank-B: Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, the ninja will expel water from his/her gullet. This will then expand into a large volume of water. He/Her can control the water by riding on top of the waves created from the mass of water.**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_**(Summoning Technique)**_**; Rank-C: allows a ninja to summon animals and objects to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creatures. Signing this contract also allows the animal to reverse summon the human ninja to their location.**

**Suiton: Senjikizame**_**(Water Release: Thousand Sharks Eating)**_**; Rank-A: Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja will form the needed hand seals and then place extend their Chakra from their hands. Numerous sharks of condensed water will emerge to create a large force of frenzied fish.**

**Suiton: Daiarashi**_**(Water Release: Great Tempest)**_**; Rank-A: Ninjutsu utilizing the sword, Samehada. While Samehada is in its true form will suck up any water it can find. Once full, it will glow light blue. Samehada's user will then mix their Chakra into Samehada, joining the water and their Chakra. Samehada will then spray it out at an alarming rate. Its destructive powers are great.**


	8. Change of Plans

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes: I had not intended on updating another chapter before Eyes of the Hurricane. However, my ten year old desktop that I'd been typing in for the last four or five years is crashing. I'm trying to recover the word documents that are on it. Aside from chapter six of Eyes of the Hurricane being half-way done, I have about twenty (yes twenty) other stories on there that I might use. Those stories are mostly Naruto ones that I work on every now and then because an idea pops into my head and it sounds like a cool story to go along with down the road. So if I lose all that, I can't even comprehend how sad and angry I'm going to be. I'm trying to salvage the data before I have to completely ease all the data, but nothing working so it's looking grim. I've used my mom's laptop to write this chapter because I wasn't about to start over the Eyes of the Hurricane chapter when I'd probably mess up because I didn't remember what I put. So please, just bear with me for now and hope that I can fix my desktop long enough to move all the data somewhere else. Aside from that, nothing's new, have a nice read and R&R. :)**

XOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 8: Change of Plans**

"Are you ready to go, Kisame?" Itachi asked his counterpart.

"Ready when you are."

"Then let's be on our way." The duo made their way off the large rock and through the battle-torn plain, too tired to use any high-speed transportation Jutsu.

Kisame shifted his Samehada so he could get a better grip on it as the sword held Naruto's limp body.

"Damn, either I'm really weak right now or this kid's heavy"

Itachi walked on the side of Kisame's missing arm, "It's most likely both. That snake you fought is a high-ranked summoning that Orochimaru uses. I fought her when Orochimaru tried taking my eyes. As for Naruto-kun being heavy, it looks to be his muscle mass that weighs him down. He is muscular for a child his age. He must have been going through some special training."

"Too bad he's a Jinchuuriki. With the way his powers are now, he could've been a good Akatsuki candidate in the future."

Itachi didn't answer to his partner's irrational thoughts, nor did he want to think of the 'What-could-have-been' situations.

The two continued their leisurely stroll, not wanting to exert themselves. They would have to rest for a couple of days now before they could be well enough to extract the Kyuubi.

Itachi decided they'd stop at a town several miles from one of their hideouts to notify their Leader and ask for Kakuzu. He'd be able to attach a new arm to Kisame and have the medical skills to heal any of their major wounds.

As Itachi neared the end of the valley, he took it upon himself to learn some medical Ninjutsu down the road. It could be really useful in a pickle, he figured.

The figure of a man with circular glass frames snapped into Itachi's mind as he sensed what had just happened. The Uchiha was brought to an abrupt stop as his brain processed what just happened.

Kisame took a couple steps past his partner before turning around, seeing what was wrong, "You okay?"

Itachi stood still, Sharingan eyes wide, "The barrier went down."

XOXOXOXOXO _(One minute prior)_

Kabuto stood at the end of the plain, looking down on one of the many symbols that encircled the landscape.

"Now things will get very interesting." Kabuto's smile turned into a toothy grin as kneeled down, "Won't it, Itachi-san?"

The man's hand tapped the black kanji and it disappeared into the ground.

XOXOXOXOXO

Itachi twirled around in dread, scanning the group of Kunoichi. A bead of sweat trickled down Itachi's face when he saw the most important one missing.

"ITACHI LOOK OUT!" Itachi turned only to be met with the shadowed face of the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Rasengan!" The ball of high velocity Chakra smashed into Itachi's crossed arms. It was the only thing he could use to protect his body.

The Uchiha was sent spinning back coming to a stop a hundred feet away, where he collided with a large boulder; one of which had the top cut off from Naruto's previous attack. The collision left a reasonably sized crack in it.

Kisame flung Naruto off Samehada as the unconscious body came to a rolling stop away from the Akatsuki member. The moment he did so, the Sannin's eyes turned to that of the fish-man's.

Kisame brought his Samehada up to protect his front side, but was surprised when white hair wrapped itself around his sword.

With only one hand gripping the handle of his sword, Kisame could only curse under his breath as the sword was pried from his hand by the mane's strength.

Jiraiya's hair whipped the blunt object into a boulder a ways behind him. The sword's tip stabbed a foot into the rock and stayed put.

All Kisame saw coming at him that moment was a fire Jutsu the size of a condo, "**Katon: Dai Endan **_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball)**_!"

The aquatic Akatsuki formed a hand seal in front of his face and took a breath in. He forced whatever Chakra he had left up into his maw, and spouted a high-pressure stream of water from his mouth.

The narrow stream of condensed water penetrated into the middle of the fireball, making the fire cave in on itself. The Jutsu exploded. Kisame stopped the fire, but couldn't stop the force behind it.

The blast from the explosion swiped Kisame off his feet and into several obstacles coming from the ground.

Kisame found himself on his back, trying to make sense of what just happened as his mind was cloudy from being whipped about.

Itachi slowly rose to his feet, arms and legs shaking as tired to stay up, "Kisame!"

The Uchiha watched his partner get tossed about and could do nothing but strain to stand upright.

Jiraiya walked up to the Jinchuuriki and looked over him with compassionate eyes, "Don't worry brat, I get you some help real soon."

Jiraiya looked out of the corner of his eye to Tsunade, who was watching as their battle unfolded with concerned eyes.

As the Sannin turned he found himself dodging several kunai thrown from Itachi's direction.

The sage maneuvered through the kunai with ease and sent the Uchiha a glare from the corner of his eye, "I'll be back to deal with you two soon."

The next instant, Jiraiya was gone and next to Tsunade. The Slug Sannin looked over the shredded body with fear, scared of all the blood and all the cuts.

Jiraiya voice knocked the worries out of her, "Damn it Tsunade I don't have time for this! I know you're scared and have fears, but you have to push through it. It's what all ninja must do!"

Tsunade looked up to the man as she stayed kneeling. She could only make contact with his eyes for a moment before she realized just how worried he was for the child. She looked away and nodded, "Put him down, I'll take care of the rest."

Jiraiya actually smiled, "Thank you Tsunade-hime."

The Toad Sannin placed the boy down in front of his teammate and was gone the next moment.

Itachi panted as Kisame made his way beside the Uchiha, Samehada now in hand.

"Itachi, we going with plan C or what? The barrier went down and Jiraiya's back up."

"No, we're not running."

Kisame looked at his partner wearily, "What? But you were the one that said should the barrier go down; we'd have to run because we're no match for Jiraiya."

"I know what I said, but we can't leave yet. There's still something I have to do." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the Jinchuuriki a ways off.

"Oh, may I know what that is!" Kisame was a bit annoyed that his partner would jeopardize their life so easily. They were ordered to capture the Jinchuuriki, in no way were they ordered to die trying.

Itachi didn't answer, concentrating only on his thoughts of Naruto, _'Right now, there's no chance of beating Jiraiya, let alone taking Naruto-kun. I can't let him go free. Naruto-kun will be the biggest threat in the future, especially if he continues to deal with the likes of Orochimaru. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you will not live to see tomorrow!'_

"Kisame, distract Jiraiya."

"Wha-" By the time Kisame had turned to look at his associate, the Uchiha had jumped back.

It was in that moment that Kisame sensed Jiraiya coming at him. The Akatsuki member turned and ducked under a palm strike.

"Tch." Kisame swung his Samehada at the Sannin, but it was easily avoidable.

The two were then locked in Taijutsu.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Can you r-really heal him?" Hinata asked tentatively, scared out of her wits at what could happen to Naruto. She already lost her teammate; she couldn't bear to lose Naruto too.

Tsunade smiled down to the young Kunoichi, "Well let's just say that if I can't, then nobody can."

This reassured the Hyuuga greatly.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sakura jade eyes blinked to life, a new found energy in her. She sat up and looked at her hand, clenching it several times. _'What happened? Did that weird energy draining barrier go down or something?'_

Sakura scanned her surroundings and remembered what had been happening. "Naruto!"

Her heart sank when she couldn't find her teammate around her. She was glad to see Jiraiya was back up and dealing with the Akatsuki, but she was more concerned about what happened to her Naruto at the moment. _'Wait… _My_ Naruto?'_

The Haruno shook her head of those thoughts and continued to look over the plain. She noticed the large white snake that had been fighting Kisame before she lost consciousness. She figured the snake had lost the fight from its unmoving body lying on the ground. Close to the snake, she finally saw Naruto in the caring hands of her would-be sensei. She also noticed that Hinata was hovering over the boy with much concern.

That sight made her stomach hot as a tinge of jealously hit her.

Sakura made her way over to _her_ teammate, with much haste.

XOXOXOXOXO

"There, I've patched up all the major wounds. He's stable as of now." Tsunade smiled when she saw the Hyuuga's face light up.

"Argh…" Naruto grunted quietly as he slowly awoke from his slumber, "What?"

When Naruto's vision focused, he was met with the sight of a platinum blonde with glowing green hands touching parts of his body. It made him blush, "Um, What are you doing, miss?"

Tsunade looked at him surprised, "Oh, you're awake. I thought you'd be out for awhile."

That statement didn't help to calm down Naruto as she continued to move her hands around exposed body. He slowly began to realize she was just healing his wounds, calming him down greatly.

He wearily looked to his surrounding; trying to figure out what had happened after Kisame attacked him. He remembered Sakura smiling then the large shadow appeared, and then nothingness.

"Yamata!" Naruto screamed, before grunting in pain as he had jerked forward, only to be met by pain.

"Stop. I may have healed some of your wounds, but you won't be able to move for some time. You've lost a considerable amount of Chakra." Tsunade warned, watching, as through gritted teeth the boy tried moving away from her touch. "Please just relax. I'll go heal her once I'm done with you."

"Fuck _me_! Go help her! If she's the one that brought us here, then she's the one that can return us." Tsunade understood the boy's logic. The snake was a summoning, and it could perform a reverse-summoning. She second guessed whether or not she should leave the boy's side. When she saw the look of determination in his eyes, there was no room for argument.

"Okay, but please relax. Jiraiya is taking care of Akatsuki, and your teammate is alright."

Naruto smiled at the young woman, happy she was nice enough to inform him. He was thinking of Sakura's whereabouts the moment he awoke, "thanks…"

Tsunade got up and proceeded over to Yamata, leaving Naruto in Hinata's hands. When the Sannin jumped off the boulder she was met with a concerned Sakura.

"Is Naruto alright?" the fretful Haruno asked.

The old medic-nin smiled; one that an old woman would give to a young couple, "Yes, he's fine now. I already told him you're alright, he was very happy to know that."

That brought a smile to the pinkette's face and a hand over her heart. She hadn't realized how scared she was for her teammate until now, now that she was relieved, "Thank goodness…"

Sakura ran past the Sannin only for the elder woman to grab her wrist as she proceeded past, "Uh-uh, you're coming with me sweetie."

"What, but why?" Sakura turned with a questioning expression.

Tsunade's smile turned into a wide grin, the first of many the Haruno would come to see, "You wanted me to be your sensei, right? Now is the time as any to begin."

Sakura didn't smile at first, contemplating on what she should do. For some reason, she looked to Naruto for reassurance. Although she couldn't see him, she could guess as to how badly he was injured. She could have done something, if only she was stronger. She found her answer.

"_I want to get stronger. To protect Naruto, and my team!"_

After that thought, nothing held back the girl's smile, "Okay, I'm in!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Damn it Itachi! Help me already!" Kisame yelled, having just received another strike from the Sannin. Jiraiya's Taijutsu abilities weren't that fast, they just relied heavily on his physical strength. With only one arm, the Hoshigaki could hardly handle the Sannin's _speed_ let alone his strength.

Itachi was standing behind the two combatants, watching and dissecting the older man's Taijutsu style with his Sharingan. He would have to break through it if he wished to get to Naruto.

When he was ready, the Uchiha charged.

Itachi flowed into the two's battle from underneath his teammate's remaining arm, going with a kunai to Jiraiya's gut. It never got there as the end of Jiraiya's white mane wrapped around the Uchiha's wrist, halting all movement.

That instant, Itachi created a Kage Bunshin and used a Kawarimi _**(Change of Body Stance)**_ to switch with the clone just as Jiraiya's hair squeezed down on the hand. What would've affectively broken the Uchiha's hand destroyed the clone.

Jiraiya was about to jump back from the two so that he wouldn't get hit by the Uchiha – while being ever so wary of the man's crimson eyes – but was surprised to see Itachi just run by him.

Jiraiya didn't have to look to know where he was going.

"I don't think so." The toad Sannin said out loud as his hair went to grab the still in reach Uchiha.

Itachi didn't even look back. Instead, he grabbed a kunai, laced it with his Chakra, and threw it back.

The kunai effectively cut through the hair just as it started to grab his ankle. Itachi had already diagnosed how Jiraiya's Taijutsu worked. He incorporated his strong attacks with the light and fluid movements of his hair. While the hair was laced in Chakra and therefore nearly unbreakable, if one were to just cut it using their own Chakra, the two would nullify. So it'd be back to metal versus hair. You know which won.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the kunai cut through his hair, letting Itachi escape through his defenses.

The Sannin wasn't about to let the Uchiha even get close to his godson. The olden ninja jumped up and planted both of his sandaled feet into Kisame's chest, sending him tumbling back with several grunts. Jiraiya flipped in midair and landed nimbly back on his feet.

Forming a single seal, the Sannin turned with a whip of his hair, calling out his Jutsu, "**Doton: Yomi Numa **_**(Swamp of the Underworld)**_!"

Itachi heard the Jutsu and jumped forward, knowing what was to come. The earth below him shifted and corroded, becoming a large, dank, swamp from jiraiya all the way to where Naruto was. Even with his extended jump, the Sharingan wielder knew he would not make past the swamp, it was just too big. But he didn't need to make it; he just needed to be close enough to his target, and he was.

The Uchiha eyed Naruto down as his spiraling eyes changed into that of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The man closed both eyes. Blood leaked from the right one.

He reopened his right, and through a bloodshot eye a black inferno was born, "_**AMATERASU**__**(Goddess of the Sun)**_!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Tsunade trialed her hand across Yamata's underside, her hands alit with green chakra. She sighed for the umpteenth time from exhaustion. Healing something so big was quite troublesome, even if she had a relatively good sized chakra pool.

She looked to the girl on her left who had her hands in one position, one over the other, pressing against the snake's large underbelly. She was sweating and panting heavily, yet there wasn't even a hint of green showing from her hands.

"Take it easily Sakura; Medical Ninjutsu cannot be taught in one day. I only brought you to observe and talk to you about the basics. It took me two years to fully master the**Shousen Jutsu **_**(Mystical Hand Technique)**_."

Sakura's shoulders slouched, "None of that matters. I want to become stronger, so I can protect my friends, and my team."

"Sakura, a medical-ninja is a very specialized Shinobi, besides needing to be very good in Chakra control; one must have the drive to do it. Medical Ninjutsu is used purely on emotions, the stronger your feelings are for something, the stronger your healing will be."

Sakura's hands slipped from Yamata's belly, and she couldn't help but look over to the rock Naruto was on, and thought of all the times she wished she could've stopped Naruto from being so reckless.

"_Sasuke stop! What about Naruto." Sakura screamed looking to the back of Sasuke's head, "How can we just leave him!"_

"_It was his choice Sakura!"_

She had thought he was gone.

"_What are you doing Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at his student, "Why are you doing this?"_

"…_Because… I can…" Naruto's deep voice echoed through the preliminary exam halls, "… and do you actually think that the likes of you can stop me?"_

She didn't know who he was.

"_Please, stop…" Sakura shook as she watched Naruto's continued rampage against the Akatsuki, "PLEASE STOP! NARRRUUUUTTOOOOOOO!"_

She was scared of him.

"_W-What's happening to him?"_

"_**GGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR!"**_

She was scared _for_ him.

"_What do you think you're doing? Charging at such strong enemies without thinking! Do you have any idea how stupid you are? I thought you were going to die! I don't want to experience that ever again! You hear? Never again!"_

She thought she had lost him again. She couldn't deal with that.

All these thoughts made her chest hot, and she could only think of one thing, _'I have to get stronger. I _must_! For my team, and for _Naruto_.'_

She placed her hands back on Yamata with a new vigor, thinking of all the stuff Naruto had been going through and all the stuff she could've done to prevent it. Through gritted teeth, the Haruno's emotions raged.

And a green light began to emit from the young girls hands.

Tsunade eyes widened at the intensity of the girl's face, but more so the fact that her hands were glowing green. _'She's actually doing it. The Chakra's still immature and shaky, and it may not be healing as so much as numbing. Still, to create the Shousen so quickly after just learning about it! What a girl.'_

Tsunade couldn't help but pat the young girl's head, "It looks like you're a quick learner. I'm sure you're teammates would be proud."

This brought of blush to the pinkette's face. It was washed away when the snake they were healing began to shift.

"Ugh… what happened?" the large reptile grunted.

"Shhh, everything is taken care of. Jiraiya's handling things." Tsunade consoled the large summoning, not caring that this was actually one of Orochimaru's summonings. The boy seemed truly worried for the summoning's wellbeing and he appeared to be on their side. Plus, he and the summoning did fight the Akatsuki for them, so she figured she owed them at least this.

Yamata eyed the two Kunoichi, _'Medical Ninjutsu, huh? How useful.'_

Yamata looked up to see Jiraiya fighting the two Akatsuki, confirming what the Sannin had said. However, she became worried when the Uchiha broke away from the fighting. Even more so when Jiraiya's large swamp jutsu didn't halt Itachi's movements. Yamata finally acted when she saw the Sharingan-wielder's black fire Jutsu heading for Naruto.

Yamata spun backwards from the Kunoichi onto her belly as to not crush the caring girls. She slithered to her apprentice with great speeds.

Tsunade turned and hugged Sakura, blocking any debris from the moving snake with her larger body.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto was the first to spot the fire heading for him. Hinata had her back turned to it as she continued to pamper the blonde Jinchuuriki with, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Hinata lookout!" Naruto could only yell as his body failed him, too withered to even move.

Hinata turned and her eyes widened. It was already near, and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw white. The next moment, he found that half his body was in the jaws of Yamata as she said through a full maw, "We're going."

Naruto would have been relieved, but Hinata was still going to get hit.

"No, not yet!" the Jinchuuriki's pleases went unheard as the two burst into smoke. The last thing Naruto saw was Hinata's scared face.

Hinata's life flashed before her eyes as the black flame crowed her entire vision. She began to cry.

Then, she felt a pull on her right arm. She looked and saw Shizune's fatigued, but smiling, face.

"I got you." Tsunade's apprentice pulled the Hyuuga away and jumped off the boulder. The two landed on the ground roughly as Shizune made sure to get under Hinata so she could cushion the younger one's fall.

The black inferno consumed the rock within seconds, but came short of killing any living beings.

Itachi watched his plan fail before his eyes as he began to fall down to the swamp below.

'_Shit…'_ That was Itachi's last thought as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious from Chakra exhaustion. He hit the murky water and slide for several feet before coming to a halt on his back. He slowly began to sink.

Jiraiya stopped a moment later, standing on the dirty water over the Uchiha's body.

The Sannin was about to kill the boy, but second guessed himself. He knew the true story behind the Uchiha. He was one of the many few other than the four elders of the Leaf that knew about it. He hadn't been informed about. He learned of the true details some years after the massacre actually happened from one of his spies who was eavesdropping on Homura and Danzo when they were talking about that day's happenings.

Jiraiya smiled, deciding to bring another S-ranked ninja back to Konoha with him. The seal master brought out a scroll from inside his vest and opened it. The seal on the scroll's inner context spread out and created a bubble of seals around the Uchiha. The bubble of seals receded to the scroll; carrying with it, one of the last Uchihas.

Jiraiya placed it back under his vest. The Sage looked out of the corner of his eye, sensing the last Akatsuki member as he made a break for it behind him. The Sannin's smile turned to a grimace, _'Time to end this.'_

XOXOXOXOXO

Kisame ran through the decimated forest that Naruto had cut in half with his demonized powers. Samehada was on his back once more. Kisame and his sword were connected through chakra; therefore, he didn't need any holders to keep Samehada on his back.

The aquatic Shinobi brought his hand up in front of him as he continued to run. He concentrated and a ball of water began to hover over his upturned palm. He pushed the ball of water into his forehead like it wasn't made of skin and bone. He proceeded to bite his thumb, causing a trickle of blood to leak from the blue skin. Kisame stopped for only a split second to slam his hand down on the ground, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **_**(Summoning Technique)**_."

A great white shark sprang from the seal and dove forward into the ground like it was water. As Kisame continued his running the shark slowly rose from the earth so only its upper body was visible. The shark-like man brought the ball of water back out of his head, except now the sphere was shifting through images of what went down with the two Akatsuki members.

"Here" Kisame then placed the orb in the sharks head, "Take it to Leader-sama."

The shark sunk back down until only its fin remained. It sped ahead, far faster than Kisame as he is now.

Kisame slowly came to a stop in his running and turned around. He grabbed onto Samehada's handle and brought the sword out in front of him, knowing what was coming for him.

Jiraiya appeared several seconds later as he'd predicted.

"So you're not going to run?" The Sannin questioned.

Kisame did nothing but smile a shark-toothed grin, "You took my partner. He's always cared for me, so I guess it's about time I do the same."

Jiraiya closed his eyes, "That's honorable of you. But unlike your partner, I will kill you. You know that though, don't you?"

Kisame's smile just got bigger and he charged the stronger Shinobi.

Jiraiya opened his eyes and slayed the man in front of him.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Mount Myobobushi)_

The two popped into existence among the exotic life. Once again atop the peak of Myobobushi Mountain.

They landed on the ground together, lying next to each other, panting.

"We have to get to the river." Yamata stated bluntly now back to her human form.

However the two couldn't move. Naruto was still too wiped and Yamata had used all the energy she had left to bring them back here.

'_If only I had enough Chakra to do the_ _**Taisha Atogama no Jutsu**_**(Regeneration Replacement Technique)**_'_ Yamata cursed to herself, seeing the pain in Naruto's face as he sweated profusely from exhaustion.

"Come on Naruto, stay with me." Yamata cuffed Naruto's clammy cheek.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, remembering how Sakura how done the same earlier.

'_Sakura! She's fine, but…'_ He thought of the promise he made to her right before getting attacked by Kisame. _'I couldn't keep my promise. I almost lost her… I won't let that ever happen again. I have to get stronger!'_

Naruto's hands slammed into the ground, and slowly but surely he rose. First to one leg, then to the other. The Jinchuuriki looked down to his sensei and smiled through clenched muscles.

Yamata stared wide eyed at the boy's determined face. He was grimacing and veins were bulging over his muscles. The blonde was pushing his body far beyond what it could handle.

'_How?' _Yamata had to wonder to herself, "Stop this Naruto, your body can't handle it."

Naruto tried his hardest to make the grimace look like a smile, "Ha, you'd be surprised by what my body can handle Yamata-sensei."

The Jinchuuriki picked Yamata up piggyback style, despite her protests. Slowly they made their way to the river. Naruto landed in the water, his body finally giving out.

The two laid there looking at the sky as their wounds slowly healed.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Near Tanzaku Town)_

"It's finally over." Tsunade stated as the grouped Kunoichi waited for Jiraiya's return.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Shizune said silently, now a bit better looking that Tsunade had checked on her.

The two Genin stayed quiet, saddened by many things that had happened this day.

Jiraiya came walking up to the group with a small smile of victory, "The Akatsuki have been dealt with for now. I think it's a good time to get back now."

They all nodded quietly. However, Sakura had a question.

"But what happened to Naruto?"

Jiraiya was about to answer, but was beat to it my Tsunade, the girls new sensei, "He was returned to the place with which he was summoned from. He's safe there, I'm sure of it."

Jiraiya nodded, confirming his teammate's explanation.

The Haruno smiled and left it at that, beginning to walk away with Hinata and Shizune. The two Sannin stayed behind to talk.

"Do you really think that boy is in allegiance with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked to her old partner.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't know yet, and I'm not going to say for sure. He did help us. However, he did appear on one of Orochimaru's summonings. I'll have to bring this up with Sarutobi-sensei when we get back to Konoha."

The mention of her home cast a shadow over Tsunade's face, "Jiraiya, about all that happened earlier and all I said. I'm- I'm sorry, for all of it. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

"It's alright Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya smiled down at the blonde bombshell.

"It's not alright! I said some hurtful things, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for before, and for leaving you all those years ago."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the very last part, but softened just as quick. "I accept your apology. Now let's get back to Konoha."

Tsunade smiled brightly and nodded vigorously, "Of course."

"-And when we get back as a fee for making me fight, you have to let me take you out to dinner!" Jiraiya finished, pounding his chest haughtily.

Jiraiya wasn't expecting to get this answer, "Let's, it'd be really fun!"

Jiraiya was stunned still by his old teammate's words. It was a hand on the shoulder and a smiling blonde face that brought him out of it, "Come on! We can't let those younglings get ahead of us now, can we?"

The Sannin duo made their way to the group of Kunoichi, smiling all the way there.

XOXOXOXOXO

_A boy and a girl. Standing together near the outskirts to Konoha. One way off the road led to a life of crime and no security to those that forsake their village. The other, held a life of security and a place where one could be or do something great. The boy would choose the prior. The girl would choose the latter._

_Naruto stood far to the side of the couple, in the woods of the forest that scalded the sides of this long and treacherous path. He could see one was his beloved Sakura, while the other was cloaked in the nighttime darkness. Nothing could be seen of the shadowed boy, except for his blue sandals that almost all ninja wear._

"_W-Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked through tearing eyes. Naruto could see she was giving herself a hug. She had her head slightly hung, like she had been in the wrong._

"_Because I must." The boy's voice was many, too many for Naruto to decipher who it was. "It is something I must do, to get stronger. To kill all those that have wronged me."_

_Naruto didn't know who it was, but that arrogant way of speaking sure did remind him of a certain Uchiha._

"_N-No, you can't! You can get strong here, with me!" Sakura's head jerked up, tears flinging from her face. _

_She never let go of her self-hug._

_The Haruno then lowered her head once more, "Please, I can't lose you again."_

'Again?'_ Naruto caught that last part. _'When did she ever lose Sasuke?'

"_Lose me? Sakura, I was never there to begin with." 'Sasuke' stated, making Naruto's teeth grind._

"_This bastard." Naruto said out loud._

"_PLEASE! I-I _LOVE YOU,_ OKAY? THERE, I SAID IT!" Sakura screamed at the boy, looking at his back through the shadows, "I-I love you, I've finally begun to realize that. So I can't, I _won't_ lose you. You hear me!"_

_Naruto looked disheartened at her proclamations of love. He had always wished he could change her love for Sasuke to himself, but it seemed to have been useless with the way she was acting now. However, he watched intently as to how 'Sasuke' would react._

_The boy turned, as Naruto could see his feet shift, "Sakura-"_

'_Sasuke' reached a hand from the shadow, and aimed for the petite girl's neck. Naruto would have none of that._

_Naruto appeared in front of Sakura and grasped the wrist of 'Sasuke', making sure that his hateful glare pierced through the coat of shadows._

"_Don't you ever even _try_ to touch Sakura-chan like that, you _BASTARD_!" Naruto squeezed the wrist has hard as he could, yet it seemed to be doing nothing. The Jinchuuriki was too enraged to even realize the Sakura behind him had disappeared._

"_You're right, I'm a bastard." The shadows slowly began to move away, revealing the boy more and more from his feet up._

_All color in Naruto's face left as he saw who was once masked by the shadows of night. Naruto couldn't believe what was in front of him. It wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, far from it. It was himself, or to be more accurate; a version of him a week prior, when all he wore was orange._

"_I wonder how it got to be like that?" The Naruto copy questioned. What scared the real Naruto the most was that it was actually _his_ voice, and not his inner's._

_The curse mark began to stretch across the clone's face. Naruto's grip on his doppelganger's wrist became harder to hold as its muscles became slightly bigger._

_The clone jerked its arm free and shoved it forward, crashing into Naruto's stomach._

_Naruto fell to his knees, clutching his stomach with one hand and holding the same wrist as before._

_The black flames that fully blazed over the clone's body once again began to move. Eventually they conjoined with one another, turning the clone's skin a lightened grey. His facial features turned into that of a demon as his whisker marks became shaped like tails._

_Naruto could only see the other's feet as the growing muscles ripped through the fighting, elastic holders of his sandals. The feet's toe-nails became as sharp as kunai._

_The transformed Naruto tore of his orange jumpsuit with a single grab from his right arm. He wasn't bodybuilder muscular, but his muscle structure was far beyond that of a 12 year old._

_The same hand that tore away the jacket grabbed the back Naruto's blonde locks and pulled him up to the creature's eye-level._

"_This is what awaits you, whether you like it or not." The demon's voice consisted of his own, and his inner-self's._

_The demonic clone heaved Naruto back and chucked him into the air. It leaned back, taking a deep breath in. Jerking forward, maw extended open; a large beam of purple and red chakra came rushing from it in a torrent of twirling colors._

_Naruto was airborne, watching the torrent of destruction coming his way. He did nothing to stop it, because he couldn't. He watched as the energy consumed him, slowly closing his eyes, accepting death's open doors._

XOXOXOXOXO _(Day after Akatsuki attack)_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, finding himself in the river that healed almost all. The boy sat up, rubbing his wet hair. He looked at Yamata, who was sleeping soundly in the water next to him. It was no surprise to him that he'd awoken first, he always was. It only ever took a full day for him to heal. No matter how hurt he was. It was only twice when it took longer. When he first used the Curse Seal against Kabuto, he was out for two days. The other was during his fifth birthday, when several Anbu members cornered him into an alley hand pretty much killed him. He didn't know how, but a week later he awoke with the Sandaime by his side.

Naruto stood and walked over to a pile of sticks that Yamata had gathered every morning before he woke up. These were probably from two days ago before they were transferred, but they still worked. Naruto began clicking two rocks together to create a spark.

Thinking of the previous day, Naruto began to wonder who had control over his body during the fight. He knew his "Inner self" wasn't doing it. He also knew the Kyuubi wasn't either. That only left one person, _'Why would he do such a thing so soon?'_

Naruto closed his eyes and forgot about making the fire.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto awoke within darkness. The light came from above, shining down on him from the dark.

It didn't take long for a pair of eyes to open across from Naruto. They were crimson with slit pupils.

"Yes?" The figure's voice was the same as his "Inner self's". However, this one's voice was void of anger. The man's voice was void of all emotion as he talked with a monotone.

"What are you doing?" The "outer" Naruto questioned.

"I was doing what needed to be done. "Inner" was soon to take over. I stopped him. He wouldn't have been able to control the second level of the Curse Seal. Neither would you. I know how it works, and I can control it."

"Yeah, but still. "Inner" was getting on my case about breaking our deal. He already thinks I'm going to betray him."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I just don't want to deal with him."

"Don't worry; you won't have to deal with him for awhile. That, I can promise you. He will continue to scheme and swim through false visions of grandeur. But in reality, his life will end the way it began; by my hands."

"Okay, I trust you." Outer Naruto nodded quietly. What he said was true. The man in front of him was one of the only people he trusted.

The figure's hand reached up and cupped the bottom of Naruto's chin, raising it so the two's eyes met. "Thank you."

Even though the thanks was unemotional and hollow, Naruto couldn't help but smile, "No, thank you. For everything you're doing."

Naruto's world turned completely dark once more.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Two days later)_

Yamata grunted, struggling to sit-up.

"W-What?" Yamata looked around groggily and noticed Naruto was gone. Immediately she jumped to her feet, only to wobble for several feet before she became steady. "Damn it Naruto! Where are you?"

She heard some gurgling nosey and turned to see Naruto's body sticking halfway out the ground. His waist down was in the ground while the upper half was turning neon green. His arms were out to the side like he was on a cross. His once blonde locks turned into yellow pedals that encircled his entire face. He was foaming from the mouth.

Yamata thought he was a sunflower at first, which led her to realize what he'd done.

A vein bulged from her forehead, "YOU _IDIOT_ YOU ATE ONE OF THE PLANTS! DIDN'T YOU?"

A gurgle was answer as Naruto's eyes stayed shut.

The humanoid snake grabbed the boy's collar and chucked him into the river. Where she then pounced on top of him, straddling his waist through the water. Yamata used both hands to shove water into his mouth.

"Hurry up! Drink it or you're going to turn into a plant dumbass!" Several minutes of continued drinking and the two were lying next to each other beside the river once again.

Through pants, Yamata was the first to speak, "I'm really starting to think you're retard."

Naruto, now thoroughly human once more, countered with more pants, "Hey, I had nothing around to eat other than the plants. What else was I to eat? The ground?"

"You could have just waked me up and I would've gone down the mountain to get you something."

"Well _sorry_! You just looked so worn out and I didn't want to hurt you."

Yamata was sitting up now and was looking at the downed Jinchuuriki.

Naruto wasn't expecting such a girly giggle from his sensei, "Okay, I can't stay mad at you. It was sweet for you to let me sleep, and I thank you."

That brought a smile to the boy's face, "You're welcome."

"Although, there's still the matter as to whether you felt me up or not."

Naruto shot up like a missile with a blush across his entire face, "_WHAT?_"

Yamata looked ever so innocent, putting a finger to her bottom lip, "For all I know, you could've had your way with me and I wouldn't have even known. I never knew you were so bold, Naruto-kun."

"Are you kidding me? You are the most insane- I mean- What kind of- What is wrong with you?"

"I was molested by a thirteen year-old in my sleep."

Smoke blew from Naruto's ears like a steam engine with the face of a cherry, "Why must you be my Sensei?"

"Relax, I'm just playing around. I know you wouldn't have done anything."

"Hmph!" Naruto turned away. His annoyed attitude failed when his stomach began to grumble.

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"Okay, I'll get us some food." Yamata stood and stretched, limbering up. "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Right."

"…be sure not to eat any more plants while I'm gone." Yamata popped into smoke the moment Naruto threw a rock at her.

XOXOXOXOXO_ (Konoha)_

"It's good to have you back Tsunade. However, the loss we've sustained is a sorrowful one. I'll be the one to inform Tsume-chan." The occupants of the Tsunade retrieval mission stood within the Hokage's office as they discussed what had happened.

"N-No." The timid voice of Hyuuga Hinata spook up, "I-I'll tell her, he was my friend."

The Hokage nodded, "Okay then, you are all dismissed. Jiraiya. Tsunade. Please stay."

When the others were gone Sarutobi looked to Jiraiya, "Do you have the boy's body?"

"Yes, the Inuzuka is in this scroll."

"Give it to the morgue and make sure to tell them that they better patch up that whole before his family comes to see him. We'll place him in the KIA graveyard."

"Very well."

The Hokage thanked him with a smile, "Now, Tsunade. You're probably wondering why I wanted you back."

Tsunade folded her arms under her bust, "Very much so, yes."

"This year we are holding the Chuunin Exams. While most years we only get one or two Kages to join us, it seems this year all four will be coming."

The Slug Sannin's eyes widened, "You don't think-"

"Probably not. It would imprudent for any of the villages to commence an attack when there are so many Kages around. Such an action could bring about a war with every village. But I am not ruling it out. I do however feel a bit worried as to what Orochimaru has planned."

"Wait, Orochimaru is _here_?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Yes…" Sarutobi answered with much distain.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya out of the corner of her eye, wondering if he'd already known this since before he went to get her. Since he didn't react, she figured he did.

"So you have reason to believe that he'll try something."

"He already has."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Orochimaru has given Naruto, the Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki the Curse Seal…" the Sandaime told them solemnly. He was surprised that the two didn't look that shocked. "You two are taking that information really well."

Tsunade shrugged, "Well he did have a bunch of tattoos that just suddenly appeared on him. Plus, he was leaking purple Chakra. I've only seen such occurrences in Orochimaru's victims, so I just assumed."

Jiraiya noticed the Hokage's quirked eyebrow and put his two cents in, "Same, I sensed the change of Chakra surrounding him after I woke. I only felt that sensation around Anko-chan."

The Sandaime shook his head, waving his hands to stop them, "Hold on, just when did you meet Naruto-kun?"

"He was summoned by Kabuto along with the Snake summoning. We didn't want to mention him around the younger ones; they seemed quite perplexed as to what happened to him so we didn't want to raise a commotion."

"DAMN!" Sarutobi's fists slammed onto his desk, actually startling the two Sannin, "This was probably the only chance at getting him back."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade questioned.

"As you presumed, Naruto-kun is on Mount Myobobushi right now. He lied and said he was going somewhere else to train, I was foolish to let him…"

"Why would you believe him?" Tsunade questioned loudly.

"Because I've never had a reason _not_ to!" The Sandaime argued, hushing the Sannin. A saddened expression pasted over the Third, "Naruto-kun has never lied to me."

"Well he did this time." Jiraiya crossed his arms, shrugging off the Third's glare, "I only wish I'd met him before he left, I could've put a strong compressor seal on him to stop some of the effects of his Curse Mark."

"Yes, that would've been useful. There's nothing we can do now I'm afraid. The mountain is a three month travel away without the contract seal. Only someone like Minato-kun could get there in a week and that sure isn't happening."

"So then what do we do?" Tsunade asked.

"We wait. Orochimaru said he'd have Naruto back for the Chuunin Exam. All we can do is hope that Naruto is still the loveable oaf that he's always been."

"So we're not going to do anything? He knowingly left the village to train under one of the village's most deadly Missing-Nin."

"No, we aren't. If you'd been here Tsunade, you would have been here to see that boy's childhood. We owe him this much."

Tsunade sighed, "Very well. May I go? I really want to get some rest. My new apprentice said she was going to show me around Konoha tomorrow."

"New? Just who might that be then?"

Tsunade smiled, "Why Haruno Sakura, of course."

Sarutobi countered his student's exuberance, "I'm glad she has such a teacher to learn upon, we could use all the Medical-nin we have. You may go."

Tsunade bowed before making her leave.

The Sandaime looked to his other student, "You are free to go as well Jiraiya-chan."

Sarutobi became quite when he noticed Jiraiya's serious demeanor, "I will. However, I have one more thing to tell you."

The elder man quirked a white haired eyebrow, "Yes?"

Jiraiya fished around under his vest before pulling out a scroll as he made his way in front of his sensei's desk. With the whip of his hand, the scrolls lip swung open horizontally. The inner working seals expanded from the paper's body and extended to his desk. The seals covered most of his desk in a bulky mess. Soon the seals faded and in its place was an unconscious Uchiha Itachi.

Hiruzen's mouth was agape and his eyes wide, "W-What is this?"

"It seemed Akatsuki sent Itachi and another man by the name of Hoshigaki Kisame to capture Naruto. I killed the other one, but I thought it best to bring back Itachi. I know what happened October tenth; I know the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre."

Sarutobi was concentrating more on the boy in front of him than the fact that one of his students knew the true workings behind the Uchiha's demise.

"So? What do you want me to do with him? I can't keep him around here. This is a ninja village, Jiraiya; a secret cannot be kept for long."

"The Kyuubi's was, and still is."

"There's a difference. I passed a law that prevented any from speaking of it. Do not think I will do the same for Itachi, he may have sacrificed his life for the village, but it was his own choice."

"No, I am not saying to create such a law. I just would like to see him as an asset in the near future. Had Itachi been at full strength, I probably would've had to go into Hermit Mode to deal with the two."

"So then what do you expect me to do? Just from looking at him I can tell he's in a critical condition. I can't bring him to the hospital or word of his stay will leak out, that I have no doubt about."

"Get Tsunade to heal him."

"And tell her of the reasons of the Uchiha Massacre? I think not."

"Well, it's her, or the whole village."

"True. But then what happens when Itachi finally awakens and makes a run for it. Such a commotion will not go unnoticed."

"Simple, while Tsunade's working on him I'll place some restraint seals on him. This'll prevent him from using any Chakra and severely decrease his physical abilities."

"I guess that could work. What if he doesn't want to help us?"

"It's that, or death. I'm sure he'll pick the prior."

"I'm not so sure about that Jiraiya." Sarutobi lowered his head, "Itachi wishes to die the villain. He wants his brother to hate him, to have the ambition of growing stronger. That boy will die for his younger brother."

"Then why not die for his brother while fighting alongside him? He could teach the boy."

"Now you're saying we should tell Sasuke-kun?"

"Not now, but down the road Sasuke will have to know."

"'Down the road'? You speak as if I've already agreed to this proposal."

"Come on sensei. You can at least give Itachi a chance. If anything bad goes down, I'll take all responsibly and end it myself."

The Hokage leaned back in his seat, "I'll hold you to it then, Jiraiya-chan. Very well, we'll go along with this plan of yours. We'll discuss this event with Tsunade tomorrow. For now, keep him sealed in the scroll. It's a time suspension scroll, if I'm not mistaken?"

Jiraiya was back to his old self with a big toothy smile, "Of course, only the finest when it comes to the great Jiraiya! In the scroll his injuries will be halted, so his wounds won't get any worse if we keep him in there. Plus, we'll use it to reseal him every time Tsunade is done with him. That way it'll be with me at all times and not have a chance at falling in enemy hands."

Sarutobi turned around his chair, to view his village from the windows as Jiraiya began to seal Itachi back up. "Good idea. Just be sure to keep that scroll in view at all times. You may go. Have a nice rest; I'm sure you need it."

Jiraiya bowed, tucking the scroll back in his vest, "Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei."

The elder Hokage sighed after his student left, wondering what he had just done.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Mount Myobobushi)_

"Weee'rrreee back!"

"We're?" Naruto was lying on his back when he heard the energetic voice of his sensei. He leaned his head back, seeing the world upside-down. Yamata stood with a man about a foot taller than her. Naruto was sure he'd seen the man before but was more concerned about the groceries in hand their hands.

"Oh! Gimmie gimmie!" Naruto jumped at the two only for them to turn so he was sent flying between the two.

Naruto got back up and looked at them strangely, "Hey, what's going on?"

The Jinchuuriki then realized his sensei had changed her clothes. Her purple Jounin jacket was gone, and a black leather shirt with cuts down its sides replaced it. From the openings on her sides Naruto could see she still had bandages around her bust. On her lower body was a purple skirt that went down to her knees. The sides of the skirt were cut at the end to let her have more mobility. Her feet were in two purple high heels.

Naruto realized this was the outfit she'd been wearing when she found him. Looking to the man next to her, he remembered that he was with her as well.

It was like a light bulb popped over Naruto's head as he grasped just who this man was, "Manda?"

The man sneered, flicking his long purple hair to the side, "That's Manda-_sama_ to you, human."

Naruto was marveled at the man's lavender hair the flowed down to the middle of his back. It was quite strange. Manda's hair was straight, but the hair near either side of his forehead was spiked backwards. It reminded Naruto of the four horns that Manda's snake form had.

Manda wore long purple pants that had a white snake crawling up on the other sides of the legs. His chest bore a purple Jounin vest, the same as Yamata had worn except there was no fishnet beneath it, just muscular arms. Lastly, his feet were covered by purple ninja sandals.

Naruto shoved the rude behavior off with a grain of salt, "So then, why are you here?"

"Well Naruto-kun." Yamata voice gained Naruto's attention, and now that he was looking at her face, he could see the wear-and-tear of their previous fight with the Akatsuki. "You see, even with the rivers healing properties, I won't fully recuperate as quickly as you do."

Yamata noticed Naruto's immediate downcast look, "Hey, I'm not taking a stab at you, I'm stating the obvious. Trust me Naruto, if I could, I'd love to have the healing abilities you do."

Naruto smiled and then got serious, knowing this was an important matter with the way she was talking.

"So, because my chakra will take awhile to restore and my body heals itself, Manda-sama will take over as your sensei."

"You're kidding…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Excuse me!" Manda roared, "The audacity! Who do you think you're talking too? I'm the strongest summoning in the world! Trust me, if Yamata hadn't made such a tempting deal with me then I'd never be caught up here, teaching an imbecile like you."

"What kind a deal would someone so uptight accept?" Naruto shot back.

Yamata's giggling caught the two's ears, "One that your too young to understand."

Naruto didn't know, or care, what she was talking about. "Whatever! As long as I get stronger than that's all that matters!"

Manda surprised Naruto by smiling, "So, you're doing all this for strength then?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly.

Yamata looked at Manda, "I told you he's a lot like you."

Manda's smile vanished, "Hardly. While we do both have a strong drive for strength, don't ever lump me in with a fool like him."

"You know I can hear you!" Naruto yelled across from them.

Manda looked back at the boy, whispering to his love, "Although, I do see the undoing of Orochimaru in him. He had a much stronger drive than that despicable man had, and if I can change him to our side, this can work out for the best."

"You truly hate that man, don't you?" Yamata whispered back, a saddened look casting over her.

"With every fiber of my being. I'll never forgive him for what he did to you." Manda walked forward after dropping the grocery bags.

Yamata brought her one free hand to the middle of her chest, pressing it with a solemn look.

"Naruto, was it?" The Jinchuuriki eyed the snake leader with caution.

"Yes?"

Manda's slit, dark yellow, eyes glowed with much eagerness, "Ready for hell?"

XOXOXOXOXO _(Amegakure)_

A shadowed man with illuminating eyes peered into an orb of water that had just been dropped off by one of Kisame's summoning before dispersing. The man pushed to orb into his head, reliving all the past events that had happened in the battle through Kisame's eyes.

The man's ringed eyes looked over to another shadowed fellow who was lying on a windowsill, looking out over the village as it continued to pour.

"It seems Kisame is dead and Itachi has been captured by Konoha." The man's voice echoed through the dark hall.

The man on the windowsill looked to the Leader of Akatsuki. Lightning cracked across the sky, displaying the man's orange mask that had a spiral design encircling the one eye whole. The man opened his eye, his spinning Sharingan illuminating, and said with a eerily pleasant voice, "Well that's not good!"

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Notes: That's it for chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed and thanks goes out to Ccebling for the idea of bringing Itachi back to Konoha. I was trying to figure out who I wanted to teach Sasuke in the future and Ccebling just happened to pop up with the idea of Itachi, so I did. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Jutsu:**

**Katon: Dai Endan**_**(Fire Release: Great Fireball)**_**; Rank-B:** **Dai Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire element. The ninja will first gather the fire into his/her mouth and then spew a giant breath of fire constantly at his opponent.**

**Doton: Yomi Numa**_**(Swamp of the Underworld)**_**; Rank-A: Doton • Yomi Numa is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya utilizing the Earth element. After forming the needed hand seals, a vast swamp can appear beneath his target to sink and kill it.**

**Amaterasu**_**(Goddess of the Sun)**_**; Rank-S: Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. Though it is regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks, usage of the ability will degrade the eye further and lead the user to blindness.**

**Shousen Jutsu**_**(Mystical Hand Technique)**_**; Rank-A: Shousen Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by medical ninja. This technique allows the ninja to heal wounds by focusing their own chakra to their hands. If the ninja is highly skilled, they are able to heal more critical injuries.**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_**(Summoning Technique)**_**; Rank-C: A powerful jutsu, Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals and objects to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature.**

**Taisha Atogama no Jutsu**_**(Regeneration Replacement Technique)**_**; Rank-S: This technique allows a ninja to experience a near total rebirth of his physical form at the cost of a large amount of chakra. Should a significant portion of his body be damaged in battle, he can emerge from his mouth and cast off the skin of his former body. This new body will not bear the damage of the previous incarnation; however over-use of this technique will greatly weaken the ninja. This jutsu can also be used as a form of Kawarimi (Change of Body Stance), allowing the ninja to avoid an attack by leaving his previous skin behind.**


	9. The Day Before

**Author's Notes: I feel that by now I don't have to put up those descriptive writing things at the beginning any more. I'm back from my hiatus. Really I was doing a bit of thinking of what I want to do in life and I'm beginning to get everything put together. I can't say that I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently, but I can say that it'll be faster than it used to be. Anyway, enjoy. I'll be working on the next Eyes of the Hurricane chapter now.**

XOXOXOXOXO

(Peak of Mount Myobobushi)

**Chapter 9: The Day Before**

Manda's dark yellow eyes glowed with much eagerness, "Ready for hell?"

"I'm ready for anything." Naruto stated firmly with a serious face. He was here to get stronger, and he's through being scared of the unknown. Yamata had taught him that through his three trials.

Manda smiled, his slit tongue flashing out of his mouth in an instant. "Good."

Looking to Yamata as she proceeded to make a fire, the leader of the snakes asked, "How far did you get on his training?"

"I was just beginning to teach him **Hebi Kaaru **_**(Snake Curl)**_ before we were summoned by Orochimaru-sama's henchman" Yamata stayed focused on the food she was cooking over the fire, making sure none of her bandages got close to the flame.

"That's it? I thought you would've been farther than that." Manda said with a bit of disappointment. _'How could this brat be the one Orochimaru is after?'_

"Well, he did have to start over on his first trial. He was about three-fourths of the way here, but was caught off guard by a blast of wind."

"Tch, what a moron." Manda scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Naruto screamed at the two.

"And?" Manda asked, looking at the boy as to say 'what could you do'? "Anyway, how much of the technique did you teach him?"

Yamata was sitting on her kneeled legs, cutting up some vegetables that she was putting in the cooking pan when she stopped, remembering what had happened. It was right before they got summoned.

XOXOXOXOXO

_(Flashback)_

"_Okay, now we'll begin with the __**Hebi Kaaru**__." Yamata explained, gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto._

"_What's that?"_

_Yamata looked up into the fog covered sky, thinking of the best way to explain it. She figured if she showed him, he still wouldn't understand it. Well, if she showed him, then he'd see the outcome. She'll explain it after showing him._

"_Okay, just watch me." Yamata dashed forward went around Naruto. The Jinchuuriki watched as Yamata's body got lower to the ground, and slowly her running legs began to morph. Soon, her lower body looked like that of a snake as she slithered along the ground, making swivel patters like a snake._

_She curled up a tree and then back down before stopping in front of Naruto. She rose back up, and her 'tail' turned back into legs._

"_THAT WAS AWESOME, YOU'RE AMAZING!" Naruto screamed with his hands flailing around._

_Yamata smiled at the compliment, "I'm glad you liked it. It's one of a Hebi Sage's Jutsu."_

"_Really, cool." Naruto remembered back to his fight with Orochimaru. The snake Sannin had used such a technique when dodging away from his Kage Bunshin attacks. "Yeah, I remember seeing Orochimaru use that move."_

"_Yes, it's one of the techniques Manda taught him." Yamata confirmed._

"_Wait. So _Manda _taught Orochimaru. Lucky." Naruto said._

_Yamata looked down for a mere second in sadness before looking back up at her student, "Yes, he did."_

_Naruto had noticed the saddened expression that overtook Yamata, however short it'd been there. "Well, Manda's a dick… I'm glad you're my sensei and not him." He finished with his signature smile._

_Yamata smiled back, giggling a bit. That hadn't been what she was sad about, but it was cute of him to think she was sad because of what he said. She figured she'd keep the complicated history of Orochimaru and Manda under wraps for now._

"_Well as I was saying, the __**Hebi Kaaru**__ is a technique that gives the illusion that your lower body turns into a snake's body and you are slithering across the ground." Yamata brought her legs together before slightly bending at the knees. "I tried showing you the move slowly, but I don't think you quite understood the process. You begin with your legs together, ready to jump. You want your body as low as it can be without actually touching the ground when you jump from side to side. The jumping is the most important part. As well, you should be making zigzag patterns as you jump, or close to it so that it looks like you're slithering around. It gives off a better illusion if you do."_

_Yamata jumped forward, going slower than before so he could hopefully see it better. The snake mistress kept her legs together at all times, jumping in a zigzag pattern. Her upper body was almost completely parallel to the ground, and Naruto would have thought she was sliding on the ground had he not been told otherwise._

_Naruto soon found himself rubbing his eyes as Yamata's legs began to turn into a tail once again. She stopped before they could fully turn into anything and came up nose-to-nose with her student._

"_Like?" Naruto's sensei whispered._

"_Hell yeah!" Naruto screamed, "Let me try!"_

_Naruto went around Yamata and proceeded to follow the beginning steps Yamata had told him._

_It was too late for Yamata to warn Naruto that he'd have to practice his balance before trying it or-_

_Naruto fell face-first on the ground as he skidded for several feet. Several seconds later, Naruto shot up, his face as red as a beet, "HOLY SHIT THAT HURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THAT THAT WOULD HAPPEN!"_

"_I tried to warn you." Yamata deadpanned, looking at her disciple as she shook her head, "You need to learn to balance yourself perfectly if you ever want to learn how to get this Jutsu down. Not only that, it'll help you down the road if you do any physical training of your own."_

_Yamata instructed Naruto over and began helpfully steadying his body, telling him how to bend his knees. It took them several hours as they got lower and lower to the ground. Eventually, Naruto was ready to try the technique._

"_Alright, now show me what you got. Come at me!" Yamata ordered, readying herself._

_After some more failed attempts and near face plants, Naruto began to get closer into Yamata's guard, coming from different angles. Soon, Naruto was ordered to take out his sword for an extra reach, it took several minutes of almost hits for him to finally nick Yamata's forearm._

_Despite the miniscule stinging, Yamata smiled._

"_That's it; you're getting better Naruto-kun!" Yamata congratulated the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as she dodged another one of his strikes from his katana._

_Suddenly, she felt a pulling sensation and saw Naruto coming for her once more. Realizing what was about to happen, she held her hand out as to stop him, "No Naruto! Don't come over here!"_

_It was too late, however, as the two collided and popped into smoke, disappearing from the mountain._

XOXOXOXOXO

_(End Flashback)_

Yamata looked back at the two, "He's got the basic concept of it and can do it, but he still needs a bit more practice with it."

Manda turned to Naruto, "Alright, I'll be the judge of that. Come at me, brat!"

Naruto followed the man's orders entering his Hebi Kaaru stance before launching off, making curves across the ground, his lower body that of a black snake. Naruto had to be careful, his jacket, headband, and sandals were gone thanks to the battle he was previously in. He was left in only his pants, which were tattered. His only weapons were the shuriken on his lower back, his forearms, and the three spikes he had strapped to his calf. His katana was left behind at the battle sight, and he'd have to ask Yamata if they could go back and get it and his headband sooner rather than later. He hardly ever got anything; the sword and his headband were gifts. Really the only items he was ever given, so they were precious to him.

Naruto pushed those thoughts away as he neared Manda. He had to concentrate. He couldn't even imagine fighting Yamata on equal terms anywhere soon, and Manda was stronger than her. So what chance did he have? None, if he didn't take this seriously.

The Jinchuuriki decided to use his forearm guard blades as his first attack. He swiped for the side of Manda's abdomen. It didn't even come near to grazing the leader of the snakes.

Naruto was then on the receiving end of a Manda punch that completely shook the Jinchuuriki's world. The purple haired man gave the boy no time to recover from his failed hit. Eyes blurred and mind wavering Naruto proceeded to take a knee to his stomach that halted all projected movement. Manda clasped his hands together and ended the attack with a smash of the hands into Naruto's back that slammed him into the ground.

The blonde ninja bounced once off the ground, spitting up some saliva and blood. Turning his head in an attempt to look at Manda, he struggled to ask, "W-What the hell?"

"Do not question my methods. I am your opponent; not your sensei, and not your friend. I am not Yamata; I am neither docile nor compassionate. When you attack me, I will retaliate. It's your job to get faster and stronger so that my strikes won't hit or faze you. Now, stand up and try again."

Through gritted teeth, Naruto pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet, spitting to get the taste of blood out his mouth.

"Good, now stop standing there and come at me!" Manda yelled.

Naruto complied immediately, jumping down onto the ground as he slithered closer to Manda. Just as he was about to strike Manda at the front, he feinted, instead heading for between the man's legs. Immediately passing through he turned to his back, intending to strike the back of the man's legs. He was almost successful, until he felt Manda's legs close, which halted all his movement. Naruto's caught tail turned back into legs as he was left lying on his back defenseless.

Faster than anything Naruto could have done, Manda spun on a dime and punched into the Jinchuuriki's stomach. Naruto's body compressed into the ground as a spider-web pattern of cracks fissured out from the ground underneath him.

The snake did several back flips to create some distance between the two.

"Stop pussyfooting around and learn to take a hit. Now get up and try again!" Manda yelled once more.

Naruto obeyed once more, this time struggling to get back up. He wiped away the small blood trickling down the corner of his lip and glared back at Manda. The determination was not gone from his eyes.

This was something Manda could clearly see. It brought an almost invisible smile upon the snake man's lips, _'He's a quick learner. He realized he couldn't beat me in a frontal attack so he aimed for my backside. Now that that's not an option, what will you do now, brat?'_

Naruto bent forward, grabbing some four-pronged shuriken from his back pouches. The Hebi Sage trainee chucked about ten shuriken and proceeded with another attack, using his Hebi Kaaru.

Manda's smile grew a little bigger.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Konohagakure no Sato)

The sounds of an Uchiha's panting filled the air as Sasuke continued to practice the Jutsu Kakashi had just taught him. Craters littered the rocky area as the Uchiha looked around at the destruction he was making. It still wasn't enough. Concentrating once more, Sasuke tried making the Chidori once more. However, it quickly vanished when he reached the tip of his Chakra reserves.

"Damn it!" Sasuke fell to his knees with sweat covering his face.

Kakashi came walking over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Sasuke, it's okay. The Chidori is not a repetitive Jutsu. I can only use it about three times. It's already great that you can use it twice! Truth be told I didn't even think you could do it once by now. I thought you'd finish the jutsu by the end of the month. For you to have come this far is phenomenal!"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi with a glare, "Phenomenal? Then what do you call Naruto's progress, huh?"

Kakashi seemed taken aback by the question, "What?"

"Don't act dumb! Anything that I already know, you know. Naruto fought my own brother, and some other freak who's in the same group as him. From what I hear, he was pushing them back too! How is it a dope can do that?"

Kakashi tried calming the boy down, "Sasuke, Naruto was not in his right mind at that time."

"So? That just means he has such power buried down. It's only a matter of time before it's under his control. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Itachi, something not even you could probably do. How can I compete with a monster like that?"

Kakashi seemed hurt that he was referring to Naruto as such, but said nothing. Truthfully, if Naruto ever got control of the Nine-tails, there was probably no one that could stop him. Well, nobody _alive_ could probably defeat him. So part of what Sasuke said, was true.

"A monster?" A quiet voice asked, making his presence known as one of the rocks seemed to decompose. Soon what was once a boulder turned to sand, and was once sand turned to the figure of a boy with red hair. "Is this Uzumaki Naruto that special?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke said threateningly.

"Information." Gaara informed, "I wanted to fight you in the Chuunin Exams, it's said you were the rookie of the year. Yet, you seem so scared of this Naruto."

"What'd you say?" He wasn't afraid of anyone.

Gaara looked on stoically, "I said you're scared. It's clearly written across your face. You even admitted to Naruto being a monster. If that's true, then me and this Naruto have more things in common than I thought. I believed he was just some noisy creature that had a bigger mouth than anything. Yet if he strikes fear even into his teammate, the last remaining Uchiha, then maybe I should test my existence against him and not you."

Sasuke jerked forward, going to attack. However, he was held back by Kakashi who was instantly in front of him, "If you could please leave us, we have training to finish. We must prepare him for his opponent in the first round."

Gaara nodded and turned. He began to leave, but left a lingering thought in Sasuke's mind, "There's no point in training to fight someone you fear. Fear breeds doubt. Doubt leads to carelessness. If what you say is true of this Naruto. I can assure you, you will not be able to defeat him. I'm probably the only one that will."

The two Sharingan wielders waited until he left to continue their routine. Only this time, Sasuke was determined to become stronger. He would prove that demented kid he was wrong. He'd defeat Naruto, no matter what.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Peak of Mount Myobobushi)

"Good. Very good." Manda complimented the boy. It had taken nearly fifteen tries, but Naruto had done it. Using a combination of Kage Bunshin and Shuriken he was able to graze Manda's right bicep. It didn't draw blood, just cut the sleeve, but Manda felt that was good enough.

While looked no worse for wear, the boy across from him fell to his knees panting. The boy was covered in dirt and grime. He was covered in fresh bruises that covered some of his healing cuts from his previous fight with the Akatsuki. Several of his bangs stuck to his forehead in sweat as he breathed heavily.

He could only hold one eye open at the time as a large bruise bulged down on the other's eyelid. However, he was still able to get his large smile across, "Thanks…"

Naruto knew not to ask for a break, Manda wasn't the kind of person you could ask questions with. He was someone who just gave orders.

"Go over to Yamata. Rest in the waters and eat lunch." Manda commanded, which made Naruto sprint over to the cooking food even with his fatigue. Manda smirked as he watched the boy's naked back. It had the appearance of an experienced ninja, littered with the results of battle. It was so out of place for a boy his age, _'To still have so much energy. This kid could become something fierce.'_

"Hey Yamata, can we go back to where we were fighting. My sword was left there and I really wanna get it back." Naruto asked as he sat within the purifying waters, a half eaten fried fish sticking out his mouth.

Yamata continued to cook some more fish and meat, "Ask Manda, I'm sure he'll be happy to do it."

"I doubt that…" Naruto shot back, earning some giggles from his other sensei, "Hey Manda!"

Manda was standing near the edge of the mountain where Naruto had climbed up from when he heard the holler of his trainee.

"It's Manda-sama you imbecile…" the leader of the snakes grumbled through his fanged teeth as turned half way around to acknowledge the boy.

Naruto heard him but just ignored it, "Can you go back to where I lost my sword and Konoha forehead protector. I really want to get them back."

"We'll just get another pair of those before you go back to your village. Our blacksmiths can make nearly anything that's made of metal." Manda said before turning around.

Naruto was disheartened to hear that and made his thoughts known, "Please, they're special to me. I've never really been given anything but those things; they're important to me."

Manda didn't speak for a moment as he thought of how he could benefit from this. He looked back at the boy, "Very well, I'll go back. But you better be ready to go by the time I get back."

Naruto beamed with energy as he quickened the pace he was eating at, "DEAL!"

Manda looked over to Yamata as she was nearing the end of her cooking, "Where did you go?"

Yamata didn't take her eyes off the food as she cooked, "About 6 miles east of Crater City."

"Got it." Manda turned back around before popping into smoke as he summoned himself to that general location.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Outskirts of Crater City)

A large burst of smoke covered half of the plain that had previously held a fight between ninja. Manda sat curled around himself as he was once again an enormous purple snake, around ten times bigger than Yamata. It was impossible for any summoning to hold their humanoid form when not in their own realm. So it was by force that he remained in his true appearance. He didn't really like being in his human form but it was kind of fun to be able to walk around on two feet rather than slid across the ground on your stomach, although he'd never admit that out loud.

As he scanned the area he could pick out which attacks were from Yamata and the foreign attackers from the Chakra residue that was left in the air. Even a couple of days later, he could make out the strong stench of a Chakra induced battle. Although he was most surprised to find a blend of what felt like Naruto's Chakra mixed with a darker version of his taking up most of the field's area. It felt like Naruto had done the most damage, from the cut up forest and hills to the long trench that scaled as far as the eye could see.

Part of him had wanted to come back and see just how the battle had happened, that was the main reason behind him coming here. He thought the area would just be filled with Yamata and the foreign ninja's chakra. But for Naruto's to be overwhelming all others, was a complete shock to the king of snakes. Manda thought of the boy and how to have him harness this new power he was feeling. It was a menacing power, but it was powerful as well. Starting to look and collect the boy's sword and headband, Manda smiled as he planned out the boy's uprising against Orochimaru.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Konohagakure no Sato; Senju Residence)

Sakura took a deep breath in and then let it out as she concentrated her chakra into her hands. A small canary lay on its side on top of an opened scroll with circular seals surrounding its limp body. It breathed ever slowly as it was in slumber with small bandages wrapped around one of its wings.

It took several seconds before the wavy green chakra formed in her hands. Several more seconds later the green chakra evaporated as the Haruno let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not again." She kicked herself for failing once more.

Tsunade chuckled as she sat on a couch left of the Haruno. Shizune was out with Hyuuga Hinata. The two had somewhat bonded on their way back to Konoha. Maybe because Shizune had saved the younger girl, but Tsunade believe it to be the fact the two were very alike. While Shizune was out, Tsunade decided to get Sakura to come over so she could help her with her training, which the pinkette happily accepted.

The two were in the small mansion Tsunade was given through her inheritance from her grandfather. It was a pretty dull mansion from no use of the place, but it still had some fancy furniture, which was nice.

"I just can't get it." Sakura complained, patting her head with a small cloth that had been folded up on the table next to the scroll.

Tsunade smiled, "That doesn't sound like the girl I promised to train."

"I know I know. I'm trying here. It's just getting annoying." The girl's cheeks puffed up in frustration, "I've been doing this for an hour and a half now. Still nothing."

"I warned you, did I not?" Tsunade asked rhetorically, "I told you it would be a long and difficult journey to becoming a medic-nin. Unlike all other aspects of a ninja, healing is the most… unique. It's not something just any ninja can do. The person has to have extraordinary control of their chakra, which is something not many people have. But more importantly, a strong drive for something special to you is what any good medic-nin needs. Medical Ninjutsu is solely based on control and emotion. I know you have control, but do you have the passion for it."

"Emotions?" Sakura stared at the damaged bird, daydreaming about what could happen if their team was ambushed and they were outmatched. She could never live with herself if anything ever happened to them.

Tsunade nodded as she stood and began to walk around the younger Kunoichi, "Learn, so you can heal. Heal, so they can fight. Fight, so we can win. That is the decree all medical ninja live by. You should as well."

Sakura put her hands back on the bird as she thought of the same scenario where her team was ambushed. However, it was different this time.

Tsunade continued her preaching as she circled the Haruno, "Learn, so you can heal your teammates."

The foreign ninja ambushed her team, but Sakura was ready and healed any of the wounds her teammates sustained in their moment of surprise.

The smallest of green light began to glow from Sakura's hands.

"Heal, so your teammates can fight."

Sakura's teammates countered and began pushing the attackers back with a newfound resolve. She entered the fray soon after, using her medical knowledge to disable her enemies.

The green Chakra overtook her hands as the unstable shimmering of inexperience slowed to a snail's pace.

Tsunade stopped across the table from Sakura, "Fight, so you and your teammate can win."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto celebrated their victory as Kakashi tied the attacks with rope. Sakura smiled as her teammates thanked and praised her for her skills.

The bird began to chirp as it awoke. It pecked at its bandaged wing until the cloth broke, freeing his fixed wing. The thing took off, but couldn't help swerve around a bit from hardly any use of the wing. It eventually made its way out the window.

Sakura looked up smiling, not realizing a tear had fallen down her cheek, "I did it!"

Tsunade was smiling back at the girl like that of a proud mother, "You did."

The Sannin rubbed away wet trail that fell from the Haruno's eye with her thumb, surprising the younger girl, "Now, let's get on to the next step!"

Sakura nodded vigorously as she followed her sensei out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Peak of Mount Myobobushi)

Naruto was leisurely finishing up his bowl of Japanese noodles while Yamata finished cleaning up her small cooking area. The Jinchuuriki was sitting in the river to help him heal even faster.

Sitting there and being able to think for a moment, Naruto realized he was getting used to the constant dark surroundings he was currently in. The purple mist covering the tip of the mountain now just seemed harmless to the boy.

The Jinchuuriki let out a satisfied sigh at the end of his meal as Manda summoned himself right in front of Naruto. The poof of smoke startled the boy as he jumped in surprise, just barely catching the ceramic bowl before it could fall into the water. Yamata continued to clean up and wasn't fazed in the slightest at what had just happened.

"Here." Manda threw the two items he'd been sent to receive onto the shore of the river in front of the boy. "Now get up, I have something new planned."

Manda began to walk away, beckoning for Naruto to follow.

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto got up and placed the bowl next to Yamata as he grabbed his two treasures. He tied the headband on his forehead and slid the sheathed sword between his rope-belt near his lower back.

Naruto propped himself up and trailed behind the snake until he stopped and turned. Naruto was wondering why the man was glaring at him.

"Show me." That was all Manda said, raising some questions for the Uzumaki.

"What?"

Manda looked annoyed at his response, "Show me the power you used during your prior fight."

"How do you-"

"When I went back to get your things I could sense the malicious chakra in the air. It was yours. I know all about the curse seal and that Orochimaru gave it to you. What I don't know, is just how far you can push it. The energy I felt was far stronger than just the first stage of the curse seal. So that leads me to believe you've transcended that level. I wouldn't hazard a guess that you've achieved the second stage of the seal."

Naruto watched Manda as he vanished. The next thing he saw was the dirt as his head was smashed several inches deep into the ground, Manda's hand on the back of the blonde's head. Naruto's complaints were muffled by the broken rock pieces of the ground.

"You won't last long. I give you about a minute before you run out of breath."

Naruto's mind was racing, _'What to do? His grip is not loosening at all! I-I can't breathe, but I can't let the curse seal go, what if something bad happens again? It wouldn't even matter; I don't even know how to activate it to begin with.'_

"_It's okay, let it go."_

Naruto's ears perked and he stopped squirming beneath Manda's grip. Manda raised an eyebrow at the boy's action, "You can't be dead yet, can you?"

'_W-Who is this?'_ Naruto questioned. He was quickly answered.

"_You know who it is. Just let your feelings go, think of the angriest thing you can and let your body explode in rage. Then, you will truly awaken."_

Hesitation was clearly heard through his thoughts, _'But what if my evil side takes over and he attacks them?'_

"_Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't takeover our body. You will have full control…"_

With that, the voice died out and Naruto started to think. He thought of the most despised thing that could ever happen to him. "If Sakura were to di-"

The mountain began to shake around the snake king and queen as their surroundings vibrated. The trees and plants flailed around, cracking and snapping as the pressure bore down on the mountaintop.

A chill ran down Yamata's spine as she remembered this feeling before. She shot up to her feet, yelling her lover's name, "Manda, MOVE!"

Manda looked up to Yamata, wondering what was wrong. The small tremor did little to ruffle the snake's stoic passage. The next thing Manda knew he was flying upward in the sky as he was smashed in the stomach by something. Looking down from his airborne position, he could see two large fists protruding from the boy's back.

'_So this is his fully transformed curse seal form.'_ Manda concluded as he slowly fell to the ground, landing gracefully.

Naruto slowly stood with his back slightly hunched. As Manda watched, he couldn't help but think that the dark purple winds around the boy were moving in accordance to him. In a quick jerk, the boy extended both his wings and arms out as far as they could go. The wind vanished instantly and a blast of red heat was washed over the mountain top.

Manda was confused to see a single tear run down the side of the boy's cheek as Naruto looked over his shoulder to his sensei. _'No, just thinking about Sakura-chan dying makes me so angry. I couldn't even say it out loud.'_

"Good, it seems you're already in control. We just have to get you to hone this power." Manda was already picturing Orochimaru's downfall at the hands of a technique that he'd originally created.

"No…" Naruto fully turned around. Naruto glared at Manda as the snake king gave him a confused look. Naruto's emotions were erratic right now, and he was the cause of it. He'd pay; Naruto would make sure of that.

Manda watched Naruto carefully; he didn't know what the attitude was about. He'd already told the kid what being his student entitled. Manda's senses jerked to life when he realized the boy in front of him had become an afterimage.

Instead of blocking, Manda threw a fist to the right as Naruto appeared. The fist crushed into the middle of Naruto's chest, sending the kid flying back. His hit would have dealt a lot more damage had Naruto not cushioned the blow with his hands cuffed behind each other. The boy stretched out his appendages once more, halting his movement.

"I am not to be trifled with child." Manda warned his yellow eyes illuminating through the dark atmosphere. "I am stronger than any opponent you've battled so far, I can assure you."

Naruto's visage didn't change one bit at his sensei's proclamation. Naruto's arms laid limp to his side as a small orb appeared in his right hand. The purple sphere shined with rays of violet light, sending out pulses of energy. Each pulsation of the energy seemed to make the atmosphere even heavier.

Naruto lifted his hand up so his palm was upward and the ball was just floating in his hand. The ball disappeared instantly, and Manda knew the orb was coming for him.

It went at speeds greater than Manda predicted so he had no choice but to withstand the attack. The snake concentrated a mass of chakra to his hands. Manda just barely caught the baseball sized sphere in his hands. It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be as he slowly slid back across the ground. Manda pulled up on the ball and with a mighty heave, threw the ball upward.

The ball burst shortly after getting tossed. The explosion covered the sky in a purple veil as strong winds blasted down on the mountaintop. The plants around the rim were pushed back and Manda found it hard to even stand against the rush of wind. Yamato was already low to the ground so she was able to withstand the blast.

When the attack ceased Manda looked up to see Naruto's demonic form standing there like nothing had happened.

"Impressive." Manda had the tiniest of smiles cross his face, "But it is still not enough against an opponent like me."

Manda was enveloped in chakra before disappearing from sight. He reappeared beside Naruto, swinging his knee up at the boy. The Jinchuuriki blocked the knee with both his hands. The force behind the attack was able to lift the blond off the ground.

The snake's sharp teeth gleamed from his smile, "Always have one hand free in combat."

Manda went to back-hand the boy in the face, but his hand was stopped by Naruto's giant hand-wing. The small fist paled in comparison to the hand that had it in its grasp. Manda was surprised to see the other hand-wing grow in length as it came around Naruto's body and swatted him like a fly.

The snake king flipped in midair and grabbed a hold of the ground. He slid across the mountaintop for a couple more feet before coming to a full stop. The moment he looked up Naruto was already in his face with his fist cocked back. The two entered into a relentless frenzy of punches and kicks faster than Yamata could even follow.

The snake queen watched as they bounced around the mountain top, getting a glimpse of their fight whenever one was lucky enough to land a blow on the other. Yamata could tell Manda was landing more hits on the boy, but she knew that wouldn't matter. Naruto was in a state where he would not loose chakra thanks to the Kyuubi's Influence, while on the other hand Manda would. If Manda had the intentions of killing the boy, she knew he'd succeed. However, he wasn't intent on killing Naruto, and that would lead to his defeat. The only other way to stop Naruto was to incapacitate the boy.

Yamata watched on in silence, having already predicted the final outcome of this match.

The two collided in one final clash as a shockwave blasted them away from each other. Manda landing more elegantly than the Jinchuuriki, _'I need to hurry and calm him down. His powers are almost evenly matched with mine. However, the problem lies with that boys chakra which is infused with both the Kyuubi's and the curse seal's influence. In all my years I've never felt such a potent chakra as his.' _

As if on cue a tidal wave of fused chakra erupted from Naruto as he slowly walked towards Manda. Soon the chakra formed a pillar of red and purple energy that covered Naruto completely. Tendrils attached to the pillar of immense chakra lashed out, wiping at the ground and air. All that was visible was the slit red eyes that illuminated through the maelstrom of red and purple chakra, _'His reserves seem limitless and the chakra is so thick with malicious intent that it's making the air harder to breath. It makes me feel like I'm being drowned in an _ocean of blood_.'_

"I need to end this now." Manda said out loud as he looked upward and elongated his mouth further than humanly possible. A hilt that was covered in glossy purple snake scales sprouted from the back of his mouth. It looked like a foot long snake, but with a head on either side of the body. The heads' mouths were open and had little indents between their small fangs, shaped for a sword to come through.

Manda held the hilt horizontally in front of him with both hands. A five foot blade shot out from the head on the left as Manda swung the sword around skillfully. It was clear to anyone that he had a lot of experience with the weapon. Naruto wouldn't hazard to guess that the other side held a blade as well, Manda just didn't feel like he needed to use it. This only helped to frustrate the Jinchuuriki a bit more.

"Stop hiding behind a cloak of chakra." Manda ordered, but did not let Naruto take action as Manda blade began to glow with blue chakra. It encased the blade in flaming blue chakra as he raised the weapon above his head with both hands. One downward swing and the chakra flew from his blade, cutting across the ground, "**Kenpou: Hadoukire** _**(Sword Arts: Surge Slice)**_!"

The slice of chakra collided with its erratic counterpart. The Chakras clashed and neutralized one another. The Chakras dissipated and left the two standing across from each other. Manda could tell from Naruto's look that he was interested in that technique. "Like it? Well don't fret; it'll be one of techniques I teach you. However, that move is hardly scratching the surface when it comes to the Kenjutsu I know. Let me prove it to you."

Manda held his sword to his side, the point of its blade lay on the ground. The blade shimmered and a thin line of blue chakra encased the sharp side of the sword. The chakra vibrated at a high velocity, almost giving it the appearance of a chainsaw. Manda began walking and then quickly started running as he came at the blonde Jinchuuriki, all the while dragging his sword across the ground with one hand.

Naruto copied Manda actions and soon the two were on a collision course towards one another. Several feet before the two would collide, Manda grabbed the hilt with both hands, smiling, "You're a thousand years too early…"

The two were past each other in an instant, weapons poised after their final strike. Both stood with their back to one another.

"…too be challenging me in Kenjutsu." Manda's blade receded into its hilt with a _click_, "**Kenpou: Razor Edge **_**(Sword Arts: Razor Edge)**_."

_Splissshhh_

A fountain of blood sprayed from Naruto's wound as a cut going from his lower left abdomen trailed all the way up to his right shoulder. Naruto fell to his knees and then began to fall onto his stomach. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground, holding his body up as he leaned onto the hilt of his katana he was able to wheeze out a, "Nameru ja nai _**(Don't underestimate me)**_." He soon enough fell as his consciousness slipped away, turning him back to his regular self.

Manda turned around and headed to Naruto, having swallowed his sword back down his gullet. Upon reaching Naruto he felt a burning sensation on his left cheek as a small cut bled. A droplet of blood cascaded down the side of his chin, causing the man to smile. Aside from all the dirt and bruises he had covering his body; that was the only wound that had drawn blood.

"Such an interesting child." Manda lifted the boy bridal style and carried him to the river. Placing him in the water, Manda left the unconscious boy one last note, "Heal fast, I have much to teach you."

Manda turned to his love Yamata, "So… want to have some 'fun' while he's out cold?"

Yamata licked the corner of her lip seductively.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The foul stench of sewage hit Naruto's nostrils as he entered the clearing in front of Kyuubi's cage. Naruto eventually walked up to the cage, his nose adjusting to the stink "Knock, Knock."

The Kyuubi grunted as its eyes illuminated through the darkness that was his cage. **"What do you want, pest?**

"Why to talk, isn't that obvious?" Naruto asked rhetorically, smiling from ear to ear.

Kyuubi growled, **"Would you stop that incessant smiling of yours. It's so hellacious."**

"What?"

The Kyuubi let out a loud sigh that sent a blast of rancid, hot air past Naruto. The Kyuubi's anger towards Naruto had diminished a little, but he still hated the fact his container was so stupid,** "Why must my conversations always be with one who has the vocabulary of a first grade?"**

"Because you attacked Konoha for no reason." Instead of yelling at the Kyuubi's verbal attack, Naruto countered with his own jab.

The Kyuubi's voice rose slightly, **"Do not assume you know everything that happened that day, insect. The thing that annoys me most about your kind is your insufferable attitude towards assumption. Most of your kind merely goes off of what other people tell them. There are very few of you that even have the courage to find out the answers for themselves. Humans are cowards."**

"Then I apologize."

"**Excuse me?"**

"Not for my entire race. I can't speak for all of them. But I wanted to apologize to you, for assuming something I didn't know about. I understand where you're coming from. People can be cruel to others just from me gossip they heard from someone else. I know all about it, I'm a Jinchuuriki after all."

The Kyuubi shut its eyes, **"Tch, that's stating the obvious. However, I will not accept your apology. You knew nothing about the circumstances surrounding my attack and then you apologized for assuming; yet still do not know why I did what I did. Instead of apologizing you should be asking why."**

"Then tell me, I would love to hear why."

"**No we have spoken enough for today. Another time, maybe."**

"Okay, I won't pry. I'll talk to you later then, uh…." Naruto looked confused, "Do you have a name. It just makes me feel weird calling you Kyuubi."

"**I may have a name, but you have not gained my trust yet, whelp."**

"That's fine. I can wait. Oh, and would you like a new scenery? I could change it to whatever you'd like."

"**If it's not a place where I am free from this seal and cage then leave it as it is. I care not for slightly pleasures."**

"Okay then, I'll see ya'."

Once again Naruto turned and left, which the Kyuubi thought was weird. Why isn't he just disappearing like he should be. What could he be doing down those corridors. Unfortunately for the Kyuubi, he had limited access thanks to the seal he was entrapped in.

Down the hallway was a sneering Naruto as he walked along, rubbing his neck, out of sight from the Kyuubi. A scar that trailed down the front of his throat appeared as he growled, the old wound's soreness still present. Naruto voice changed from what it was, now a much deeper and devious way of speech, "Close, very close."

Inner Naruto pulled a rectangular piece of paper from his pocket; it was covered in different seals. "Once that idiot Kyuubi trusts me enough to place this over his seal I'll have access to all of his chakra, and there'll be no way he can stop me. I've worked on this seal for over five years. I'll finally get to use it soon. Very, very soon."

Inner Naruto came to the three corridor impasse and was about to turn right to go to his area but stop when he saw something move down the last hallway. Walking over to its entrance, he put his hand out and pressed forward. For the first time, He was met with no resistance as the barrier that usually guarded that area was nowhere to be found. Inner Naruto took this opportunity and began walking down the corridor.

He could only see so far as the lights across the ceiling seemed to be motion activated. It was different then the lighting in his corridor and he wondered why. But he pressed on, wondering why this was the first time he was allowed to be down here. This was supposed to be his mind, but ever since he could remember, there'd always been that barrier that guarded this hallway. No matter what he did it would never open.

Inner Naruto's train of thought stopped when he saw something orange turn the corner. He ran around the corner only to come face to face with _another_ Naruto. This one was identical to him, having the same neck scar as he did. However, there was no trace of emotion across this Naruto's face. It was not smiling, and it was not frowning. It reminded Inner Naruto of when Outer Naruto took to the second stage of his curse seal for the first time and fought Itachi and Kisame.

Inner Naruto grimaced, "Who're _you_?"

The other Naruto made no motion whatsoever and did not talk. There was no light overhead and all that was behind the Naruto clone was darkness.

Inner Naruto's expression turned into a full blown snarl as he cocked his arm back, "I said WHO THE FUCK ARE _YOU_!"

Inner Naruto punched his clone right in the face, only to find that it was just a mirror as a spider-web patter spread out. Pieces of glass cut into his knuckles as the mirror slowly crumbled, falling to the ground.

Inner Naruto stared at the pile of broken glass for several seconds before turning and running back to his own corridor. He did not know what to make of what had just happened; and by the time he did, it would be too late.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Konohagakure no Sato; Village Streets)

The welcoming ceremony for the other Kages of the Hidden Villages went great. There were golden wagons pulled by horses that held within them Daimyos from around the world. The Gates of Konoha were overflowed with people of different race and culture as they greeted one another. While – for the first time in Shinobi history – all five Kages from across the land met at the same time for the Chuunin Exams, greeting each other with much hospitality, to the relief of their obeying ninja. The two that hit it off the most was the Raikage and Hokage, seeing as they had a long history. It's said the two met in mortal combat during the Third Great Ninja War when Konoha fought both, Kumogakure and Iwagakure, the Sandaime Hokage coming out on top, but being gracious enough to let the future Raikage live. Another time the two got well acquainted was when one of Kumo's lower clans tried to steal the Hyuuga Clan leader's daughter without his knowledge, _right_ after they signed the peace treaty too. The moment the Yondaime Raikage heard of the Clan's betrayal, he ordered the entire Clan to be exiled.

But other than their happy reunion, the other Kages were quite mellow, shaking hands and getting familiar with other ninja of different villages. The Mizukage seemed to be getting the most reception as the male populous swooned over her beauty. Even the Hokage couldn't help but take a double take of her features.

The whole ceremony started to quite down as everyone got ready to go to the newly modeled Exam Stadium the Sandaime Hokage had ordered to be built. It was like the one they were originally going to use before they found out all five of the Hidden Village leaders where coming. This arena was just more spacious, being almost ten times bigger than the previous stadium. Also this one was placed in the certain part of the village where it was surrounded by a forest. Sarutobi couldn't count how many times he'd seen talented Gennin break and demolish the concrete walls that were supposed to protect anything outside.

As everyone headed for their respective staying arrangements the Raikage and Hokage began to catch up.

"It is good to finally see you again Raikage-dono." The Sandaime said having to look up at the Raikage's massive features. The man towered three feet over Hiruzen, making him 8'4", the tallest man the Sandaime had ever met. His muscular structure could also put bodybuilders to shame. Although the strangest thing about the man was his name, Ē. The Hokage never knew why he was giving such a name and frankly, he didn't care either.

The giant man looked down to where his old friend was standing, "…and I you, Sandaime-san."

"Though, I do have one question." The smaller Kage said, gaining the Yondaime Raikage's attention, "who are the people behind us?"

Ē slightly turned and pointed each of them out.

"That's Karui. She's twenty-two and is one of my younger brother's students." Karui on the other hand, who also had the same skin tone as Omoi, had a black sleeveless, one-piece dress that went down to her ankles, under the conventional white Kumo Jounin vest. Her eyes, like her comrade's, were bright green. She had the same Kumo forehead protector like her teammate, but she let the black cloth cover-up the entire front side of her hair, letting the rest flow down her back to her shoulders, almost like a half-bandana. Other then the katana on her back and the bandana style head-protector; the rest of her features where different then her partner's. Her ears were pierced with little golden earrings, while her feet adorned toeless blue boots that traveled up to her knees.

"The next one is Omoi. He's the youngest of his team, being two years younger than Karui and another student of my brother." Omoi was garnishing a black hooded sweatshirt under the traditional white Kumo Jounin vest and had very dark tanned skin. He had trimmed down, dark blonde, spiky hair with bright green eyes. Around his head was tied a black cloth holding a silver forehead protector with the Kumo insignia. On his back was attached a body long katana sheathed in a small flat scabbard. His lower body had the casual black ninja pants that almost every Shinobi wore, except for his lower leg. His legs from the bottom of the knees down to the ankles were covered by leg guards. His feet were covered by the accustomed toeless blue ninja sandals.

Omoi sweat dropped, shifting the Sour Apple lollipop in his mouth so it didn't fall out, "Aww Raikage-sama, what'd I do to be introduced after that banshee? Should I have had the Cherry flavored lollipop instead of this Sour one?"

Karui looked to her teammate not believing how much he thought into things, "Oh please, like he introduced us for something as stupid as that!"

Ē ignored the two and moved on, pointing to the tall black man behind the two arguing.

"He's my younger brother, but not by blood. His name is Kirābī." Kirābī had blonde dreadlocks that stuck tightly to his skull, while a white cloth forehead protector with the Kumo symbol was tied around his forehead. The man's facial features held a white beard like that of the Raikage, only this one seemed to bend up around his mouth almost connecting to make a mustache. Another feature was the black tattoos of bull horns on his left cheek, and the black, armless, shades that hung tightly on his nose. On his right shoulder was another black tattoo of the kanji _'Tetsu' __**('Iron')**_. The only other things on his upper body was the customary white Kumo vest, and the fingerless white gloves, with red cycles on the back of the hand part, that covered the top of his palm down to half of his forearm. Around his waist was tied a white rope that fell down between his legs behind him. Lower then that was the casual black ninja pants with tape wrapped around both lower sections of his thighs. His feet were accompanied with black toeless ninja sandals, while white guards attached to his lower legs. The Sandaime was mystified by the seven blades attached to a square holster on his back.

The Raikage then motioned to the woman next to his younger brother.

"The last is Samui. She is the oldest and strongest of the three." Samui was a woman with flat shoulder length blonde hair. An image of Tsunade came into his mind as he looked over her body; she looked like a younger form of Tsunade just with shorter hair and no purple diamond mark on her head. Even her bust was the same size, if not _bigger_ than Tsunade's. Though her clothes were much more revealing than anything the Tsunade would ever wear. She had a tight black shirt that revealed a lotof cleavage, the only thing that held up her breasts underneath that was the fishnet she used instead of a regular bra. Around her slender waist was only a partial piece of the regular white Jounin vest; it was probably because they didn't have a size big enough to fit her chest, and the partial piece seemed to supply some more support for her bust than just the fishnet she was wearing under the black shirt. The only other thing on her upper body was the slim arm warmers she had on her forearms. Down below she wore a somewhat tight skirt that traveled down to the middle of her thighs. She too, like Karui, had black toeless boots but hers only traveled up about ¾ of her lower leg until they made a 'V' shaved curve at their edge.

Ē took a step back so the Sandaime could see the woman walking beside him.

"This woman is Mabui, my secretary." Mabui was wearing more formal garments. A black open high-collar long-sleeved shirt that didn't reveal much, a black skirt that went past the knees, and high heels. Her facial features were something to talk about; the Sandaime hadn't seen someone so beautiful since the first time he met his wife, well, no one was _as_ beautiful as his spouse, but the secretary was a close second. She had soft, plush, tanned skin that seemed to just go so perfect with her white hair. Along with perfectly sized lips that were covered in glossy purple lipstick. Her white hair was tied in a small bun in the back so it wouldn't go flailing everywhere if she for some reason had to run somewhere. Two long bangs of hair accompanied the sides of her face.

After having been introduced to everyone, Hiruzen turned and bowed his head making sure his Hokage hat didn't fall off, "It's a pleasure to meet you all; I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I have heard of you Kirābī-kun. It's nice to meet another Jinchuuriki like yourself Kirābī-kun."

"Nice to meet you too gramps!" Kirābī's actions gained a chuckle from the Hokage but a slap over the head from the Raikage.

The leader of Kumogakure then looked to Sarutobi, "I hope I'm not intruding Sarutobi, but what did you mean by 'another Jinchuuriki'? Could it be Konoha has finally got its hands on a Jinchuuriki?"

They had gotten rumors that Konoha finally got its hands on a Jinchuuriki twelve years ago, but it was never discovered as to which number it was or whether it was true. It was kind of ironic, Konoha had always been the strongest Shinobi village, yet they never had any Jinchuuriki – a prized power that could double, if not _triple_ a village's power. Yes the Shodai Hokage – with his Mokuton _**(Wood Release)**_ Abilities – was able to control Bijou, but he never once planted those creatures within a human being.

"Oh that was nothing. I met another Jinchuuriki in my travels when I was younger. A young lad who made any room he was in light up." The Sandaime dodged around the question. What he said was only the half truth, but he wasn't going to let this valuable information out. While Kumogakure flaunted their two Jinchuuriki, he made sure to keep such things secret. Konoha worked so hard to keep that horrid moment in their history a secret. But it wasn't just for Konohagakure that they kept that incident twelve years ago a secret, it was also for Naruto. Even though they had changed Naruto's last name in order to protect him from the enemies of the Yondaime Hokage, if it got out as to who the Jinchuuriki was other villages would eventually be able to get pictures of the boy. It wouldn't be too long before they connected the dots to his family lineage.

Ē didn't believe the Sandaime in the slightest but decided to drop it. He didn't want to ruin their reunion with hostility, "Very well, let's continue."

Everyone followed, not noticing that Kirābī had not yet moved from his position, "I'm gonna go check summin' out, I'll catch up with y'all later!"

"Make it quick!" replied his brother as they continued their long walk with the Sandaime Hokage.

Kirābī looked from the group he was once traveling with, to the dark alleyway across the street from him. The sun shone brightly throughout Konoha, but the building over the alley had cast an ominous darkness through the pathway. Kirābī wasn't surprised the others couldn't sense it; the only ones that _could_ sense it were Jinchuuriki. Within the shadows was _it_… the presence of another Jinchuuriki. All Jinchuuriki had this instinctive ability to sense one another, most likely due to the fact that all Bijou share the same demonic essence. Something that shouldn't be confused with Chakra.

As Kirābī entered the alley, he noticed the blonde locks that dropped down in front of him as a woman crouched with her back to him. Standing up straight he could clearly see none other than Yugito Nii; holder of the Nibi and other Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure.

Nii had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail by white bandage cloth, while a dark purple Kumo headband wrapped around her head. Her torso carried a black T-shirt, and except from the top of her chest and lower, it was black, while anything lower was a very light purple. From the end of her forearm to her wrists she had them bandaged, her hands covered by tight purple gloves. Her lower body adored the regular dark blue ninja pants – purple piece of cloth seemed to wrap around her waist – while her feet held blue sandals.

"Shouldn't ya' be guardin' da Daimyo?" Yugito didn't answer him, "I guess ya' noticed it as well, Yugito." Kirābī finally said. Whoever he was sensing, was someone totally different. The aura surrounding Yugito gave off a purple tint of strictness and authority. However, this one gave off a tan hue containing much misery and hatred towards others. Just sensing it put a bad taste in the two Jinchuurikis' mouth.

Yugito nodded her head obligingly approving, "Yes Kirābī-sama."

The two heard the faint rustle of falling sand at the end of the alley. Turning, they graced their eyes upon the wall melting into sand. There was a giant whole of endless sand, the diameter being a mere six feet. A bundle of red hair seemed to protrude out of the sand. Following it was a very light tan – made of sand – face that had a red Kanji tattoo on the left side of its forehead that read, _'Love'_. The sand seemed to fall heavily on the ground as it rearranged, turning into a human being. Once tan and made of sand, now stood a slightly-spiked red haired boy no older then thirteen. He had a bunch of different garments on with a large gourd on his back. A satchel hung down from his shoulder that had the Sunagakure forehead protector sewn into the lower part of its cloth.

The two Jinchuuriki standing near the opening of the alley, away from the transforming boy, could clearly feel the tan aura that surrounded him now, signifying he was the Ichibi container.

"The One-Tailed, huh? You don't look so tough." Kirābī crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mother said killing you would bring her much pleasure. But I will wait till after the end of the Exams." Gaara smiled as he slightly drooled, "I just wanted to pass on a little forewarning. Once I've killed the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, I'll be coming after you two."

The ground beneath Gaara became loose and turned to sand as he slowly sank. Once he was gone the ground turned back to its original self.

"What now Kirābī-sama?" Yugito did not take the boy's threats that seriously. However the fact about there being _another_ Jinchuuriki in Konoha was interesting.

"Go back to da Daimyo. I'll talk to my brotha'yo'" Kirābī's rhyme caused Yugito to sweat drop.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Peak of Mount Myobobushi; Two Weeks Later)

"_YAWN_" Naruto sat up stretching his arms, tired from his last day of training. Today, he'd be going back to Konoha to make it in time for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow. Since it was his last day yesterday, Manda decided to have a sparring match where it was him and Yamata versus Naruto. Naruto held his own for awhile, but nevertheless he had to resort to the curse seal in the end. Even when using the first stage of the seal, Naruto could not match the pair, but upon transforming into his second stage the tables began to turn. That was until Manda used his Kenjutsu techniques. Naruto was able to fend off a couple of his first attacks but soon succumbed to the immense difference in swordsmanship.

Over the two weeks Naruto had learned several things. He fully mastered the Hebi Kaaru so it became second nature to him. He learned two Kenjutsu moves and become considerably better in Taijutsu. One of the main points Manda drove into Naruto was speed. Naruto figured he could at least match lee without weights at this point. As well he-

"HEY!" Manda shouted in Naruto's ear, knocking him out of his day dreaming as he nearly shot out of his skin. "Come over and sit down we need to talk."

The two walked over to a fallen tree. The area around them had changed somewhat. There was more debris in the middle of the peak because of their fighting and training had reached the edge of the cliff. The river was still fine and flowing, but some trees and rocks were uprooted and put into occurred positions.

Manda sat down on the trunk of the tree while Naruto took a seat on a small boulder a few feet across from his sensei. Naruto noticed Yamata walking over to them as she sat next to Manda on the tree.

"So what's up" Naruto questioned.

"You know that you'll be heading to Konoha today." Manda started

"Of course." Naruto was becoming a bit homesick so he was happy to be returning. Even if he did plan on defecting eventually. It was still his first home.

"There's something you must know about Orochimaru." Manda expression became dangerously serious. So Naruto became serious as well, "I hate that man."

"Really? But aren't you his Common?" Naruto had learned that term from Yamata.

While he trained with the two most of the day, another portion was spent with Yamata who taught him different things; one of them the background and how Summonings worked. You can summon different creatures depending on what summoning contract you had. Should you build a relationship with one of Summonings, you can make them your Common. Of course both parties would have to agree, the summoning could decline the offer. Some perks that came with having a Common was that you could summon them with considerably less Chakra. Although there was side effect, the common was able to summon you should it ever need your help.

"Yes I am his common. But you see I did not want to be. When Orochimaru got his hands on the Teiketsu no Hebi _**(Contract of Snakes)**_ he wanted me to be his Common, but I declined. You see even to this day Orochimaru does not have enough Chakra to summon me. I am one of the strongest summonings in the world. No one has ever summoned me without being my common, and I've only ever had two. It's only because Orochimaru is my Common that he's able to summon me."

"But you said you didn't want him to be you're Common."

"I didn't, and I still don't. When he first came to me I declined. Years later he came back and challenged me. If he could defeat me I'd become his Common if I defeated him he'd never come to me again. I won eventually and I banished him from the mountain. However he did not take no for an answer and used my one weakness against me."

Naruto looked very intrigued, "What is that?"

Yamata smiled and waved to Naruto, "Me."

Naruto looked back to Manda, who let a low growl slip, "That bastard placed a seal on her that made it so any pain he sustained, would be felt by Yamata as well. So should I kill him, she'd die as well. He made me agree to becoming his Common as well as training him. You couldn't even begin to imagine how much I loathe that man."

Naruto could argue with that but didn't, instead he voiced his question, "How come you haven't searched up anyone or anything that can get rid of the sealing?"

"You don't think I have?" Manda nearly shouted, but Naruto did nothing. He understood Manda's anger. "Orochimaru made it so if anything even tinkers with the seal it'll activate a failsafe to kill the holder of the seal."

"I see." Naruto looked over to Yamata with an expression she didn't expect, determination, "I'll save you from that seal."

Yamata did not expect that reply. She was expecting something the other summonings said such as 'I'm sorry' and 'I wish I could help'.

"Come again?" Manda was also surprised by the boy's proclamation.

He looked at the two, "When I'm strong enough, I'll erase that seal of yours."

Yamata smiled while Manda's chuckles soon turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked seriously.

Once Manda calmed down he answered the Jinchuuriki, "Well, you see Yamata has always wanted me to just kill Orochimaru no matter the consequences. However, I could never bring myself to do it. So I was going to ask you to do, but now you're like 'I'll save you!'. It was funny to me."

"I'm serious."

"I trust you." Yamata said sweetly, which calmed Manda down.

"Thanks. Really, all I'm going to do is learn all I can from Orochimaru before leaving. I was intent on killing him, but I can't do that now that I know it'll kill Yamata.

"Oh, did you know that Orochimaru is planning to take your body as his own vessel?" Manda asked sincerely.

"No, but I did just have one of those mist-dreams a week ago. I was watching as he infused me with some strange Kekkai Genkai. I was fourteen so I probably got some training done."

"Naruto, for some reason you're seeing visions of the future in this mist instead of the past. However, do not think all of it will be true. For all we know he could very well take your body the moment he sees you next."

"True, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Naruto smiled.

Manda groaned, "You're too optimistic. But maybe we need a little of that." Manda looked to Yamata shortly, "All I do know about his body transfer Jutsu is that once he uses it he must wait three years before he can use it again."

"Well that's a useful bit of information."

"Information is key." Manda stood up. "Well I think we've been up here long enough, let's head back down the mountain and get you some new gear. Then we can head back to Konoha."

"Hold on." Naruto's comment halted the snake's movement, "I've been wondering this for awhile."

"What is it?"

"Is it really impossible for a summoning to have a human form in the real world."

"Real world? If by 'real world' you mean the place outside of the barrier that surrounds this mountain. As far as I know you can't. I've heard of rumors of some seals that can compress lower ranking summoning's into a humanoid form. However I've never heard of a summoning B-rank or above that has taken a human form. But even then they were just rumors. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of creating a seal that can make you human-like outside the barrier."

Manda scoffed at the idea, "Like I would want to lower myself to the likes of humans."

"I thought you would say that. But then I thought. Why's your most power skill Kenjutsu? You're summoning form doesn't have arms or any appendages that can hold a sword. So you must like being in a human form more than you let on."

The faintest of blushes came onto Manda, which made Yamata giggle and completely stunned Naruto. "Let's just get down the damn mountain shall we."

Manda didn't say anything as Naruto and Yamata snickered behind his back.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Base of Mount Myobobushi)

Naruto strapped everything together, ending with him zipping up his red and black jack ¼ of the way up. Tightening the rope around his waist he looked to Manda and Yamata, "I'm ready."

"Where do you want to be place?"

"In my apartment would be nice."

"Apartment it is." Manda placed his hand on Naruto's forehead, "We won't be able to go with you so good luck in the Chuunin Exams."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to win."

"You better." Manda finished as Naruto popped into smoke.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Konohagakure no Sato; Naruto's Apartment)

_Poof_

Naruto fell back onto his bed looking at the ceiling passively. This was the first time he could actually lay back and relax. When he was training with Manda and Yamata if he wasn't sleeping then he was doing something with them. He could finally spend his remaining time doing what he wanted to do.

Getting up he undid his attire, leaving nothing on but his underwear. Before going into his closet he took a quick glance as his body in the mirror. He could help but marvel at all the changes. The most noticeable was his body. It was muscle, but not bodybuilder big. He had a six-pack now and his arms were well defined. His shoulders were very broad, while his hair had grown somewhat in length, an inch or two from touching the top of his shoulders. Bangs were starting too grown in over the corner of his headband, making the boy think of the Yondaime Hokage.

The inner corners of his eyes were being to grow small purple points, much like Orochimaru's, just nowhere near in sized. As well, his pupils were beginning to form slits. They were there yet buy they were somewhat pointed. These two traits were signs of a Hebi Sage. Manda had told him that breathing in the air at the peak of Mount is what gives him that appearance, just like it did Orochimaru.

After slipping on a black t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol on the front and flannel pajama pants, Naruto made his way to the kitchen. He snagged a ramen cup from the fridge and did the several steps required to cook it. Placing it in the microwave he set it for the three minutes.

'_Too bad Ichiraku's is closed right now.'_ The ramen-lover told himself as the microwave beeped several times, signifying it was done. He reached and grabbed the cup barehanded, not in the least bit fazed by its heat. Another plus to being a Hebi Sage was that your skin was a bit tougher. Near the end of his training he realized that his teachers' hits didn't hurt or bruise him as badly as they used to. He also wasn't affected by that badly by coldness or heat. It was a pretty useful gift if he said so himself.

Naruto broke the chopsticks that were stuck together in half as he plopped down onto his couch. The Jinchuuriki put the chopsticks in the hand with the ramen as he used his heel to flip the remote that was on his coffee table over to him. He caught it in his free hand, turned on the TV and began watching the local news about the Chuunin Exams as he dug into his ramen.

Once he was done with his ramen he placed it on the coffee table and was about to lie back onto the couch when he noticed an envelope at the corner of his table. He picked it up and read the cover out loud, "Chuunin Exams Roster, from Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Opening it up he pulled out a sheet of paper that read:

_The following is a roster of eight that will be participating in the finals of the Chuunin Exam. The matches are in order from first to last. The first match will begin at 12 o'clock sharp. If someone is not present for _their_ match they will be disqualified, no exceptions._

_Match 1 – Aburame Shino vs. Kankurō _

_Match 2 – Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari_

_Match 3 – Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Gaara_

Naruto's hands griped the sheet of paper tightly as he scanned over the final match, disbelieving what he was seeing. Would their fight really be this soon?

_Match 4 – Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto_

_Signed Nara Shikaku, Chuunin Exams Head Coordinator_

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Notes: A lot of stuff happened. More of the training and the abilities he gained will be revealed later. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. R&R**

**Jutsu Description**

**Kenpou: Hadoukire** _**(Sword Arts: Surge Slice)**_**; A-Rank: A technique that depends solely on the user's Chakra capacity. The more Chakra one has; the more powerful the Jutsu gets. The sword wielder will focus a large proportion of Chakra throughout his entire body. Then he'll move that Chakra down his/her arms and into that of his/her sword, unleashing – if given enough Chakra – devastating attack. Unlike other Kenpou attacks, this one has been known to have a continuing affect on the wielder's body, it can continue to weaken the ninja until he/she rests and r on their replenish their Chakra.**

**Kenpou: Razor Edge**_**(Sword Arts: Razor Edge)**_**; A-Rank: A technique that adds chakra control to the Hadoukire Jutsu. It creates a layer of chakra over the blade that lets it cut through almost anything. If the ninja has good enough chakra, he/she can vibrate the chakra making it even more sharp.**


	10. The Two

**Author's Notes: Another chapter of PJV. This was fun to write because it was a battle between Sasuke and Naruto. I don't want to keep you from the chapter, so enjoy. I'll be updating Eyes of the Hurricane Next.**

***Update: I do want to point out that I made a big mistake previously that has now been corrected. I accidentally wrote that Kiba was one of the ones watching the fight, even though he'd been killed in a previous chapter. I completely blanked on that one and thanks goes out to those that pointed it out. Even you see him in any more parts in the chapter, which there shouldn't be, please tell me. Thanks!**

**Chapter 10: The Two**

XOXOXOXOXO

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto was still staring at the sheet of paper when he felt something sleek rub against his leg. Naruto would have normally jumped at the sudden contact, but after his harsh training with his snake teachers he doubted anything could startle him now. Looking over his knees, Naruto saw a small, thin, brown snake with a yellow diamond pattern on its head slithering across his feet.

The snake looked up at Naruto. It just flicked its tongue out a couple times, but Naruto somehow understood it.

"Hello." The snake greeted.

"Hi… how did you get in here?" Naruto asked, puzzled by the snake's appearance. Did Yamato or Manda send a message for him?

"Oh I'm sorry for intruding. It just seemed so warm in here and it's so cold outside. The door was slightly cracked earlier so I just assumed this place was empty." The small reptile explained politely.

Naruto realized that this was just some ordinary snake. "Oh, well, it's fine. Stay as long as you like. I'll be leaving early in the morning and will be gone most of the day tomorrow so you'll have the house to yourself."

"Well thank you ever so much for the hospitality. I've never met a human that was so friendly to us snakes, or one that could actually speak our language."

Naruto mentally thanked Yamato for teaching him better grammar or he wouldn't have known what 'hospitality' was. The Jinchuuriki smiled, "Well I'm a special case."

"Indeed." The little snake slithered away as it went under the couch.

When the snake was out of sight Naruto looked back to the sheet of paper in his hand, _'Sasuke'_. The boy thought of all his experiences with the Uchiha. Sasuke was his biggest rival, also his best friend whether the Uchiha would admit it or not. Naruto knew he wanted to fight Sasuke, he's always wanted to prove himself and show who was the strongest. A small part of him was actually happy that they'd be fighting so early. Because now he would get the chance to show everyone what a 'dropout' could do.

Naruto crumpled that piece of paper as he squeezed his fist shut. A look of determination across his face. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:23.

'_I need to get some rest. I have a big day tomorrow.'_ Naruto dropped the scrunched up paper onto his coffee table and headed to his bedroom. Tomorrow would be the beginning of everything for the young Jinchuuriki.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, wake up friend. Weren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" The snake was inches from Naruto's face as it sat coiled around itself on his chest. It decided to use drastic measures and slip its tail into Naruto's mouth. It wagged its tail back and forth causing the boy to sit up and gag. The snake fell onto its back on Naruto's lap as the Uzumaki spit out the foul taste in his mouth.

"What the heck was that for?" Naruto coughed out.

"I'm sorry but I thought you told me you were leaving early so when I saw you still sleeping I just assumed you accidentally overslept."

The word 'overslept' made Naruto's stomach sink. The Jinchuuriki whipped himself out of bed, but made sure to grab the snake so it didn't go flying. Grabbing his digital clock he saw that it was 11:36.

"NO! I'm almost two hours late!"" Naruto grabbed a scroll and unraveled it across his desk as he did one handseal and all his clothing and weapons appeared in a cloud of smoke. His sword, spiked forearm guards, shuriken sealed pouches, and the spikes that are easily infused with Chakra, along with his usual attire.

He was a blur as everything was swiped from the countertop and his pajamas were sent flying into the air. He was gone a moment later, missing the quiet "goodbye" from the snake descending the side of his dresser.

XOXOXOXOXO

(New Chuunin Exam Stadium)

The fourth match of the Chuunin Exams was quickly approaching as Neji and Gaara had just finished theirs. Now they were on a five minute wait for the last two combatants. If neither showed up, then both would be disqualified.

Up in the stands sat Haruno Sakura. To her right was her little sister, Haruno Bara, and to her left was Yamanaka Ino. To the left of Ino was Hinata and then Lee.

"Where's my Naruto-kun?" Bara yelled over the crowd noise, gaining some attention from random people.

"Calm down, he'll be here. They both will." Sakura didn't sound too convinced herself as she worried where both of her teammates were. She hadn't seen either of them for the longest, and this was her only hope of seeing them again. Not to mention their team would be a laughing stock if they lost because of disqualification.

Ino looked at Sakura with a puzzled look, "Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura had the slightest of blushes. Her little sister was _so_ annoying. "She has a crush on him, so what?"

Ino was baffled by Sakura's response, "There are like _no_ good qualities about him, and he's a dropout. How could anyone have a crush on him?"

Sakura ignored the question and looked back to the battle arena where the two would be fighting, if they showed up. Truthfully, Sakura found herself warming up to Naruto. Sure he was a doofus most of the time, but he still had his good qualities, contrary to what Ino said. He is caring, knows what to say when it really matters, and an extremely loyal friend. He'd been willing to give his life for the two in the Forest of Death, and he was able to stand up against an enemy that even Sasuke was scared of. Naruto proved her wrong many a time and surpassed all her expectations. She knew she was the luckiest for being put on Team Seven.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard all the commotion the audience was making. She watched the ground floor as leaves swirled around in a cyclone before Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke appeared.

Sasuke had the smallest of smirks. He was wearing a new getup. It was a black, high-collared t-shirt with short black pants. His hands and feet were wrapped in bandages. His feet were slipped into black sandals while a rubber strap wrapped around his left forearm. His tool pouched was strapped to his lower back. He looked around, taking in the enormous arena that he'd be fighting in. It was easily twice, maybe even three times as big as the previous stadium. There was a large lake in one corner, a forest in another, and even a small shack that sat beside the end of a river. There were no doors into the shack so it was probably just used for cover. The Uchiha also took note of all the smashes in the ground and the slightly ripped up trees that were obviously done by the prior combatants.

Sasuke looked to the stands. He could see where the Kages sat at the highest point atop the roof, above everyone else. He could even see the small figures of the people in the stands. However, he couldn't make out any faces. Although, he knew his peers were watching. He had goose bumps. Finally he could go all out and fight Naruto. He'd prove that any who tried the power of the Uchiha would fall.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi, who in turn looked to the proctor.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi apologized, knowing Sasuke's pride would never let him do such a thing.

"It's fine, you're not disqualified. However, your opponent might. He still hasn't shown up." Genma said bluntly, switching the side his toothpick was on in his mouth.

The two Sharingan wielder's eyes widened as Kakashi asked, "Naruto still hasn't shown up?"

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as he grit his teeth, "That dope isn't here yet? What is he thinking?"

Back in the stadium stands, Sakura let out a relieved sight, _'It's good Sasuke-kun finally showed up, but Naruto's still nowhere to be found.'_

"Finally Sasuke-kun is here. I was worried." Ino waited a moment before saying, "They might as well call the match. Naruto's too scared to show up."

Lee frowned at her remark, "I doubt the reason Naruto-kun not being here is because he's scared. He wouldn't back down from a fight even if he was up against the Hokage. Knowing him, he probably just overslept or forgot today was the finals."

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will show up." Hinata said quietly, but loud enough so the others could hear her.

Before Ino could defend herself, Bara put her two cents in, "Hey! My Naruto-kun will show up, believe it!"

Ino mouthed 'wow' to herself before turning to Sakura. Ino was about to ask if she agreed with the Yamanaka, but from the look on her face, she doubted the Haruno did.

Sakura ignored her embarrassing sister and said, "He'll definitely show up."

Ino heaved a heavy sigh, "Alright, he'll show up, but that doesn't change the fact that his opponents Uchiha Sasuke. He's going to lose."

This time the others didn't say anything.

Back on the ground floor the proctor looked at his watch, "Well I guess-"

"WAIT!" the doors to the arena were sent flying off their hinges and into the opposite wall of the stadium as a boy clad in red and black came sliding across the ground in a blur. Naruto stopped in the middle of the battle grounds with his arms up, "I'm here!"

Genma raised an eyebrow, "I hope you know you're facing the wrong way…"

"Oh." Naruto wondered why he didn't see any people. He spun around and saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing there, the audience of people far behind them in the stands, "What's up?"

"We were both late." Sasuke said before giving him a once over, "Just because you looked different, don't go thinking that'll change the outcome of this battle."

"Well, you look the exact same. So I'm sure you haven't learned anything." Naruto smirked when he got the better reaction as Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi was quiet the entire time as he eyed Naruto. His new features reminded him too much of Orochimaru. That was slightly scaring him. What had his student been doing this past month?

"Excuse me, Kakashi-san." Genma shook Kakashi's shoulder to awake him from his thoughts, "You need to move."

"Oh, my apologies once again." Kakashi nodded before jumping away.

Genma turned back to the two Genin, "Ready?"

In the stands, Sakura let out another relieved sigh as Naruto had finally shown up. While Bara was screaming her head off, Sakura noticed Kakashi appear at the end of their row with a Shunshin. He stood beside Lee.

"Hey Kakashi." He waved to her, "How are Sasuke and Naruto doing? I haven't even seen either of them in a whole month."

"Sasuke's doing fine. He's grown at an exceptional rate." Kakashi was staring intently at the two boys as they prepared to start. Their voices were a whisper with Kakashi's hearing, but he still knew they were trash-talking, "I don't know about Naruto. I've only been with Sasuke this month."

Kakashi turned when he hear a new voice behind him, "So where has our youthful Naruto been?"

The group turned to see Gai walking down the aisle. The Gennin paid no heed to the two Jounin as they went back to watching the stare-down between rivals.

"I don't know." Kakashi answered Gai's previous question.

"You don't know where your students been? That's not what a good Jounin sensei should be saying." Gai was a bit more serious now. He needed to talk to Kakashi about this. It was getting on his nerve how his old rival had been acting recently. He knew the man was

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying. I know where all my genin are, even at this moment. Because I don't leave any of mine behind."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. Who was the one that had a student identical to him? That's you, isn't it?"

"While he is very important to me, I show that all my students are important. I train all of them together. I give Lee more pointers though because he needs them. He's not as talented at TenTen and Neji. He knows this. This is the same situation you have. However you just train the prodigy. You're training someone who's already stronger than his teammates. You're unbalancing your team. That is unfair to your other students."

"When I ask for your opinion, I'll take it. But as of now, mind your own business. I have my own way of teaching and you have yours."

Gai chuckled at his friend's ignorance, "Very well, but just remember Kakashi, the closer you get to one thing, the farther another gets."

About a dozen rows back sat Kirabi and his students.

"That 'Naruto' kid's pretty good, no?" Omoi asked, elbows on his knees and chin on his clasped.

"Please, that brat ain't nothin' extraordinary." Kirabi stated arrogantly, snorting like a bull. "Enter the ring wit' me and I'll make ya' ordinary."

"Well no duh, you're the Eight-tails Jinchuuriki after all. Only Raikage-sama is stronger than you." Karui stated tiredly, her head resting on her folded arms that were lying on the back of an empty seat in front of her.

"That boy." Kirabi's serious voice gained his students attention. "I think he's a Jinchuuriki."

Samui was the first to reply, "Really, he doesn't seem like one with the way he acts."

"Look underneath the underneath. However, his aura is small and almost nonexistent. I can only speculate that it's the seal used to contain his Bijou that is causing the affect."

"But other than the Kyuubi, what Bijou has attacked Konoha. There's no way the Kyuubi was sealed, that was supposed to be impossible." Karui commented on the subject.

"Maybe when the Kyuubi was attacking, the Yondaime Hokage used some super secret Jutsu that split the Kyuubi's Chakra so he could seal it. Then he sealed some in himself and the other portion in his son who was born on that day from his hidden wife who he'd been keeping secret from everyone the entire time." Omoi moved his lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.

Karui slapped him across the back of the head, "Shut up and stop over thinking things. Everyone knows the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, he was never married, and he never had a son."

Kirabi ignored their childish behavior and thought to himself, _'What Omoi is saying does have some reasoning behind it. The Yondaime was one of the, if not the best, seal master. Bijous can't be killed, and in the story books it just says he defeated the beast, it never gives any details. As well the boy down there looks exceptionality close to the Yondaime Hokage, and looks around the same age. I should talk to big brother about this.'_

High above all the spectators was the five Kages sitting on the roof of the open stadium. The Hokage smiled when he saw Naruto. However, it slightly fell when he saw the boy's new features. Most prominently the small black markings on the skin next to his tear ducks that pointed diagonally down towards the middle of his nose. They were similar to Orochimaru's light purple ones, just not as big.

_'That boy, what is he doing? Does he really intend to forsake our village? I'm sorry Naruto, but I will not be as hesitant as I was with Orochimaru. I will do what I have to, even if that means throwing you in jail. You have already shown I cannot trust you for lying to me and leaving the village. After the Chuunin Exams are over you and I are going to have a long talk.' _The Sandaime Hokage had told himself that he would be lenient with the boy when he returned. However, seeing him now and how much he resembled Orochimaru. It made him think of the uneasiness he felt prior to the Snake's defection.

Down on the ground level, the two squared off, dropping down into their stances as they waited for the proctor's word.

"Begin." The proctor jumped away a moment later.

However, neither genin moved. They were no longer smiling. Now they stared at one another with a straight face, trying to read where the first strike would be. Slowly the two crept closer to each other, never once dropping their stance. Sasuke's two-pronged Sharingan spun as he bore into the cerulean orbs of the Uzumaki. The two's hands were but an inch from touching before one made a move.

Sasuke thrust the closer hand in, going for a palm strike. Naruto leaned back and brought up a hand to push the arm away. However the palm thrust was a feint and Sasuke spun on his heel so his back was to Naruto. He brought his right leg up in mid-spin and planted his foot in the blonde's chest. Naruto was sent tumbling back across the ground as Sasuke had held back. Then to the surprise of many, the Uchiha disappeared.

Naruto halted into a crouched position and looked around quickly before hearing a voice behind, "Where you looking?"

Pain shot through his back as Sasuke's foot pushed him face first to the ground. Once on the ground, Sasuke cocked back his leg and kicked Naruto across the ground. Uzumaki slid along the dirt on his side.

Sasuke waited for his rival to get up. There was no way he'd been done after that, "Come on Naruto I know you can still stand. I'm not even trying yet."

Usually the calm and collected Uchiha didn't lower himself to blatant trash talking, but this was Naruto. They had a friend/rival relationship, and he knew that. While he'd never admit it, he would still show it in the way he acted with the Uzumaki. This being one of the occasions.

Up in the stands, Ino sighed, "What did I say? This is going to be a massacre."

Sakura knew this would happen, but couldn't help think, 'Come on Naruto, at least put up a fight.'

Naruto slowly stood and smiled, confusing the Uchiha. When Sasuke got a clear look at Naruto, he realized why he was smiling. Naruto was holding Sasuke's forehead protector. Sasuke put a hand on his forehead, as to make sure he was really seeing that. How did he not even notice this the entire time?

"When-"

"When you spun to kick me." Naruto answered him before he could even ask the question.

Sasuke's arrogant smile was replaced with a frown, "Don't get so cocky, I wasn't even going at half the speed I can move."

Naruto's smile stayed in place, "I'd hope not."

The two squared off once more. Except this time the two would be serious. Both planted their foot and lunged for the other. Sasuke smiled as he became a afterimage that fazed through Naruto. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto in midair and aimed to kick him in the back of the head. His leg passed through the side of Naruto's head as the Uzumaki became an afterimage as well.

Sasuke could feel Naruto grab his legs out the air and whip him around, slinging him towards the stadium wall. It took several seconds before Sasuke could overcome the force he was thrown with and stab the ground with a kunai, halting his movement.

Sasuke looked up and blinked; Naruto was across the field from him. He blinked once more; Naruto was but a foot from him, reeling his leg back to kick.

Sasuke blocked the kick with both his hands, but the force behind it was able to lift the Uchiha to his feet. He stumbled backwards from the kick before gaining his bearings. Deciding it was best to not let up the attack, he did several hand seals. The boy breathed in and then exhaled as a large fireball was sent Naruto's way, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_."

The next thing that happened caused Sasuke's mouth to stay agape.

Naruto grabbed the sword tucked into his belt, over his lower back, and unsheathed it. Concentrating, Naruto encased it in a thin layer of Chakra. The blonde swung the sword upward just as the fireball was about to engulf him. The sphere of fire was cut clean in two as it dissipated and charred the ground to his sides. Naruto held the sword in the air as his eyes stayed closed. Slowly, he opened them as the embers from Sasuke's technique fell around him.

"What the hell..." Sasuke said out loud, not believing what he just saw.

"That... was actually kind of cool." Ino was able to say as Sakura and her peers stared nodded dumbly at Naruto performance.

"It seems he's not as weak as you make it seem, Gai." Kakashi said turning to see the man's eyes slightly wider than before. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto was able to do such a thing, but he did not show it.

Gai's expression changed to that of a serious one, "No thanks to you, Kakashi. It also hurts that you'd allow Sasuke to copy my Taijutsu without my permission, that's low."

Kakashi turned his attention back to the match, "We're ninja, we hold no honor, and we must do what we have to, to survive."

Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke's expression, "I hope your jaw doesn't hurt tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't get what he was saying until he realized his mouth was still open. The Uchiha rubbed his cheek when his mouth was shut, "You've gotten better, but so have I. If this is the best you can must, then it's my win."

Sasuke charged the Uzumaki once more as Naruto sheathed his katana. Sasuke threw a right hook that Naruto grabbed. The Jinchuuriki held his grip and rolled backwards, bringing Sasuke with him. The blonde placed a foot on the Uchiha's stomach and used the momentum of their roll to launch Sasuke with his leg.

Sasuke flipped in midair and landed on the ground. When he looked up, he saw a volley of modified shuriken heading his way. Naruto was reaching into his two pouches and summoning an almost infinite number of three-pronged shuriken to throw at the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed two kunai out his holder and used them to knock away all the shuriken getting thrown at him. As the number of shuriken getting thrown slowly decreased, Sasuke used this opportunity to throw one of his kunai. This did not come without a price as his arm was cut by one of the sharpened projectiles. However, it had the needed effect as the shuriken barrage stopped and Naruto jumped away from the kunai heading for him.

Sasuke rushed his rival and grabbed the boy's collar with both hands. He planted both knees into Naruto's stomach before kicking off the boy as he flipped back while the Uzumaki rolled across the ground. Sasuke used Naruto's moment of disarray to jump away and hide in the small forest area. They were pretty equal when it came to Taijutsu, which surprised Sasuke greatly. So now he was taking the stealthy approach.

As Naruto gained his bearings and rolled to his feet, he looked around to find Sasuke was gone. He decided to get to a higher altitude as he jumped with one leap over to the shack that was about fifty yards away from him. After a minute of scanning the area, he could not make out where the Uchiha had hidden.

"Sasuke, you can't hide forever!" Naruto called out as he smiled. He didn't have to wait for Sasuke to show himself, he had a trick up his sleeve.

_Flashback_

"_The next thing you'll learn is called __**Hebijoukei**_**(Snake Sight)**_." Manda began as Naruto stood opposite him, "Watch my eyes."_

_Naruto did so and looked into Manda's yellow, slit pupil, eyes. The snake king blinked and his whites of his eyes turned the same shade of yellow as his irises._

"_What does it do?" Naruto questioned as Manda made a 'Tch' noise._

"_Learn how to do it first and then you'll find out."_

_End Flashback_

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated some of his chakra into his eyes. When he opened them, both of his eyes turned a bright yellow while his pupils stayed slit. Everything he saw turned blue with a little green and purple outlining the objects of things so he could actually make out what they are. In the corner of his eye was the proctor standing in the open, a deep red and orange color covering his body. He scanned the area, trying to make out any orange or red colors.

His thermal vision caught sight of a small hand on the ground behind a tree. Naruto reached for one of his black spikes strapped to his leg. He concentrated Chakra into it and threw it at the tree. The spike went through the trunk like butter as the bark chipped at the weapon's entrance and exit whole.

Sasuke was wide-eyed as he glanced at the small black metal sticking half-way out the ground. The whole in the tree was right next to his head. Had Naruto thrown the projectile a little to the left, Sasuke would surely be dead. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow off and got up quickly. The Uchiha spotted a whole in the ground – one created from a previous match – and knew what he had to do. He pried the spike from the ground and threw it back at Naruto before throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and blocked the weapon with the flat-side of its blade. The spike clanged against the metal and went spiraling off into another direction. The Uzumaki went back to searching for his rival. It was a good minute before a chill ran up his back as he heard a voice below him.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" The shack under Naruto exploded as a giant fireball erupted from underneath it. The fire pushed Naruto into the air. He held onto his sword tightly and concentrated chakra into it as he sliced through the fireball once more. Then he heard a voice behind him, "Too slow."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ankles and crossed his legs under the Uzumaki's chin. The two plummeted to the ground with Naruto securely grasped by Sasuke. Naruto's head was the first to hit the ground as the earth under them cracked in a spider web shape. "H**ayabusa Otoshi **_**(Peregrine Falcon Drop)**_!"

Sasuke jumped away from the Uzumaki. The smoke cleared, revealing Naruto's body hanging in the air as the blonde's head was stuck in the ground.

A moment of panic struck Sasuke as he thought he took it too far. He then remembered that he'd told himself he'd do anything to win. That meant _anything_. "I win Naruto."

The body then dropped to all fours, to the surprise of Sasuke and all those in attendance. Sasuke felt something slimy wrap around his ankles. When he looked down, he saw a tongue coming out a whole in front of him. The tongue squeezed and pulled his legs together. Naruto pulled his face from the ground. They all realized that Naruto's tongue was still in the ground. That was until he whipped his head around and the trail of his tongue was ripped from the ground. Sasuke was swept off his feet as he was spun around several times slamming into the wall of the stadium. Naruto untangled his tongue from the Uchiha's ankles and brought it back to his mouth.

Naruto grimaced as he wiped the blood and dirt off his face. His cheeks were a shade darker because of the grim and dirt from the ground. There was a cut right above his left eye, causing blood to run over his closed eye. He wiped the blood off as the wound already begun to close itself.

Sasuke stepped out the crumbling whole he made in the wall. He fell to his knees and looked up to where Naruto was, "What a monster. Even my Falcon Drop did little to slow him down."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, his face radiating in pain. He leaned forward and took off towards Sasuke. Naruto activated his Hebi Kaaru and his legs became a tail as he slithered across the ground. Sasuke's Sharingan spun as he read his opponent's movements. He rolled to the side as Naruto's fist collided with the wall, causing it to crack some more. The Sharingan-wielder's back slammed into the trunk of a tree as his roll was faster than he planned. Naruto was also faster than Sasuke anticipated as the Uzumaki was already on the brunette.

The blonde spun around Sasuke and the tree several times before pulling his tail shut, binding the Uchiha to the tree. Naruto hovered himself in front of Sasuke as his tail securely held onto the trunk and his rival.

Sasuke began to sweat as he stared into the eyes of a snake. Naruto's yellow and slit eyes locked with that of Sasuke's Sharingan.

"W-What have you become?" Sasuke stuttered out. This Naruto was so similar to the enemy they'd fought in the Forest of Death that it sent chills down the Uchiha's back. "Why are you so much like _him!_"

Naruto smirked as he unsheathed his katana, "I have made my decision in life, Sasuke." The Uzumaki held the tip of the blade to Sasuke's throat. The flat side of the end of the sword pushed Sasuke's chin up. "Now it's time you make yours."

"Like I'd let a dope like you _decide_ my fate!" A crackling sound echoed through the stadium as white light illuminated from the cracks between each wrap around of Naruto's tail. The Uzumaki felt a burning sensation so, hesitantly, he let go of the boy and slid back.

When Naruto thought he was at a good enough distance, he morphed his tail back into feet and stood. He wondered what the Uchiha had planned as his eyes turned back to their normal state. The light that had once been there was now gone as Sasuke's head hung, his hair covering his eyes.

Sasuke remembered what he had told himself during his training with Kakashi. He would defeat Naruto, no matter what he had to do. This thought provoked him into using his secret weapon.

The Uchiha looked up with his two-pronged Sharingan spinning, determination radiating through his optical orbs. He went through several hand seals before aiming his arm down while the other hand grabbed his wrist. The sound of birds chirping rang around the arena. Soon enough electrical Chakra illuminated from his hand. The Chakra tendrils that whipped about touched the ground in an instant and then receded. The electric Chakra crackled as Sasuke brought the Jutsu to his side.

"So that is why you only focused on speed with the boy. So you could teach him that technique. However, judging from you expression, you didn't want him to use that technique on Naruto."

"Of course I didn't. I only taught him that so he could have an ace in the whole if he was ever against a strong opponent. Why does he think Naruto's that much of a threat?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, slightly curious, and slightly worried for her other teammate, Naruto.

Gai answered for Kakashi, "**Chidori **_**(Thousand Birds)**_. The lesser form of Kakashi's original Jutsu, **Raikiri** _**(Lightning Edge)**_. That Jutsu is an S-class Jutsu. It was said to have cut a lightning bolt in half."

"No way." Sakura was in complete disbelief, as was her peers.

"Whether it's the truth or not doesn't matter. It's still a dangerous Jutsu, and if he uses it on Naruto-kun, then he'll be lucky if he gets out alive."

The Genin turned back to the fight. Some worried for their blonde friend.

Naruto unsheathed his sword once more as it was encased in a small layer of Chakra. Sasuke saw this with his Sharingan. It caused him to smile.

"Your Chakra sword will not help you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled, knowing it would his victory.

Naruto said nothing as the two charged forth. They were only a couple feet from one another before they yelled, "SASUKE/NARUTO!"

"**CHIDORI/KENPU: REZAKIWA **_**(Sword Arts: Razor Edge)**_**!"**

The two struck and were past each other with their backs to one another. The Chidori in Sasuke's hand vanished and the chakra covering Naruto's sword disappeared.

Naruto dropped his sword as he fell to his knees, blood escaping the corners of his mouth. He grabbed his side. It was bleeding excessively as a small chunk of flesh was missing.

"You should be thanking me Naruto. I think I wasted more energy trying to make sure I didn't hit one of your vital organs than the actual Jutsu."

"Bastard." Naruto got out with clenched teeth.

"Naruto-kun!" Bara yelled.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's words were but a whisper.

"Naruto." Sakura said in disbelief. She was couldn't believe what was happening. Why was Naruto on his knees, bleeding, with that look of pain across his face, 'How could Sasuke-kun do such a thing. Naruto is his teammate.'

"Do you see what training him has done. If we don't get help to that boy immediately, he might never heal." Gai knew the Kyuubi would be able to heal even a wound like that, but the Genin didn't. They knew that any ordinary ninja would be gravely wounded from an attack like that.

Kakashi said nothing and continued to watch the fight, disappointed in Sasuke's actions.

"Some Jinchuuriki." Samui said crossing her arms under her chest. Her two teammates agreed while Kirabi stayed quiet, noticing the smallest of smiles creep on the blonde's face. Even from this distance, he could still make out their features. Thanks to the Hachibi.

Sasuke turned to the proctor, smiling victoriously, "You can call the match. He's not getting up."

"Oh?" Genma turned his sights to the hurt ninja. Naruto began to get up.

Sasuke turned his face in wonder as to how Naruto was getting up. Naruto looked up and opened his mouth. To the shock, and some disgust, two hands came out from his mouth and stretched his jaw apart like it was rubber. The outer skin deflated as a new, unharmed, and covered in saliva Naruto came out. The skin disappeared soon, leaving a reborn Naruto in its place.

"What was that about it being over?" Naruto smiled as the Chakra infused saliva rapidly dried off.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke said in disbelief. 'That Jutsu has got to be some kind of super fast regeneration technique.'

Naruto's smile just got wider, "Oh, just one of my A-ranked Ninjutsu."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke didn't just hear that, did he? 'Just ONE of his? How many does he have!'

Naruto's hand passed over the grip of his sword. He unsheathed the weapon and brought it parallel to the ground. "I guess I could show you another."

Sasuke dropped to a stance and proceeded with several hand seals, not giving Naruto the time to do his Jutsu, "**Katon: Endan **_**(Fire Release: Fireball)**_!"

A stream of fire shot from his mouth and aimed for Naruto. The Uzumaki stood his ground and brought the sword to his side, now gripping it with two hands. Chakra erupted from the sword. Unlike before, this Chakra was wild and lashed out. Naruto heaved the sword up like it was extremely heavy and swung it down, "**Kenpou: Hadoukire** _**(Sword Arts: Surge Slice)**_."

The Chakra let loose the moment the tip of the sword hit the ground. It was a bulky slice of Chakra shaped like a crescent moon that cut through Sasuke's Jutsu like it was nothing. The Jutsu was faster than Sasuke had anticipated because it was on him in an instant.

If it wasn't for his Sharingan, he would've had to take on the technique unprotected. However, he was able to bring his arms up and cross them over in an 'X'. He put as much Chakra as possible into his arms, but it did little to numb the pain. As soon as the Jutsu hit, his arms felt like they were on fire.

To the people in the stands, all they saw was the Jutsu cut through the fire and swipe up Sasuke as it slammed into the wall. The concrete wall cracked out in different directions as the Jutsu vanished after its collision.

"What is going on?" Ino asked to no one in particular, "How did the battle shift so much all of a sudden?"

The others didn't answer as they just watched on in anticipation.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was standing there with his arms to his sides. His bandages and the rubber strap he had tied around one of his arms was gone. Everything from his elbow to his hands were exposed and slightly charred. His arms had patches of black as the Chakra burned his skin. Chakra burns were a lot more dangerous than regular ones. They hurt more, and lasted longer.

Sasuke's arms were shaking uncontrollably. His arms were in incredible pain. He couldn't move them, but he still felt the pain.

"Fuck this hurts." Sasuke stumbled from the wall as rubble and several portions of the concrete fell to the ground. He would've fell onto his face if he didn't catch himself by planting a foot forward. Every muscle in his body strained to make him upright again.

When Sasuke saw the smirk on Naruto's face it made him snarl, "How did you get so strong? No one could get this powerful so quickly."

"Well let's just say I had some really good teachers." Naruto was able to get out as held onto his sword. He was slightly bent over and panting. 'I need to stop showboating. Those two Jutsu take a lot of Chakra, even out of MY reserves. I can't let this fight go on for much longer.'

Sasuke felt his finger twitch. When he looked down, he tried to move his hand. It didn't budge, but he could move his fingers. Aside from all the pain, he was slowly getting the feeling in his arms back. He just had to stall for time.

Sasuke looked down and smiled, "You know, Naruto, I've always thought of you as this annoying kid that held me back."

Naruto scoffed, sarcastically saying, "I'm so surprised."

"But that's not what you are to me anymore. You're my closest friend." Naruto's eyes widened, truly surprised by the look of truth on Sasuke's face when he looked back up, "You know the pain of having no one. No one to look after you or care for you. We share a similar past. That is why we are alike, and that is also what makes us rivals. It is why I want to fight you, because I wish to see who has more of a drive to accomplish their dreams and ambitions. Know this, Naruto; I must win. There is no other option for me."

"I feel the same, Sasuke. I must win. So, let us see who is stronger." Naruto genuinely smiled. He always thought they had a friend/rival relationship. He would even consider Sasuke to be one of his closest friends. After actually hearing Sasuke admit it, it made Naruto happy. He was happy to know that he had a friend as strong as Sasuke by his side. However, he also knew that they were rivals. They were destined to argue and fight. This match would set the tone for who was better. Till the next time they met. Naruto knew he had to win this.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked out loud.

Kakashi answered her, "Their talking about their friendship and what this match means to them. Be prepared, their next attack will be the last."

Ino just stared in shock, "I still can't believe Naruto is 3even putting up a challenge right. He is supposed to be the weakest out of all of us. Yet he's even with Sasuke, who's the rookie of the year."

"From what I've been told, Naruto always goofy off in the academy and never it any attention. Now that he buckled down and seriously trained, he's realized his true potential." Kakashi stated.

The others nodded dumbly, still marveling at the boy they once considered a 'drop-out'.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists several times; he now had full mobility of his arms. Even if they still were in excruciating pain. Sasuke knew what he had to do to win. He would have to go for one of Naruto's vital points.

Electric Chakra came to life in Sasuke's left hand as Naruto's sword was encased in a thin and controlled layer of Chakra.

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes. Onyx met cerulean. They said nothing, because they knew each other's thoughts.

'I will WIN!'

The two leapt from their respective positions and were on each other in an instant, "SASUKE/NARUTO!"

An instant later they once again had their backs facing each other.

"I was always jealous of you, Sasuke." Naruto said as he fell to his knees and let the sword fall out his hands. He coughed up blood while his sword stabbed into the ground beside him. There was a whole that had the same diameter as a liter of soda in his lower right abdomen.

Sasuke smiled, and then fell over, "I can't believe I lost to a dope like you."

He hit the ground with a thud as his left arm exploded with blood. A long red line had cut into jis arm from the wrist to the shoulder, 'He took the full force of my Chidori so he could get a clean shot at me... The bastard...'

Genma looked between the two. Sasuke was unconscious, and Naruto was gravely injured. However, the Jinchuuriki was still conscious. Therefore, by Chuunin Exam rules...

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Notes: End of the chapter and end of the fight. The next fight to come, Naruto vs. Gaara, which will also be fun. I apologize if Kakashi seemed out of character, but to me he was just defending himself. I will admit that I am a little biased because I do not think Kakashi was a good teacher in Part 1, so I just let Gai give him a talking to. I also want everyone to know that I made the fight a little shorter than I wanted, because these two will be fighting again very soon. Their next fight will be a very big turning point in the story and will be a lot more epic than this one. Well, R&R and I'll see you next time!**

**Jutsu Definition**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** _**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_**; Rank-C: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.**

**Hebijoukei**_**(Snake Sight)**_**: Rank-C; Hebijoukei is a Jutsu used by a Snake Sage. It gives your tongue the thermal power of a snake's tongue. It is useful in dark areas. **

**Hayabusa Otoshi**_**(Peregrine Falcon Drop)**_**; Rank-B:****Hayabusa Otoshi is a Taijutsu technique. While at an elevated position, the ninja will grab his opponent from behind. Firmly locking himself to their back, he will lock his ankles to their neck to get their body rigid. He will then plant them head first into the ground. Essentially a belly to back pile-driver, the move can provide a great concussion to his opponent's head.**

**Chidori**_** (Thousand Birds): **_**Rank-A: Chidori is a lesser form of the Jutsu Raikiri.**

**Raikiri**_**(Lightning Edge)**_**: Rank-S;****Raikiri is a Ninjutsu developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Raikiri allows him to cut through any foe. Later, Uchiha Sasuke used his Sharingan and the training of Kakashi to also learn the lesser form of the technique, Chidori. It was given the nickname Raikiri after it was said Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. Raikiri is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi and Sasuke's hand become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack.**

**Kenpou: Rezakiwa**_**(Sword Arts: Razor Edge)**_**: Rank-A; A technique that adds chakra control to the Hadoukire Jutsu. It creates a layer of chakra over the blade that lets it cut through almost anything. If the ninja has good enough chakra, he/she can vibrate the chakra making it even sharper.**

**Katon: Endan**_**(Fire Release: Fireball)**_**: Rank-C;****Endan is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Fire Element. This Jutsu allows the ninja to emit a jet of fire from his/her mouth.**

**Kenpou: Hadoukire**_**(Sword Arts: Surge Slice)**_**: Rank-A; A technique that depends solely on the user's Chakra capacity. The more Chakra one has; the more powerful the Jutsu gets. The sword wielder will focus a large proportion of Chakra throughout his entire body. Then he'll move that Chakra down his/her arms and into that of his/her sword, unleashing – if given enough Chakra – devastating attack. Unlike other Kenpou attacks, this one has been known to have a continuing affect on the wielder's body, it can continue to weaken the ninja until he/she rests and r on their replenish their Chakra.**


End file.
